Little Lotte's Guardian of Music
by LoverofBalto
Summary: COMPLETE Raoul and Christine's daughter, Lotte, wants answers about the Phantom after recieving a cruel nickname. Instead of answers she recieves a father and Erik a daughter. Many interesting twists. Editing starts in Fall
1. Stories of the Phantom

Okay I don't own the Phantom of the Opera and I don't know if someone has done a story about this, but after seeing the movie I feel in love with the story and this story was the result. I hope everyone likes it. And a note about my other stories they will be continued.

* * *

Little Lotte's Guardian of Music

* * *

Chapter 1: Stories of the Phantom 

It had been 10 years since the fatal accident at the opera house. Christine and Raoul had been married and their daughter of 10, ironically named Lotte had become the splitting image of her mother. Even though the events with the Phantom had left heavy feelings on her heart Christine wished not to discuss them in front of Lotte. Erik had been her so called Angel of Music, visiting her in the night and teaching her to sing with the air and grace he said she was capable of. But it had all been a lie. Erik was nothing of the sort, just a twisted man hiding in the catacombs of the opera house. If demands weren't met he would cause problems for the management. Christine had seen his underground lair filled with candles, a large organ, and figures he had crafted out of wax. She had seen the face behind the mask and it left a terrifying image in her mind. But revealing his face to the audience of Don Juan Triumphant had been what brought about that devastating day as Erik released the chandelier and sent it crashing down to the house below. She could still hear all the screaming as she slept and remembering the kiss she had shared with him would send her into a sea of tears. If the Phantom had lived through all that it was quite possible that she was his target and would come looking for him, but 10 years is a long time, so she assumed that he was dead.

As afraid as she was Christine didn't want to leave Paris. So Raoul selected a quaint house that was a number of blocks from the opera house in a secluded part of town. Christine decided to give singing lessons from home and everyday at noon a number of children would come eager to learn from her. Lotte even joined in until she was about 5, then Christine realized that Lotte had graceful movements as she went about her day and asked Madame Giry if it was too early for Lotte to join the ballet. Madame Giry was pleased to be accepting Lotte and welcomed the girl with loving arms. She was taught Ballet, the Tango, and Lotte's favorite the Waltz in just 5 short years.

One day as Lotte got into her dance clothes she over heard one of the older girls talking to some of her friends.

"I heard the Phantom of the Opera still lives. Everyone suspected that he was dead, but I've heard him."

"I'm sure you haven't. My dad says that the Phantom never existed in the first place. It was all a big joke," one of the other girls said tying her toe shoes.

"Well it is true. Who could have caused such a large accident, but the Phantom himself? He's still in the Opera House perfecting his operas with the use of a large organ. I heard it one night as my father and I were walking by there. I could hear it and when I asked him he said, '"It must be the Phantom of the Opera playing his organ hoping to one day ensnare the women that got away so many years ago."' My father isn't crazy and neither am I. Besides look over there," she said pointing over at Lotte. "Her mother knows the Phantom personally my father told me. Her mother was a personal slave to him singing whenever he commanded her to. I guess that makes little Lotte the slaves' child"

The other girls began to giggle as Madame Giry came in ushering them out to work on their exercises at the bar. Lotte tried hard to hold back the tears as she stretched her leg onto the bar. She then remembered seeing old articles in newspapers about the masked man and the fire hidden in a box in the attic. She had stumbled across them as she was playing up there one rainy afternoon. She remembered asking her mother about them, but all Christine had done was throw them across the room. "Lotte I never want you to bring this subject up again."

"Why not mother? Who was he?"

"Lotte stop it. I don't want to talk about it?"

Lotte was too curious to stop her game of questions. "But I heard one of the girls at ballet school talking about someone named the Phantom. She said she had heard him playing the organ one night as her and her father were going by there and her father agreed with her on who it was. You told me you worked at the Paris Opera House, but you never mentioned the Phantom. Besides they called me the slaves' child because they said you were his slave."

Christine's lip began to quiver and her eyes began to tear up as the memories came back. She grabbed a tissue and began blowing her nose as Raoul came in. He went to Christine's side and asked her what was wrong. Lotte could barely hear what her mother had managed to say. Raoul looked over at Lotte his eyes wide.

"Darling am I right or did you just ask your mother about the Opera Ghost?"

"Yeah, one of the girls at school said he stills lives within the Opera House. Mama told me she used to work there and I was wondering if she knew anything about him. I also found these in the attic," she said picking up the newspapers that had been scattered on the floor and showed him the front page.

"Lotte from now on you're not to bring up this subject again. As well as you're to stay away from the Opera House. It isn't safe. Go up to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute."

As Lotte climbed the stairs up to her room she heard her father trying hard to calm down Christine. Her curiosity was continuing to get the best of her. _"If the Phantom still lives then I should search for him. My parents aren't being much help on the subject. Besides maybe I could prove that the stories are true. And get rid of that awful nickname," she thought wiping away a tear.

* * *

_

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is on it's way. This is just to get the story started.


	2. The Opera House

Chapter 2: Inside the Opera House

The next day after Raoul dropped Lotte off at lessons she waited until he was out of sight and hurried down the street towards the opera house. The surrounding walkways were littered with glass and plaster. Large pieces of wood had been placed in front of the doors, but one small window had been over looked.

Making sure the coast was clear she climbed inside and headed towards the main stairway. Dust rose from the floor as she walked, but from the light of the unblocked windows she noticed another set of footprints much bigger than hers heading towards the house doors. Lotte ran over and pushed the door opened.

The blast from a pipe organ almost sent her back, but she held onto the door. How could nothing produce something so powerful? She pulled the door open and proceeded around the seats. Right away the chandelier caught her eye. The once beautiful piece was now a heap of metal twisted with crystals scattered every which way. She looked for the source of the music and was surprised to see no organ.

_"I just heard it as clear as day. Was it the Phantom?"_ she thought as she approached the stage.

At first she saw no way up, but then found a small staircase tucked away in the shadows. She climbed onto the stage and looked into the house. As if by magic the house was full of people, she was dressed in a beautiful outfit, and the chandelier was once again in place at the top of the house. The music began and so Lotte began to sing. How she knew the words she didn't know, but she did such a beautiful job that the audience began to cheer loudly. Lotte gave a small curtsy.

"Wonderful dear girl, but do tell me who you are," a gruff, but gentle voice called out.

Lotte looked into the house. All the people had disappeared and the chandelier was in pieces once again. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on box 5. A black figure wearing a white mask was standing there. "Are you the Phantom?"

The figure left the box and in no time was standing next to her on the stage. "It has been years since such sweet music has once again come to my ears. I thank you child. Now tell me what are you doing here?"

"I have sought you out sir. Supposedly you were the one who caused my parents much torture and there are many rumors of your existence. Seeing as my parents won't talk of you I had to find out."

"What is your name child?" the Phantom questioned pulling a rose with a black ribbon tied around it out of his cloak.

"My name is Lotte, sir."

"Lotte? I remember a girl that slipped through my fingers and her lover had called her Little Lotte. Christine," the Phantom whispered.

"That's my mother. Father used to call her that, but now that is my name. Why does my mother cry every time your name is spoken?"

The Phantom smiled at her. He brought the rose up to his lips and pressed the petals against his skin. "Have you ever loved before and been rejected after giving up your most precious gift?" Lotte shook her head. "I gave your mother the gift of music and the chance to boost her popularity in the theatre and she turns on me for that Raoul boy. How dare she do this to me?"

Lotte fell to her knees clutching herself in fear. "I'm sorry if I have brought this anger upon you sir. I will go if you wish me too. I do not want to be a victim to your feelings."

He pulled the rose away and let it drop at his side. Then he got down on one knee and looked into Lotte's eyes. "A victim you will not be on one condition. Come live here with me and take your mother's place as my student. Until you have learned everything you will be by my side. Go home and get your things, at midnight I will be waiting in the alley for you to bring you back here."

Outside the clock chimed quarter to three. Raoul would soon be at the school to pick her up. Lotte stood and backed away before running down the stairs and out of the house. The Phantom smiled and picked up the rose before standing. Then he gave a hearty laugh.

Lotte arrived at the school just before her father rounded the corner. She waved to him and climbed into the carriage when he pulled the horses to a stop. She sat down and tried to catch her breath.

"Must have been an exciting day Lotte. You're all out of breath."

"Yes, Papa. We learned ballet today and I even got some opera in today."

"Wonderful Lotte."

As they passed the opera house Lotte swore she could see the Phantom looking at her clutching the rose in his hand.


	3. Nighttime Flight

Chapter 3: Nighttime Flight

When Lotte got home dinner was waiting for her on the table. Raoul took her jacket and hung it up for her along with her dance bag. Lotte sat down and with her family said grace. She ate slowly looking up at the clock every now and again watching the time tick by. She wondered if she had made a big mistake agreeing to go and live with the Phantom. Looking upon the face of her parents she sketched them into her mind in case she never saw them again. Yet, she didn't know how long she would have to stay with him. But a promise is a promise and she meant to keep it.

"You're eating so slow Lotte. Is something the matter?" Christine asked her.

Lotte focused on reality and rubbed her eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just tired. May I go to bed early mama?"

"Yes, you may. I'll be in a little while to tuck you in."

Lotte got up from the table and went up the stairs and into her room. She pulled back the covers and made them ready to get into bed. Still dressed she climbed in and pulled the covers up to her chin. She flicked back her brown curls and pretended to be going to sleep.

Just as she had promised Christine entered the room and crossed to the bed. "Had a long day didn't you? But you enjoy your classes don't you?"

"Yes mama. I enjoy them very much. But I need my rest for tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night my darling. And pleasant dreams."

"Night mama. I love you."

"I love you too Lotte."

Christine turned out the light and closed the door behind her. Lotte waited for a while, then sprung from her bed and began throwing things into a bag. A picture, clothes, and other important things. The clock soon struck midnight. Lotte looked around her room realizing that she would probably never come back to this place again. Then she crept downstairs avoiding the stair that creaked. She grabbed her jacket and dance bag off the coat rack and slipped out the front door. Outside the wind was picking up and snow was beginning to fall. She went round the house to the alley way and waited unaware that someone was with her.

"Lotte this way," a familiar voice calls to her. Lotte turns around to see the Phantom standing with a black horse. A long sword hung from his belt. "To protect ourselves," he said as if reading her mind.

He took her bag and put it into the saddlebags then lifted Lotte up into the saddle. Once she was situated he pulled a hood over his head and led the horse into the city streets. He looked for the most used streets to hide their footprints. They went up to the back side of the theatre and he helped her off the horse. Lotte could make out a small door and with suitcase in handErik led her and the horse inside.

Along a candle lit hallway he led her till they came to the underground lake. Here he tied the horse off on one of the pegs along the wall and filled a trough with water. Removing the saddle he brushed the horse down and wrapped it in a blanket. Lotte spied a boat sitting on the water. He put her suitcase into the boat then ushered her inside. She looked up at him as he climbed in pulling up a stick and pushed off. They glided along simply until an iron gate blocked their path.

"Sing Lotte. Sing like you did back in the theatre."

Lotte hesitated, but soon began to sing like she had the other day. She had no idea that this song was the same one her mother had sung all those years ago when she was brought down to the lair. SoonErik joined in and the gates lifted. Candlesticks rose out of the water illuminating a dark and spacious cave. Then Lotte spotted the organ. A marvelous piece of work, but how could the sound have been so powerful from all the way down here?

Erikpulled the boat up along the dock and once again helped her to dry land. As he grabbed her bag she took a look around the cavern. Candles were everywhere and figurines of wax decorated the stone walls. She walked up to the bed and ran her hand along the front, which was shaped like a swan. As she felt the sheets a small yawn escaped her lips.

"You must be tired. It is late and I have much to teach you," the Phantom said coming and standing behind her. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"Thank you sir…"

"Please child. My name is Erik, but you are to call me Father, because this will be your home for a long time. So get used to it."

"What are you going to do with me?"

Erik looked shocked once again. "Did you think I was keeping you here for my own good? My dear child I have stepped away from that path long ago. All I want now is to share my music once again. As long as you stay until I finish there will be no harm done to you. Such a sweet face you have. You will be a star someday. Now go to sleep while I play you a sweet lullaby." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before pulling the curtain cord.

Before he made it to the organ Lotte sat up. "So I'll never see my parents again, Father?" It was so strange calling him father.

"Not until you finish your lessons. All I want from you is to do as you're told and keep hidden. I've managed to hold out my reputation of being silent and secret, so I expect you to do the same. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," Lotte said quietly laying her head down.

Erik went over to the organ and began to play softly. The melody of the song soon made Lotte's eyes drop and she drifted off to sleep as her new guardian watched over her.


	4. A Classic Disappearing Act

Chapter 4: A Classic Disappearing Act

Now Erik wasn't called a genius for nothing. He knew that soon the entire town would be in an uproar searching for Lotte. So he came up with one of his best works of art. Working late into the night he created a complete replica of the child all the way to the color of her eyes and what she was wearing. Then in the hours before the sun was to rise he slipped out with a last glance at his sleeping pupil and dumped his masterpiece into the canal.

With the first part of the plan in place he dashed back to the darkness of his opera house. As he tied the boat to the pier Lotte began to stir in her bed. As if walking on a cloud he came over and pulled up the curtain. The blanket was grasped tightly in her small hands and she had been crying.

Upon kissing her forehead he whispered into her ear. "Wake up Little Lotte. Our lessons will be interrupted today."

Lotte opened her eyes and instead of seeing the faces of her parents she saw Eric's masked face, but she was not afraid. "What's wrong Father?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'll explain later. We must make for the roof."

After hiding her bag Erik picked Lotte up still wrapped in the blanket and carried her to the roof. Lotte felt safe and secure in his arms for she knew that he would never harm her. He had given her his word and she knew that he would keep it.

The sun had completely risen over the horizon as they came to the door leading out to the roof. Erik gave the door a kick, but blinded by the light dropped Lotte and staggered backwards into the doorway. "Curse the sunlight," he hissed.

Lotte picked herself up and went into the doorway. Erik was huddled in the corner covering his eyes. She understood how living away from the light so long could cause one to hate it. She took her father's face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"Are you hurt Lotte?"

"No, Father. But do not fret. I will go to the roof alone and stay hidden, but do not forget to come back for me. It's hard enough being separated for just this short time." She fell to her knees and collapsed against him.

All Erik could do was embrace her. Here was a 10 year child that saw him as her one provider and guardian even if she wasn't his own child. For the first time in so many years his heart was softened and instead of seeing her as his future bride when she came of age, he felt more like a father.

"I will come back for you my darling. Now whatever you hear from inside do not follow. I don't know what I'd do if one of my traps would be the end of you."

"Are you going to kill again Father? Please don't kill mama or papa. I still love them!" Lotte said clutching his cape and crying.

He pushed her back a bit and wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Now no more tears. Only those that disturb my opera house will fall at my hands. Your parents know better then to mess with things inside these walls. Now go onto the roof and find a place to hide. Here take this it is cold out there," he said taking off his cape and draping it over her shoulders.

Then there came a crash from down below in the opera house. Erik kissed her then raced out of sight down into the darkness of the stairwell. Lotte watched until she saw nothing more of him. Clutching the cloak and blanket closely around her she crawled in the cranny between a statue' legs and sat quietly.

Erik slinked in the shadows of the fly system hearing voices coming from the main lobby. _"I know where they'll start to look, but they won't find her. I made sure of that." _He chuckled happily to himself.

Suddenly the lobby doors slammed open and a group of people led by Raoul and Christine filed into the house. Erik glared at Christine, still angered by betraying him so quickly after giving her such a lovely gift.

"Lotte speak to me if you're here! Angel of Music if you have seen our daughter please give us some kind of sign that she still lives!"

"Christine stop this foolish nonsense. The Phantom no longer exists. I thought we spoke about this," Raoul stated clutching her hands.

"There may be hope. He knows more than any human alive. He may be help to us."

"But he tried to subdue you and kill both of us. Do you think it right to trust him?"

_"Now to set the plan in action,"_ Erik thought, as he dropped a letter sealed with the skull shaped wax seal. Christine noticed the letter as it drifted down from the fly and landed upon the stage. She rushed up and picked it up. Upon seeing the seal her hands began to shake and her eyes began to tear up. She opened the letter and let out a startled gasp.

Raoul ran up and took the letter as Christine sobbed into his shoulder. He turned it over numerous times in his hands hoping to find an explanation on the back. He then turned to the two men standing near the orchestra pit. "Rally more men and begin searching the canals." Then he turned back to Christine. "We'll find her. I promise we'll find her."

Erik smiled as Raoul helped lead Christine outside. But then he saw a man that was left behind. He had not seen the man earlier for he had ducked between the seats trying to collect pieces of the shattered crystals from the chandelier. But then the man began climbing the stairs to the roof.

"Lotte," Erik remembered as he raced up the fly system. However he knew he wasn't going to make it. So he made a detour into the prop storage rooms.

Up on the roof Lotte was beginning to feel cold and unwell. The cloak and blanket wasn't enough to keep her warm. From below in the square she heard people shouting and her name being called. Yet she was not able to answer them. She collected her strength and went to the outer wall and looked out into the falling snow. People were gathered around the canal and something was being dragged out of the icy water.

"Well girly you are here!" Lotte spun around to see a strange looking man. "I am quite surprised to find you here. You're parents are rather worried and the reward their giving out for your return is likely to fill any poor man's purse. Now come with me darling for not even the Phantom of the Opera can protect you."

He lurched at her, but she managed to get away. He however didn't give up. Again and again he came at her. _"Where was Father?"_ she wondered. Suddenly the blanket became tangled in her legs and she hit the concrete of the roof.

"Now I have you. I won't let this opportunity get passed me."

Lotte let out a terrified scream and buried her head in her arms. The man reached down, but then got a blade right through his neck. He coughed and choked as Erik dug it in farther. "In death all opportunities pass you by." Then he grabbed the bag of crystals that was hanging from his belt. "And I believe these belong to my opera house you pitiful excuse for a human."

He pulled out the blade and let the man fall in a heap at his feet. Lotte looked up into the face of her protector. At first he smiled, but then saw that blood was falling from her forehead. He knelt down beside her and began dabbing at the cut with a piece of cloth he had taken out of his pocket. Lotte began to cry.

"Did he hurt you child? Is that why you cry?"

"No, I fell and hit my head. That's why I'm bleeding. But I thought you forgot me. You didn't come back. You didn't come back for a long time."

He had to agree with her. But for the most part it was hard getting the search party to leave. He gave her a soft smile then took her into his arms holding her close to him. He never wanted to let go of her, but then she sneezed.

"Let's get your inside before you get sick." He bundled her up and took her inside then remembered something and turned around. "Lotte remind me to clean up that foul carcass tomorrow won't you."


	5. Lessons Begin

Okay I have some things to clear up. I have read a script version of the play and I loved it, but seeing the movie was what sparked the idea for this story. I want to show more of the phantom's caring and innocent side, and have it that his more haunted side has disappeared for a time.

And I know I push things a little quick, but I feel that the plot flowed pretty well cause I'm trying hard to stay way from using too much dialogue and more visual descriptions.

I hope you guys like the following chapters and send me more feedback, because it really helps me fix small issues like these. And even though there is a more intense scene between Ericand Lotte don't get any ideas. He's only doing what any good father would do when his child is cold.

And for a small side note I love The Phantom.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lessons Begin 

Yesterdays events had left Lotte very cold and tired. Erik had gathered her close and shared as much of his body heat with her as he could. He felt guilty faking the girl's death, but now she belonged to him. He would care for her as if Christine had presented this un-misshapen child to him as his own.

He began to sing a sweet lullaby and was surprised as Lotte snuggled closer. Suddenly she began to shiver again. Never before had he noticed the cold of the catacombs. Things like that had become a normal routine and bringing in something like a child could ruin the entire balance. He took her into the bed and covered both of them with the blanket. Holding her close he finally felt her body grow warmer. Sighing he caressed her hand and tried to give her a feeling of comfort and protection.

For someone who normally didn't sleep, Erik soon fell asleep keeping a strong grip on Lotte. As he slept he wondered what Lotte must have been like growing up. Was she anything like Christine? She already had the brown bouncy curls and the emerald green eyes. Was the personality the same or was she like Raoul? Then a haunting thought dampened his mind. As she grew would she ask about the mask and reveal him to the world like Christine had all those years ago? The last thing he wanted was his anger to come from deep within him and frighten the heart and soul out of the girl.

Lotte awoke the next morning in her father's arms. She gently stroked his cheek and was surprised when he flinched a bit. The memories of last night rushed through her mind and it came clear to her what her father had tried to do. _"He was trying to warm me up. Oh how kind of him." _She thought to herself.

Eager to quench her thirst she managed to crawl out of her father's grasp and went down to the water's edge. She cupped some into her hand and inspected it. It looked clean and it smelled pretty sweet, but before she could drink from it she had a feeling of being watched.

"Lotte what are you doing down there?" Erik asked pulling on his cloak.

"I was thirsty. Is this water bad or something?"

"Oh no, but if you had wanted some I could get some that was a bit cleaner. Do you mind waiting here till I get back then after a small breakfast we'll begin your lessons?"

"I would like that very much. What will we start with Father?"

"Can you play piano?"

"Yes I can."

"Practice what you know till I return. Then we will expand on that. Now repeat to me what I want you to do."

"To practice what I now at the piano until you have returned. And I'm not to leave the catacombs for I would probably get lost in the labyrinth of the opera house."

"Excellent. I hadn't even gone over that rule with you yet. Such a bright child you are."

He turned and got into the boat. But before he left he reached over and kissed her goodbye. Lotte watched him row away before going over to the organ. The instrument was well made and ever detail had been well thought out. She climbed onto the bench and warmed up her fingers. She wondered what to play. Lying next to her were a few pieces of score that looked rather promising. For too long she had to practice playing boring pieces and she wanted to try something new.

Placing the sheets on the holding tray she scanned the notes and was pleased at how easy they were. In no time the lair was filled with the sweet sound of a heart felt opera. _"I was always told that Father was a terrifying creature willing to kill anyone in his path yet he shows such love and kindness towards me. And within this music I sense he has hidden feelings that he dares not to speak of. But why would he want to hide from the world? He gave my parents such an awful fright, but they never explained what it was about him that was frightening."_

As she thought she continued to play, her fingers gracefully striking the ivory keys of the organ. Erik was returning and right away he could hear the music being played. Immediately he remembered the song as one he was sure to have been an unfinished piece. Yet as he listened to it he was struck with memories of Christine once again. How he wished to be holding her and leading her down to his home through the mirror.

As the boat pulled into the lair Lotte stopped playing and stared at him. "I'm sorry Father. I didn't do as I was told."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't practice that which I already knew. I instead began playing one of your pieces, for it looked easy and it sounds so pretty. I don't see why you don't share these songs with the world."

Lotte covered her mouth the second after the final word had passed through her lips. Erik pulled the boat up to the dock and stepped out glaring at her the entire time he did so. Afraid that she would be attacked for her statement she crawled under the organ and curled herself into a tight ball.

He saw her fear. It was the same fear everyone had seen when he was a child. Being mocked and poked at for being what he was. He put down the food he was carrying and knelt beside the organ. "Come out of there Lotte. I'm not angry with you. A small slip of the tongue won't throw me into a rage. Didn't I also explain to you that I would never harm you?"

Lotte sniffed and nodded. She crawled out from her hiding place and hugged him. She felt more at home then she ever did before. Why couldn't the Phantom be her real father? What had happened all those years ago here below the opera house? There was more going on here then her father was willing to tell her.

"Let us eat something and then we will see if you can play that song again for me. I'm sure you'd have no problem. But I suggest you go and change into something a bit more fitting. And don't worry about that other dress I'll have it mended and cleaned for you."

After breakfast she sat alongside him dressed in a simple outfit her mother had made her for the colder nights. She began to play the song once more and after a few beats he joined in combining their talents into a harmonious duet. For awhile this was to be their routine, but soon he promised her they would move on to bigger and better things.

* * *

All right then. I have given you all plenty to think about until the next chapter shows up hopefully tomorrow. As soon as homework and classes are done I will work to get the next one posted. Thanks for all your wonderful support. 


	6. A Love of Art

Chapter 6: The Love of Art 

Months passed and Lotte soon realized that there would be many days that she would have to entertain herself for her father sat for countless hours at the organ pouring his heart and soul into one of his pieces.

One such afternoon as Erik sat down at the organ Lotte pulled a sketchpad and pencil out of her bag and began sketching him as he began to play. For three hours she studied every detail and transferred it to the paper. She had to make sure every feature of her father and every detail of the organ were correct.

As soon as she sketched the final line Erik finished playing and looked over at her as if he noticed her for the first time. Lotte studied her piece and since starting her sketch didn't realize she had sketched the masked half of her father's face.

"What have you got there, Lotte?" Erik asked her.

Lotte was afraid to answer. "I sketched you playing the organ Father."

"May I see it?"

Lotte got off the floor and brought him the sketchpad. He took it and stared at it for a long time before speaking. "Lotte this is beautiful. You have really captured the real Phantom."

"But I sketched the masked side of your face. Is that bad?"

"Of course not," he replied handing her the pad. "Keep up the good work Lotte."

Many days following this Lotte did more sketches; some of father, some of the catacombs, and some of the interesting items within their home. One day under her father's watchful eye she sat upon the stage and sketched the heap of twisted metal that was the chandelier seated amongst crushed chairs.

Erik was surprised at how much talent she possessed. She could have easily been his true daughter, but he knew deep within that wasn't true. There seemed to be a glow coming off her that caught his attention. He could see Christine hidden in this small creature and it angered him. Why had she laid that trap to get him captured?

What had Raoul said to her to change her mind about the Opera Ghost? If she hadn't set the trap the opera house would still stand and he would be around her once again. Yet there was a drawback to all this. Lotte would be just a thought to him. There would be no living, breathing child now within his presence. Erik's heart was pulling him between the love he had for Christine and for the love of his most beloved treasure, Lotte.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't seen Lotte put down her book and climb down into the house where she was sorting through the crystals resting on the floor. She grabbed a number of large ones and raced into the main lobby before Erik could say anything. His only choice was to follow after her. He left the box and came to the top of the Grand Staircase.

Lotte stood in the middle of the room within a beam of sunlight and arranged the crystals appropriately in a circle. She smiled at her father then stepped back from the crystals which in her absence gathered the light and sent rainbow colors up onto the walls.

Erik had never seen anything like this before. It was strange yet beautiful and then he saw Lotte begin to dance. On graceful toes she perorated and leapt. Erik watched then came down the stairs and tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped short and he gave a formal bow. "May I have this dance my lady?"

Lotte curtsied. "I would feel much obliged good sir."

He took her hand and led her to the center of the floor. Then taking her other hand they began to waltz catching the light upon their faces. He twirled her and spun her gently on her toes.

Seven years seemed to magically pass by as Lotte grew taller and became dressed in a beautiful ball gown that her Father had tailored for her. Still using Lotte's crystals to catch the light they danced around the room as if they were floating on top of a crystal lake. Even with all Lotte had gone through there was still much she needed to learn and in due time she would soon experience her hardest lesson of all.


	7. The First Real Confrontation

Chapter 7: The First Real Confrontation

One night as they sat in the lair Lotte picked up her sketchpad and flipped through her sketches as her Father practiced another oneof his pieces at the organ. As she looked at the sketch of the chandelier she got a wonderful idea. "Father, may I speak to you?"

"Yes, Lotte what is it?"

"Have you ever considered rebuilding the opera house? Once its finished you could share your musicals talents with all of Paris. Wouldn't you like that?"

For the first time in years Erik hit a sour note and flinched. "What did you say?" He asked as memories of Christine ripping his mask off his face in front of a full house and the screams that filled his ears, the chandelier falling and the windows shattering.

"I was thinking we could rebuild the opera house. It's nothing a few windows and some steel couldn't fix. Then we could show the world what a wonderful musician you are."

Now Erik was furious. Maybe he was wrong for takingthe child in. Why did she bother asking such a haunting question? His golden eyes glared at her and he frowned. "Lotte the subject is out of the question. My life has always been a secret and that's how I plan to continue living it. My music alone is enough to keep me happy."

Lotte looked awestruck. "Then what am I just another treasure in your cavern? Hearing you say that Father makes me feel like a prisoner in your presence."

"No one told you to seek me out Lotte. It was your choice alone; no one is keeping you here. You could leave and forget all about me if you wanted to, and then go back to the life you left behind!" Erik shouted his temper rising.

"Why do you fear the world? Always hiding and staying within the cold and darkness. I heard you once terrorized people who came to the opera house. They must have done something to anger you so. Tell me please Father."

"I will tell you nothing. Drop the subject Lotte it is of no importance to you."

"I won't till you tell me. What have they done to you?"

Now on the point of no return Erik lashed out and felt the palm of his hand strike Lotte's cheek hurling her to the floor. She coughed a bit then looked up at him, tears falling heavily from her eyes. "I trusted you! You promised no harm would ever come to me while I stayed here with you. I was always told people can change, but I see you haven't. Your love is what keeps me here Father. I could have left yes, but after you protected me from that man and the cold all those nights ago I knew there was a soul somewhere inside of you." She clutched her cheek and ran from his sight upwards through the tunnels.

_"Now I've done it. I've scared away my child." _He thought as he looked shamefully at his hand that was finally regaining its pink color. _"I managed to break my one promise to her over a stupid argument. I have to find her before she hurts herself."_

He followed her up to the one place she always went when she had felt most frustrated with the world around her, the roof. She would be curled up in a corner. He reached the doorway and was for the first time afraid to go out and approach her.

Lotte sat in her usual place the legs of a horse statue. Her cheek was throbbing, but it was her heart that was shattered. She had left her parents for this, to be struck by he who protected her. Yet she couldn't hate him or leave the safety of the Opera House. She had forgotten almost everything about her old life except for her mother. There was nothing to go back to. Her parents surely saw her as dead that day and probably forgot about her. She knew Father would soon come looking for her, but she didn't care.

"Lotte!" he called out, but she dared not to answer him. "Lotte I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. It's just that my life is far from perfect. For years I loathed what I was, but when you came looking for me I saw that I had some kind of purpose after all. It was up to me to protect you. However I have broken my promise. If you do decide to leave it will be no difference to me, but know this child you were the first to soften the cold heart of the Phantom of the Opera."

Upon hearing this Lotte stood and revealed her hiding place. Her father stood opposite the statue holding a rose in his hands. He held it out towards her. Slowly she walked towards him and accepted his gift sniffing its sweet perfume. She looked up into his eyes and saw complete misery. Without a second thought she collapsed into his arms. "Never let go of me Father. Never let me go!" she cried.

"I won't. I will hold onto you until all the tears have passed. That is one promise I will not neglect."

"Father I'm so sorry. I never knew. That is why I sought out the answers in the first place," she choked on the words as her tears damped his cape.

"It's about time I show you something Lotte. I want you to look beyond the mask. Take all the time you need to perform the task, but as soon as you do your reaction will decide your fate. If you scream you will be forced to stay here with me and finish what you started or if you remain calm you will be free to leave and go back to your parents."

Lotte gasped. While he continued to hold her she reached up and grabbed the edge of the mask. Erik closed his eyes awaiting a scream for any man, woman, or child that had seen the distinctive mark had yelled out in fear. Gently she pulled back the white porcelainand held the mask in her hand.

Under the mask had been a large deformity of the skin that consumed half of her father's face. It came up from his cheek, circled his eye, and ended at the top of his head. She moved the mask into her other hand and with her free hand touched the skin with her fingers.

"Is that all? There is nothing scary about your face. This so called curse may be a gift that may one day serve a purpose." She said handing the mask back to him.

He let go of her and placed it on his face once again. "It seems to me that you have passed the test. You're free to go."

Lotte watched her father turn away and head towards the doorway. She twirled the rose in her hand and felt the love for him build inside her. "Father, wait!" He turned to face her, a cross between hatred and sadness etched on his face. "I choose to stay here with you. My other life is over and I need a place to call home. I love you Father."

Erik could only stare at her. Never before had a woman said she wanted to stay here by his side. Christine had loved him, but at the same time loathed him. Lotte came up to him and held out the rose. He took it, but let it fall to the ground before taking her in his arms.

"Why were you not afraid?" he finally asked.

"I was afraid, but not of your face. It was your temper that gave me the most fear. Neither of us have anything to fear anymore. I will keep your secret and you will continue to protect me."

For awhile all they could do was hold each other until it began to rain. Erik pulled off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders before leading her inside. They both knew within their hearts that they were always safe with each other.


	8. The Phantom Lives

Chapter 8: The Phantom Lives

After the fight Erik and Lotte gained a stronger father/daughter relationship. As a special gift Erik taught her his famous disappearing act. She had still not comprehended his ability to sneak throughout the opera house so he felt that this was the next best thing. It didn't take long for her to master it after a few attempts where she would reappear over the lake and enjoying a refreshing swim back to shore.

With her new ability it was easier for her to go from place to place within the opera house. And she found it most exciting exploring the fly systems. She would climb from plank to plank every time pushing herself to go higher even though her father continued to warn her about being careful.

One afternoon as she began her climb into the rigging she heard voices below her, but they didn't belong to her father. She kneeled on the plank she was standing on and hoped to hear them speak.

"Did you hear the Opera Ghost still lives? His head is worth 500,000 francs seeing he has survived 17 years after the terrible fire. And he has been the cause of another murder. It's said that he was the one to kill Christine De Chagny's daughter, Lotte," a larger man with a heavy beard said with a laugh.

Lotte shifted and leaned a bit further. Why was there such a large sum on her father's head? Was there something else he hadn't told her?

"But the Phantom is not a real person. How can there be a sum on a ghost's head?" the younger man asked.

"Don't you know anything? People saw him and many have not slept full nights since that terrible event. He has the face that haunts your nightmares for years to follow."

They began to head upstage and Lotte knew she had to warn her father. She stood up and stepped two close to the edge of her plank carelessly throwing all her weight into the step. The two front support ropes snapped causing her to fall. At the last second she grabbed the plank and clung for dear life. The other plank was too far out of reach for her to grab it and climb back up.

Her cry startled the men and they looked around in fear. "Father please, help me," she whispered under her breath. Just then another rope snapped and she was now hanging on with just one support. "Help!" she screamed.

She was lucky that Erik was busy searching the costume shop just a floor below at the time. Immediately he hurried up the stairs towards her cries. "Lotte where are you?"

"I'm in the fly. Please hurry!" She looked down and saw the men looking up at her. One pulled out his revolver and had it ready.

Erik soon reached the fly system and began coming across the planks. "Hang on Lotte I'm coming."

"No, get back they have a gun."

"I won't let you fall. Wait, they?"

"There's no time to explain. Get back or they'll kill you."

Erik was not about to let his daughter fall to her death and he was not afraid of any gun. He continued advancing forward and soon stood on the plank before Lotte. He reached out his hand and encouraged her to grab a hold.

"Look it's the Phantom. He's trying to kill that poor girl. Get back Phantom or I'll shoot."

Erik snarled and strained to close the gap between him and Lotte. "Lotte you have to take my hand."

"I can't reach," she said straining.

"You have to try. It's now or never child. Grab hold now."

Lotte grasped the plank in her left hand and with the other hand reached out for he father the whole time fearing the gun. The man holding it aimed at the last rope and readied to pull the trigger.

"What the hell are you doing?" the bearded man shouted.

"He'll be worth more if there is another death in his presence whether he had done it or not." He gave a hearty laugh as he pulled the trigger. The final rope snapped and Lotte managed to grab onto her father's arm. He pulled her up and motioned for her to get back onto the floor. He hurried after her, but another shot rang out and Erik slumped forward onto the plank. "I've got him. I've got the Phantom," the man shrieked happily.

For the first time Erik saw his own blood drip down to the stage below. Lotte looked at him in utter fear. He had been shot in the back and was now in risk of being slaughtered in front of her. She rushed onto the planks and helped him to his feet. Allowing him to lean on her she brought him back to the dressing room that had belonged to her mother years ago and laid him across the bed.

She took an extra sheet and ripped it into long strips. As her father breathed in deeply she undid his shirt and began to bandage the wound. It almost seemed hopeless to do this at first, but she soon saw the blood start to lessen in its flow.

"Father, can you hear me?"

"Lotte is that you? What has happened?"

"You were shot. It's entirely my fault. I still lack your stealth and ability to hide in the shadows. I was careless Father and now you are wounded." She clutched his hand tightly and ran her fingers through his hair. "But I'll take good care of you."

"Have those strangers left?"

Loud banging came at the door. "Come out of there girl. We know you're hiding the phantom in there. Release him to us and we promise we won't harm you." A shot came blasting through the door.

Lotte had no idea what to do. Erik was growing weak from blood loss causing him to close his eyes. "No don't go to sleep. I need you to stay awake," she sobbed as she stroked his cheek.

"Come on girl give us the Phantom quietly and we'll let you go unharmed. Why do you care so much for such a monster?"

It felt like a rock had dropped into Lotte's stomach. How dare they say such things about her father? So what if he had killed in the past? He had had a clear conscious for the last 17 years. The only conflict was the faking of her death. Suddenly she felt a leathered glove touch her cheek. Her Father had used the last bit of his strength to touch Lotte's face a weak smile spread across his lips.

Another shot came hurling through the door knocking off the lock and the men kicked it open. Lotte began to cry and held her Father tightly. The man with the gun grabbed her by the hair and threw her aside.

"Leave him alone. You've already done enough torment to him."

The man with the beard lifted Erik off the bed and began to carry him away then turned back. "What do we do with the girl?"

"I think we'll bring her with. They may double the price if we bring along the victim. Come along girl."

Lotte was at least grateful that she was going with, but her father's face was becoming as pale as the mask he wore. She managed to grab his cape before the man dragged her out to the waiting wagon. Lotte got in first then laid her father's head across her lap. She covered him with the cape hoping to hide the wound from anyone hoping to see. The sun hung high in the sky so she shadowed his face after he groaned.

"Lotte where are we going?" he finally asked.

"To jail Father. There you'll be put to death for your crimes. But don't worry I will figure out something. Just rest your eyes, but don't leave me. You always told me to never give up and I won't let you give up."

Erik took another deep breath and gasped at the pain. He felt broken and willing to give up on life, but Lotte's words hit him hard and he pushed to stay alive. He wasn't going to leave her and if he had wanted to it wouldn't be like this."

* * *

Is it over for Erik or is there hope in what Lotte tells him? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter. It should be up tomorrow. Night all. 


	9. No Escape from Prying Eyes

Hope I didn't make anyone cry over the last chapter or this one for that matter. This is the fastest I've ever written a fanfiction posting up from 2 to 3 chapters a day. I just love this story so much. Well hope you all continue to enjoy it.

Author's Note: There is some harsh words, but they are not taken too far just to warn you. Poor Lotte is soon going to go over the edge.

* * *

Chapter 9: No Escape from Prying Eyes 

As the wagon approached the jail house Lotte had noticed that news about the Phantom's capture had already spread through town and everyone waited outside hoping to get a peek. Lotte was scared as they tried to reach into the wagon, grasping for the mask. "Get away! Leave us alone," she cried out.

The wagon came to a stop and if it hadn't been for the officers the bystanders would have climbed into the wagon. Erik was lifted out first and Lotte quickly climbed out and gave her father a lean on as they were escorted inside the jail.

However once inside Lotte saw that the officers had no hearts either for they all tried to unmask the Phantom. Lotte tried desperately to fight them back, but they quickly overpowered her. One had managed to grab the mask and ripped it from Erik's face reveling the deformed skin.

"Not so tough is he? We remove the mask and he doesn't even flinch."

Lotte had never been so angry in her life and with no idea where her anger would take her she could only glare crossly as her father would have. They came up upon the cell and the officers still acted as if this was a big joke. Two bigger officers grabbed Erik and shoved him to the floor of the cell. "How dare you!" Lotte spat. "Even the Phantom deserves a little respect. Give me back the mask you monsters."

"Oh this mask; you want this mask back," the officer laughed.

"Yes, I would like that mask back. Give it back to me."

"Or you'll do what? I don't fear you girl. Give me an offer I can't refuse."

Lotte looked back at her Father's motionless body as fresh blood stained the floor. The wound had been ruptured and began to bleed again. "I…I offer you the enjoyment of watching me die along side the Phantom."

The officer thought for a moment. "I'd much rather have you came back with me to my bed," he said reaching for her breast. Lotte slapped his hand. "You wench you'll burn in hell for this!" He chucked the mask into the cell and gave her a shove sending her backwards. Before she could stand they slammed the door shut.

"It's not the Phantom that is the monster. It is the people that ridicule and mock him that are the real monsters. No one is to come to the cell except for Madame Giry, the ballet instructor at the Young Ballet Academy. Send her a telegram saying that the Phantom needs her help. Even if he is to die he should be allowed to be well cared for before he faces his fate."

One of the larger officers seemed to agree with her. "It is written in the code book gentlemen. Send for this Madame Giry. It seems she knows this Phantom."

The cell door was closed and they were left alone. Lotte grabbed the mask and then gently lifted her father up and turned him over onto his back. Blood soaked through the sheet and a large puddle of blood had stained the floor. She positioned the mask over his face and adjusted it till it sat properly. Then she brought him over to the corner of the cell and laid his head across her lap once again as her back faced the cold iron bars. "I promise no one will see you without your mask again," shewhispered as she ripped the bed sheets off the cot and used them to redress the wound.

When she was sure the wound was dressed properly she took the cape and draped it over her head so it fell down around Erik's head and torso. Even the dim light could hurt his delicate eyes. Seeing the once strong and able bodied man become as helpless as a newborn infant brought her to tears. She leaned her forehead against his and sobbed. "Don't leave me Father. I need you with me. If you go I will no longer have a home."

Lotte forgot how long she sat there until the cell door opened. She didn't turn to face the door. She could only continue to hold Father close and reassure him that she was there with him

"You have a guest Phantom."

Someone lifted the edge of the cloak and Lotte came face to face with her old dance teacher. "Madame Giry is that you?"

"Lotte De Changey? What are you doing here with the Opera Ghost? You were reported dead years ago."

"I'll explain later. Please help Father he's hurt."

"Father?"

"I'll explain that also. Can you do anything to save him?"

"I'll do what I can. Luckily you thought ahead to bandage the wound. All we need to do is clean out the wound and wrap it in a proper bandage." She got up and went to the bars telling the officers to get her the right supplies.

"Did you hear Father? Madame Giry is going to help you. However it doesn't help that as soon as you're well we'll both die."

For the first time in what seemed like hours Erik opened his eyes to see Lotte sobbing, sobbing for him. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were pink. He could see the cape above him and quickly realized that she was trying so hard to help him. "Lotte, calm yourself child. I will not leave you like this. I do not plan to die yet if I do I will go like a gentleman."

"Father, do not wish that upon yourself. For when you are killed I will be killed along side you. That was the only thing I could offer besides going to bed with the officer to get your mask back. They had taken it from you as they brought us inside."

Madame Giry came back with some warm water and some gauze. As she lifted the cape Erik growled and buried his face in Lotte's stomach. "Pleased to see you too monsieur. I come to help and you hide from me." Erik muttered something. "I'm sorry Erik I did not hear you."

"I dislike the light Madame Giry. I thought you knew this."

"That I did, but how am I to help you if your wound is covered by the cape? Honestly stop being so stubborn," she said as she began to remove the sheets. "Now my question to you is how did Lotte Daae come to be in your care? Aren't her parents still living in Paris?"

Erik groaned and turned back towards Lotte. She held his hand and ran her fingers through his hair. As Madame Giry did her work Lotte told her how she had come to be in Erik's care and enjoyed being with him then she had back at home.

"The other girls had laughed at me and they would call my mother the slave of the Phantom. When ever I asked my mother about it shewould burst into tears and say nothing more to me. My papa wouldn't tell me anything either. All he said was that the Phantom was a mysterious creature that haunted the opera house. So I left to find him andseek out the truth. He offered to teach me at the Opera House and as long as I'm with him I'm to call him Father. He has quite easily filled that role for me."

The words"slave's child"caused Erik to shiver. Lotte kissed his head. Madame Giry applied the rest of the bandages and wet them a bit. "Erik you are mended, but no harsh movements or you will rip the wound once again."

"Thank you Madame Giry. Your service to us is without a doubt most appreciated."

The cape was lowered and Madame Giry left the cell. Lotte could hear the key turn in the lock. As Madame left a group of bystanders rushed the doors and ran up to the cell. They were all swearing, shouting, and cheering. "Show us the Phantom!" one of them called through the bars. Then they began to chuck things at them; vegetables, rolled up balls of paper, and coins.

Lotte held her ground, but slumped forward as a head of lettuce slammed into the back of her head and a tomato exploded in the center of her back. Below her Erik was very surprised how much torture she was enduring to keep him protected. Anger flowed through his veins for the fact that he could not stand and protect her. They should be throwing things at him, not at an innocent girl like Lotte.

"Help me up Lotte."

"What! But Father you're not strong enough."

"Do as I say Lotte."

Lotte helped him sit up then putting her arms under his got him slowly to his feet. Still blocked from the world by the cape he kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"They shouldn't be abusing you like this. You are as innocent as the day I took you into my life. Now do me one last thing. Take off the mask."

Lotte's eyes went wide. "No, Father you can't be serious. You're giving the people what they want just because they threw a few vegetables at me. I can handle it. I won't let you throw away your pride by revealing your face to those monsters."

"Terrorizing them will get them to go away. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. That's why I risked that gun for you."

"Stop talking and give us the Phantom," an impatient woman called out. She took hold of a potato and chucked it into the cell hitting Lotte's shoulder blade. She lurched forward winching in pain.

"Lotte are you all right?" Erik asked as he caught her.

"It just hurts." She reached up and grasped the mask. "Do you still want to go through with this?"

"I'll do what I have to."

Lotte pulled off the mask revealing to herself the distorted face of her father. Then on his cue she pulled the cape off of them and threw it aside. Erik slowly stepped around her and heard the cries and gasps escape the crowd. "It's just like my mama said he would look like," the impatient women from before yelled out. More coins were thrown into the cell before the officers could finally get the crowd under control and out of the jail house. When the last person was gone Lotte came up to Erik and handed him the mask.

He grabbed it and hastily put it on. Then he returned to the corner and sat himself against the wall. His head in his hands. It had grown dark outside and moonlight began to shine through a small window to land upon Erik's bare chest. Lotte went to the bars and began to sing a sad tune she had learned as a child.

Erik wouldn't face her. She picked up the cape and rubbed the fabric between her fingers. Then she pulled it around her and walked towards her Father. Still he didn't look up. She slowly pulled the cape around him as well as she sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that? You could have ignored them and let them shout. They weren't frightened they were entertained and they will come again." She lifted up her hand and wrapped it around the front of his neck. "Father, hold me."

Erik obliged and wrapped his arms around her. Then laid his head upon hers. "Go to sleep Little Lotte the Phantom of The Opera is here protecting you tonight."

* * *

Okay wow this is a long chapter, but I think this one is my favorite. It shows just how much they care for one another. Lotte goes to extremes to keep Erik's secret and he even fights his own pain to stand up for her. But who knows what will happen to them now. 


	10. Special Visitors

Chapter 10: Special Visitors

Lotte woke up to cursing and shouting. Her shoulder still hurt and her Father still had her tucked safely in his arms, but he was awake and shouting back at the crowd. Lotte stared in horror at the size of the crowd. They huddled closely together within the jail house and many more where located outside.

"Come on Phantom! We heard that yesterday's crowd got a real show. We'll gladly pay to see the hideous mark upon your face. Or maybe your little wench there could give us a better show."

Now Erik was beyond anger. Placing his hand up against the wall to stand and staggered over to the bars his eyes on fire. "I dare you to say that again old man."

"I'm sure that little wench there could give us a better show then your ugly face could."

With no control Erik thrust his fist through the bars and right into the old man's face.

"Father! Stop!" Lotte got up to protest, but he held up his hand.

"Father? This surely can't be the daughter of the Phantom. She is too beautiful to be the child of this monster. And what woman would last long enough with him to carry his child? Must not have been good looking either. If my child looked like the opera ghost I would of killed him in an instant," a woman off to the side called out.

Erik was hit with one of the hardest blows and backed up as if struck with something. Lotte caught him and helped him to his knees. He breathed heavily and shuddered. "I give up Lotte. I can't stand up to them anymore. There's too many of them. I can't deal with this."

Lotte wanted to yell at all of them, curse them for shattering the pride of a grown man. This was the last time she would allow them to criticize him. But before she had the chance a path was cleared and an officer opened the cell door. He came up to Erik and handcuffed him then did the same to Lotte.

"You have been called to a special meeting and we need to make sure you don't try any funny business. Come with us."

He led the two of them out of the cell and with a number of other officers led them into the back of the jail house away from the crowds. They were seated in chairs and waited until two familiar figures entered the room. Lotte recognized them immediately. "Mama! Papa!"

Christine and Raoul ran over to her and hugged her. "We were so sure you were dead when we found that body in the canal. You always had a knack for wax figures didn't you Erik?" she said turning to him. Erik could only stare at her, but then Raoul stepped over and began yelling at him.

"She asked you a question answer her."

"Papa, leave him alone. Why can't everyone just leave him alone?" Lotte cried struggling with the handcuffs.

"Lotte did he hurt you?" Christine asked ignoring Lotte's statement.

"No, he took very good care of me. He's innocent have him released."

"He lied to us. Faking your death and then keeping you hidden for all these years. It's absurd. He should rot in the pits of hell for his actions," Raoul shouted

"But don't worry Lotte we'll be taking you home away from this masked menace. Wouldn't you like that?" Christine asked.

The officer took off Lotte's handcuffs. She stood and looked at the Phantom. He looked so frightening sitting there glaring up at her with only his cape to hide his bare chest. She walked up to him and got on her knees in front of him. Then only so he could hear she began to speak. "I will get you out Father. Then we will go back to the opera house. I will not see you get hanged."

Raoul grabbed Lotte's shoulder. "We're leaving Lotte."

Lotte looked over her shoulder at Erikas her parents led her away. Erik wasn't going to let his precious Lotte be taking away from him. He struggled with the officer yelling out Lotte's name, before he was hit in the face and his whole world went black.

Lotte hated being home. Immediately she went to her room and cried into her pillow. Thoughts of what they might be doing to Erik swept through her mind. She tried to block them afraid of what may come of them. She had little time to save him. She was going have to rescue him tonightif he was to make it.

Seeing as her parents were downstairs she couldn't go out the front door. Tying together her sheets she made a rope and climbed out of the window. Running faster then she ever had before she ran to the opera house and hurried down the back passage. She lifted a torch and made her way to the boat. Pushing off from shore she began to sing. The black iron gate rose to clear her way and the candlesticks came out of the water. Quickly she climbed onto shore and began digging through Erik's things till she found an extra shirt and vest.

Folding them up and putting them into the suitcase she spied her sketchpad lying on the bed where Erik had thrown it after their conflict. She looked through it running her finger over the one of Erik playing at the organ. She put that on top of the clothes and took a shortcut upstairs through the mirror. When she was out on the street she slinked silently around the jail house. It was a real surprise that no one had noticed the window. She peered through and saw the crowd terrorizing Erik, but the mask was gone. He sat in the corner the deformed part of his face towards the wall.

Looking into a puddle next to her Lotte sketched a new picture. Using the puddle as a mirror she drew her reflection hoping to pass the time.

Night finally felland the last officer had left the cell beforeshe lookedthrough the window again. Erik was sobbing. He felt lonely without Lotte, but he soon noticed that something was blocking the moon light. Thinking it was another citizen trying to see his face he got up cursing and muttering under his breath. When he saw it was Lotte his eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing back here child? Leave before they find you back here with me."

"I brought you something." She opened the bag and slipped the shirt and vest through the bars.

"How did you get these?"

"I went back to the opera house. I found this as well." She gave him the sketchpad. He opened it and when he got to the last page he saw that Lotte had addedthe new sketch. Erik put on the clothes and felt a lot better, but his face still felt naked.

Lotte reached her hand through the bars. Erik came closer and let her brush her fingers against his face. A few new tears fell making Lotte jump. "Don't be afraid Lotte. This is not the first time I have cried. It's just that I missed you. I didn't think I would be able to sleep without you besides me."

"But they took your mask away. Doesn't that scare you?"

"As long as your near I don't care about anything else. Yet I miss my organ terribly. How I would love to play it again."

Lotte rubbed his cheek and began to sing softly. It wasn't the organ, but it was all she could do. Erik just closed his eyes and listened. Right then and there Lotte came up with a plan.


	11. Help From An Old Friend

Chapter 11: Help from an Old Friend

Lotte remembered the black horse her father called Cesar. He was kept at the back door of the opera house and used only when Erik needed a quick get away from the Opera House. "Father I'll be back. Is there any rope within the lair?"

Erik was confused. "There's some just as you go in the back door, why?"

"You'll soon see."

Lotte ran back to the Opera House carefully avoiding her papa's carriage as he searched for her. She crept into the back door and found Cesar tied up to a peg. The horse nickered and nudged her gently. "Easy there Cesar weneed to rescue Father." She gave the horse some water and then put on his saddle and bridle. Then tucking the rope securely to the saddle she mounted the horse and sent him running down the Paris streets.

Steam billowed out of the horses' nostrils as it cantered along. She slowed him down around the jail house and dismounted. She went to the window to see Erik crotched in the corner again. "Father I'm back."

Erik got up immediately and came to the window. "Lotte I was worried you had been captured."

"All I did was retrieve Cesar here." The horse snorted into the cell eager to reach his master. Erik slipped his hand through the bars and petted the creature's nose. Lotte got the rope and began tying it to the bars. With her knowledge of knots she got it tight then tied the other end to Cesar's saddle horn. "Father, stand back."

Erik did so and Lotte mounted Cesarr. She gave the horse a slap sending him into a terrified canter pulling the bar with him. There was a loud rattle as the bars hit the ground. Lotte got off the horse and untied the rope as Erik grabbed the sketchbook and climbed up through the window.

"What was that? It sounds like someone trying to escape. Quickly to the back."

"Sir the Phantom is gone."

Lotte was busy trying to untie the rope. Erik ran over to her and slipped it off the saddle. He lifted her up into the saddle and then mounted. Giving the horse a sharp kick they cantered off into the woods. Lotte held tightly to her father's waist as the sound of hound dogs barking were catching up with them. "They're coming."

Erik looked behind him. He could see the dogs off in the distance. "Don't worry we're coming to the river. We'll distract them long enough to get away. Yah, Cesar."

In the darkness the river was just a strip of black. Cesar hit the water and the cold shock caused Lotte to let go and fall into the water.

"Lotte!" Erik turned Cesar around and began digging through the water when her hand emerged. He gave a tug at it and pulled her up. She coughed harshly spitting up water. Her hair and clothes were drenched. She climbed back into the saddle as the dogs came closer. As soon as he was sure she was safe he got the horse up onto the opposite shore.

Once again they cantered into the woods. Cesar was starting to tire however and Erik didn't want to tire out the poor creature. He looked ahead to where there was a grove of trees and sent Cesar on. They disappeared into the trees and found a dry space to rest the horse.

Erik wasted no time taking Lotte into his arms. "Lotte you risked so much for me. Why?"

"Because I love you. You were one of few that actually made me feel important. Taught me something useful and never made me feel like a fool. For so long I've dreamed of someone telling me he loved me and would protect me. Right away I knew it would be you."

Erik could feel Lotte shivering. Then he remembered something. He reached into his cape and pulled out the sketchbook. The pages were wet and the sketches had become blurry. But as he flipped through it the picture in the middle caught his eye as being the only one that hadn't gotten wet. It was of him lying beside her in the bed holding her close.

"I don't remember you ever showing me this one," he said showing it to her.

"Oh I drew it one night after waking up alone. It had been cold and just thinking about you holding me gave me that warm feeling inside. I was driven to create this piece. Why it didn't get wet like the other pieces is a complete mystery to me. Do you think it means something?"

"It must. If there wasn't such a strong bond between us you probably would have left me there to die." He turned the deformed side of his face towards her.

"Even if I didn't I was not going to leave you to face such a horrible fate. Even if you did do wrong in the past things have changed. I thought you were going to be this horrible creature, but I was wrong. Father I was wrong."

Suddenly Erik put his finger to her lips. Lotte listened and heard that the dogs had picked up the trail once again. She looked at her father for reassurance, but found none. He took the sketchbook and tucked it back into his cape. "Looks to me like were on the run again." He lifted her up into the saddle and after mounting sent Cesar off through the darkness.

Nearly missing a fallen tree Lotte let out a small shriek. Erik let out a hearty laugh at the excitement he was having. He had always wanted to be part of a horse chase. Yet he was unsure of them making it out of this alive.


	12. Birthday Wishes

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm having a great time writing this story and getting all the feedback is awesome. So let's keep going.

* * *

Chapter 12: Birthday Wishes 

By around 3am the dogs seemed to finally be giving up the chase. It was now safe to call it a night and rest. Erik pulled Cesar towards a grove of trees and tied the tired beast to a tree. Lotte sat down on the ground shivering in her wet clothes. She cursed for not bringing extra ones and Erik looked at her surprised.

"Where did you ever learn such words Lotte? They're very un-lady like."

"I heard you say them earlier." She let out a sneeze.

"Here take this," he said putting the cape around her shoulders once more.

"Thank you."

As her father began to build a fire Lotte pulled out the soaked sketchpad and looked over all the pages. The one page that hadn't gotten wet seemed to be burning its image into her. She had no idea what it meant. The fire began to cackle as Erik threw some small twigs into it. He smiled over at her.

"I found something for you." He pulled out a red rose and put it behind her ear. "Wonderful you're as beautiful as your mother."

"What's the occasion father?"

"My dear have you forgotten your own birthday. If I'm right you're 18 today.And I would…"

"…always give me a rose. I thought you had forgotten."

"I would never forget myown daughter'sbirthday. I had hoped to tailor you a new outfit from one of the costumes that other day, but when I heard you cry out my mind blacked out everything else, but coming to your rescue."

"I had no idea."

Erik lay down in the grass and looked up into the sky. Lotte followed his gaze and saw a star shoot across the black background. "Father I just saw a shooting star."

"Well you are a lucky girl. On a falling star wishes come true, but on your birthday whatever you wish it is bound to come true."

Lotte thought for a long time. She first thought of wishing for her father's infection to go away and offer him the chance of a normal life amongst the town, but then she would have never found him. She opened the sketchbook to the dry page and smiled. She stood and came over to Erik's side.

"I know what I wish for." She showed him the drawing.

"Lotte I don't understand."

"I wish for things to be as they were. You are rocking me to sleep as you sang softly, playing dress up in the costume rooms when it rained, teaching me to sing and compose music with ease, and all those times in which we just sat around talking and laughing. I miss those days. I will never be too old to enjoy a good hearty laugh with my father."

"Lotte that is one wish I'm sure the heavens would have no problem granting. Why they could grant it in just a second," he said snapping his fingers making her jump. He reached around her tickling her waist. She giggled loudly begging him to stop. He did, but in a sudden rush she had tackled him.

"I got you Father," she said proudly sitting on his back. He gave out a hearty laugh.

"Fine I surrender. You win Lotte."

"Say Lotte is the best!"

"Lotte is the best."

"That you love me with all your heart."

"I love you with all my heart."

"And that we'll be together forever." Erik said nothing. Lotte leaned over and saw a tear fall from his eye. "Father what is it?"

He lifted her off him and held her in his lap. "Lotte we can't be together forever. Life doesn't exactly work that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that someday you'll meet a nice, handsome Paris boy and want to marry and have a family. The opera house isn't the ideal place for that. Also I won't live forever nor will you. Most likely I'll leave this world before you do."

Lotte bit her lip. "Are you dying Father?"

"No, of course not Lotte. I still have plenty of life left and for as long as you need me I will be here to guide you."

Lotte yawned. "I'm getting so tired. Father, will you sing me to sleep?"

"Anything for you my Angel." He held her close and began to sing a sweet lullaby. Lotte's eyes grew heavy and she yawned again. "Go to sleep Little Lotte while the Phantom of the Opera grants your special birthday wish." He leaned down and kissed her. Throwing a few more pieces of wood on the fire he saw the sun begin to peek out through the trees. "So begins a new day."


	13. A New Face

Chapter 13: A New Face 

Lotte woke up the next morning to find that her father had fallen into a deep sleep and the fire had been put out. The events from the last few days had sucked the little energy Erik had and she didn't blame him for getting some rest. She moved his arms aside and kissed his cheek before standing up. He groaned then went back to sleep.

It was then that Lotte realized she was hungry. Her stomach growled angrily and she cursed herself for not grabbing food from her house or the lair. She looked back at her father. _"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I went to find something to eat. I shan't be gone for more then a moment,"_ she thought. She pulled on Cesar's bridle. "Watch over him Cesar. I shall be right back."

Cesar didn't seem to care and went back to chewing on grass. Lotte moved through the bushes and hoped to find some ripe berries or nuts. Looking back upon the grove so she wouldn't lose her way she continued on as her stomach urged her on. As she walked through some low trees the rose was knocked from her hair and rested on the ground.

Lotte soon came upon a large grove of raspberries. She took one off the bush and put it in her mouth. The sweet juice tickled her tongue as she bit into it. It was so good. She pulled up the edge of her skirt and began putting a smile pile into it to bring back to her father. He would probably be waking up soon and he would surely be hungry.

With her prize in hand she started heading back to the grove. But none of the paths were familiar. Going up one row of bushes and down another she couldn't find the path that she had come in on. Suddenly she felt something tugging on her skirt. She looked down to see a large black dog pulling at it.

She dropped the raspberries and hit the dog's nose with her fist. "Let go you brute. Then there was a loud ripping sound as a large chunk of dress was ripped from her body. She grabbed the piece and was now having a fierce game of tug-of-war with the dog.

Someone had heard the dog barking and was now heading down the path. "Louie let go." A boy theageof 19,cried holding a hatchet in his hand. He had sandy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail andlight blue eyes.The dog ignored him and with a sharp tug pulled Lotte down to the ground. The boy took the handle of the hatchet and smacked the dog hard across the nose. The dog dropped the piece of fabric and tucked in his tail as he hustled away. "Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"That dog ripped my dress. Otherwise I'm all right. Thanks for your help." She got up, dusted herself off, and began to head back into the woods.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I've got to find my father. I was hoping to bring back some food though."

"Come up to the house and we can get you some food and my mother could fix your dress. Then we'll go out and find your father for you."

"I can't I have to go now. He may be upset if he finds that I'm not there," Lotte protested.

The boy took her hand. "Relax. We'll locate him after we get you something to eat. My name's Pierre. What's yours?"

Lotte blushed, her cheeks growing warm. "My name is Lotte…Lotte De Changey."

Erik finally awoke and right away noticed Lotte's disappearance. "Oh not again," he groaned. He untied the rope keeping Cesar tied to the tree and mounted him. "Cesar if you know where she is take me to her."

It seemed as if the creature seemed to understand him, because Cesar went off in the direction Lotte had wandered off in. Erik spotted the rose on the ground in front of him. He pulled back on the reins and jumped down. "Lotte…Lotte answer me!" he shouted into the trees. There came no answer. He climbed into the saddle once more and went in the direction of the rose. This was his only lead to finding his child.

Lotte was taken into the house and seated at the table in a blanket. Pierre's mother, Charlotte, had taken her dress and was busy sewing on the torn piece. Pierre placed some soup, a plate of raspberries, and a glass of raspberry wine on the table.

"So Lotte what were you doing in our raspberry fields?" Charlotte asked sweetly.

"I was hoping to get something to eat for me and my father. I left him back in the woods. But then that dog attacked me."

Charlotte laughed. "Louie is such a dumb dog sometimes. My husband got him to protect the bushes from wild animals, but this is the first time he has ever attacked a human. If it was up to me I'd get rid of him."

"Lotte tell me what your father looks like so we can search for him," Pierre said taking out a pas of paper and a pencil.

The only noise heard was her spoon as it hit the wood floor. Lotte was now very afraid. How could she describe her father let alone keep everyone from seeing his face? Or explain the fact that he was The Phantom of the Paris Opera House and she had just helped him escape after being sentenced to death for murder? "It's nice of you to help out, but I can find my father by myself."

"It's no big deal. Now just describe him for me."

Lotte hated how Pierre wasn't getting the point and she probably wasn't helping either by being stubborn. She was about to answer when Louie began barking outside and Lotte swore she could hear a horse whinnying. Pierre's father, Armand, came from upstairs and grabbed his gun from above the fireplace. "Everyone, stay inside," he said gruffly. Lotte however had dashed past him and was working her way through the bushes towards all the noise.

Erik was busy trying to keep Cesar calm as Louie barked and nipped at the horse's legs. Cesar reared pawing at the air with his hooves. "Get out of here you mutt. Go bother someone else," Erik growled.

Lotte raced up and swiped the dog across the nose. Cesar gave out one last whinny before finally calming down and allowing Lotte to get on his left side and pet him. Erik had climbed out of the saddle and had come to stand in front of Lotte. Knowing she was going to be in trouble she plucked a fresh raspberry and held it out to him. "Hungry?"

"Not cute Lotte. I want an explanation and I want it now?"

Before Lotte could speak Armand raced around the corner his gun raised. "Lotte get back."

"Stop, this man is my father."

Erik's bad side of his face was turned towards the horse, but he looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. Now he was really angry. However there was no way to go without showing his face. He wanted his mask back and hide from everyone that what he really was.

"Are there more of your family hidden in the woods I should know about or is this it?"

"We're all each other has sir," Lotte said.

"And we'll be on our way if you don't mind?" Erik said calmly. Then he noticed that Lotte had the blanket wrapped around her. "Where did you get that blanket?"

"His wife let me borrow it while she fixed my dress. That dog ripped it while I was trying to get some raspberries."

"You're free to come up to the house and get something to eat monsieur. We have plenty to share and we always have raspberry wine."

"Thank you, but we really need to get going," Erik said sternly.

"Lotte, my mother finished your dress. Come back up to the house and get it," Pierre called to her as he ran down the path. He saw Erik and looked up at him. "Is this your father?" Lotte nodded. "Well invite him in for something to eat. Mother just put some chicken in the oven."

Lotte looked up at her father for reassurance. For awhile he frowned, and then finally sighed. "We'll come up sir, but you have to promise that you will not be frightened by my appearance."

"We promise."

Erik straightened up a bit and turned towards them. Inch by inch his infection faced them until it was fully exposed. Pierre gasped a bit, but Armand studied it. "You must have caught some kind of illness when you were younger. It's not uncommon, but I've never seen a case like yours before. I feel there is nothing to fear about you," Armand said calmly.

Erik's face softened and he was confused with their reactions. Except for Lotte no one else had been kind towards his appearance. Then he noticed something grabbing his hand. He looked over to see Lotte standing beside him. He gave her hand a squeeze and she squeezed back.

"Now let's go up to the house and have a bit of lunch. You can house your horse in the stables."

Erik nodded and pulled on Cesar's reins. As they came to the stables Armand pointed out the open stall and said he would go into the house and explain to his wife the situation at hand. Erik thanked him and took Cesar inside. Lotte followed him and sat upon the stall railing.

As he pulled off the saddle he didn't speak. "Father, are you angry at me?"she asked breaking the silence.

He sighed. "Yes, Lotte I am rather unhappy with all of this. What was your intention with all this?"

"I was hungry and you were asleep so I wanted to surprise you by finding and bringing back something good to eat. You've been having a rough time and I thought it best to let you sleep. I'm sorry," she said her voice quivering. "I just wanted you to be proud of me."

Erik picked up a curry comb and began running it over Cesar's side. "I am proud of you Lotte. You have many wonderful qualities; some known and some yet to be discovered. Give it time."

Lotte began petting Cesar's neck. He snorted and shook at some flies. "Father how do you suppose we'll get your mask back?"

"I'm not completely sure. The officers know us too well for us to just waltz in there and demand the mask be returned. The situation has become rather bleak and I may just have to hide the rest of my life like this. But what kind of father would I be if I had you run with me? Maybe you should wait here with these folks until it's safe and then I'll return for you."

"No! You can't leave me behind. You said we'd always be together until I was ready. Well I'm not ready. I'll run when you run and I'll go where ever you go."

"The world is a dangerous place."

"I know it is. I've already witnessed just how cruel it can be. But that's why you need me. I'm the few who sees you for what's inside, not out. Without that small ounce of love you would be nothing, but a grouchy old man."

"At least I would be enjoying every minute of it."

"You would rather be a grumpy old man then living a life of adventure with me? You already know what it's like to write an opera and have no one to share it with. Don't tell me you would much rather go back to that?"

"You just never give up do you Lotte? Fine I like the life we lead, but from now on please tell me when you're going to get lost. I'd rather know then find out later on."

"Deal," Lotte said presenting her hand. He took it and shook it then kissed her cheek.

"Oh you forgot this back on the path," Erik said putting the rose back in her hair. She leaned over and hugged him. "I love you Lotte and don't you ever forget that."

Pierre looked through the stable door. The man seemed strange to him, but Lotte was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Right away he knew he was in love, but did she love him? He watched for a second longer before running inside.


	14. Piecing Together the Puzzle

I know how everyone doesn't want Lotte to leave Erik for Pierre, but everyone relax. I still don't know my complete intentions for the two and it seems that Erik will now have someone on his side even if he is a run away from the law. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Piecing Together the Puzzle 

Lotte led Erik inside. Charlotte welcomed him warmly much to his surprise and addressed Lotte. "I've mended your dress, but I hung it out to dry, because it was incredibly damp. How did you manage to get it so wet? It hasn't rained in quite some time."

"I fell into the river while I was trying to get some water," Lotte lied.

"Oh, you poor dear; well come along suppers' on the table."

Supper was rather silent. Lotte sat beside Erik nibbling at her bread for she had already eaten. Erik also took his time for he did not want to frighten the family even though he was hungry.

"So where are the two of you from?" Charlotte asked as she began to clear away some of the dirty dishes.

"We're from Paris," Erik said looking up at her.

"Are you heading anywhere in particular?" Armand asked as he stripped some chicken off the bone.

"Not sure. I was hoping to return to Paris, yet that might be unwise for we are not welcomed there." He took a sip of his wine.

"We're you kicked out of Paris? That's the only reason I can thinkof why someone wouldn't be welcome in town."

"You could say that, but they won't be able to keep me away for very much longer. I left my most prized possession back in town and I would much like to have it back."

"Did you leave your wife behind?"

"No, my pipe organ is probably collecting dust every time I think about it. There is no woman for me back in Paris."

"Hey Lotte want to come upstairs and see my bug collection?" Pierre asked all of a sudden.

"Hang on I have to ask. Father, can I go?"

"Sure you can. Have fun and mind your manners."

"Thank you Father," she said as she kissed him and ran up the stairs after Pierre.

"What about the girl Erik?" Armand asked. "Doesn't she go to school?"

"I taught her everything she needs to know and more. Yet, she tends to surprise me with just how much she knows." He finished his wine and set the glass down on the table.

"Would you like some more monsieur?" Charlotte asked.

"Actually I was hoping you had some tea?"

"I was about to have a cup myself. Is Lemon Tea alright?"

Erik nodded. "It doesn't matter much to me. Though I was also wondering if it was possible for me and Lotte to spend the night to rest up before we leave tomorrow?"

"There's a guest bedroom upstairs in the attic the two of you can share. I'm sure you and Lotte don't want to be separated. There are a bed and a couch up there to sleep on," Armand said.

"And there are extra blankets in the linen closet at the bottom of the stairs if you get cold. You're free to take as many as you need," Charlotte added as she picked up the teapot and poured some water into a cup.

"You're both too kind. How can Lotte and me thank you. I'd give you a bit of silver for the food and board, but it seems my money was taken from me earlier."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Plus Lotte is such a sweet young lady. You're a lucky man to have her with you. What happened to her mother?"

Erik stared blankly for a second. He didn't want to tell them who he really was, but would they know of the opera house? So in a way he told the truth, but not the full truth. "I actually didn't know her mother. I was working one night in my study when there was a small knock at the door. I got up to answer it and standing there was this little ten year old girl. She had told me that she was all alone and had no where else to go. She had started to cry out of fear and so I did what any caring person would do. I picked her up and carried her inside. She's been with me for8 years now. I wasn't about to let her stay out there and die. Some people just don't deserve to die."

Charlotte put the tea down on the table in front of him and he drank from it slowly. "There are some people that deserve to die. I just read in the paper that a man has escaped from Paris and was the cause of death to 3 men and a child," Armand said. Erik chocked on his tea. "Are you alright?"

"I heard about that," Erik lied, his eyes watering. "I think I'll head up for the night. Send Lotte up when she gets tired won't you?" he said setting the unfinished tea down on the table and heading up the stairs. He wasn't even to the top when he heard Charlotte's worried voice from below.

"Armand do you suppose he's…"

"Charlotte, don't start. He may possibly be, but didn't you hear what he said earlier. No one deserves to die. And he is right."

"But he murdered people. How do we know he won't murder us in the night and take the vineyard for his own? Not only that what about the description of his face and the fact that he disappeared into the woods along with an 18 year oldgirl."

"Wife you saw how well Erik treats Lotte. I never saw two individuals interact so much like father and daughter before and they play that role very well."

"What about the fine on his head? If we turned him in we could be rich."

"Wife I don't believe I'm hearing this from you. We made more than enough money this year from the wine. The best turnout we've had in years. For us seeing him for who he really is probably was what allowed him to be so calm at the dinner table? Lotte seems to damper whatever anger is hidden within him and she loves him which is very important. Let's not get in the middle of that."

Erik had been standing at the top of the stairs holding his breath until all had been said. It was a pleasure to finally hear someone standing up for him. _"This should be logged away as a first,"_ he thought as he pretended to write down something on a piece of paper. But it was the next conversation he heard behind the semi-shut door down toward the end of the hall that caught his attention.

* * *

Ha you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what the next chapter is about. Hope you guys continue to read. As I revise and update chapters I'll keep the updates coming. Thanks a bunch. 


	15. Young Love

I'm not evil the Phantom made me do it. He's picture haunts me as I sleep and as I type, so I must obey his every command. He is my master and I his storyteller.

Okay so the Phantom isn't my master, but yeah he is so cool. Seeing as someone really wants me to continue here is chapter 15.

* * *

Chapter 15: Young Love 

Erik slipped past the door and could hear Lotte and Pierre talking excitedly from inside. "And I found this cockroach under my mother's chair," Pierre exclaimed holding up a jar.

"Ew that is so gross," Lotte cringed. "Bugs are disgusting creatures."

"Well here are some insects you might like." He went over to the desk and picked up a wooden frame and turned it towards her. There were at least 10 different butterflies pinned down to the foam backing. "I caught these out in the vineyard over the past few summers."

"Their wings are so pretty. Just look at all the colors," Lotte said her eyes glittering. "But Pierre did you kill these harmless creatures?"

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty for it. I caught them, because they looked pretty, but since I've met you their beauty doesn't even half match yours. I've heard plenty of stories of the beautiful Paris girls and you match the description perfectly," he said putting down the frame. "Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes anywhere. I can see heaven every time I look into them."

Lotte blushed as she sat bundled up in the blanket. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. I've never been this sure about anything before Lotte. I've seen plenty of girls before and I would always just past them by. You were different. I get this strange feeling whenever I'm around you and we've only just met. Could this really be love, Lotte?"

"I guess so. For it's a much different feeling of love then the love I have for my father. I love him in the way that he keeps me protected and will always be there to guide me when I need guidance. With you I feel complete and warm inside."

Erik listened intently. His little Lotte had fallen in love. However there was the big damper on all this. He wanted to go back to Paris tomorrow and there was the whole issue with living in the Opera House again. There really wasn't room for 3 people down there; though things could be arranged if it came to that. He smiled happily to himself, than he heard Lotte break down.

"Pierre I'm sorry, but I won't be able to love you. I'm going back to Paris tomorrow and I'm sure my father would rather it be the two of us out there. It could be dangerous and I wouldn't want to put you at risk."

"Danger doesn't scare me. I would much rather live a life of danger and adventure then harvesting wine. My father has enough helpers to do that. Lotte let me come with you. I don't think I could bear being separated from you."

Lotte burst into tears. _"It's been me and father for8 years now. How will I tell him about this? I don't know what to do," _she thought sadly.

Pierre came over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I made you cry Lotte. Forgive me."

"It's not you. Nothing you have done has made me upset. It's the fact that I'm not sure how my father may react to this. I've never been in love with anyone before and I still have things I need to learn from him. Plus our home isn't big enough to hold another person. I don't know what to do," she exclaimed burying her head into his chest.

"Just let it out Lotte. Let it all out Lotte. Something tells me you've wanted to say something for a long time. I'll listen."

Erik listened in horror as Lotte explained everything in between sobs. All Pierre could do was hold her and tell her everything was okay. Erik then heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he went up into the attic. Once inside he slumped against the door his heart pounding. Lotte had just told Pierre everything he was too afraid himself to tell anyone. What would be the result to this? Would Pierre turn them in or would he keep quiet? He thought about this a long time.

Lotte had finally calmed down and had finished telling her story. Pierre's eyes were wide yet when she looked up at him he smiled. "You probably think I'm stupid for not saying something sooner."

"No, I love you even more. I'm very pleased that you were honest with me. But I promise you that your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. My father's life is counting on your right to secrecy. I'm almost afraid to go back to Paris with the town still in pursuit of him. But he needs his mask back. Pierre what do I do?"

"Tell him how you feel. Even an adoptive father will listen to your feelings. Why not give it a try?"

"I will, but if it's all right I think I'll clean up. Is there a tub or shower I can use?"

"Sure follow me. I'll take you down."

Pierre took her hand and grabbed a towel from the linen closet. Then he took her to the back of the house and showed her where the shower was. She cleaned herself rather quickly and came back out her eyes full of tears again. He wrapped the blanket around her and held her. "Do you want me to come with you when you talk to him?"

"No, I'll do it alone. Thank you Pierre."

For the first time in either of their young lives they leaned in and kissed. This was no kiss like one Lotte had received from her father, but one that made her dance in the clouds and float over the ocean. It was pure magic.

As she began to climb up the stairs he still held her hand until she was too far away to grasp. "I love you Lotte. Good luck."

Lotte reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the door. Erik was sitting on the couch with his cape across his lap. It looked as if he was examining the number of stains that had accumulated on it. He looked up at her when she closed the door. "I've been waiting for you. Why is your hair all wet?"

"I took a shower. I felt really gross after being out in the woods for so long," she said as she started running her fingers through it.

"Lotte grab that brush and I'll brush your hair for you," Erik said pointing to a brush sitting on the night table. Lotte got it and came over to him. She handed it to him than sat with her back turned to him on the floor. He took a small clump of hair and began brushing through it. "Such beautiful hair you have. Just like your mother's only so much longer."

As he brushed Lotte felt like a rock was sitting in her stomach. Pierre's words kept pushing on her brain to tell Erik how she felt, but she was terrified. She took a deep breath and sighed. This was it. "Father, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything you want darling. What's bothering you?"

"Well I was talking to Pierre and well I explained what was going on for the both of us, because I trusted him…"

"I know Lotte I heard everything," Erik said still taking care with her hair.

In an instant Lotte had whipped around staring blankly at him. "You were spying on me? How could you invade my privacy like that?"

"Well how could you share my secret with someone you just met is my question?"

"Pierre and I love each other Father. I thought you'd be happy for me, but all I can see is that you're jealous. You're afraid he'll take me away from you."

Erik wanted to shout back, but he realized she was right. Within his heart he was jealous. The days that were to belong just to him and Lotte where going to be adding a new face. And he wasn't sure when, but this new face would pull Lotte farther and farther away leaving him alone in the catacombs once more. He fell to his knees in front of her and began to sob.

"I don't want to lose you Lotte. It may not be now, but someday you'll be forced to leave me. I don't want to be alone again."

Lotte sat there for a moment stunned by her father's sudden outburst. She began to reach out her hand towards him, but drew back afraid her touch would break him. He looked up his eyes and face red. She reached out again and stroked the infected skin tenderly. "I forgive you father. And I'm sorry for what I did. I was so scared of going back to Paris that I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him in a strong embrace. "Lotte there's no need to be afraid anymore. The truth is I was scared that I would lose my baby girl. But all those times that you stood up for me showed me how much you really cared."

"Shh, it will be all right. Even if I do fall in love I will always love you first. What kind of person would I be if I abandoned my Guardian of Music?"

That night they ended up falling asleep clutching onto one another on the bed. Lotte hoped for a sweet dream, but instead got one of horror. She saw herself standing in a large crowd as her father was at the end of his own noose. She was trying to run to him, but as she got closer he seemed to move farther away. "No, don't kill him he's innocent." She saw them pull the lever and just as Erik started to fall through the trap door she screamed at the top of her lungs and sat up sweat pouring down her face.

Erik had been startled by her scream and immediately leaned her against his chest. "Relax Lotte. It was only a bad dream; just an awful nightmare."

"No it wasn't that." She told him what she had seen. As she got to the part about the hanging she cried harder and buried her head into his chest. "I'm just glad it was all a dream."

"I'm here Lotte. Just remember I'll always be here."

* * *

Okay let's hear it from everyone. I'll count to 3. 1…2…3…awwwwwwww! This just makes you cry doesn't it? wipes away tear The Phantom is so proud that I could capture such a touching moment. I triumphed yeah. I'm sure you all await the next chapter. 


	16. Goodbye is not Forever

Hugs the monkey I got from Mardi Gras at the dorm lobby earlier. It reminds me of the monkey that sat upon Erik's music box. He sits on my computer now and above my Erik picture is a rose sticker I had gotten from an art store over Christmas break. I am such a geek, but oh well. Oh, what master okay I'll keep writing.

* * *

Chapter 16: Goodbye is not Forever 

The following morning, after Lotte had finally fallen back to sleep, Erik leaned over and kissed her. "Wake up Little Lotte. We must make ready to leave."

Lotte groaned and rolled over. Then to be even more of a pain she grabbed Erik's own pillow and pulled it over the top of her head. Erik wasn't going to stand for her foolishness so he grabbed back the pillow and with a bit more force playfully hit her in the head. This time she took her own pillow and repeated the process of trying to hide.

Erik wasn't about to give up. He pulled the blanket down a bit and began to tickle her. Lotte let out a muffled scream and sat up. She growled and climbed out of the bed. She still was only dressed in her undergarments so she grabbed his cape from the sofa and wrapped it around her.

"You need to learn how to have fun," Erik laughed heartily.

"After last night I'm afraid to even have fun," Lottewhispered as she pulled the cape tighter around her. Then she felt something poke her and she pulled out the sketchbook. The one dry page seemed to be haunting her, but she still didn't get it. What was the meaning behind this? Suddenly a pillow hit her in the back. She turned and saw her father grinning. Well an explanation would have to wait. She picked up the pillow and playfully began beating it upon him. "You must know I always pay back," she laughed.

They finally made the bed after a few more out of the way beatings before heading downstairs. Pierre was waiting for Lotte at the bottom of the stairs. Lotte rushed over to him and hugged him. Erik passed them carrying the sketchbook in his hand. "Meet me downstairs Lotte. I'm going to get some breakfast. I suggest you eat something as well."

"Yes, Father."

"So did you speak to him?" Pierre asked as he held her in his arms.

Lotte explained to him what had happened. Then when she explained the dream again she began to cry. "I don't want my Father to hang Pierre. He's not a bad man."

"Dry your eyes. We'll think of something. Come downstairs and we'll get you something to eat. Everything will turn out all right in the end you'll see."

He led her downstairs and had her sit down at the table. Charlotte had already given Erik some tea and was about to ask Lotte if she wanted any when she saw the cape. "My goodness. This cape is filthy. Erik if you don't mind staying just a bit longer I can wash this for you."

"I was hoping to get going."

"Oh it won't take long. Just make yourself comfortable. Also Lotte if you come with me I have your dress in the wash room."

Lotte followed her and Armand came up from the cellar. "So Erik you'll be leaving us today is that right? Well to make your trip a bit more enjoyable I'll be sending two of the best wines with you."

"Thank you. I do like your wines. Oh, I should feed Cesar."  
"I feed him already sir. I did it when I fed the other horses. I hope you don't mind."

Before Erik could answer Lotte came out of the wash room wearingher dress, which looked completely brand new. She gave a small twirl causing Pierre's jaw todrop. Erik reached over and pushed it back up. "It's rude to let your jaw drop in front of a lady," he whispered.

"Here Lotte a band to tie back your hair," Charlotte said handing her a hair tie. Lotte reached up and put her hair into a ponytail.

She sat down at the table and draped her hair over her shoulder. "It's been so long since my hair has been so soft."

Pierre reached up and ran his fingers through it. "Wow that is soft and there isn't even a single tangle. A true work of art."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence while Charlotte packed a bag of food for Lotte and Erik's ride. Then she went to check on the cape. Lotte almost felt like she wasn't able to eat, but Erik got her to eat a piece of toast. "You're going to need as much energy as you can master for we won't be making as many stops this time around."

"Lotte come outside with me," Pierre said standing up.

Lotte grabbed another piece of toast and followed him outside. She nibbled at it slowly, but knew she just wasn't hungry anymore. Pierre took her hand and smiled happily at her.

"I have something I wish to give you. It belonged to my great-grandmother and my mother gave it to me, because I like bugs, but I think this would look much better on you then it would on me. Close your eyes."

Lotte did as she was told and could feel Pierre reach behind her and fasten something. Cold metal ran along her neck and it made her shiver a bit. "Can I look now?" she asked.

"Not yet." He reached down towards her front and straightened something before taking both her hands into his. "Now you can open them."

She opened her eyes and looked down at her chest. Nestled at the neckline of her dress was a charm. She reached up and turned it toward her and studied it. It was of a golden butterfly etched out in pure gold, but the inside of the wings were made of small cut pieces of colored glass. "Pierre it's beautiful. Thank you," she said beginning to cry.

Pierre took her toast and threw it aside before embracing her and sharing a long passionate kiss. Then he pulled back and hugged her. "You're welcome. I knew you would like it. You could say it was a going away present."

Lotte's tears went from being ones of happiness to ones of sadness. "Oh, Pierre I don't want to leave you. I wish you could come with me and live with us. Yet I have to go with my Father. My love for him comes first."

"I understand," he said pulling back and placing a finger under her chin. "Always remember that the beauty on the outside is only half as beautiful as the beauty on the inside."

Erik came out of the house and saw the two of them standing together off in the distance. Then he saw them share another kiss. He felt ashamed for Lotte now had a difficult choice; the love for him or the love for Pierre. He wanted to call to her to get ready, but decided to give them a little more time together.

He went into the stable and as soon as Cesar saw him the horse gave out a shrill whinny of happiness. "Calm down Cesar. You act as if I've been gone for a whole week." Cesar snorted and reached out for him. He managed to nip Erik's sleeve, but nickered as if he knew something was missing. "Cesar you're really smart, because you noticed that I'm not wearing my cape."

Cesar reached out again and this time Erik petted the beast's cheek. "All right you knucklehead get out of the way so I can get you ready," Erik said as he gave the horse a playful push and came into the stall. He lifted up the saddle blanket and laid it across Cesar's withers. Then he adjusted the saddle and saddle bags. Without any hesitation the horse took the bit into his mouth and stomped his front hoof impatiently.

Erik put the food and the sketchbook into the saddle bags and led Cesar out into the yard. Charlotte came up to him and handed him his cape. It was now clean and looked like brand new. "Thank you, Madame."

"You're welcome." Then Erik noticed she was looking past him towards Lotte and Pierre, who were still holding on to once another. "This really is sad. I've never seen Pierre love a girl as much as Lotte and now she'll be leaving him for good. And poor Lotte is probably being torn between two things most important to her."

Erik nodded. "As much as I hate to do it we have to return to Paris. But if you allow maybe someday we'll return her and let them see each other again."

"I have no problem with that Monsieur. You and Lotte are always welcome here."

Erik wasn't so sure, but he wasn't about to argue. They had wasted enough time and he wanted to go before the sun got any higher. "Lotte come along. We need to get going."

She looked up at him and gave Pierre a strong hug. Then hand in hand they walked over to the yard. Erik climbed up into the saddle and reached out his hand. Lotte looked at it then into his face with eyes of sadness and longing. Pierre gave her a boost and she climbed into the saddle behind her father. She looked forward for a moment before turning back. "I love you," she managed to say.

Erik gave Cesar a kick and together they raced out through the vineyard, but before they were truly gone Lotte blew him a kiss. Pierre stood there a long time watching as they became smaller and smaller and then no more. He kicked the dirt with his shoe and knew that the only way to be with her was to follow her. He looked up and ran into the house.

"Pierre what are you doing?" Charlotte called after him.

"I'm going after her mother." He raced upstairs and packed clothes into a shoulder bag and some other important things into his jacket. As he turned to leave the room his eyes caught the sight of his pocket knife sitting on the desk. He picked it up and studied it for a minute then remembered the dream Lottehad told him about. _"This just might come in handy," _he thought.

He ran downstairs and began putting some food into the pack. "You can't be serious Pierre. Leaving your life here for one girl is completely ridiculous. Don't throw your life away. Besides I don't trust that Erik fellow. I know he's a criminal."

"Mother why are you so quick to judge all the time? Lotte explained to me the other night why her father is the way he is and what put such a large fine on his head. I almost feel pity for him."

"But what about the life you live here? You know you're father will need you to help with the raspberry harvest."

"Father has enough workers to help him. Usually I would go to help and he would have me doing simple jobs so I didn't get in the way. I think he can survive without me."

He ran out into the stables and began saddling up his horse, Chandler, as his mother followed complaining some more. "Plus how will youprovide money to them if they let you live with them? You won't have a job."

"I'll find a job. It's not that hard in the big cities. Have some faith in me for once. I'll send you word when I'm safe and I'll invite you to the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Some day after I've gotten enough money I'm going to ask Lotte to marry me." He mounted Chandler. "Wish me luck mother. Heyah!" He was heard cheering as they took off at a gallop and cleared the fence.

Charlotte watched her son grow smaller. "Good luck," she said wiping back a tear. Then she collected herself and went back into the house where she found a single red rose tied up in a black ribbon sitting atop a note on the table. She picked it up and opened the envelope.

_Madame Charlotte,_

_I'm sorry we didn't see eye to eye about many things, but hopefully this small gift is enough to_ _make up for your hospitality and kindness. If __Pierre__ does follow us back to __Paris__ know that he will have a home with us. Once again thank you._

_Signed,_

_Erik_

Charlotte read and reread the note at least a dozen times before setting it back down on the table. Then she looked at the rose and smiled. Maybe she was too quick to judge after all.


	17. The Journey Home

Chapter 17: The Journey Home

Lotte felt as if her heart had been ripped apart by some strange force. She felt so alone in the world even though she had her father's shoulder to cry on. Right now she hated herself with a growing passion. How could she have let her guard down and fallen in love with someone she had just met?

Erik however was more worried about getting back to Paris at the time. He thought it best to let Lotte cry and sort out her thoughts before he became involved. But it was when she moved her hand from his waist and wrapped her fingers around his left shoulder that he became worried on her behalf. Because of everything that had happened Lotte would probably never be the same again.

There was no way she could forget him after the kiss they had shared before the two were parted. It reminded him of when Christine had kissed him. A wave of warmth had flowed through him and he couldn't think clearly. He had told her to go with Raoul and forget all about him, which he was sure she hadn't especially after treating him the way she had at the jail house.

Lost in thought Erik soon heard something. He focused on the moment and turned around. With a smile at what emerged out of the shadows of the trees he brought Cesar to a stop.

Lotte looked up with a confused look on her face. "Why have we stopped? You told me we wouldn't be taking any stops," she said, but Erik put a finger to her lips.

"Listen."

She stared at him a minute, then she listened. It sounded like hoof beats, but they weren't moving. What was making that sound? She looked around and saw Pierre riding up on the back of a dun stallion. A smile spread across her lips. "Pierre!"

He rode up alongside them and without hesitation Lotte jumped into the saddle in front of him and sat sidesaddle. Right away he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing the curve of her neck. She touched his face and laughed through her tears.

"Ahem. Pierre what are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"Ah, Monsieur it didn't take me long after you left that I realized I needed to be with Lotte. I just couldn't let her go. I love her so. And I wish to help you gain your life back. I'm sure you heard that Lotte told me about what was going on and I was moved sir. You've inspired me to do new things and with this boost of confidence I think I can be of some assist to you."

"Lotte told me about her telling you, but nothing about you wanting to join our cause. However, seeing as you've made it this far I don't think it right to send you back. You're welcome to come live with us in Paris. I guess you already know about our living situation already?"

"Yep, the underground rooms of the Paris Opera House. I look forward to seeing it. And someday I hope to make it big in the city. Maybe start by driving cabs or something simple, but soon make my name known."

"Glad to hear you have some kind of plan for yourself. Now let's keep going. It won't take long till we reach the river and then we'll be a few miles from the town borders," Erik suggested.

Lotte sat correctly in the saddle and Pierre grasped the reins. Together the two horses went cantering through the woods putting much distance between them and the vineyard. By nightfall they reached the river and with the aid of the moon saw that it was quite safe. But not to repeat their flee through the river last time Erik climbed off Cesar and looked up and down the shoreline until he saw a nice stretch of river off to the left.

He pulled on Cesar's bridle and led him and Chandler down to the shallow part of the river. He mounted and sent Cesar on. Cautiously Cesar stepped into the water and waded across, the water only reaching up to his knees, and reached the opposite bank.

"It's not deep. You can easily get the horse across," Erik called.

Chandler went to the edge of the river and as soon as some of the water touched his hoof he reared up whinnying loudly. Pierre held onto Lotte tightly until Chandler had allfour feet planted firmly on the ground. "That's not the problem. Chandler isn't very keen to unfamiliar water ways. "Lotte get down." Once she had done so Pierre picked her up threshold style and wadded through the water to place her safely on the opposite bank. He handed her the shoulder bag and touched her cheek.

Then he waded back not once worried about his wet shoes and pants. He came up alongside Chandler and pulled off his jacket. Swiftly he tied it around the horse's eyes and pulled on the bridle. Chandler wanted to bolt again, but without his sight he had no choice, but to follow. Pierre led him into the water and talked softly so that Chandler would relax. Finally he reached the bank.

"Never before have I seen such a paranoid horse. Is there no way to correct that?" Erik asked as Pierre untied the jacket from Chandler's head and put it back on.

"We've tried everything the doctor's suggested, but nothing seemed to work. The poor thing has had this problem since he was a colt." He turned to Chandler and pulled him down looking him square in the eyes. "You are so lucky I like you, because that water was downright cold."

Lotte giggled. Pierre raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"So we've tackled getting past the river partly dry," Erik smiled at Pierre, who ignored him. "We don't have far till we reach the border, but the minute we get there they'll recognize us. We need a way to get in without being seen."

They pondered this for a few minutes while Pierre tried to wring the water out of his pants. Lotte looked up and down the shoreline taking in the beauty of the moon hitting the water and making it sparkle. But then in the distance off a ways a light was shining through the trees. After living in the dark for so long she had grown used to seeing in dim light and made out a tavern nestled in the clearing.

"Father there's a tavern over there," she exclaimed trying to gain his attention.

"That's nice dear, but what does that have to do with us?"

"It's very simple. A tavern out this far means people have to travel to get here many by buggies and wagons. A tavern also includes people who are drunk making it much easier to get what you want out of them, because the only thing a drunken person wants is one of two things; money to buy more liquor or just straight up more liquor."

"But we don't have any more money Lotte and we don't have any…" Erik stopped short and looked at the saddlebags where the two bottles of raspberry wine were tucked away. He began shaking his head. "Oh, no you don't. That's the first wine I've actually taken a liking to."

"Father it's the wine or your life. Think if we were to go into the city, they caught you, and put you on the end of the noose. Where would I go? After the way my parents treated you I don't think I want to go back there," she said causing him to stare into her sweet innocent eyes.

That did it. Erik shrugged and smiled at her. "I hate it when you pull that act on me. Why was I cursed with such a soft heart whenever a girl gives me that face? All right fine, I'll give up the wine. Even if it was the best wine I had ever tasted."

"I brought an extra bottle for you Monsieur and I can easily have father send more. Actually if I remember some of our wines get shipped to Paris. So I don't think it will be a problem to get some more," Pierre said hoisting up his shoulder bag. "So Lotte what do we do when we get a buggy or wagon. The guards will most likely search it."

"But they've never seen you before, so that might give us an advantage. Father and I will hide in the back until we get to the Opera House. Once we're in the safety of the lair I'll be able to construct a plan for getting father's mask back." She gazed up at Erik, who had started to touch the deformed side of his face. She felt horrible and he was probably worst off having to go 4 days exposed to the world.

She came over to him as he was still seated in the saddle and slipped her hand into his. He didn't turn to face her, but he wrapped his fingers around her hand and held it. "Lotte you're such a bright girl. Soon we shall be back in our home safe from the prying eyes of hatred. I am proud to call you my daughter."

"Thank you Father. I say the same about you. I now understood how important your life of secrets is and I want more then anything to continue being a part of it."

Pierre came up next to her and took her other hand, then wrapped her in his arms. Then just loud enough so only she could hear he whispered, "And I want to be a part of yours."

With a new boost of energy they all mounted the horses and rode off towards the tavern. Lotte knew her plan would work and they would finally be home. _"Home,"_ she thought. _"A run down Opera House may not look like home on the outside, but when you're with people you love everything else seems unimportant."_


	18. Home Again

Wow this story is getting long. I'm so proud of myself keeping it going and I still have a lot of ground to cover. I have so many of you sending me reviews to keep going and I don't want to upset any of you. And know that I have more candy to snack on while I type I can continue to slave away at my computer. Enjoy!

I'm also introducing a new, yet old character. She was there, yet never brought up in the other chapters. She causes one small problem that everyone takes effect to, but don't worry it all turns out in the end.

* * *

Chapter 18: Home Again 

When they reached the tavern they had Erik hide away in the shadows with the horses while Pierre tucked the two bottles into his shoulder bag and handed one to Erik, who hid it in the saddle bag. He took Lotte's hand and together they hurried up to the tavern.

Inside the place was full of smoke and people laughing. Lotte pulled herself as close to Pierre as she could trying to keep a distance between her and the people around her. They went up to the bar and Pierre asked if the bartender knew of anyone that had come by buggy or wagon. The bartender pointed at a bearded man sitting at the table in the corner. Pierre thanked him and went over with Lotte right behind him.

"Excuse me, sir. Mind if we speak with you?" Pierre asked politely.

"I don't mind at all. Have a seat." Obviously the man was drunk, because as he offered them a sit he leaned too far and slumped against the table. "What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"We were wondering if you were interested in selling your wagon to us. We've been traveling by foot for so long and we're afraid we won't make it in time for her father's funeral."

He studied them for a moment. Lotte looked at him and the image of this man was in her memory as the man that had carried her father out of the opera house and into the wagon. The man let out a belch. "Well you're in luck. I was hoping to sell it. It has a large blood stain in it from some fellow I carried out of the Paris Opera House a few days ago. However it won't be cheap. How will you be paying me?"

"I have some money, but not much. However I do have some imported wine here that might change your mind about the money issue," Pierre said pulling out the two bottles. The man went to grab for them, but Pierre pulled them back.

"You're willing to give me those for the wagon? But I know I will soon run out of this so I will have to buy more. Throw in the money and you have a deal."

Pierre put the money down on the table besides the bottles and stood. "Thank you for your time Monsieur. We're very grateful for your time. Come along dear," he said reaching his hand out for Lotte, who was beginning to look rather pale.

"The wagon you're looking for is the black one. The horses are two chestnut mares in the stables."

"Thank you again sir. Good night."

They hastened outside and got the wagon and horses. Lotte looked at the wagon as if it were to come alive and kill her on the spot. Lying in the middle of the wagon bed just like the man had said there was a puddle of dried blood; her father's blood.

"Lotte what is it?"

"That man was the one that carried my father away after his friend had shot him. I'm just glad he was as drunk as he was or I would have been in huge trouble. Let's get out of here quickly just in case he comes out."

Pierre drove the cart over to Erik's hiding place and found that he had started to collect sticks and branches. He explained that it would be the best thing to hide under seeing as the wagon had no top. As they collected more branches Lotte told him about the man that they had bought the wagon off of.

"I was fighting so hard inside to not jump across the table and take him down."

"I'm glad you had that self control. Soon we'll be home and we'll talk some more about this all right?"

Lotte nodded. He kissed her forehead before hauling more branches into the wagon. When it was halfway covered they climbed in and Erik covered them with the cape. Then Pierre covered them with more sticks and branches and tied the horses up to the back.

Huddled together under the cape Lotte and Erik held onto one another trying to keep the other one calm. Lotte was still upset about that man in the bar and Erik wanted his mask back and to be sitting at the organ again. He had been inspired and was itching to write the music down.

It wasn't much longer till they felt the wagon come to a stop and they could hear voices up above them. Neither one was willing to breath in case it gave them away.

"Good evening Monsieur. Out rather late aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah well one of my wheels had gotten caught in a tree root back along the path and I had to cut it out of there so I could continue on my way. Can we make this quick I have to get the lumber and the horses to the other side of town before it gets even darker out. Good god I'm already two hours late."

"You don't mind if we check the back quick? We've been on the lookout for two runaways and we need to make sure they aren't trying to get back into town."

"No, I don't mind, but just don't move anything. The last time I did the whole pile came tumbling down making a huge mess and I'm already late as it is."

"We won't take long."

Erik pulled Lotte as close as he could to make them smaller beneath the pile. One of the branches on top of them was shifted and Erik held his breath. Lotte clung tightly to his shirt terrified for their lives. Her father did the best he could to calm her by smoothing back her hair. Finally the searching stopped.

"You check out sir. Have a safe ride."

"Thank you gentlemen, I can now explain to my provider why I'm late. Evening," Pierre said as he slapped the reins across the horses' backs. The wagon jerked and they were moving once again.

Erik let out a heavy sigh. "This was a smart plan, but I was almost afraid we'd be caught. But soon we'll be home Lotte and you'll be able to rest in your own bed again. With all that's been going on I'm sure you would like a nap wouldn't you?"

"I would. It's been awhile since I've slept the night right through. Will you sing me to sleep once again?"

"As you wish."

The wagon soon came to a stop and they felt the branches get moved out of the way. "We're here at the back entrance," Pierre said as he pulled off the cape.

"Wonderful! Oh, my glorious Opera House," Erik exclaimed as he got up and climbed over the side of the wagon. Then he reached in and lifted Lotte out.

"We can't leave the wagon here. Someone will find it and our home."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that," Pierre said untying the horses and handing them to Erik. "I'm sure someone at this hour would buy 2 horses and a wagon. Go inside and I'll be right back." He gave Lotte a long kiss before climbing into the driver's seat.

They waited a bit before heading inside. Erik had Lotte wait in the shadows by the door while he went further into the tunnels to get the horses situated. She sat against the wall and rubbed her eyes. A yawn escaped her lips. Something about being home was making her tired and she soon dozed off.

She had no idea how long she had slept, yet she had heard someone singing to her. But had she been dreaming. She sat up and found herself in her own bed. The silk sheets were so comforting to her and she ran the material through her fingers. Then she heard music from the music room. She got up and went to the door.

Erik was sitting at the organ playing a few notes then scratchingthem downon the paper. But when he heard the door open he looked up and smiled. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I could hear you singing. It was so beautiful," Lotte said as she stepped forward touching something furry with her foot. She looked down to see a large black, cat staring up at her with bright green eyes. "Le Noir," Lotte exclaimed picking the cat up in her arms.

"She's been outside the door since we placed you there. I'm still impressed that you were able to tame that stray."

"Did Pierre come back yet?"

"Yes, he's sleeping in the other bedroom. I think it best not to disturb him, he had a long night. Luckily he sleeps like a log, so once again I can play my organ."

Lotte came and sat next to him with Le Noir still tucked in her arms. The cat purred, then looked across the way before jumping out of Lotte's grasp and sprinted for Erik's room.

"What's up with her? I'm going to go get her," she said kissing Erik's cheek and patting his arm. Then she stood and went into the bedroom. She had just seen Le Noir jump into the bed.

As she approached a small mew hit her ears. The blanket had been pulled over to make a small burrow like structure. She lifted the edge and was shocked to find Le Noir nursing 4 kittens. She let out a small chuckle and picked up one of them. They were still hairless and had their eyes closed, but they were the most adorable things she had ever seen.

"Le Noir they're beautiful, but why in Father's bed? He won't be too happy about this, but he'll find out eventually and then there'll be trouble." She heard voices come from the music room and Pierre appeared through the door.

"How'd you sleep? I was afraid you had passed away or something, but your father was very keen on what to do. Hey what do you have there?"

"My cat Le Noir decided to give birth to kittens in my father's bed a couple of nights ago. I don't think Father will be too happy about this, but don't you think they're cute?"

"They are pretty cute. What should we do with them and even if we move them there will be that mess on the sheets. We'll have to clean them."

"Lotte what's all the commotion in there? I thought you were getting Le Noir and coming back out," Erik said coming to the door. Lotte put the kitten behind her back. "What are you hiding there young lady?"

Lotte said nothing, but the kitten began to mew from hunger. Erik came over and brought out Lotte's hand. The kitten mewed louder and Le Noir was meowing at the loss of her kitten.

"Well this surely is a surprise. But it's no problem. I've dealt with this a few times before with many other cats. Lotte go grab that crate over there." Lotte brought it over and Erik took the top blanket, folded it up, and laid it inside the crate. Then one by one he lifted each kitten and placed it gently on the blanket. Le Noir jumped out of the bed and into the crate. "I'll take care of those sheets later. Now go place them in the study. They'll be safe there. Also leave the door open a bit so Le Noir can go hunting."

Pierre picked up the crate and carried it into the study where he set it down and left making sure to leave the door open just a crack. "They're safe and sound under the table. No one will bug them there."

"Now that that's out of the way Lotte would you like a lesson today?"

"I'd love one Father."

"Then join me at the organ."

Erik sat down and began to play while Lotte sang. The music was so dazzling that Pierre had no choice, but to listen and watch as Lotte hit each note perfectly. His heart almost skipped a beat when she started to dance. He couldn't believe it. My girl can sing and dance. She was a beautiful sight, yet would she ever take him as her husband? He would have to wait till he made some more money and he had no idea how long that would take. All he knew was that he loved her and sometimes love isn't enough.


	19. Haunting Memories

I never thought this story was going to be that popular. It makes me feel so proud to have found something to do then sit around my dorm all day and do homework yuck! I went walking with a friend the other day and at a used bookstore I found a copy of Phantom done by Leroux. So I'll be working on reading that. Now that I have good food, good music, and plenty of free time here comes ch.19.

Note: The lair is kind of a cross between the lair seen in the 2004 movie production and the silent film of 1925. I just like the idea of doors, so the characters have privacy. And if you didn't guess or know in the last chapter Erik sleeps in a coffin so that he wouldn't fear the longest sleep in life: death.

* * *

Chapter 19: Haunting Memories 

Once the kittens had been situated Lotte got cleaned up and changed into a pair of brown pants, a white poet's shirt, and knee high brown boots. She had found out the hard way that wondering the opera house in a dress was rather difficult. She came into the music room and worked at brushing her hair.

"Where do you plan on going?" Erik asked her glancing up from his music.

"I thought I'd show Pierre around. This is going to be his home for awhile now too."

"That's sweet of you. Now what do I want you to remember?"

"To always be careful and think before I do something right?" she asked as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Exactly and stay out of the fly system. I still need to fix those planks. I'm thinking of redoing all the ropes, because I'm not sure how strong they are. Lastly this better not be an excuse for you and Pierre to do something behind my back."

"Father I don't love him that way, not yet."

"I'm just saying for your safety. No one is going to take my girl away from me until I'm ready to let her go."

"When will that be?"

"Not sure exactly, but I can tell you it's not right now," he said kissing her forehead.

She pulled back and smiled at him. He turned to go back to his work, when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. "When the day comes to let me go, what if I'm not ready to go?"

"Then you will be welcome to stay with me till your ready. Once we're both sure we can make it on our own we'll know when the time has come. Are you ready yet?"

"No, because I still love you Father."

She kissed his cheek, and then went off to find Pierre, who was reading a book in his room. He was so into it that he didn't look up when she came in. She came over to the couch and pushed the book down. He raised an eyebrow and brought the book up again. She got a bit closer and this time as she pushed the book down she kissed him on the lips.

He let the book fall and held her. She pulled back a bit. "Must have been one interesting book?"

"It's a book on building things. But I see you have something more important to do then read a book hmmm?"

"I want to give you a tour of your new home. What do you say?"

"Sure, let me get my boots on."

He pulled on his boots and put the book down on the table. Lotte grabbed his hand and led him into the music room. "Father, may we take the boat?" she asked as Erik leaned over to write down some more notes.

"Just be careful." He turned to look at them and saw the two of them holding hands. He gave Lotte a half smile half glare, but she returned it with a smile. Leading Pierre she climbed into the boat and attached the lantern to the front. He climbed in and using the pole pushed off from shore. Lotte looked back to see her father standing on the shore. She waved back at him before they turned the corner.

The tunnels were quite dark, but with the lantern it gave the place a soft warm glow. They reached the opposite dock and Pierre saw a path, but he had no clue where it went. Lotte climbed out and tied the boat up to a post sticking out of the nearby pillar. She lifted the lantern off the front of the boat and taking Pierre's hand led him up through the darkness.

He was a bit afraid, but with Lotte's hand in his and her calm voice he began to relax as they continued on. They turned a corner and after a final stretch of darkness they reached a two-way mirror. As Lotte located the switch Pierre noticed another path hidden back in the darkness. "What's down that way?"

"It's another path to the lair that doesn't use the boat, but it's longer then this path. All the mirrors in the Opera House are two-way mirrors my father installed to get around without being seen. I know where a few are, but not all of them. Aha here it is."

The mirror creaked open and Lotte stepped through. Once she did she almost regretted it. They had come into her mother's old living quarters and the images of the accident began forming in her mind. The blood from her father's wound had dried into the sheets and the door still lay on the floor after being kicked in.

"Anything wrong, Lotte?" Pierre asked as he came in behind her holding the lantern.

She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just letting my eyes adjust to the light that's all." He walked past her and into the back stage. She was supposed to be having a good time and she wanted to forget about what happened. She followed after him and made sure not to look back.

They walked down towards the stage kicking year old dust up from the floor. The once glorious and noisy back stage had become a silent graveyard of rotted wood, ashes, and whispers from the other side. Lotte walked confidently along while Pierre was trying his best to keep himself together. He kept looking over his shoulder afraid something was following them. Just then he heard something.

"Did you hear that?" he asked shining the lantern everywhere.

"Yes, that's the sound of wood crumbling, because it's grown weak and can no longer hold itself up. Relax will you there are no ghosts here and if anyone was behind you it might be Father. Even though no one works here anymore he enjoys sneaking around and making sure everything is just as he left it."

Pierre felt embarrassed. He followed Lotte closely till they reached the center of the stage. Now he was beaming with questions and Lotte willingly shared all she knew about her home.

"I'm going to take a closer look at the chandelier. Maybe there's a chance of rebuilding it."

He took the lantern and headed up to the chandelier and began to picture in his mind how it could be put back together and maybe lifted back up towards the ceiling. Lotte watched from the stage, but then started to look around. It felt good to be home, a place where she felt free and safe. All of a sudden her gaze fell on a dried puddle of bloodupon the floor and a pile of wood. She looked up from where it had come from and saw thefour support ropes that had held the plank, or what was left of them. The sound of the gun rung through her ears and she covered them in agony.

Once again the event was swimming in her head and it pained her to once again she her father in pain. She fell to her knees in shame and gazed at the blood. Her mind was racing with questions. "Should I have come here? My mother had given him emotional pain and right after he's recovered I come along and cause him physical pain. I'm such a failure. Why do these images continue to haunt me?" she questioned quietly. Soon her cries of doubt became louder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this. Why god? Why did you curse Father if you knew I was to be included in the jokes? Curse you!" she screamed to the ceiling and then she fell forward slamming her fist into the floor.

Pierre heard as she began to apologize and raced over to her, but didn't reach her until she had hit the floor. Her hand was bleeding and she was now sobbing uncontrollably. He knelt beside her and laid a hand across her back. She sat up for a brief second before collapsing into his arms and sobbing harder. "Lotte whatever is the matter? Why do you curse the all mighty father?"

"He gave my father a curse and because of it I was left to be ridiculed and laughed at. If he had been given a normal face maybe, just maybe he could have been my real father and I would be much happier, but no I was given a life surrounded by secrets and terrible pasts. Now that I'm here my father has suffered more then the emotional pain in his heart when my mother betrayed him, but because of me he almost died. He doesn't need this right now!"

Pierre held her tightly. "Lotte if I could change the world for you I would. But if I had done that you wouldn't have me right now. The Opera House would probably be standing, and you would be living in a house. Would you really want to give this all up and live like everyone else? You'd be giving up the chance to be different and unique among the people of Paris and that's why I love you, because you are so different. Hearing you sing last night gave me the feeling that god had graced me with the presence of one of his angels."

"But so many things in the Opera House make me think of that horrible event; the man at the bar, the blood on the bed and the kicked in door in my mother's old dressing room, and the blood and the planks laying here on the stage. Plus the picture in my sketchbook that remained dry. It haunts me every time I look at it. It seems like it's trying to tell me something, but I have no idea what."

"Is it the one of you and your father resting together?"

Lotte nodded. "I drew it one morning after waking up alone and feeling cold. Then I remembered that when he held me I felt warm and safe. So with that good feeling inside, I drew the image. What does it mean?"

"You want to know what I think. I think the image stands for the bond you and your father share. You have been around him so long that you've grown to love him like a true father. It would be unwise to leave him now. From what I see you two are the most important thing in each others' lives. I'm sure the last thing he wants is to lose you forever and be alone again."

Lotte knew Pierre was right, but she still felt awful. "The only way I can make up for this is to get his mask back. Even though my fine has been cleared if I am found within his presence again I will be in so much trouble. They'll make me tell them where Father is and then they'll probably have me watch as he hangs for his crimes. I don't want to betray him. Not after all he's done for me."

"There's always a way around situations like that. I'm sure we can find a way to get the mask back without having to betray him. Do you want to continue the tour or do you want to go back down to the lair and rest a bit?"

"I think I should go and lay down. I don't feel that good."

He helped her up with one hand and in the other he picked up the lantern. He took Lotte back to the boat and rowed towards the opposite shore. Erik was playing the organ once again, but when he heard them arrive he looked up.

"Finished already?" Then he saw Lotte's tear streamed face and bloody hand. He immediately rushed over and lifted her out of the boat. She touched his cheek with her clean hand and proceeded to close her eyes. "What happened?" Erik hissed through his teeth.

Pierre explained everything as Erik bandaged Lotte's hand then laid her in her bed and pulled the covers up around her. "The last thing she wants Erik is to betray you. She had told me back at the vineyard that on the night of her birthday her first wish would have been that you could have been normal like everyone else, but she knew that wasn't likely to happen. She's scared. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Erik sat down on the bed and caressed Lotte's cheek. "I'm afraid there isn't much we can do. Its Lotte decision on what she does and doesn't believe. We can't choose it for her. For now all we can do is let her sleep, it will take the three of us to come up with a way into the jail. Those fools took from me my only way of hiding this cursed face and I long to have it back."

"I do not fear you. I did at first I admit, but after Lotte explained to me what had happened I was able to look past that and see the great man she saw. I love her Erik, but I understand how much she loves you still. Don't think I'm trying to take her away from you."

"You're a good lad, Pierre. And I'm sure someday you'll be the greatest thing in Lotte's life, but I'm not ready to let her go and she said she wasn't ready to leave me."

"I understand that as well. I told her I loved her, because she is so unlike other girls. All they want is to marry for money or for other strange reasons, all Lotte wanted was a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen to her."

"Come let's go into the music room," Erik said as Lotte rolled over. "We don't want to disturb her sleep."

Erik pulled the curtain cord and let it fall before blowing out the candle and closing the door. Pierre sat in a chair and held his head in his hands. Then he noticed for the first time that his hand was covered in blood, so was his shirt. "Do you think her hand will be all right?"

"It'll be fine in a few days. She only broke the skin on her knuckles from the blow. From what you tell me it seems Lotte wants someone to blame for these events, but she doesn't know whether to blame god, herself, or me. The truth is no one is to blame. Things happen and you can't always control them. Yet, I won't force her to live with it. She's got to learn that herself like I did."

For quite awhile they sat and talked. Then Erik felt he needed some time alone to think. Pierre nodded and left the room to go clean off his hand and give Erik some peace. As soon as he was gone Erik reached up and felt the deformed side of his face. Tears fell against his hand and he felt awful. As long as he still had Lotte and her love nothing else mattered, but he wondered what would have happened to him if she had never came searching for him in the first place?

He would have withered away and been nothing more then a forgotten legend, which he wouldn't have minded in the least, but Lotte was the only thing giving him a reason to go on. Once again he had that someone to share his composed pieces with and teach them to sing like the angels in heaven. He looked at the closed door and knew what he had to do.

He got up and went to the boat. Rowing quickly he reached the other shore and dashed quickly through the darkness to the small alter down in the cellars of the opera house. He found a box of matches and lit one of the candles sitting on the table. Getting down on his knees he looked at the candle and made a prayer for Lotte.

"Dear Lord, I know you haven't done much to help me, but I beg of you to help Lotte be happy and healthy. I used to ask for you to change, who I am, but I can live with this face. I've been well off for years and now all I want is for my child to find happiness. I'm sorry I did wrong and I'll do anything you ask if you help her. Ahem."

He finished and stood before putting out the flame. He was about to head back up the stairs when he turned back and looked upon the face of the Virgin Mary painted on the wall. He could swear she was smiling at him.

* * *

Oh boy was this one long, but I couldn't think of any better way to end it. I think this is the first time I've gone so deep into a piece before. Will Erik's prayer be answered and will he ever get his mask back? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out and I shall be updating that soon. I hope everyone likes it and continues to review. 


	20. Forgiveness and Answers

Oh my god I've reached the 20th chapter mark yeah and I still have quite a bit of plot left which I'm sure makes a lot of you happy. Now is the time to thank some fans.

**Fox of the Nova**: thanks for keeping up with the story and yelling at me to update. If it wasn't for your love of the story I would of started to slack a long time ago.

**Dreaming of my angel**: The same goes for you. Thanks for the supportive notes they were a big help.

**Serena Fae**: I enjoyed reading your story and I'm glad you liked mine. Keep up the good work.

**time/psycho **and** neo-lover72**: Thanks for all the little words of wisdom.

Now time for ch.20 YEAH throws confetti

* * *

Chapter 20: Forgiveness and Answers 

Lotte woke up her hand still throbbing. She pulled back the sheets surprised to still be dressed except for her boots. All she could remember was her father picking her up and her touching his cheek before falling asleep. The curtain had been drawn and she liked it that way. The room felt more secluded even after the door had been closed.

She sat up, but fell back against the pillow her head aching in pain. She was still a bit exhausted, but she wanted to know how her father was doing. No doubt Pierre had told him what had happened and she could hear them talking as she dreamed, but she didn't know exactly what was being said.

Just then the door opened and Erik stepped in holding a small plate of food in one hand and a cold compress in the other. He raised the curtain and sat down beside her. "I had a feeling you would be waking up soon and I figured you'd be hungry. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was hit by a carriage."

He gave a weak smile and laid the compress across her forehead. "This should help. So I heard you're confused about a few things did you want to talk about it?"

"I feel like such a failure. Like I was the cause for so many problems and I got you involved. For example when I went searching for answers you were my main search and now the whole ordeal with getting shot. My carelessness and curiosity has almost caused your death. I'm so sorry."

Erik put the food down on the nightstand then climbed onto the bed and gently laid her head across his lap. He pushed back a few stray hairs and then took her hand into his. "I forgive you. But it's normal for girls your age to be curious. I have no reason to be cross with you."

"Will you tell me about my mother? I want to know what really happened between you two. As your daughter I deserve to know."

Erik couldn't argue with this and he told Lotte about how he had come to the opera house as a young child and did his best to make an improvement on his life. How her mother's voice was just the voice to soothe his evil heart and he wanted that for his own. So he went about trying to catch a glimpse of the angel connected to the voice and when he saw her for the first time it felt like he had seen an angel. For once god had presented him with something of goodness.

How he would visit her in the secret of the mirror and teach her to sing making sure she put that angelic voice to good use. When she was ready he had brought her down to the lair and let her spend the night. However the following morning she was the first to unmask him after years of living behind the mask. He had yelled at her for being so curious and then hid afraid to even speak with her. Eventually all was forgiven and she came down a few more times, but as soon as Raoul stepped into the picture everything went downhill. Christine had wanted nothing to do with him anymore and tried to hide away from his ever watchful gaze. He had done so much for her. Written her an opera, taught her to sing, and gave her the feeling that someone had loved her.

Then when she had actually kissed him for the first time here in the catacombs as the fires raged above he had told her to leave and never come back. He wanted to she her be happy and not have to deal with his ugliness again. That wasn't fair to her. He escaped without the mask, but when he returned it was there waiting for him. He was going to have to start his life over again and forget about Christine as difficult as that was.

Lotte was surprised to hear ever question be answered with such accuracy and truth. Erik looked away for awhile and stared at the wall. "Father, I'm glad you told me the truth. It took 18 years for someone to finally do so. Was this hard for you to do?"

"A little, but once I started it got a lot easier. Lotte I still love your mother, but I doubt the feeling is mutual. After all that I've done to keep you here with me she probably hates me and would rather skin me alive let alone touch me. Did she ever mention me when you were younger?"

"Whenever I asked her about you she would cry and then I'd get sent to my room and my papa would lecture me on why bringing you up was bad, yet he never said why. I had found a bunch of old articles about the fire, but mama threw them into the fireplace and burned them. Why was she so against telling me about you?" Lotte asked sitting up forgetting about the pain, but returned to his lap her teeth clenched.

"I caused her pain Lotte," he said rubbing her head gently. "But she dealt it right back in my face. She knew I was still alive and she didn't want you falling into the same trap. She thought she was protecting you by keeping all of that locked up inside and throwing away the key so it would never escape."

Lotte lay still. She had no idea how to respond except one simple gesture that had always gotten the point across. She reached for his face and touched it, tracing the deformed skin with her finger. Then she went across it wishing her finger could wipe it away and leave a clean face with no signs of hideousness or evil.

Last year he had shown her what his face had looked like for the first time and now he had just shared with her the love he still had for her mother. She knew he was telling the truth, because she could see behind his golden eyes that there was sorrow, regret, and loss rolled into one.

Pierre watched from the doorway surprised by the story and how Lotte was reacting to it. Le Noir came up to him and purred affectionately as she rubbed against his leg. He reached down and stroked her. With one last friendly meow she took off for the study to care for her kittens. Pierre turned back to the bedroom where Erik was now standing and had laid Lotte back on the pillows. He was singing something, but he was singing so softly that it was hard to catch all the words.

As Erik came back out Pierre sat down in a chair. "Can I go in and see her?"

"Not right now, she's gone back to sleep and she has enough to think about. Give her a little more time to rest and then you may see her." He went into the study and put the plate of food near the crate for Le Noir. Then he went into his room and sat down in one of the chairs. From off of the desk he picked up Christine's engagement ring he had taken from her at the Masquerade ball and held it to his heart. "Why Christine can't you see that I still love you?"


	21. A New Battle

I love all the reviews and **LittleLottie** yours was the most touching. I will continue the story, because it's far from over. I'm not going to give anything away, but let me just say that some interesting events will occur.

* * *

Chapter 21: A New Battle 

When Lotte awoke the next morning the throbbing had subsided and she wondered if what had happened last night was just a dream or had it really happened? Itmust have, because the cold compress had fallen onto her pillow and she could remember the pain upon her father's face as he told her everything.

She pushed back the covers and pulled up the curtain. Then cleaning up and putting on a simple day dress she ventured into the music room. It was strange to not hear the organ play. She found that no one was around and called out into the darkness. "Father! Pierre! Where is everyone?"

Erik sat up from his bed. He went to pick up his mask from the bed side table, but hissed when he remembered it wasn't there. He sat up and climbed out of the coffin and went to the door. "Lotte what are you doing out of bed?"

"I feel much better. Thanks to you," she went into the kitchen and came back with a roll. "I was thinking about what you told me," she said as she nibbled at it.

"And…?"

"And I feel so bad for you. I had no idea how bad it was." Then she remembered something. "How's your wound?"

"It's cleaned up rather nicely." He lifted his shirt a bit so she could see. He was right the wound had closed up and was healing nicely. He put the shirt back down and smoothed it out.

"Where's Pierre? I have an idea for getting back your mask and everyone needs to be present."

"He should be in his room," Erik said pointing at the door.

Lotte went into the room and found Pierre lying across the couch with a book lying open on his chest. She went over and lifted him up a bit so she could sit behind him. "Pierre darling wake up. Your Lotte is here." She ruffled his hair and caressed his cheek. He took a deep breath and stretched.

"Lotte you're okay," he said looking up at her.

"I am now. You saved me from a nightmare of guilt and turmoil. I love you," she said tenderly kissing his head.

Erik pushed the door open a bit more and stepped into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, you're not. I was just getting Pierre here to wake up." The book fell from Pierre's chest and hit the floor. Erik picked it up and glanced at the cover "Don Juan Triumphant" was written across it. "Sorry if I took that. It just looked really interesting. Truly a masterpiece."

"Thank you," Erik said placing the book on the dresser. He turned to Lotte, "So what's your plan?"

"Plan? What plan?"

"To get father his mask back," Lotte explained. "Well I thought we had enough costumes up stairs in the storage rooms that we could come up with some disguises and use the wagon money to buy the mask back from the jail. How much did we get?"

"Only 40 francs. That might be enough, but I doubt it."

"And there aren't any masks big enough to completely cover this," Erik said pointing to his face.

"Don't worry about that. I have something that will cover it Father. We have to look high class so that they will think we're high class. It will be a lot easier to get past their guards."

"I'm not so sure about this. What if someone recognizes us?" Pierre asked.

"They won't remember you, but Father and I are more at risk. I saw we at least give it a try. What do we have to lose?"

"Our lives," Pierre shrugged.

Lotte ignored him. "Father what do you think?"

"I'm all for it. I have everything I need to look upper class, but as I made aware before."

Lotte got up from behind Pierre and over to her father. "Then go put that on then come into the music room. There I can put the finishing touches on your face. When I finish no one will recognize you."

Erik got up and went into his room. Lotte went into her room and pulled out a bag of makeup she had taken from the makeup closet. As she was coming into the music room looking through the bag for a base to match her father's face Erik came out dressed in his finest dress clothes. A fine pair of pressed black pants, a white shirt, black vest, a black bow tie, a black jacket, and shiny black shoes. He had topped it off with a black top hat and a cane.

Lotte's jaw dropped at how well he could clean up, but Pierre reached behind her and closed it. "It's rude to let your jaw drop in front of a gentleman," he remarked.

She smirked and motioned for Erik to sit down on the organ bench as she dug through the bag. She matched the base and with a pad began to rub it onto his face. It seemed to make the deformed skin disappear, but it took at least a couple layers before it was all covered. Then she took an eyeliner pen and added to his eyebrow so it matched the other one. She took her work seriously and when she was finished she held up a mirror for him to see her handy work.

He almost dropped the mirror in surprise. Lotte had done such a good job that it was if his face had been magically restored and he could go about his life as a normal man. He wanted to cry, but Lotte warned him that it would ruin the illusion. "This is truly a work of god. Too bad it's only a bit of cover up. Lotte I am truly impressed."

"I'm glad you like it. Now Pierre and I need something to wear."

"I have something that will probably be in Pierre's size. Pierre, come with me," Erik said getting up and going into his room. Pierre cast Lotte a worried glance and followed.

Lotte stood and put the makeup away. Then she went into her room and opened the wardrobe hoping to find something of value to wear. Then her eyes fell on a velvet sleeveless blue dress with a red rose pinned to the sash.Changing into the dress she found that it fit perfectly. She wrapped the sash around her neck and pinned the rose to the middle to hold it in place. She brushed her hair and did it into a bun holding it in place with a tie and some clips. Then on the floor near the wardrobe she found some blue heels for her feet.

When she came out of her room she saw Pierre dressed in a handsome suit altered a bit to fit. They gazed at each other for a few minutes then Lotte looked up at her father.

"Happy Birthday Lotte. I know it's a little late, but I finally got it done. What do you think of it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"Glad you like it. Now let's get going before it's too late."

They headed to the boat and Erik helped them in before pushing off from shore. In no time they had rowed to the other side and he helped them out again. Making sure they weren't seen leaving the Opera House they joined the crowd and headed towards the jail house.

xxxxxx

At the same time Christine got it into her head to see if the mask was still at the jail house. With all the recent events she wondered if she had made the wrong choice all those years ago. No matter how manytimes she had kissed Raoul it could never cover Erik's kiss. That had been much too special to forget.

Meg Giry had walked with her to the jail house and patted her back as they walked inside. "Ah, Mrs. De Changey. You called earlier," one of the officers addressed her.

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes, we still have the mask of the Phantom of the Opera. He hasn't come back to clam it yet. How much will you pay for it?"

"I'll pay anything for it. Just let me have it."

The officers talked to one another and they finally came up with an amount. "It will be at least 500 francs. Something like this doesn't come up everyday."

Christine opened her bag and dropped a coin bag on the table. One of the officers picked it up and counted the contents. He smiled and pulled out the white half of mask. He handed it to her and she looked at it longingly. "Thank you for your time Monsieur."

"No, thank you," the officer said looking into the bag and drooling.

When they got outside Christine put the mask into her basket and looked out into the street. Meg broke her concentration. "Why did you give in and pay all that money for that thing?"

"Meg, are you blind? Do you have any idea what this is?" Meg nodded. "This is Erik's mask. Even though I love Raoul I still love Erik. He haunts my dreams and when I'm alone I swear I can hear him singing to me. If I could see him once again I would tell him how I feel."

Just at that minute Lotte, Erik, and Pierre came hurrying past. Seeing her mother's face Lotte became as still as a statue. Pierre grabbed hold of her trying to get her to move. Erik had gotten ahead and ran back, but then he noticed his mask sticking out of Christine's basket.

Christine had seen them too and whipped around startled by their sudden appearance. Meg was confused and turned around almost fainting at what she saw. Christine was just about to say Erik's name when he took her hand and motioned for Pierre to bring Lotte over to the nearby alleyway.

"Mother!"

"Lotte!"

"Christine!"

"Erik!"

"Phantom!"

"Meg Giry!"

They all said to one another once they were in the safety of the alleyway. Pierre stood aside surprised no one had noticed him, but Christine had looked at him. "And who the heck is this?"

Pierre raised an eyebrow in disgust, but before he could say anything Lotte grabbed his hand. "Mother this is my boyfriend, Pierre."

"Boyfriend? What I want to know is what you're doing back with the Phantom? I was worried sick when you ran away again. I can't believe you went back to him."

"I can't believe you betrayed him after all he did for you," Lotte said stepping forward.

Christine was shocked, but she wasn't going to lose the fight. "Lotte you're coming back home with me. Your father is rather upset…"

Lotte went over to Erik and took his hand. "This…" she said confidently. "…is my Father."

For the first time Christine got a good look at Erik's face and stared in disbelief. "Erik what happened to your face? The scar it's gone," she said coming over to him. It felt like she was dreaming. Here was her own daughter choosing Erik over her own father and Erik's skin defect was somehow gone. She reached up and touched where it had been removing a clump of the makeup revealing the infected skin.

"Just couldn't leave well enough could you Christine?" Erik said coldly. Then in a flash he had reached into the basket, grabbed the mask, and put it back on his face. The cold porcelain seemed to remind him of the power he had and he looked upon Christine with that famous glare of his.

"Give me my daughter back. You have no right to take her from me."

"I never took her from you Christine. She came to me on her own free will. She can tell you herself. Lotte?"

Lotte looked up at him her eyes beginning to wet with tears. He brushed her cheek with his fingers and then looked at Christine. "Mother I sought out the Phantom, because I wanted my questions answered, but you never gave me an answer. Hoping to get my answers I let him teach me the ways of music. It didn't take me long to realize that he loved me like a daughter and I loved him as a father. He protected me and made sure I was safe," Lotte said no longer able to control her tears.

Erik collected Lotte in his arms. "Did you think hiding the past from her was going to make me go away forever Christine? I know there's something you're hiding, why else would you have my mask?"

Christine's lip was quivering and the sight of Lotte clinging to Erik's chest was angering her. She reached for Lotte, but Erik glared at her, his golden eyes digging into her soul.

"What do I have to do to get her back Erik? Don't tell me I have to choose between you and keeping the one I love alive again? I can't believe you'd be so heartless."

"I haven't harmed a hair on this child's head. I have no reason to kill her. What kind of mad man do you take me for? I've left that path not long after you left me. There was little reason to keep going with my life, but that kiss Christine. That one kiss kept me going. Now I have Lotte with me and that's all that matters. If you take her back you'll be ruining something wonderful. I warn you."

Meg and Pierre watched this progress and soon Lotte came over to Pierre crying softly into his shoulder while Erik and Christine went as it like an old married couple. Suddenly Meg spoke up. "I really think we should find a better place to talk. People are starting to wonder what's going on."

"Fine, then let's make for the Opera House. We'll be safe there," Erik said reaching out for Christine's hand.

She looked around at them before taking it and together they made their way into the streets trying to pick less populated ones making their way back to the Opera House and sneaking inside. Erik took two trips to get everyone into the lair. Then so that he and Christine could talk alone he made Meg, Pierre, and Lotte wait in the study.

* * *

Ha, I love cliffhangers. The next chapter will be more in depth on Christine and Erik's conversation and maybe some feelings will finally be shared. Hope you guys liked this chapter and continue to read. Thanks for all the sweet reviews. 


	22. Important Decisions

It's so great to hear that people like my story and think I should publish it, but I don't know if that's possible. I will look into it though. It would be a dream come true to have my name printed across the cover of a book. I got my Phantom of the Opera companion book the other day and it's so cool. It includes the movie screenplay, stuff about older films, the play, and some stuff about the movie. Yeah for my scanner cause I now have another awesome pic of the phantom on my monitor. And from the look on his face I think I better start writing.

I saw Phantom again tonight and I loved it again. It has got me eager to write more and give all of my fans more to read. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22: Important Decisions 

Lotte and Pierre didn't mind being shut up in the study. However Pierre was still steamed about the way Christine had address him and Lotte was doing her best to calm him down. She leaned against him on the couch while he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.

Meg however was bored in a matter of minutes. She wanted desperately to open the door and hear what Erik and Christine were talking about, but a voice stopped her. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you, because if you open that door you'll regret it so quick," Lotte warned her.

"He could be hurting her. I have to make sure she's okay," Meg said beginning to pace.

"If I know anything it's to not bug father when he's deep in conversation or thought. If you interrupt them I can not be held responsible for his actions."

xxxxx

In the music room Christine and Erik were having a heated conversation. With his back turned to her Erik had taken a rag and wiped off the make up, then put the mask back on.

"Erik, why did you fake my daughter's death?" Christine asked him.

He turned to face her. "Would you want people coming into your home everyday to search for a missing child? I allowed you that one day to search and even then I wanted all of you gone. Once you were gone I would be able to care for her as my own daughter."

"But she's not your daughter Erik. She belongs to Raoul and me." Erik shuddered at hearing Raoul's name. He had always hated the Vicomte since the man had stepped into the theatre. "In a way you kidnapped her."

"I didn't take her. I already told you she came on her own free will. The reason I kept her here is because I love her. She told me that you didn't tell her anything about me and because of it her nickname "slave's child" haunted her every night. Neither you nor that husband of yours cleared this up for her."

"I had a feeling you were still around. I wanted to protect her. I did so for 10 years."

Erik laughed. "Did you protect her from the other girl's laughter? No, you didn't. I would have never let anyone laugh at her or make her feel worthless and unwanted. And even though it pained me I told her everything. She deserves to know"

Christine was questioning Erik's defensive comments. Had he actually been able to tell a mere child everything about his dark past and of the past they had shared here in the Opera House? What surprised her most was that Erik was actually fighting to keep Lotte here with him. He had no right to do that. "What was your real plan for keeping her here? Don't tell me you wanted to marry her or something of that nature."

Erik felt like he had been kicked in the gut. "How dare you even think that? You know quite well Christine that you're the only girl for me. Even after all these years I still love you."

"Then why did you tell me to leave? I would have stayed if you had wanted me too, but you sent me away."

"I wasn't expecting you to kiss me Christine. I had mixed emotions sweep through me as it happened. At first my love for you became deeper, but then I remembered all the times you betrayed me and hated me. After I sent you away I wanted to call you back, but I didn't, because I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Erik; I'm just disappointed especially with these current events. I miss my daughter. I've only had 10 years with her. I missed8 of those years and that hurts me inside. And for years I would dream that you would come back, but you never came."

"Well I wanted to, but I knew if I was to show my face around your house I would be arrested for sure. I'm not stupid Christine. I know the Vicomte would have my head on a silver platter if I was seen around you after supposedly being dead."

She could see his face begin to soften, yet anger still lingered in his eyes. "Erik," she said pausing slightly. "What if I was to tell you that after all these years I still loved you? You haunted my dreams and every time I saw a rose I thought of you."

Erik wasn't surprised. When she had been searching for Lotte she called to her Angel of Music; him. "I know you do. Even with that makeup you were able to recognize me. Nothing gets past you. But when you came to the jail cell what was that all about?"

"Raoul had told me I was to be harsh in order to get the answers I wanted. Besides I had no idea that Lotte was going to be there with you. If she hadn't been there it would have been even harder for me to be upset. But as soon as I saw her I was truly angry. I had lost my baby. You have no idea how heart wrenching that is," she said starting to cry.

Erik came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. He felt there was nothing more to say, so he just held her.

xxxxx

Back in the study Pierre had undone Lotte's bun and leaned his head against hers. Meg was beyond herself and was about to go crazy if she wasn't let out.

Le Noir had jumped into Lotte's lap and was purring softly. She smiled and scratched the cat under the chin while Pierre caressed her arm. Lotte couldn't understand why this Meg person couldn't calm down and allow her mother to talk to Erik in peace. She made it seem like she had to be apart of everything.

"She's starting to scare me," Pierre whispered.

Lotte chuckled and patted his leg. "Don't let her get to you."

"But can't we just push her out there and let your Father take care of her?"

"Oh, Pierre," she said laying her head back. She looked up at him and sighed.

xxxxx

Erik finally pushed Christine back and looked into her eyes. "So Christine, do you think we should let Lotte make her decision?"

Christine nodded.

Erik turned to the study door and called out Lotte's name. Lotte sat up and Meg looked at the door thinking it was her chance to escape and ask some questions. Pierre grabbed Lotte's hand and gave her a "don't leave me with her" look. She kissed his forehead and then went to the door where Meg was waiting.

"Follow me and you will regret everything," she warned as she turned the doorknob.

Meg pouted. She hated being left behind all the time. She wanted to follow, but Lotte had just slammed the door in her face. She looked at Pierre, who turned away and looked at the opposite wall.

As Lotte came into the music room Erik took his arms from around Christine and beckoned her to come forward. She came over and stood before him and he tenderly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lotte I'm sure you understand that Erik is not your real father," Christine said to her.

"I know that. But that doesn't change the way I feel towards him."

"Well we've uncovered our feelings and realized that for Erik and me to be together it will be very difficult seeing as your father…" Lotte looked at her confused and Christine corrected herself. "Raoul won't stand for me leaving him to be at Erik's side."

Lotte felt her father shudder at the mention of her papa's name. "So what do you plan to do? Hide your love from him? If you do that he'll find out."

"We know. You can choose whether you want to stay here or come back home with me."

Lotte knew right away where she wanted to stay. She reached up and placed a hand on top of her father's. "I wish to stay here. It would be hard enough going back to my old life, but what about Pierre? Papa would have a field day if I brought my boyfriend home."

"That surprised me a bit too, but I'll let it pass. All girls your age have a love now and again," she said looking at Erik. "I guess I'll try to visit every now and again, but as I said it will be difficult."

Lotte got a wonderful idea, but wondered if it was smart to suggest it. The last time she had suggested it Erik had slapped her. But he had promised not to do it again and her mother was standing right there. "Mother you should convince Papa to rebuild the Opera House. That way we can all be together again."

Erik and Christine looked rather confused then Erik smiled. Now he understood why Lotte had addressed the idea earlier. She knew that he and Christine had something and the Opera House was the key to bringing back their love. He felt like such a fool for not noticing that before.

"Though," Lotte said breaking the silence. "It's risky. People know that the Phantom is still alive and that I'm with him, except the fact that we're supposedly in the French countryside. Our identities must be kept secret or we'll be sentenced to death."

"Well I know for sure I don't want Andre and Firmin running my theatre again. If we do rebuild I'll be my own manager, but Pierre will be my fleshy stand in. He will be sure my requests are fulfilled. Once again my dear Christine you will be the Prima Donna of the Opera. And my Little Lotte you will help me with costumes, music, and sets. It's perfect," Erik said with a chuckle.

"Erik it's late. Meg and I should return or Raoul will come looking for us. We'll come back tomorrow and I'll give you Raoul's answer. But before I go Lotte can I have a hug from my girl. It's been so long since I've held you in my arms."

Lotte rushed forward and Christine embraced her. Lotte began to cry. She had forgotten her mother's warmth. "Mother I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset and worry about me. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Lotte when you ran away I was so scared. I felt like I had failed at being a parent and would have done anything to get you back. Can you forgive me for not telling you sooner?"

Lotte pulled back a bit and nodded. "Can you forgive me for running away?"

"I already have. Plus you helped me to realize how much I love the man you now call Father."

Lotte turned and looked at her father. She reached out her hand eager for him to take it. He did and she pulled him toward them and together they shared a loving hug.

Suddenly there was shouting from behind the study door. Erik went over to it and before he could even grasp the doorknob it came flying open and Pierre fell backwards with Meg on top of him. "Lotte help me," he squeaked.

She rushed over and pulled Pierre away. Erik turned to Meg. "Just couldn't wait to be a part of the conversation could you Meg?"

"I would have been out sooner if he hadn't tried to block the door. So as I fought to get past I found the doorknob and it was opened."

Lotte was busy tending to Pierre's bloody nose. "You should have just let her through." Pierre growled at Meg and wiped his nose leaving a blood stain on his hand.

"Christine we should get back. Raoul will be furious," Meg said ignoring Pierre.

"I'll take you two back to the street. You two…" he said turning back to Lotte and Pierre. "Wait here till I get back."

Lotte nodded and waved goodbye to her mother while Erik helped her into the boat, then helped Meg. Christine was sad to sail away while her daughter stood on the shore comforting her man, but she knew that soon she would be with Lotte once again. Yet she sighed, would Raoul give in?

* * *

Hurrah another chapter is finished. What new scenarios will Erik and the others undergo and will Raoul give in to rebuilding the Opera House? You'll just have to see. 


	23. Picking up the Pieces

Hey guys. Waiting for more reviews I have started work on 23. But what sucks is I have caught some kind of flu and even though I couldn't concentrate in class I can always concentrate on my writing. No fears. So let's get started then.

* * *

Chapter 23: Picking up the Pieces 

Lotte woke up the next morning feeling so incomplete. Pulling her robe around her she snuck up one of her father's other secret passageways and climbed floor after floor till she reached the roof. It was still dark out, but Lotte didn't care. There was no breeze and the sky was so clear. She went to the edge of the wall and looked out over the city.

The towns' people were starting to go about their day and had no idea she was watching. A few pigeons landed beside her and started cleaning their feathers. When the sun started to peek out from behind the buildings Lotte folded her hands together and began to pray.

"Dear Lord on high, please grant us the permission to rebuild the Opera House. Reunite my mother with Father and allow them to live happily for all time. Bless Pierre and me with happiness for the years to come, and love for always. Thank you for hearing my prayer. Amen."

She watched the sun rise higher in the sky and sighed. The world was so peaceful that morning and nothing she thought, nothing was going to ruin it for her; until she took another look down on the street. Riding in his carriage with Meg and her Mother was none other then her papa.

"Father won't be expecting that. And he won't be happy about it either. I have to get back downstairs." She ran for the door and headed down through the stairwells to the lair as fast as her legs would carry her. When she came from behind the mirror she hit the floor now too tired to move.

Erik had seen her and hurried over. "Lotte what's going on? Why are you all out of breath?"

She took a deep breath and managed to push herself up on her knees. "Mother and Meg are coming as promised, but…" she trailed off trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, what is it darling?" Erik asked calmly.

"But papa's with them and he didn't look happy."

Erik groaned. "Why did he have to come? There's no way I'm letting him run this place."

Lotte grasped his arm. "Father there's got to be a rational explanation for all this. Don't jump to conclusions," she pleaded.

Pierre soon came from his room rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on?"

Erik decided to scare him a bit. "Meg's coming back."

Pierre's face went blank and he growled slightly. "I really don't like her. She came close to killing me."

"Oh, she couldn't kill anything even if she wanted to. Meg Giry is a poor excuse for a girl if you ask me," Erik said smugly.

Lotte coughed as she finally regained her ability to breathe properly. She was more worried about her papa coming closer and closer to the opera house. He knew Erik still existed, and had been down right rude to him right in front of her. Yet, he knew that Erik had fled Paris. Maybe there was some hope after all if her Father didn't intervene. "So what are we to do?"

"The two of you are going to wait here. I am going upstairs to watch them and maybe find out what the Vicomte is doing here."

"Do you think that wise? What if they see you?" Lotte questioned him.

"I know this Opera House backwards and forwards. I can get just inches from them and they would have no idea I was there. Oh, how I love this job."

"But Father. It's not your job to spy on people. I think it better we wait, because I'm sure Mother will explain everything to us. I…I just don't want to see you get hurt again," she muttered under her breath.

"So that's what this is all about. I understand now. If it makes you feel better I'll wait with the both of you until your mother does arrive. Does that help?"

Lotte nodded. She reached over and touched the mask. "Nobody deserves to be hurt, because of something they can't control. I don't understand why people can't see that. Nowadays everything is just a big joke. When will things be right again?"

Neither of them had an answer to that. "Honestly Lotte," Erik finally said breaking the silence. "I don't think the world will ever be right again. There's just too much hate and not enough love. And no one person would be enough to change everyone's minds. I won't stop you from trying, but…" he sighed. "I just don't see much hope."

He stood and went over towards his room. Lotte wanted to call out to him, but drew back. He knew exactly what she meant when she had said when everyone saw things as a big joke. He had been that big joke years ago. She cursed under her breath for being so stupid to forget that. The slamming of the door drew her out of her thought and she began to cry.

xxxxx

Erik had never felt so worthless in his life. He paced the room for awhile trying to collect his thoughts. Lotte's words had been true. Everyone had seen him as a big joke and now he had just dampened Lotte's hopes of changing the way people saw things. He gazed at the door every time he paced towards it. His daughter had probably been in a good mood that morning and he had probably ruined it for her.

He sat in his chair in the corner and looked at the candle burning on the table. A single candle can produce light when all the others go out. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. Every person had a candle in their heart and when the light went out they became cruel and evil, when it was semi-lit they could go between good and evil, and when it was fully lit they were the kindest person in the world. Lotte had a full lit candle and he was a semi-lit, because his temper would throw him off a bit before he could settle down.

But he was curious about Lotte. Was she okay or had he been so downhearted on her idea that she burst into tears? He had to check on her. But if he came out after forcefully slamming the door she might be afraid that his temper would rise again. Oh, why did things have to be so difficult all the time? After a few more minutes to think he decided that he had calmed down enough to leave the room. He stood and went to the door.

xxxxx

As he opened the door he was surprised to see Christine ready to knock on it. She just missed hitting him in the nose. "I'd like an explanation," she said looking at where Lotte was softly crying, and Pierre was having a staring contest with Meg.

"I have a perfectly good explanation for this," he said. "But I need to make amends first if you don't mind?"

Christine said nothing as Erik strode past her and kneeled beside Lotte. He whispered something into her ear and suddenly the tears stopped and she looked up at him, a pleased look on her face. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. Meg and Pierre continued to stare at one another ready to fight with one another.

"All right the two of you knock it off," Christine said sternly pushing on Meg's shoulder breaking her concentration.

"Ha you blinked I win," Pierre cheered.

"But she pushed me," Meg complained.

"Stop it now the both of you."

Lotte and Erik were now looking over as they stood up. "Pierre, why must you cause so much trouble?" Lotte asked him.

"She started it."

Meg stuck out her tongue and Christine smacked her. Then she looked at Erik. "You still owe me an explanation for what happened about Lotte."

Erik took Christine aside and explained the whole situation. Christine soon understood and was pleased that he had told her. But then she felt sorry for him. "Erik from what I've heard it sounds like Lotte really respects you. She's done so much for you already. And the last thing she wants is to lose you. I know you understand that."

"I do. I however have no idea when I will be ready to let her go. These last8 years have been one adventure after another and she's opened my eyes to a new way of living. I went almost a full week without my mask Christine. I feared nothing as long as Lotte was there with me. I used to fear the world when I was left exposed to it. But Lotte gave me enough reassurance to keep fighting for my freedom. She's a very extraordinary girl."

"Well she learned from the best. But before I forget Raoul has agreed to rebuild the opera house. He was here earlier to do some estimates on the damage and was all for the idea, but there is one problem."

"And what would that be?" Erik asked starting to be a little upset.

"He wants to be the new manager!"

* * *

Oh this is going to get really good I can feel it. Sorry if I'm bashing on Raoul a bit, but I really didn't like him. What good is someone who falls asleep on duty or leaves you to go and get his sword? I'm sorry, but if I was protecting someone from a crazed man I would carry the sword with me at all times. Its common sense or I would have taken Christine with me. But if I was Christine I would of said screw him and have Erik carry me out over the threshold. Chuckles Only in my dreams. 


	24. Tension Runs High

Chapter 24: Tension Runs High

"What?" Erik roared. Everyone else looked over at him their eyes wide. "There is no way I will let that man run my theatre. He fears me, yes, but if I was to leave any note he would come and destroy me before even thinking of fulfilling the demand." His eyes seemed to wonder for a minute. _"Maybe I'll just drop the new chandelier on him when the time comes," _he thought to himself.

"Erik, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," Christine said sternly.

"What you're not thinking that you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my entire life?" he lied.

"No, you're planning a way to kill Raoul aren't you? That will just make the situation worse and I'm sure Lotte will despise you for killing off her papa. Did you ever think of that?"

He had totally forgotten that. He gave a low growl and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. There was no way he was going to stand for this. He turned away from them and slammed his hand against the wall.

Christine went up to him and took his hand into hers before he could do it again. "Erik we'll figure it out. Don't let your anger get in the way of your duties. Think about Lotte and Pierre. Both of themwant to help you, don't go turning your back on them now."

"But Raoul…"

"Don't you worry about Raoul anymore," she said moving closer to him. They were almost touching. "Worry now about us." And right there in front of everyone she gave Erik the most passionate kiss full on the lips.

Meg let out a little gasp, but Lotte and Pierre smiled before embracing each other and sharing their own kiss. Erik pulled back and just stood there his mouth hanging open. "Well…I…um…" he tried to say, but was so dazed he could only look at her. Lotte had pulled back from Pierre and looked longingly into his eyes. Then she noticed her father making a complete fool of himself. She let a chuckle slip.

Erik and Christine blushed. "I think we should continue this later," Erik suggested.

"You're not locking me in the study again," Meg shouted.

Erik and Pierre shared sly glances at one another before Lotte and Christine smacked them. Pierre was more surprised than Erik and gave a disappointed sigh. Meg glared at the both of them, then turned away and went to go sit in a chair.

"Now if you two are finished thinking of ways to torture poor Meg, we have more important things to discuss," Christine said tugging on Erik's arm.

"The Vicomte isn't still here is he?" Erik asked as he sat down on the organ bench and motioned for Christine to join him. Pierre and Lotte seated themselves on a couch near them.

"No, Raoul went home. He said he had some paperwork to go through first before the building process can begin, and he also said that if anyone else wanted to be a manager they would have to come to him and discuss it with him."

"Then I'll go. I'll make that man give me the Opera House out of fear," Erik said standing.

Christine pulled him back down. "No, you will not. Raoul still thinks you're in the Paris countryside. If you just waltz in there he'll be outraged that you're there and that Lotte isn't with you. He wants her back just as much as I do."

Lotte didn't seem the least bit moved by this. Raoul was usually very busy and only took her to school and picked her up at the end of the day. Then when they would get home he would talk about business at the dinner table, and then go into the study to work on more paperwork, while her mother had helped her get cleaned up and get into bed. Only when he wasn't busy from work or talking about it he would come in and kiss her good-night.

Erik however had always kissed her goodnight and even though he took time to work on his operas he never once ignored her or forgot she existed. But then Lotte realized how happy her Papa was when he saw her after all those years. That love had turned to anger the minute his eyes rested on Erik. Lotte's pleas hadn't been enough to save him from Raoul's rants and raves.

She stood up and went down to the lake staring at her reflection in the water. As she watched her image dance along the water's surface she saw images of her parents standing behind her. Then the water went black were Raoul had been standing and was replaced with the images of Erik and Pierre. She knelt down and touched the face of Erik's image. Then a strange thing happened. The water went black once again and the image was replaced with Erik, Christine, and Pierre standing there with her.

Remembering the story about the candle Erik had told her earlier images of candles appeared in the images in the water. Hers and Pierre's were burning brightly like her mothers, but Erik's was close to going out. Angered she thrust her fist into the water distorting the images. _"Why did it have to be this way? Why wasn't Erik her rightful father? At least he loved me. He was always there for me and would kiss me goodnight. Papa never did that," _she thought her mind swimming with "what ifs" and it should have been this way.

A rose was sitting beside her on the water's edge. She pulled off the flower and set it out on the water watching it float and seated itself in her image's hair. Her tears were beginning to blur her vision, because she thought she saw Erik standing behind her again. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Lotte, what is it child?" his strong voice asked her.

In an instant she had stood and turned towards him. She embraced him and completely lost it. In between sobs and sniffling she managed to tell him what she had seen in the water and how she felt towards Raoul.

"I'm so angry at him," she said chocking on her tears.

"Shhh. Lotte it's all right now. Calm down."

She lowered her eyes, but he lifted her chin so she faced him. He smiled calmly and petted her cheek with his finger. She was scared and he could read it in her eyes. Yet, as she looked at him it finally hit her. She had been with her father the whole time. The Phantom of the Opera was indeed her father. "You are my real father. I know it deep within my heart. And I'm your daughter," she whispered.

Pierre stood hoping he could be of some help, but Christine motioned for him to sit down. "This is a moment for father to truly bond with his daughter."

Pierre looked at her, then back to Lotte. "Did I just hear you correctly? Lotte is…"

"Yes, Erik is really Lotte's biological father. I couldn't leave Paris after fleeing the Opera House, because I knew I was going to have a baby. Raoul and I were married and I told him the baby was his to hide the real truth. I was going to tell Erik, but I was so afraid that he or Raoul would be upset that I had kept it a secret for so long. That's why when Lotte would ask about Erik I would cry, because I realized I was keeping her away from her father. When she ran away I knew she would go looking for him. I was worried yes, but I knew she would be safe. When we went searching for her Erik had made us aware that Lotte's "fake" was in the canal, which was where we found it. I pretended to be mad at Erik, so to keep Raoul at bay, but now as I watch them hugging one another I'm glad we're all together again."

"No, wonder they got along so well," Pierre said watching them.

"But, Christine he told her to call him Father. Did he know about her after all?" Meg asked.

"Erik?" Christine called down to them.

He looked up at them, and then turned back to Lotte. "I guess it's time for us to tell them what we discovered," he said pushing back some of her hair.

She nodded and they stood up. Holding hands they came back to the organ and Lotte ran to Christine. "Why didn't you just tell me the Phantom was my father?"

"I was afraid that Raoul or Erik would be upset for me lying to both of them about the whole thing. I'm so sorry Lotte. I wanted to tell you, but my first instinct was to protect you and have you with me as long as I could before you sought out the truth." Then she turned to Erik. "However it seems like you knew all along, because you told her to call you Father."

"You can't hide things from me Christine I was there the day she was born. I know the signs of pregnancy better than any man. But I too Lotte was afraid to tell you the truth for how could a girl of your beauty be the daughter of someone like me? I wanted you to get the idea of being around me before you knew the truth."

"So both of you lied to me for 18 years? Just two days ago you told me it wasn't true," She said to Christine.

"I was upset Lotte. Seeing you after all this time had sparked anger in me and I had to let it out. NowI realize what a fool I was for not telling the truth yet again," Christine confessed.

ThenLotte turned to lookat Erik. "I trusted you. How could you do this to me?"

Erik felt hurt. "To be honest Lotte I was so used to you calling me Father already that I didn't think I needed to explain it. Where else do you think you got your artistic talents from? Raoul surely didn't have any. From your mother you got your beauty, your voice, and your graceful movements. It all matches up."

"But what are we to do about Raoul?" Meg asked. "I have no doubt that he's going to be very unhappy about all this."

They all looked at each other and realized she was right. No one had an idea on what to do, but Erik kept thinking about the effects of a chandelier crashing into someone's head.

* * *

Okay I know people said don't put Christine and Erik together, but let's see a show of hands to who saw this coming. I just don't think Raoul makes a good father and Lotte deserves someone who will love her and who better then the Phantom? I promise the chapters will get better. Please continue to give me your thoughts. 


	25. The Battle of the Managers

Okay I had no idea my last chapter would be such a big hit with everyone. I'm so glad you all liked it. Now we'll be moving along to the battle of the managers. Who will run the Opera House, when the reconstruction is finally complete?

* * *

Chapter 25: The Battle of the Managers 

That night Christine and Meg had stayed the night. Lotte and Pierre had shared Pierre's bed, Erik and Christine had Lotte's bed, and Meg was offered Erik's bed, but the idea of sleeping in a coffin frightened her, so she slept in the study.

The next day Erik was awoken by Christine whispering his name into his ear. "Erik time to get up," she said softly touching his cheek tenderly.

"Not yet. I'm enjoying this moment."

"You haven't changed a bit since last I saw you all those years ago. How long have you been watching over Lotte and me?"

"Since Lotte was born. I took every chance I got to come and check on her. Yet, I never stayed long for the fear of being seen. But we'll talk more of this later. Meg and you have to get back, but I will send Pierre with you. He will be stepping in for me as the role of manager."

"What? You're sending a 19 year old in your place." She thought it over a bit. "Actually that just might work. But do you have any money to pay for it?"

Erik climbed out of the bed leaving her there, but soon returned with a large coin bag. He opened it and had her look inside. There must have been over 100,000 francs in it. "Its leftover money from before Andre and Firmin came along. I've been saving it for years now hoping an opportunity like this would present itself."

"You're really desperate aren't you?"

"You really don't miss a thing do you?"

Christine smiled while Erik got up and went into Pierre's room quietly shaking the boy's arm. "Huh? What is it?"

"Shhh, don't wake Lotte and come with me."

Pierre kissed Lotte's head and followed Erik into the music room. Meg and Christine were waiting. Erik explained what Pierre was to do when he got to the Vicomte's house. He had cleaned the blood stain out of the suit for him and gave him the bag of money after the boy had gotten dressed.

"Are you clear about your duty?" Erik asked.

"Yes, but what about Lotte? Will you tell her I'll be back and not to worry?"

"You have my word. She'll be fine here with me."

Christine came over and gave Erik one last passionate kiss before getting into the boat. Meg climbed in and Pierre grabbed the pole sticking it into the water and pushing off. Christine gazed at Erik as if she was never going to see him again. She blew a kiss as she turned the corner and Erik could feel his heart go all a flutter.

Climbing up a set of stairs he came to the small corner of the lair where the bust of Christine's head was kept. "Soon you'll be back with your Angel of Music. I promise."

xxxxx

Lotte woke a while later confused at why it was so cold. She sat up a bit and was surprised to find Pierre not beside her. She climbed out of bed and pulled a robe around her. She pushed open the door and went into the music room where her father was sitting at his desk. "Father have you seen Pierre? I woke up and he wasn't there."

"He went with Meg and your mother to buy the Opera House off of Raoul. I'm sure 100,000 francs will be enough to cover it."

"Where did you get all that money?"

"I held on to it for years for just such an emergency as such. I also have some left to pay for supplies and materials. Plus the Vicomte will be a nice provider like he was once before," he laughed.

She went into her room and closed the door behind her. Now that she knew him as her real father, things seemed much more pleasant here at home. The drawing had been sitting on her dresser for some time now and as she looked at it a smile came to her lips. "So that's what you were trying to tell me," she said holding it up to the light.

She changed into a simple day dress and left the room her hand still grasping the sketchpad. Erik still hadn't moved from the table and Le Noir was sitting near him meowing softly. Lotte looked through the sketchpad disappointed by not having a blank sheet, when she saw an empty piece of sheet music.

Picking up a piece of charcoal she sketched out Le Noir batting at a rolled up piece of parchment Erik had thrown across the table. Then she sketched Erik as he wrote furiously his quill moving swiftly across the paper. No one said anything; it was just like the good old days.

xxxxx

Pierre was nervous as they approached Christine's house. He would be seeing where Lotte had grown up before being at the Opera House and he would finally come face to face with this Raoul character everyone seemed to have a grudge against.

Christine patted his shoulder. "Don't worry you'll do fine. You're doing this for a worthy cause, so don't back down. Erik and Lotte are counting on you."

Pierre gulped and nodded. She pushed open the door and motioned for him and Meg to go inside. The house was amazing. White silk curtains hung in front of every window, the furniture was simple and quaint without a single speck of dust on it, and in perfect order giving the room a cozy, yet homey feeling to it.

"Raoul, could you come down here? I have someone here interested in running the Opera House," Christine called up the stairs and allowing Pierre to take a seat on the couch. Meg sat down in a chair and wrapped her hair around her finger as Raoul came down the stairs.

He kissed Christine's cheek and smiled. "So, who is the man you speak of darling?"

"He's right over here," Christine said pointing to Pierre, who stood up and bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to finally be making you acquaintance sir. My name is Pierre and I am here in the behalf of my father, Armand. Sadly he has fallen ill and can not be here, but he wishes to run the Opera House, when he is well again. Being his only son he trusted me to come and take care of all the necessary procedures."

"Oh, yes of course. I just have some simple questions to ask of you, but first how do you plan to pay?"

"Father sent plenty of money with me." He put the coin purse down on the table and opened it. "How does 178, 345 francs sound Vicomte?"

Raoul's eyes seemed to jump out of their sockets as he stared at the money. He suddenly realized his mistake and cleared his throat. "Those will more then cover the expenses. You do know you have to fix it up a bit before any money can come in?"

"Oh, Father is well aware of all that. Even in his critical state he insisted on hiring a skilled team of workers to begin on the process and has taken full estimates on all that needs to be done."

Raoul was impressed. "So does he still wish to accept me as a patron or does he have someone else picked out for the job?"

"He would like your contribution, sir, because he could find no one better then you for the job. Plus you have so much experience with the theatre business and all. What do you say, do we have a deal?"

Luckily Raoul looked down a moment and Christine shot Pierre a smile for being so quick on his toes. "I'll just need you to sign here and the Opera House will be yours and your Father's rightful property. But when will your father be well again? I wish to discuss some things with him."

"Well we're not sure sir, the doctor said it may take days, but he surprises us everyday with his health improving. I know that this will really make his day a whole lot better Monsieur." He signed the contract. "Is that all or is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No, but when do you plan to start the rebuilding process?"

"We hope to begin sometime at the end of the week. Father still has some claims to go over and then he'll call the workers."

"We'll I'm come by on Saturday and see how things are working out and maybe meet with your father if that's all right?"

"I'm sure that would be just fine. I will let him know for you Monsieur."

"Please it's just Raoul. Here is the deed to the Opera House and the receipt for the payment you made. I look forward to meeting your father. Good day Pierre."

Pierre bowed again and sighed after Raoul disappeared back up the stairs.

xxxxx

When they returned to the Opera House Pierre clutched the deed tightly, but feared that Erik would be upset to hear that Raoul would want to see him this Saturday and that was 4 days away. He rowed the boat back to the shore and helped the women out.

Erik stood up from the table so quickly that he knocked it spilling over a whole pot of ink in the process. He cursed under his breath as he rushed to clean it up before it ruined all his hard work. He grabbed an eye dropper and cleaned it up as quickly as he could.

"Rough day, huh Erik?" Christine asked playfully coming up to the desk.

Erik just scowled at her and continued to clean up the mess. When it had all been cleaned up he moved his papers aside and put the cork back on the ink pot. Poor Le Noir had been there during the whole thing and had gotten ink on her paws. She shook her foot splattering ink everywhere on the floor. Lotte came over with a rag and began to dab away the ink while Le Noir mewed.

"So tell me, how did it go?" Erik asked.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news," Pierre confessed. "Which do you want first?"

"After what just happened here I vote to hear the good news."

"Okay, Erik Congradulations you're the new owner of the Opera House."

"Oh, I had no doubt in you pulling it off Pierre. Let me guess his jaw dropped open when you opened the coin purse didn't it?"

"Yeah and I was afraid his eyes were going to pop right out of his head."

"So, what's the bad news?"

"Well even though he believed that you are named Armand and have taken ill he still wants to come in on Saturday to see that the work has started on time. The only thing is he wants to meet you in person and I have no idea how we can pull that off. He'll know you right away if you approach him like this."

"Father you could use the makeup again. But instead of doing just one side we'll make sure it completely hides your identity. Raoul won't suspect a thing," Lotte suggested, but was met with a couple of odd stares.

"You called him Raoul instead of Papa," Erik said feeling her forehead. "Lotte are you feeling ill?"

She pushed his hand away. "I'm fine. It's just that, because he's not really my father I don't think I should call him as such. I'm quite happy with the one I have."

Erik smiled at her. "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter, though…" he said ruffling her hair playfully. "You can be a bit of a hand full."

Lotte's jaw dropped in a state of shock before pouncing him. "Well you're no picnic yourself. I always have to make sure you're not off somewhere causing trouble."

He twirled her around in his arms as she laughed. Christine watched a tear coming to her eye. She had never seen Erik be so playful before and now that he was sharing such special moments with his and her daughter was making her cry. Her love for him had blossomed again and she was so glad that he was alive.

Erik noticed Christine's tears and set Lotte's feet on the ground once again, then reached a gloved hand towards his beloved. Without hesitation Christine wrapped her arms around his neck Lotte wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and Erik proceeded to wrap his arms around the both of them. He kissed Christine's forehead and she looked at him her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you Christine," he whispered.

"I love you Angel of Music," she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

Meg and Pierre were also drawn to tears and hugged one another, but then looked at the situation and pushed each other back remembering how much they despised each other.

"Oh, I should be going back. Raoul expects me to be coming home tonight," Christine said pulling back a bit.

"Don't go Christine. Please stay here one more night," Erik pleaded.

She pressed her finger to his lips. "Don't worry your precious angel will come back tomorrow." She reached overand kissed Lotte's head. Then whispered into her ear, "Make sure he gets some sleep tonight. I'm counting on you."

"You can count on me."

Erik rowed them back across the lake, but when he came back he went right to the organ flinging his cape aside. Lotte picked it up and hung it on the coat rack. "Father, come on Mother said you need to get some sleep tonight. No organ playing tonight."

"But I just thought of the perfect song Lotte. Oh how it makes my heart beat with the very thought of her," he sighed deeply.

"I'm sure it does, but I promised Mother. Don't make me use force," she threatened.

"And why should I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm cute and adorable and you should never trust something that has that combination," she smiled as she lessened the distance between them.

Playing along with her Erik inched away from her along the organ bench. Lotte looked up for a second and saw Pierre standing on the other side. She moved closer making Erik feel like she really meant it. He bumped into Pierre and gave Lotte a sign of surrender. "Fine, you win I've been outnumbered. I'll go all right." He went towards his bedroom.

Lotte went over to Pierre and hugged him. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime Little Lotte."

Lotte stared at him a minute then blushed. "Only father calls me that, but you can if you want to," she said curling one of her brown curls around her finger.

"Then I will as long as we're together. Good night Little Lotte."

"Good night Pierre."

They shared one last kiss then Lotte looked at Erik's bedroom door. It was cracked open a bit. "Father, don't make me come in there. Mother said you needed rest."

Erik shut the door and paced for a few minutes. It was no shock that Lotte was truly in love with Pierre. The way they looked into each others eyes reminded him of how he and Christine would gaze into each other's eyes. He pulled off his shoes and socks before climbing into the coffin and laid on his back staring up the ceiling. For awhile he just watched the flame of the candle dance across the surface, and then he removed the mask and laid it on the bedside table and blew out the candle sending the room into darkness.

He pulled the blanket over him and sighed. How he missed his Christine, but for now dreams of her would be enough till he could hold her in his arms once more.


	26. A Chandelier in Pieces

Chapter 26: A Chandelier in Pieces

When Meg, Christine, and Mme. Giry arrived the next day to begin work they were surprised to see that Erik, Lotte, and Pierre had already gotten a head start. Lotte and Pierre were picking up the crystals from the chandelier and putting them into bags so they could be taken care of later. Erik was up in the rafters retying support ropes for the planks in the fly.

"Good morning Angel," Christine called up to him.

He looked over the edge and waved down to them. Tying off the last rope he came down the stairs and approached them. "Glad to have all of you here this morning. We can do a lot of basic jobs before the more intense tasks need to be accomplished." He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "The stage needs to swept and repainted, the statues polished, the support ropes were taken care of, but I still have to do the fly ropes, chairs replaced, curtains tailored, and a lot of wood beams need to be replaced," he said studying the notes.

"I'll polish the statues," Mme. Giry volunteered.

"All right then. Polish is in the cabinet and rags are in that bucket," Erik said pointing to the stage.

"I'll sweep," Meg offered taking up the broom.

"And I'll tailor the curtains," Christine offered.

"Sewing materials are in the costume room. Let me run and get them for you," Erik said as he started up the stairs. He disappeared down a dark hallway and soon returned with a small box of sewing needles and thread. He pulled out a roll of red thread and held it up to the curtain. "Perfect match," he smiled.

Christine smiled and looked into his eyes. "I think it is a perfect match…" then only so he could hear her, "…and so are we."

Now Erik was speechless. He was usually good at coming back with something just as sweet, but words failed him. She moved closer and while taking the box reached up and kissed him deeply. The smell of her hair drifted past his nose and he closed his eyes taking in all of that sweet scent, when some giggles came from the house. He opened his eyes to see Lotte and Pierre peeking up over the chairs and giggling softly.

He pulled back from Christine. "It seems we have some annoying company," he said eyeing the two teenagers, who ducked behind the chairs as Christine turned around.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there," she said sarcastically.

Pierre and Lotte peeked up again, but seeing that she was watching them ducked back down again now letting out full hearted chuckles. "I should go finish working on the fly. If you need anything you know where to find me."

He grabbed a coil of rope and headed up the stairs. She took the sewing box over to one of curtains, took out a needle, pulled the thread through and began to stitch up a large section of ripped fabric.

They worked in silence for awhile keeping their minds focused on the tasks they had to complete until a sweet song began to fill the house. Everyone looked in amazement to see Lotte singing "Think of Me."

**Think of Me,**

**Think of me fondly when we say goodbye.**

**Remember me once in a while-please promise me you'll try.**

**When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free,**

**If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.**

**We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea-**

**But if you can still remember stop and think of me.**

**…Think of all the things we've shared and seen- don't think about the way things might have been.**

**…Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned.**

**Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind.**

**Recall those days, look back on all those times,**

**Think of the things we'll never do.**

**There will never be a day when I won't think of you…**

**Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade.**

**They have their seasons.**

**So do we.**

**But please promise me that sometimes you will think of…me**

They all looked at her amazed except Erik, who gave a smile of victory. He had done it. He had granted another with the power of his voice. He was so proud of Lotte. She had hit every note perfectly and without the music of the organ to accompany her.

"Lotte that was beautiful," Christine exclaimed as she worked on the curtain. "Did Father teach you that?"

"He did. I felt we need some music in here. It was just to quiet. Did I sound all right?"

"You sounded just like your mother, when she sang it all those years ago," Mme. Giry said from up in the dome. "It seems to me that Erik is trying to recreate God's choir of angels once more."

Erik was now grinning from ear to ear as he tied the last section of support ropes to the pulley systems and tested them out. Unaware of what did what yet he accidentally pulled the curtain Christine was working on closed. She glanced up at him.

"Sorry love. I had forgotten for a moment which one did that. I'll bring it back just a moment." He turned the pulley again and opened the curtain. Christine relocated her spot and took the needle which was hanging from the thread. Not even giving Erik a second thought she started working again.

"Father, we've finished picking up the crystals," Lotte called from the house.

"All right I'll be right there."

Coming down the stairs he watched Christine's hands move with such skill as she stitched. It was like magic the way she worked without a care in the world. She had a sweet smile on her face and a twinkle in her green eyes as she hummed a sweet, but intense tune. He knew it quite well as "Point of No Return."

He walked past her and down the stage steps into the house. Lotte held up her bag full of crystals that hadn't been damaged in the crash. Pierre's bag however was full of shattered pieces of crystals.

"Will these be enough to fix the chandelier Father?" Lotte asked as he checked them.

"I may have to repair some of them, but I can do that tonight. Here I'll show you how the crystals go onto the chandelier so the two of you can start with that. By tomorrow we'll be able to raise it after I fix the electric fixtures and the support rope; I'll do that tonight as well."

"Father you have to stop being such a night owl. It's not healthy staying up late almost every night," Lotte sighed.

Erik took a crystal, shined it with his sleeve and attached it to the wire hanging around the steel frame of the chandelier. "Lotte I've stayed up late many nights before. I don't think it's possible to change something just like that."

"I was able to change you into a kinder person," she said kneeling beside him and copying him by attaching another crystal.

"You think so huh? What makes you so sure?"

"Well you kept your promise didn't you?"

Erik knew she was right. He tucked some hair behind her earand smiled at her. "You're right. I have kept my promise. How could I ever strike such a pretty face? I still hate myself for doing it once before."

"You were angry. I shouldn't have pestered you. It was my fault, so many things happened. My birth, my coming here, not listening to you when you told me to be careful, and going and getting lost. I'm a failure." She sat there and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"You are not a failure Lotte. Listen to you putting yourself down like this. I was so proud when you were born. It was no surprise to me at all that you were going to come into our lives. I wanted to be part of your life from the start, I really did, but I thought you would be afraid of me. Also Raoul was usually in the way. I had no way of getting close."

"You really mean all that?"

"Is this the face of someone who would lie?" he asked lifting her chin with his fingers and smiling at her.

"No, I guess not. All I see is the face of someone, who loves me very much and wants me to be happy."

"I'll be finished by the time you two are finished," Pierre joked. The entire time he had been working on the crystals. "Can I possibly get some help here?"

Lotte picked a crystal out of the bag and put it onto the chandelier. Erik took one also and did the same thing. Christine watched them and was pleased to see them all working so hard together.

Meg came up with the broom in her hand. "Christine is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no Meg nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. Everything is just fine."

* * *

Hey just to let everyone know I feel much better (health wise) must have been a false alarm or something. My throat is still a bit sore, but it's nothing to worry about. I like how everyone responded so positively to my story. It makes my day to see a new review from my adoring fans. I enjoy giving you all something to read. 


	27. Scene From the Past

Chapter 27: Scenes From the Past

When everyone else had either gone home or went to go to bed Erik had remained in the house working by candlelight on the chandelier. Quickly he strung on the rest of the completed crystals, and then worked on reshaping the others so they would look decent amongst the complete ones.

He took great care in making it look right before he was satisfied. Taking up some of the wires from inside a light fixture he worked at connecting them. There was a flash of sparks and he ended up shocking himself. He cursed as he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"I had forgotten why I hated electricity so much," he said working at the circuits again. He was unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows; the being stepped closer and reached out a hand placing it gently on his shoulder. "Father, are you coming down soon?"

He gave a sigh of relief and turned to face her. "I will be in awhile. Why is something wrong?"

"I was hoping to have someone stay up and talk with me awhile, but Pierre fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. I don't blame him, because he did a lot of work today. We all did."

"You're welcome to stay here with me. I just need to finish fixing these circuits and then we'll head back down together. What do you say?"

"I'd feel much better heading back in the dark with the Phantom," she said calmly sitting down on the floor.

He glanced at her, and then went back to work. The circuits sparked again and Lotte jumped. Erik muttered something under his breath and tried again. While he worked with the wires Lotte looked around the house. It felt so cold and empty at night and even though her father was nearby it didn't ease her fear.

Suddenly all the lights on the chandelier came on with a shower of sparks. Erik gave a hearty laugh as the sparks flew and the glow from the lights illuminated the house. Lotte gave a small yawn. He knew she was tired. He undid the wire for tonight and picked up his cape. "Come darling. Let's get you to bed before the sun comes up," he said reaching out his hand.

She took it and he led her up the stage stairs and through the dressing room mirror back down towards the lake. He helped her into the boat and rowed it back. Lotte's eyes had grown so heavy that she laid her head against the edge of the boat and fell asleep. When they had reached shore Erik tied the boat up to the post and picked his daughter up out of the boat.

Carrying her to her room he felt her snuggle closer to him. He went into her room, placed her on the bed, removed her slippers, and tucked the covers up around her. Kissing her cheek he blew out the candle and looked upon her one last time before closing the door.

He crossed his home back over to the boat and took out a bag holding some of the extra pieces of crystal. These would come in handy for something later, so he hid them in his room. When he stepped back out Le Noir was sitting there looking up at him with her yellow-green eyes.

She mewed softly and followed him over to the chair where she proceeded to jump into his lap and curl into a small ball. Erik scratched behind her ear causing her to purr. He enjoyed the cat's company from time to time. She had been a fellow companion of the night when Lotte would go to sleep. Stretching out his arms Erik sighed, satisfied with what he had accomplished that day, but tomorrow there would be plenty to finish.

Sleep finally consumed him and he leaned his head back against the chair and all his dreams were filled of Christine. Her brown bouncy curls, her emerald green eyes, her elegant voice, and her lips that was as soft as any rose. He didn't care how long he slept as long as Christine was always in his dream that was all that mattered.

xxxxx

Lotte awoke the next morning to find herself in her own bed. She pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed. Pulling on her pants, a shirt, and her boots she came into the music room to find her father asleep in the chair with Le Noir sleeping in his lap. She picked the cat up and it nuzzled up against her chin; then jumped out of her arms to care for her kittens, which were now two weeks old.

Lotte smiled and went to her father's side. She could swear she could hear the name Christine escape his lips. "He's dreaming of mother again. How sweet," she said kneeling next to the arm of the chair and taking Erik's hand. "I may not be Christine father, but your Lotte is the next best thing."

He shrugged in his sleep a bit and breathed deeply through his nose. Lotte rubbed his hand and saw it still had a small burn mark from when he was fixing the chandelier. Sitting up a bit she reached up and tenderly kissed his cheek. Slowly he opened one eye, then the other looking at her.

"Good morning, father. I see you got tired last night. I'll go make you something to eat; how about a croissant with jam alongwith some of your raspberry wine?"

"That sounds pretty good. Thank you Lotte."

"Besides I think the smell of food will be the only thing that will get Pierre out of bed. He's been so tired lately. I'm a bit worried about him."

"He'll come around. He just needs to adjust to the fine life of the Opera and in time he'll have become so used to it he'll probably stay up evenings with us."

Lotte stood and went into the kitchen. Erik took this time to go and get cleaned up. He still felt sweaty from the other day and wanted to look his best when Christine arrived. Lotte was right, because as she started heating up the croissants Pierre came into the kitchen as if summoned and put his arms around her and leaning his head on her shoulder. "That smells so good."

She kissed his cheek. "Well it isn't ready yet. You have some time to get cleaned up and be ready for another day of work."

He kissed her back and left the room. Using the washbowl and a rag he washed his face and washed his hair. He looked into the mirror. "Not a bad looking fellow I must say," he said with a chuckle.

He came out dressed in really basic clothes and found Lotte busily setting the table. He went up to her and took hold of her waist and kissed her hair. She had washed it this morning and it smelled so wonderful. She giggled and turned in his arms to face him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking in all of your lovely scent. You smell so beautiful Little Lotte."

She put her arms around his neck. "You're so kind to me Pierre. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Erik came out of his room and smiled at them. "Good morning, Pierre. I heard you slept well last night."

Pierre went pink with embarrassment. "I was pretty tired last night. Besides I'm sure today's work will be harder then yesterday's."

"Yes, for today we lift a chandelier."

Lotte heard Pierre groan. Lightly she kissed his cheek. Then together they sat at the table and ate breakfast. Erik poured some of the wine, and then realized the bottle was empty. "Well this is a misfortune. I thought I was being careful with this to make it last to," he said disapprovingly as he placed the bottle on the table.

"You forget I can get more. I'll go down to the tavern and get more. My father sends his wine to taverns all over Paris."

They finished and headed up to the house. Right away Erik passed to the chandelier and began to work on the circuits to reconnect them. The lights flashed once again with some more sparks flying towards the ceiling. He hid the wires under the frame and went up into the dome.

"Pierre I'm going to throw down the end of a rope. When it comes down take it and tie it to the top of the chandelier."

The rope dropped out of a small hole and Pierre grabbed it and did as Erik had instructed. Then giving it a sharp tug to make sure it was tight he whistled up to the dome. Working backwards from what he did to bring down the chandelier the first time Erik now worked to reattach the supports to the pulleys and make sure they stayed taunt. He didn't want it to fall by accident while they raised it. Soon everything was connected, but Christine, Meg, and Mme. Giry still hadn't arrived.

"Where are they?" Erik asked as he finished with the ropes and the chain, but just as he had asked it seemed like a miracle had occurred, because he heard Christine's angelic voice rise through the house.

"Erik, are you up there?"

"I'm glad you're all here. It's going to take all of us to lift this up. I'll send down the rope so everyone stand back." They all took a step back and Erik let the rope fall and hit the floor with a loud thump. "All right now everyone take hold and on the count ofthree pull as hard as you can. Pierre you'll guide it so it doesn't hit any chairs till it's clear then help the ladies. I'll guide the ropes up here, so that they don't tangle or snap."

Lotte, Meg, Christine, and Mme. Giry all grabbed the rope and Pierre grabbed a side of the chandelier and they waited for Erik's count. He looked down through the hole. "All right get ready, on the count of three. 1…2…3!"

With all their might they pulled on the rope watching in amazement as the chandelier began to rise. Pierre pushed it a bit so it missed hitting a nearby chair. Once it was clear he got into line and began pulling. Inch by inch the glowing mass rose and it seemed to making the room feel so much bigger than it really did. When it finally reached its place in the dome Erik instructed for Lotte to tie the rope off on the side of the wall where there was an eye screw. She tied the rope making sure it was taut. He finished off a few last details and then came out onto the dome balcony and admired his work.

"Lotte, Pierre come up and take a look."

They hurried up the stairs and came to stand next to him. The sight was breathtaking. This was truly the best spot in the house. Lotte could see all of the stage and more. Pierre was blown away by this once in a lifetime opportunity. Not everyone got the chance to see something like this.

"Father it's so beautiful. You did it."

"Not without your help."

Lotte was proud with her father. With the same hands that destroyed the chandelier all those years ago had now restored it in attempts to restore the now dust filled house. She wanted to stand up there all day and take in the splendor, but Erik rested a hand on her shoulder. "Come we have other things to take care of. I promise we'll come back up here once again soon."

Pierre went through the door and down the stairs. Erik followed and Lotte started too, but she turned back to take one last look at the stage. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, because she was looking at her parents walking towards each other on a balcony like set and singing a haunting, yet loving song.

Her father sang proud and strong for his love of Christine, but before he could finish she had ripped off the mask revealing the deformed skin underneath. Lotte let out a small shriek and fell back startled. In anger Erik had cut a rope opening a trap door andalong with Christine disappeared within the stage. Ropes pulled through their pulleys and their came a loud rattling sound. Lotte looked up at the chandelier. It was swinging fiercely on the one support and then it began to fall.

"Look Out!" Lotte screamed. The people in the audience looked up and there was screaming as people ran in all directions. Fire soon filled the house and smoke billowed in front of Lotte's face. She tried to reach the door, but she couldn't see where she was going.

Down below Christine had heard Lotte scream out and looked up to see her daughter acting as if she couldn't see and coming close to the edge. Meg and Mme. Giry looked up also and made desperate shouts at Lotte to turn around, but it seemed she couldn't hear them. Christine ran for the stairs.

Erik had beaten her to the top and had taken hold of Lotte, so she didn't go tumbling over the side. She struggled with him trying to get to the door. "Lotte! What are you doing? Stop struggling." He was confused. She was looking right at him, but it seemed like she couldn't see him.

"Let me go! I have to get away from the fire," she screamed.

"There is no fire Lotte can't you see that?" he called to her shaking her shoulders.

As if waking up from a dream Lotte blinked repeatedly, put a hand to her forehead, and sunk to her knees. "What happened? I heard screaming, the room was filled with smoke, and I saw the chandelier fall. It was like I had been taken back to that night of the fire. It was frightening."

"Well in a way you were there, but you weren't born yet. How could all of that be so visual if all you heard was what I had told you and the newspaper articles? They couldn't have given such a clear image."

Christine ran up besides them and kneeled down stroked Lotte's cheek. "Honey what were you thinking? You nearly fell off the balcony!"

"That's the problem Christine. She wasn't thinking especially in this day and time. She told me she saw the end of Don Juan and was trying to escape the fire as if she was really there."

"But I was only 4 months pregnant with her. I'm sure you told her and those newspaper articles, but I remember those having such vague details on the whole ordeal. Erik what does this mean?"

"I don't know. This is one thing I don't have an answer to." He felt there was nothing more to say and gathered her close leaning his head against hers. Christine leaned on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Lotte's back.

"Father is something wrong with me?" Lotte asked.

"No, Lotte, but I feel you have a very vivid imagination."

* * *

I'm sure I scared all of you with such frequent updates, but I love my story so much. It's just so good. I love sitting at my computer, the Phantom of the Opera playing in my windows media player while I type. It's so much fun. 


	28. Raoul Comes to Call

Maybe I should slow down my chapter updates, but I'm sure all of you would hate me for it and I would hate myself for not sitting down at my computer each day to type. I would probably be off doing less practical things. I would much rather do this and surprise you all with how fast I am. I have plenty of ideas so the story will continue.

Don't worry. I'm going to try at making them a bit longer, so bear with me. Besides I think Christine and Erik should have some more time alone before Raoul comes don't you? And many other things need to be covered.

Plus I have creative writing stuff due Thursday and I'm a bit behind, so I want to keep you guys busy till then.

* * *

Chapter 28: Raoul Comes to Call 

Erik lifted Lotte up and carried her down to the stage. Meg had already taken hers and his capes and laid them down off to the side, so he could lay Lotte upon them. Meg's cape was a bit softer, so he laid her on that then pulled his cape over her.

"Clear your mind Lotte and try to get some sleep. You've been doing too much lately and sleep is the best thing for you now. If you need anything just let us know okay," he said smoothing back her hair.

She nodded and just stared across the stage. She was scared, but on top of that was too scared to cry. What had just happened was terrifying and was not to be taken lightly. She shuddered a bit before closing her eyes and letting sleep take hold of her.

Erik stood and just watched her. On the outside she was calm and at peace, but on the inside some dark secrets lingered waiting to consume her. He was scared that she would be eaten alive by her fears and turn against him. But she loved him. Why would she turn against the one that had loved her from birth?

"Erik there is much more to be done. Let her sleep," Mme. Giry advised. When she didn't get a response or sign of movement she came over and took his arm. "She'll be fine. Lotte is a strong girl. She has your willpower. Many times she has demonstrated that in my class. You must be proud of her?"

"I am. But I hate to see her suffer. It just makes me remember all the times I suffered. I don't want her to become the same thing as me."

"And what is that Erik?"

"An outcast hated by society and shunned by mankind. Hiding away from the harsh stares and never seeing sun light. I don't want that for her."

"Erik she won't be that way, because you have given her the two greatest gifts a daughter could ask of her father."

"And what's that?"

"Love and Protection, two things it sounds like Raoul never did. I never did like that man and now he's being your Patron. I thought for sure you would cast that man aside."

"I can't. We need the money if we're to get the Opera Houseoff its feet. But you are right. We have much more to finish."

For the rest of the day they worked on patching up chairs and knocking the dents out of the steel frames. Erik was afraid all the noise would wake Lotte, but every time he looked at her, she was still asleep. The rest of the statues were polished and the curtains were all patched up.

Meg and Mme. Giry left around sundown and Christine had them send a message to Raoul telling him that she was going to stay late and sleep at the Opera House, because the manager had wanted her to perform at the Opera, which was entirely true. Erik wanted no one other then Christine to be a star in his operas.

Meg told Erik to hold onto the cape till tomorrow. She would come back for it. Erik thanked her and picked up Lotte gently in his arms. She moaned a bit, but soon fell back asleep. He then motioned for Pierre to turn off the lights and then led the two of them through the mirror to the tunnels.

"The two of you take the boat. I'll take this path here. If there's too much movement Lotte will be woken up. I would much rather carry her right to bed and let her sleep."

Christine agreed. She kissed him. "Be careful."

He disappeared into the darkness and Pierre took her hand. "Come on I'll lead you Madame."

They got in the boat and Pierre pushed off from shore stirring them towards the opposite shore. Beating Erik back they waited in silence till he appeared through the mirror along the opposite wall. He brought her into her room Christine following close behind. "Get her into her nightdress. I'll go fill this hot water bottle for her. She started to shiver back in the tunnel."

Christine closed the door and began to undress Lotte and put her in the nightdress. Laying her in the bed and pulling the blanket up under her chin, Christine began to cry. There came a knock at the door. "It's open," she muttered.

Erik came in with the hot water bottle and put it down by Lotte's feet. He smoothed out the blanket and caressed Lotte's cheek. It still felt cold to the touch. Placing the cape across the blanket he finally noticed Christine's tears when she sniffed.

"Oh, Erik, I'm so scared. What's wrong with her?" she asked as she leaned against him.

"I don't know Christine. I suggest we let her sleep. Even if she was fully awake she would be too afraid to tell us what's going on just yet whatever it may be. I'm scared too, but I'm not going to give up hope. Neither will you."

She bit her lip and nodded. He blew out the candle and let down the curtain. He led Christine out of the room, closing the door behind them, and had her sit in a chair. Pierre was standing there staring at the wall. "I hate admitting it to you, but I'm scared," he muttered.

Erik put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "So are we. Lotte has never had visions like that before. She has an excellent memory, but what she saw was something from our past." He let go and began pacing the room. "She wasn't even born, yet she could see every detail. It doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't. Do you think she was hallucinating by chance?"

"What would cause her to hallucinate? I've watched her closely and never once have I seen her do anything that would cause those symptoms. Besides she was fine this morning; eager to start the day and fix breakfast."

"I'm going to go to bed. Will you let me know if she awakes?"

"Of course we will. Goodnight Pierre."

"Goodnight." Pierre went into his room and closed the door.

"She'll be fine," Christine said to herself rocking back and forth in the chair. "She'll be just fine."

Erik came over and kneeled in front of her. Taking her hand he caressed it trying his best to calm her. "Of course she'll be fine. Don't worry Christine. Together we can help her to calm down and find her place." He turned so his back was facing her and placed his head on her lap.

She replied to the gesture by tracing out his ear with her fingers moving down along his neck. Distracted by the mask she had him lean against her other leg, so she could touch his face. Like a blind girl she tried to seek out his features with just her fingertips. He could have been a handsome man had it not been for that infection, but Christine didn't care about that.

"I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know you do. And because of that love we have Lotte."

"She would speak of you often, Erik. She was so curious about you and I don't blame her. You are a mysterious man."

He lifted his head and she slipped out of the chair coming to kneel beside him. "I made a mistake sending you away Christine. I should have come after…" She had put a finger to his lips.

"Don't dwindle in the past darling. Worry about here and now. You always seemed to be reliving the past and thinking of ways to correct it, but that doesn't matter anymore. The only thing I care about is the love we hold for each other and for Lotte. Maybe all the excitement of being with you the entire time caught up with her and she's overwhelmed with all that is going on."

Erik turned away and Christine heard him sniff. She reached for the masked side of his face and brought him back to face her. Tears were falling from his eyes causing the mask to shine. She had only seen this side of Erik once before and she pitied him. As a mother protecting her child she allowed him to come close and lay his head against her chest.

He sobbed softly into her dress feeling the texture of the fabric across his cheek. She smelled so good and her touch sent warm sensations up his spine, but he could only cry. Cry for Lotte, cry for his pains, and cry for joy that Christine stilled loved him even though he was only half a man. He wanted her to stay with him, but Raoul was still a big threat. He was still coming intwo days and Erik was afraid he would unleash rage against Raoul when he had the chance.

Christine leaned her head against his and began to whisper his name into his ear. His body shivered each time she slowly pronounced it. Finally he could feel his body relax and go limp. He never wanted to leave her embrace. For once she had put her Angel to sleep.

Lotte slept the rest of the night into the next day. After waking up from where he had fallen asleep in Christine's arms on the floor, Erik had checked on her and reheated the water bottle.

Today Pierre went to one of the building corporations in town with Erik's instructions and got them to agree with rebuilding the Opera House. They would begin first thing tomorrow and work until it was all finished. Pierre ran out to Christine's carriage and jumped inside. Christine was anxious to know how it went.

"They'll start first thing tomorrow, meaning they'll be there before Raoul. Though we still have to make Erik look the part."

"Don't you worry about that; I have an excellent idea."

Erik was waiting back at the lair for them staring blankly at Lotte's door hoping to hear her stir from within, but nothing came. She had been in what seemed like an endless sleep and it terrified him. _"What if she doesn't wake up? __Pierre__ will have no reason to stay here and leave declaring that he will never love again. Christine will fall into depression and I'll probably fall into total writer's block over the loss. The Opera House will fail as soon as it's complete," _he thought. "No, wait I'm totally giving up on my daughter. I can't be such a fool and just give up on her. What kind of man would I be if I just sat by and let her fail?"

"You wouldn't be my father," a tiny voice squeaked.

Erik whipped around to see Lotte standing in the doorway. How had he not heard her come out of her room? He stood and reached out his arms to her. She climbed into them and hugged him tight.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. Don't you know that it's not wise to scare your father?"

"I'm sorry. My mind was just overrun with thoughts that sleep was the only thing to calm them. Plus the bed was so warm I didn't want to leave it, but I had just woken up and heard you putting yourself down again. What have I told you about that?" she said shaking her finger at him.

He snapped at it with his teeth, but she pulled it back with a giggle. "Lotte you know better then to shake that finger at me."

"Lotte, oh my dear your awake," Christine exclaimed as Pierre rowed them up to shore. He tied up the boat and Christine rushed up the stairs and took Lotte into her arms. Pierre then got in on the hugs and gave Lotte a long passionate kiss.

"Did you think I was going to leave you forever?" she said with a smile.

"I came pretty darn close. But I knew you would pull through. You always manage to pull through at the last minute."

The situation with Raoul was explained closely and Lotte had grabbed her make up bag trying to find a base color paler then her father's original skin color. He had to look ill and Pierre announced that he had found a wheelchair in the prop room. It would tie the whole disguise together.

They all decided to get some sleep, because they would need an early start tomorrow. Pierre and Lotte were in their rooms, but Erik fell asleep on the couch with Christine lying across his lap. _"I need a bigger bed,"_ he thought to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.

When the clock chimed six, Erik sat up and yawned. He stretched causing Christine to stir. She looked up and smiled at him. Lotte came out of her room clutching the make-up bag close. "Are you ready father?" she asked.

"Lotte I'm ready for you to work your magic."

"I'm going to change into something else. If Raoul finds that I had spent the night here again he'll be so upset. I'm sure you still have some dresses my size in the wardrobe," Christine stated

"I might. You'll just have to go look," Erik teased.

Christine kissed his cheek and went into Lotte's room. She had him remove the mask and began putting on the makeup. "Now you have to remember to not rub your face at all. I have to do all of it and it's possible to wipe it off." She worked at concealing the scar first using at least three layers to hide it properly. Then she spread the makeup across the other side of his face to bring it all together. Taking the eyeliner pencil she redid his eyebrow and with some red lipstick blended it in to make his cheeks and forehead rosy looking. "Okay this does come out after washing it," she said dabbing the base color into his hair to give it streaks of white around his ears and the back of his neck.

Christine came out of the room in a simple day dress carrying Lotte's sketchpad. "Lotte these are beautiful, but rather blurry. What happened to them?"

"They got wet when I fell in the river as we were fleeing Paris," Lotte exclaimed as Erik chuckled. "Father, don't move."

"Though there is one here that isn't wet or blurry. I'm guessing it's not done from real life seeing as you included yourself in it."

"I love that one. I woke up cold and alone one morning and the thought of father keeping me warm made me feel better and I just had to draw that."

"It's wonderful. You have so much talent." She looked up at Erik's face. "Why my dear I hardly recognize you."

Erik opened one eye and still managed to give her a small glare. "Finished," Lotte said handing him a mirror.

"Wow, I look sicker than a dying dog. Wonderful job once again Lotte. Let me get my manager suit on, and then we'll head upstairs."

"I'll go get dressed," Lotte said as she collected the makeup.

"Actually Lotte you won't be able to go this time," Erik said as he reached the bedroom door.

"What do you mean I can't go?"

"We don't want to risk Raoul seeing you. It's bad enough that I'm going up there. I promise that it won't take long."

He went into his room and closed the door. Lotte felt rejected and sat in the chair. Pierre, who had come out of his room already dressed, came up behind her and put his arms around her neck as he leaned on her shoulders. "Everything will be all right I promise you. You'll wait for me won't you?"

"I'll wait till the end of the world for you Pierre. There is no one else I want to see the end with, but you," she said placing her hands on his.

"I know."

Erik came back out dressed in a gray suit. This was the first time they had seen him in anything that wasn't black. "I hope this doesn't take too long, because I really hate this suit," he groaned.

Lotte watched sadly as they sailed away. She sat down on the organ bench trying to hold back her tears. Le Noir came over and jumped up next to her. "Oh, Le Noir what if something goes wrong and they don't come back?" Le Noir meowed and nuzzled her. "I guess you're right Le Noir. We have no reason to worry."

Erik, Christine, and Pierre had gotten Erik situated in the wheelchair just as the workers came to the main door. Pierre let them in and Erik explained, in the weakest voice he had, what was to be done. The men understood right away and went to work. They had started re-supporting the lower floors when Raoul finally arrived.

"Christine, what are you doing here? You didn't come home last night. Actually you haven't been home all week."

"I've been helping at the Opera House. Monsieur Armand has offered me my old job back. He heard me sing before and thought I should come back. Of course I accepted. Hope you don't mind darling?"

"No, I don't mind darling. This will give me something to do once the building is finished and I see a lot of work has already been done," he said looking around the house.

"Does it please you Vicomte?" Erik said using the weak voice and rolling the wheelchair forward.

"Oh, Monsieur Armand I didn't see you there. It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir."

"No, the pleasure is all my Vicomte. I am so glad that you agreed to be my patron," Erik said wishing he could just stand up and strangle the guy. "So does the Opera House please you?"

"Yes, it does. I'm sure even after a fire and 18 years of being abandoned plenty of people will come to see Operas again. I happen to know for a fact that the Opera Ghost has finally fled. Have you heard anything about him?"

Erik's blood was boiling on the inside, but he remained calm. "An Opera Ghost you say. What is he talking about son?" he asked Pierre.

"Father surely you should remember the Opera Ghost. He was in the newspaper as the suspect behind the fire," Pierre said to him. "The man would come to every opera and sit in box five."

"Right that Opera Ghost; now I remember. Thank you Pierre."

"You're welcome Father."

"Actually Vicomte I've heard nothing of him being around. Like you said he probably fled while the getting was good; though if he does come back I won't be surprised. I would love to see how "Don Juan Triumphant" had ended."

"Probably not as good as the start of it," Raoul said turning to look around.

Erik was now steaming and Christine pulled him back. "Don't blow it," she hissed.

"I suppose, but that's not why you're here. Let's discuss this deal of ours. I do have other things I need to attend to."

Pierre brought Raoul a chair and they sat on the stage discussing the pay of the actors, dancers, and stage hands, the cost of seats, and how much it would probably be to finish off the construction.

By noon everything had been covered. Erik shook Raoul's hand and Raoul kissed Christine goodbye, making Erik curse under his breath, before leaving.

The workers stayed until three in the afternoon and when he was sure they were all gone Erik lost his temper and jumped out of the wheelchair.

"That god damn excuse of a man, telling me to my face that my opera was horrible; I will not stand for this. How I would love to see him die at my hands."

"Erik, calm down. He's saying that, because of what happened at the show. I don't think he liked the way you were feeling me up on the stage in front of all those people. Would you want to see someone do that to your fiancé?"

"That doesn't matter. What does is how much I want to wring the Vicomte's neck."

"How dare you talk about my husband like that? I may love you Erik, but I'm still his wife," she yelled at him. "If that's how you feel then I'll leave. I don't want to hear you bad-mouth Raoul anymore."

She took off down the stairs and into the house before Erik could say anything. Hadn't something like this happened before? "CHRISTINE!" he called out at the top of his lungs.

She turned around and looked up at him. "You called me back. You actually called me back," she ran up the stairs throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought you were just going to watch me go and do nothing like last time."

"I won't make that mistake again. I love you Christine and I don't want you to leave me again. Oh, gods never leave me again," he said embracing her.

Christine looked over his shoulder to where Pierre was standing. She winked at him. He smiled and winked back. Christine pulled back a bit and with her hand wiped off a large amount of makeup on the deformed side of Erik's face. "There he is."

"Where is who?"

"There is the man I fell in love with. He's been hiding his features from me out of fear. But even with all those layers he's still there and I love him even more." She took off the gold ring Raoul had given her and let it drop to the stage with a metal clink.

"Does this mean…?"

"I will gladly become Madame Phantom," Christine said curtsying in front of him.

All the anger from Raoul was washed away as Erik swept Christine into his arms and twirled her around. He had never been so happy in his life. Things were definitely looking up for him.

* * *

OMG this chapter was long. It took me a long time to write so take your time reading it. I hope to get more responses for my work and thanks for keeping up with my story. 


	29. My Kingdom for a Opera

Okay this is in-between the completion of the opera house and the first performance. Okay the next chapter is on its way.

Just to let everyone know I had to go back and change Lotte and Pierre's ages. Lotte, instead of going from 14 to 15 goes from 17 to 18 and Pierre when we first meet him is 19. The story would have been complicated if they remained so young.

Yes, Pierre and Lotte share a special song of the past, but Pierre sings much better than a certain fop.

* * *

Chapter 29: My Kingdom for an Opera

Work had been underway for 2 months now and they were only halfway complete. The dormitories had been replaced; a bedroom was added to the manager's office, and all the backstage was restored, much stronger then before. Today they were working on the large wooden doors leading into the Opera House.

Erik paced back and forth on the stage pondering on what opera he would perform first. He definitely didn't want to redo any of the past productions, because Carlotta and her tone deft performances had ruined them for him. And even though he had a heightened desire to finish Don Juan he knew the only way it would work out would be if he was to perform. There was no way he would risk going to jail again.

With his new position it was even harder to go and work on one of his own operas. He just had way to much work to do. He ran a gloved hand through his hair grumbling to himself.

Suddenly Pierre ran up nearly out of breath. Bent over he tried to catch his breath before attempting to speak. "Erik," he whispered. "Raoul's making a surprise visit."

"Well it won't be much of a surprise now will it," Erik said with a smile.

"Not, funny. I just ran down three flights of stairs to warn you. The least you could do is being somewhat grateful that I even bothered," Pierre snapped staring at Erik with a slight glare.

Erik was a bit surprised. "All right Pierre, no need to be upset. I was only having a little fun. You've been working too hard. Why don't you go take a break? You deserve it."

"I guess I should. Forgive me I didn't mean to get angry."

"All is forgotten. Now go ahead."

Pierre slipped into the dressing room and behind the mirror before Raoul arrived with Christine behind him. Erik could have melted right there at how beautiful she looked, but he remained posed and went back to pacing.

"Monsieur Armand, may I have a word?" Raoul asked as he came downstage.

"You already have," Erik said in his old man voice mockingly.

Raoul looked confused, but then remembered what he had come to ask about. "I was wondering if you had chosen an Opera yet."

"No, I haven't Vicomte. Even if I did I have no crew, no cast. I don't even know what Opera will draw in the people, especially with this Opera Ghost you told me about. Still haven't seen him around. You sure he skipped town?"

"Yes, because he took my daughter with him, that vile creature. When I find him I'll see him hang," Raoul said with an angry snarl.

_"Over my dead body," _Erik thought to himself. _"And there is no way in hell that Lotte is your daughter you pompous brat. Thank god she never liked you."_ He glanced up at the chandelier. A grin spread across his lips.

"Monsieur, about how much more needs to be done around here?"

"We're halfway there. We should be finished soon; patience my good Vicomte. Nothing good came out of rushing things."

"No, I suppose your right. Well come along Christine I think we've bothered Monsieur Armand enough today?"

"I was actually going to stay," Christine said.

"Now Christine," Raoul snapped.

Erik looked ready to strike, but she raised up her hand. He scowled at her, and then hung his head. She waved to him before walking out. Raoul had won again. That man was never going to stop torturing him and his love for Christine. "Just wait Vicomte you will get what's coming to you," he whispered.

xxxxx

Down in the lair Lotte was working on a painting using the art supplies her mother had given her as a late birthday present, when Pierre came through the mirror. He slumped into a chair and rubbed his forehead. Lotte put down her paintbrush and came over to him.

"What's wrong love? You don't look so good," she said getting down on her knees in front of him.

"I'm just tired that's all," he said twirling one of her curls around his finger.

"Then you should go to sleep. You need to even out your work schedule with your sleep schedule. It's not healthy dear."

"You make it sound so easy. You sit down here and can sleep whenever you want," he said a bit harshly.

"No, I can't Pierre. I can't sleep with all these dreams and visions swimming through my head. On top of that I worry about all of you, especially father, exposing himself to Raoul." She stood up and picked up Erik's mask. Clutching it close she looked onto the water and saw another part of the past.

As she stood there she saw her parents' row up in the boat. Erik had the mask back and they looked much younger. He was rowing the boat and she was sitting up front singing a haunting song about the Phantom. He commanded her to sing and she did just as Lotte had the first night her father had brought her to the lair making the candles and the gate rise out of the water. As the boat reached the dock Erik got out continuing the song while Christine just sat there as if in a trance.

Then he came over and offered her his hand, which she soon took. He led her over to the organ and sang a more soothing song while feeling her up. Lotte now understood why this night was so important. This had been the night that she came along. They were really in love. Then she wondered if they would be able to hear her like the people in the audience had heard her when the chandelier was coming down.

"Hello," she said, but neither of them looked up. She was about to try again when she heard Pierre calling out to her.

"Lotte, darling what are you looking at?"

"Huh?" Lotte said snapping back to reality. "Where'd they go?"

"Where'd who go?"

"Mother and Father, they were just here, I think," she said looking down at the mask.

"Are you having visions again?" he asked concerned.

She gazed into his eyes and nodded. Telling him what she saw he realized how serious this was. "Pierre, I don't see what any of these visions mean. It scares me to see such things."

Ignoring how tired he was Pierre embraced her. "Lotte we'll find out what's going on. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for all of this. Hey I have an idea. Do you care to share a nap with me? I'm sure it will help you calm down and relax a bit."

She said nothing, but came as close to him as she could. "I'll take that as a yes, Little Lotte."

He took her into his room and laid her on the bed. He pulled off his boots and jacket, then came and lay besides her. She still had the mask clutched in her hand. He reached over to take and put it aside, but she rolled away. Again he reached over, but this time wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled her back to face him.

"I know you're scared Lotte. I'm scared too. Everyday I worry for you and hope that things will get better."

"Pierre, will you stay with me if anything should happen to father?"

"I will stay with you even while your father is here alive and well. I'll be here with you as long as you want me to."

She looked at the mask, and with a little bit of struggle managed to put it on the table. "**_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here: nothing can harm you-my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears_**," she heard Pierre begin to sing. "**_I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…_**"

She wasn't sure how it was he knew the words, but as not to disappoint him, so joined him. "**_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime…Say you need me with you, now and always…Promise me that all you say is true-that's all I ask of you…_**"

"**_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: no one will find you-your fears are far behind you._**"

"**_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night…and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…_**"

"**_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…let me lead you from your solitude…say you need me with you here, beside you…anywhere you go…let me go too…Lotte, that's all I ask of you…_**"

"**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…say the word and I will follow you…_**"

They sat up and shared one of the verses. "**_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_**"

"**_Say you love me…_**" Lotte continued.

"**_You know I do…_**"

Sharing the last verse they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "**_Love me-That's all I ask of you…Anywhere you go, let me go too…Love me-that's all I ask of you…_**" Neither of them looked away as they leaned in. Lotte reached up her hand to his face and there they shared the most romantic kiss together. Pierre pulled back, "I will always be besides you Lotte; forever and for always."

xxxxx

Erik came down awhile later and was a bit confused to find no one waiting to greet him, except for Le Noir, who mewed at him softly. He went to retrieve the mask and realized it was missing from the table. Frantically he searched for it. "I'm powerless without that mask," he muttered, as he lifted up a pile of papers. "I know I left it right here."

He searched Lotte's room, his room, and the study. All that left was Pierre's room, but the door was shut. Cautiously Erik turned the doorknob sending a ray of light across the bed. He could make out Pierre and Lotte lying within each other's arms fast asleep. A smile was on Lotte's lips as she nuzzled Pierre's chest.

Erik finally saw what he was looking for and picked it up off the table. He drew up the cover around them and blew out the candle before closing the door. They weren't doing any harm, so he saw no reason to break them apart. Rubbing off the make-up and putting on his mask Erik wondered past Lotte's painting she had left in front of the couch.

It was of the Paris horizon seen from on the roof. The sun was rising in the sky and the warm hues made it look as if the sky was on fire. "Why would she paint this down here in the dark and gloom, when she could go up and paint it from real life?" he wondered. Then he saw something he had missed the first time. Settled on the wall of the roof was something white. With closer inspection he saw his mask and a rose lying beside it.

Written in small letters in the corner of the canvas was these words, "The sun dawns on the Phantom of the Opera."

He wanted to cry. This was truly one of Lotte's best pieces. Then it hit him, he ran to the organ and began trying and scribbling notes down on the parchment. He laughed to himself as the music flowed like a stream beneath his fingertips. A story of love and loss began to develop and the two leads were written for Pierre and Lotte. It would be perfect. He had heard Pierre sing before and thought it was nicely developed for someone his age.

By the time Lotte and Pierre had awoke Erik was already half way finished with the score. "Father, what are you doing?" Lotte asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"My dear I have come up with an Opera," he smiled. "And both of you have the leading roles."

Lotte and Pierre looked at each other, then back at him. "Monsieur I'm not that good at singing. I've done well from time to time, but not in front of a whole bunch of people before."

"Don't worry I can teach you."

"And father what about the whole I'm not allowed upstairs issue. Raoul will come to the shows. He'll see me for sure."

"You'll be in a costume, and for rehearsals you'll also be in one. He'll never recognize you. Oh, this is going to be wonderful."

Lotte gulped. Her father was in a good mood, so to tell her of her vision would have to wait. The last thing she wanted was to worry him.

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone. Homework caught up with me and I had to get it done. But I promise there is more to come. Hope to hear from all of you. 


	30. Good Things Scare Away the Bad

Hurray I've hit the 30 chapter mark. But the story isn't over yet. I have many more tricks up my sleeves to dazzle and amaze you. Now put up your feet and relax.

* * *

Chapter 30: Good Things Scare Away the Bad 

The Opera House and Erik's opera were both finished close to the middle of December. Lotte and Pierre had already begun practicing their parts and Christine would come whenever she had a chance to come and practice her part.

Christmas was not far off and with the completion of the Opera House, Raoul suggested having a masquerade ball on Christmas Eve to celebrate. Erik liked the idea, because he could seek out from the crowd those that would be good dancers or singers. Yet, he was afraid the past would repeat itself. Last time there was a masked ball he had come as the Red Death and scared everyone half to death. This was Lotte's first time at such an event and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it for her. She would hate him forever if he did anything to ruin the evening.

xxxxx

Lotte was so excited. It was her first time in 8 years that she got to out among the people of Paris. She was so anxious for the day to come, but yet she was scared that the worst thing possible could happen; someone recognizing her, causing Erik to reveal himself and both of them being taken away by the police. She shook her head. "_We've been getting away with this for months now. I don't think a little ball could ruin it. Besides we'll have masks hence the title. But at the end of those events they have everyone take off their masks. I'll just leave early,"_ she thought to herself.

The day before the party Lotte went up into the costume room and began searching through the dresses for one that might make a good outfit for the ball. Most of the dresses were large, because of La Carlotta, but luckily there were plenty of smaller dresses hung up on the other side of the rack. A slender white one caught her attention. She pulled it off the rack and looked at it in the mirror.

It looked like it would fit. She tried it on and was amazed to find it fit her body perfectly. She looked again in the mirror. The material seemed to resemble feathers and there were ruffles up around the collar. The sleeves were so big they looked like wings. Lotte smiled. "I could be a swan," she said to herself as she twirled around in the dress. Looking through a box she finally came across a white mask that covered her face down to her mouth.

"Now I just need shoes and I have the perfect pair downstairs." She ran down to the lair and right into her room not noticing Erik playing on the organ. All he saw was a blur of white rush past and disappear into the bedroom.

Lotte dug through a box of shoes, but after not coming across the pair she needed she dumped out the box and began flinging each shoe aside in frustration. She had taken one pink toe shoe and tossed it back over her shoulder ignoring the clink from the organ. Picking up a black one she chucked that also.

"OW!"

Lotte seemed to freeze in place as the shoe in her hand fell to the floor and she turned around. Erik was standing there with the pink shoe in one hand and with the other hand was rubbing his head. "Sorry! I didn't know you were there."

"Lotte what is going on in here? It looks like the Paris brigade just trashed the place. I thought I taught you better than this."

"I can't find my white dress shoes and I need them for my costume," she said returning to dig through the pile.

"I see. What are you going as?"

"I'm going to go as a swan. I found a white mask and this dress in the costume room. I can't wait for tomorrow night." Just then she remembered something. "Father, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is that?"

"I had another vision awhile back. Actually the day you started writing your Opera."

"Lotte, why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt that, because you were in such a good mood I didn't want to have you worry about me," she said finally finding her shoes.

"What was it of this time?"

"The first time you brought Mother down to the lair and the night I came along."

"You saw all that?"

"Just up to the part when you were standing in front of the organ together. Pierre had snapped me out of it before anything else. I even called out in the vision wondering if you were able to hear me like all the people had before, but you didn't even look in my direction the whole time I was standing there. It was your mask that brought about the vision this time. Father I'm scared."

"I know Lotte. I'm scared too, but remember that things will get better. I have a feeling," he said hugging her. "Now why don't you finish up your costume? Tomorrow is a big day for you Little Lotte."

"Father what are you going as?"

"I thought of going as the Phantom I already have the outfit," he chuckled.

"They'll know right away. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

She went past him to her easel and took out her paintbrush and some paint. Erik went into his own room and opened the wardrobe. Inside was the outfit he wore to the last Masquerade. The Red Death suit and the skull mask tucked safely away. He glared at it. There was no way he would wear that. They would know him for sure. Then he saw the mask from Don Juan. "_Now that could be rather promising."_

Just then a knock came at the door. Erik looked up to see Pierre stride in and close the door behind him. "Excuse me Monsieur, but may we talk in private?"

Erik nodded. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"I was hoping sir if it's all right with you for me to…ask Lotte's hand in marriage? I was hoping to ask her tonight at the ball, but want to make sure you approve" he said holding up a velvet box.

"You want to marry my daughter? Well this comes as no surprise to me and you are so kind to her; if she accepts you then you my have her hand in marriage. You're already like a son to me."

Pierre couldn't hold back the need to hug Erik, which was no surprise to him. "Thank you so much. And don't worry I don't plan on moving her away from the Opera House. She had told me she wasn't ready to leave this place yet and I don't blame her. This is one fascinating place."

"One question Pierre. Where did you get the money to get that ring?"

"Father sent me some through Christine from all my years helping him harvest the raspberries and I used what you gave me as payment for working in the Opera House. I hope this will be good enough," he said opening the box. Inside was a small diamond ring.

"I think Lotte will love it. I see a wonderful future for the both of you. Now do you have an outfit for tomorrow night?"

"Actually no I don't. Maybe I should go as you. They won't be expecting that."

"I wouldn't suggest that. I don't think Lotte would like the idea of her fiancé being dragged away by the police; even though it was a very amusing thought. I have an idea." He went into the wardrobe and pulled out a half black, half white mask. "Take this. I'm not completely sure where I found it, but it will work for you."

"Thanks. Can I borrow that suit too?"

"You know why don't you just keep it. I won't be needing it anymore."

"Once again thank you."

Pierre left the room clutching the things in his arm. Lotte was putting the finishing touches on her mask. "What was that all about?"

Pierre only smiled and disappeared into his room. "_Well how rude," _Lotte thought to herself.

xxxxx

The following night Lotte got into her costume and then helped Erik do up his make up and put on the mask so as not to smear it. She warned him that when he took it off to do it slowly so that he didn't mess up the illusion. Pierre came out dressed in his suit and held up a paper fan. Erik had hidden something in his cape and then rowed them across the lake.

Erik and Pierre headed up first, and then Pierre reached back through the mirror to help Lotte out.

"Now Lotte repeat to me what I told you."

"If anyone asks I am Jacqueline, Pierre's fiancée. I come from out of town and will be making the Opera Popular my home as an actor."

"Perfect." He went to the door and listened before opening it. No one was in the backstage area. "Quickly before someone comes this way," he said ushering them out. He closed the door and led them to the main lobby where Raoul and Christine were assisting in putting up decorations.

"Ah, Monsieur Armand we've been awaiting you. I see Pierre has joined us and who is this darling young lady?"

"I am Jacqueline, pleasure to meet you Monsieur."

Raoul kissed her hand. Erik growled. "Is something wrong Armand?"

"What? Oh, nothing is wrong. I was just clearing my throat."

Christine came up dressed in a black dress and had a black mask around her eyes. Erik wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her, but instead took her hand and kissed it. "How wonderful it is to see you again Madame. And you look so elegant in that dress if I do say so myself."

Now Raoul gave out a growl. Christine glanced at him. "The manager was only giving a complement. Don't be so sour."

Not much more was said as people began to arrive. Erik however leaned in close to Christine and whispered something into her ear before handing her a small box. She tucked it away.

A band came in and began to play. "Jacqueline, would you like to dance?"

"Pierre I'd love too."

He took her hand and brought her to the middle of the dance floor. Erik watched with pride as the two of them waltzed across the floor. Lotte was as graceful as the swan she was trying to portray and along with Pierre they looked very happy.

Then Erik saw Raoul begin to dance with Christine. He slowly walked over and tapped Raoul on the shoulder. "Excuse me Monsieur, may I cut in?"

"You may," Raoul said stepping back and watched as Erik took Christine's hand and began waltzing with her.

"Monsieur you're such a good dancer," Christine giggled.

"Not as good as you Madame. I could never learn how to move with such grace and beauty."

"It's not that hard. Just let yourself go with the music and soon you'll be dancing in the clouds with ease."

Erik smiled at her. How badly he wanted to kiss her, but knew the second he did Raoul would be on top of him trying to harm him. "_Let that puny man try and harm me. I could easily strangle him with my bare hands."_

The party went on for a few more hours and Lotte was having the best time, until she noticed something strange going on. People were beginning to disappear and in their places people from the past began to fill the room. Lotte looked to where her parents were talking and they too disappeared. Then she looked next to her and Pierre had disappeared. "_What's going on? Where is everyone?_" she thought her mind racing.

Luckily her mother reappeared much younger and standing beside Raoul with a ring around her neck. Erik was no where to be seen. Suddenly the entire room went black and Lotte let out a stifled cry. Everyone in the room was looking up to the top of the grand staircase. She looked also and was horrified and angered at the figure standing before her.

Erik was standing here in a red outfit and a skull mask was in the place of his white one. He was saying something, but she was too angry to hear it. He threw a leather bound script to the floor, the contents spewing out of it. He began barking orders to some of the people standing on the stairs then looked passed Lotte at Christine. Lotte looked to see Raoul take off down the hall. "_Wow, Raoul is such a wimp. He sees the Phantom and runs."_

Erik had now made his way down the stairs. Still upset and unaware of the event taking place she went up to him, glaring back into his golden eyes. "Father, what are you doing?" she hissed under her breath. "This isn't what we agreed on." He said nothing and continued coming forward until he had walked through her. This sent shivers down her spine as she turned to see Erik pull the ring from Christine's neck and yell at her.

By now Pierre had noticed Lotte's strange behavior and was trying really hard to snap her out of it. People were starting to get suspicious and he hated how they just stared and muttered amongst themselves. Because the band was also looking at the strange girl the music had stopped and Erik finally analyzed what was going on. Christine looked at him fear clearly visible on her face.

"Erik what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Lotte's seeing things again and I know exactly which one just by how she's acting. "She's seeing the other masquerade."

Christine was still holding his hand from dancing and gave it a squeeze. Raoul ran up to them.

"Armand, what is Jacqueline's problem. She seems to be in a trance or something."

"To be honest Raoul I have no idea what's going on. In all of her visits she's never acted like this before."

Suddenly Lotte came to realize where she was and in shame pushed Pierre away and ran up the stairs, the sound of her shoes clicking across the marble. Pierre looked back into the crowd, and then chased after her. Suspicious murmurs and gasps filled the room. Erik went over to the band and had them start playing again. In no time everyone had gone back to dancing and having a good time, yet Erik knew deep in his heart that Lotte was having the worst time of her life.

xxxxx

Lotte made it up to the roof and sat down in her favorite place amongst the statures. She pulled her knees up to her chin and sobbed. "_Why is this happening to me? I don't know what's going on. Why won't it just stop already and let me be at peace?"_ she thought as the snow and wind whipped around her. She shivered.

Then she had the feeling that she wasn't alone. She looked up to see Erik standing next to her staring off in the distance. Unlike all the other times she would come to the roof to cry and he had come looking for her this time he wasn't looking to comfort her. Instead he was looking towards the section of roof near the door. Lotte turned to look and saw Christine and Raoul standing together and singing.

The look on Erik's face was one of betrayal. She felt awful. She had heard the story, but seeing it was more painful than words. She wanted to stand up and hug her father. Make him know how much he was loved, but she remembered how the other vision had just walked through her. It would probably be the same with this one. As she cried Christine and Raoul had decided to go downstairs and Erik came out of his hiding place and picked up the rose Christine had dropped on the rooftop.

Lotte stood at the sound of his sobs and with pity began to cry harder. He put the rose by his mouth kissing it then in a sign of anger crushed it. With his cloak flowing behind him he ran over to a statue and climbed to the top where he cursed the two lovers for not following his demands. Father it doesn't have to be this way!" she screamed. "Can't you see we are happy just as is? It doesn't have to be this way!" Knowing that he couldn't hear her she fell into the snow and just let the tears flow.

"Lotte are you all right? Lotte please talk to me," Pierre said taking Lotte into his arms. Lotte came back to reality and looked at him, then pushed him away. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you Pierre. In no way is it you that is my problem right now. The past won't leave me alone. It continues to haunt me and I don't want you to be drawn into all of this. Besides how can you love someone that is going insane? Tell me how," she said rubbing her arms.

"Lotte I've told you I love you. As scared as I am about all these visions your having it won't make me stop loving you. And I have something to prove just how much I love you." Lotte turned around to see him approach her and get down on one knee in front of her. "Lotte darling would you take on the honor of being my wife," he said producing the ring from the box and putting it on her finger.

Lotte looked at it and gasped. Her tears of sadness and fear became those of happiness and joy as she hugged him around the neck sending them back into the snowdrift. "I do. I will be yours Pierre. Oh, I believe you when you say you love me."

"Merry Christmas Lotte."

"Merry Christmas Pierre."

xxxxx

Erik had gotten to the door when they had started kissing. He shook his head. "_Who knew that asking someone to marry you made all the fears go away? But I'm sure even after their married the nightmares still won't go away," _he thought staring at them helplessly.

He went back down to the lobby where the revealing part of the party was about to take place. He spied Christine and hurried over to her. She was surprised when he took her hand and pulled her aside into a dark corner. "Erik what has gotten into you?"

He looked around to make sure no one was looking in their direction before he spoke. "See if you can stay in the Opera House tonight. I think Lotte would like it if her mother was around. Something tells me that the visions are happening more often."

"I will. Oh, Erik every time I hear that Lotte is suffering it breaks my heart. I feel like we're the worst parents on the face of the earth."

"Don't say that. We're not the worst parents on the earth. We have flaws just like every other person. Nobody said we were going to be perfect at this or anything else for that matter. Don't go beating yourself up." He pulled her close.

"All right everyone. It's time to take off your masks," Raoul announced from the top of the stairs. Erik and Christine rejoined the crowd. "My I have Monsieur Armand come up please?" Erik went to the top of the stairs and stood besides him. "You will be the first to reveal yourself."

Erik slowly pulled off the mask and was grateful that none of the makeup had wiped off, because no one shrieked or made a noise until someone started clapping. Then the whole room started clapping. Raoul held up his hands. The room fell silent. "We would like to announce the opera coming up at the Opera House."

"We will be doing a new piece titled, "Love Concurs All." However the score was delivered to me without a name so I have no one to give credit to it seems. It will be starting up in 3 weeks time. So make sure you attend."

There was another cheer and everyone threw their masks into the air as the clock struck midnight. People bid good night as they left and soon the only people left were Erik, Christine, Raoul, and Pierre and Lotte, who had remained on the roof.

"Christine if you want to stay tonight that's fine. I know you have a rehearsal; tomorrow and I'm sure Armand has a room for you. But let me give you your Christmas present before I go." He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out a pair of fancy earrings.

"Oh, Raoul thank you. They're beautiful." She went up and kissed him. "Here's something for you," she said handing him a box as well. Inside was a pair of white dress gloves.

"How did you know I needed another pair?"

"I saw the hole in the other pair. Do they fit all right?"

He nodded and kissed her. "Sleep well tonight. I love you darling."

"I love you too."

Erik groaned and was finally glad to see Raoul leave. "Did you open my gift yet Christine?"

She pulled out his gift and undid the black ribbon. When she pulled back the lid she let out a gasp and took out a crystal rose without the stem. "Erik it's beautiful. Did you make this?"

"Yes, I crafted it out of some of the extra crystals left over from the chandelier and from making Lotte's present."

Just at that moment Lotte and Pierre came down the stairs and joined them. "Pierre I guess we missed the end of the party," Lotte giggled.

Christine wrapped her arms around her. Are you all right darling?"

"I am now Mother. I have a present for you and one for father." She took two gifts from behind her back and handed them to them. Erik opened his and laughed. She had given him more music sheets and ink. She had given Christine the picture of the sun rising over the mask.

"Now Lotte I have a very special gift for you," Erik said taking out a long slender, box. "I know I can't top the gift Pierre gave you, but I can do my best. In this box is something that will never die."

She took the box and undid the black ribbon. She looked up reassuringly before lifting the lid. Her eyes began to tear again as she looked at the crystal rose nestled in cotton inside the box. She lifted it out carefully and admired it. "Father this is so beautiful. I'll cherish it always," she came up to him and hugged him.

"You're welcome Lotte. I knew you would like it. All of my love was poured into making that for you. "But I suggest we get some sleep, because once again my opera will soon begin."

* * *

Yes I finally finished after a bunch of interruptions throughout the day. But the plot has thickened and I want all of your input. Don't leave me hanging guys. 


	31. An Outing With Mother

This is a break in between the party and the opera. Time for some much needed mother and daughter bonding time. But instead Lotte will experience her worst nightmare.

* * *

Chapter 31: An Outing with Mother

Lotte sat in her room staring at the ring on her finger and the crystal rose that she twirled in her hand. Both were signs of love from the most important men in her life; her father and her future husband. Then she realized something. Her mother hadn't given her anything for Christmas. "_She loves me and still cares for me. That should be enough,"_ she thought. She wasn't going to push for a gift after not seeing her mother in so many years.

She placed the rose on her bedside table and fell back onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling she wondered if things would ever be the same again. The visions had stopped for now, but that didn't mean they were gone for good. She went over the story her father had told her and tried to pinpoint events that could show up soon. The death of the stagehand, the first time her Mother took off her Father's mask, what had happened in the lair after Don Juan Triumphant? There were so many possibilities.

"Lotte what are you up to?" Christine asked as she walked into the room.

"Just counting how many cracks are in the ceiling. Did you want me to do something more productive?"

"No, I was wondering seeing as your Father gave me the rest of the day off if you would like to go with me to your grandfather's grave? I thought the two of us could get out of the Opera House for awhile."

"You mean go outside, outside?"

"Yes, Lotte and maybe we could look at wedding dresses while we're at it."

Lotte blushed. "Father already offered the one he had made for you, but you never wore it."

"Oh, did he? He'll be hearing from me later."

Lotte giggled. She put on some shoes and grabbed her cloak from the chair near her vanity. She led her mother through the secret path around the lake and they came into Christine's dressing room. As Christine opened the door to let them out Erik had pushed on the door hoping to get in. Lotte had forgotten that today was auditions and Erik looked stressed.

"Are the singers that bad Father?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Erik closed the door. He gave her a look that clearly showed he wasn't amused. "The dancers Mme. Giry found are good, but the singers are awful. I've never heard such horrid music. I had to get away from it for a little while." Just then he noticed how they were dressed. "Were you planning on taking Lotte outside?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was. We're visiting my father's grave and going to look at wedding dresses."

"But Christine what if someone sees her? You do know the consequences for them finding her don't you?" Erik asked a look of terror in his eyes.

"No one will see her. I will make sure of it. I won't let you hang at the end of your own noose. There is no way in hell that I would risk losing you again Erik." She said putting her arms around his waist. "I won't let them take you away from me."

He reached down and rubbed her back. He placed a finger under her chin and had her look up, but she couldn't look into his eyes. "No one will take me away from you. If they did they'd have two very angry women to deal with." Christine laughed through her tears. "You're back with your Angel and I vow that I will never turn away from you or Lotte. I have the responsibility of father, provider, and husband," he said pulling out the ring Christine had given him before leaving with Raoul and got down on one knee. "I know it's been years Christine, but will you be at my side in marriage?"

She had him stand and took the ring from him putting it on her finger. "You know very well that I will say yes. I will become your wife, but…" she said her voice becoming shaky. "What about Raoul? I'm still married to him. I feel bad enough doing all this behind his back. He'll find out Erik. We can't hide it forever."

"Leave that to me. I'll take care of everything. You two better get going before it gets to dark out. If you two aren't back by sundown I will be forced to come and look for you."

"Yes dear. Stop treating me like a child already?" Christine said kissing him.

"Good bye Father," Lotte said hugging him.

"Take care Lotte. The streets of Paris aren't always that friendly. Refer to yourself as Jacqueline just to be safe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal."

"Have fun, my Little Lotte," he said quietly then kissing her forehead before she followed Christine out of the room. Erik stood there for a minute then made ready to leave the room. "I hate it when she acts like she's smarter then me," he chuckled under his breath.

xxxxx

Once outside Lotte pulled her hood over her head and followed her mother up to one of the carriages alongside the street. "To the graveyard please," Christine told the driver.

They climbed in and sat across from each other in the seats. Lotte stared out the window watching the other people go by. "It's so strange watching them from this level? Usually I'm watching them from the roof," she said quietly.

"You'll get used to it. I'm hoping that eventually I'll be able to take you out more often, because it's not wise to keep a girl your age inside all the time. I've told your father about this, but he's more worried about getting caught. I understand why he's so afraid, but it's not right."

"Mother may we stop at the make-up shop? I have to get some more base for father's face," Lotte asked ignoring the other comment.

"Sure, is there anything else you need?"

"No, nothing else I can think of."

"Well ladies here's our stop," the driver said stopping at the graveyard gate. Christine paid him and helped Lotte out of the carriage. They passed through the gate and began walking along the tombstones.

Once the driver was out of sight Lotte put down her hood. No one would care who she was here. This place was just like the Opera House; a place of death and misery, so why should she be afraid? She had stared death in the face many times and always managed to grip onto life at the last moment. The only reason she would fear death would be if her father was to die.

Christine was beginning to be a bit fearful of the cemetery setting. She had continued to come after the fire, but never felt quite safe, because she always felt as if someone had been watching her from the shadows. Even though Erik had stayed behind to watch auditions she wondered if he had indeed followed them. But she soon began to feel better when she remembered Erik's promise to come and get them if they didn't return by sundown. He would risk everything to make sure they were okay.

They continued walking in silence both lost in their own train of thought. Christine clutched a bouquet of roses in her hand and Lotte noticed how beautiful they were. "_But they're nothing like Father's roses. His are always special. They make you feel as if you're the only oneworthy of the love he has and make all the hurt go away. There is magic in those roses and I hope to carry that magic with me,_" she thought as she reached up and touched the black ribbon she had used to tie back her hair. She felt it gave her protection whenever he wasn't around. It was a very comforting thought.

Finally they reached a large tomb with "DAAE" written across the top of the door. Christine went up the stairs leading up to the door and placed the roses in front of it. She touched the iron bars of the door with her fingers. Lotte looked around grateful to finally be outside, not the outside that the roof provided.

But as she stood there she noticed the weather get much colder and the sky begin to cloud over. "_Oh, no not again,"_ she thought before she was engulfed into the vision. The image of her Mother had changed to her younger form and Lotte was surprised at just how identical they looked. They could have been twins. Suddenly the gas lamp inside the tomb began to glow and the door began to open. Her mother was moving towards it as Erik's voice seemed to be drawing her in.

Lotte wanted to call out to her to stop, but remembered that it wouldn't matter. The visions couldn't see her. From behind her she heard a horse whinny and she turned around to see Raoul ride up bareback on a white stallion. He ran through her up to Christine. "Christine don't, this man this thing is not your father!" he yelled.

Now that Raoul had ruined the whole thing Erik leapt off of the tomb sword drawn as he gave a whirl of his cape. Lotte gasped and ran up hoping to stop him, but ran right through him. The fight raged on as the two jumped off the tomb and went circling around the graves. Now Lotte was desperate to have them hear her as she raced down the stairs. "Father, stop this won't solve anything. Violence isn't the answer. Please stop!" Her cries went unanswered as the two men continued to duke it out sparks flying from their blades.

Christine noticed Lotte's run at the tomb and her sudden outburst. "Oh, dear god, it's happening again."

Lotte had been trying desperately to stop the fight, but nothing she did worked. She tried to grab Erik's arm, but she fell right throughhim and hit the ground. She got back up and beganshouting at him instead until she started going horse. When she looked she realized she was standing right in the middle of the whole thing and screamed as Erik plunged his sword at her. She closed her eyes, but the yell that emitted wasn't hers. She opened her eyes to see the sword had gone through her and cut into Raoul's arm.

"_So that's where he got that cut. He said he had cut it when he scraped against a gate while riding. So once again he lied to me." _Now she was upset at Raoul. She turned to face him and began shouting at him. "You lied to me. You didn't get that cut while riding. The Phantom gave it to you."

Christine grabbed onto Lotte, who tried to fight back. "Lotte come back to me darling. Lotte please leave this nightmare. Please," she begged hoping the words would reach her daughter's ears. They had and Lotte fell forward in a faint. Christine held her tight against her pleading with Lotte to wake up. Continuing to hold Lotte close she collapsed to her knees choking on tears. "Erik," she whispered to nothing in particular. "Where are you? I need your help."

Lotte had started dreaming. _She was back at the lair waking up from her own bed. A sweet music reached her ears and she was drawn towards it. She opened the door and saw Erik sitting at the organ his back turned to her. Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and she let out a terrified scream. It wasn't Erik, but Raoul wearing the mask. "Lotte, what's a matter? You act as if you've never seen your father before," he said as she backed away from him._

_"You're not my father! Get away from me. You imposter," she shouted picking up a vase and got ready to hurl it at him._

_"What is wrong with you child? I am the Phantom, your father," the man said. It seemed to have his voice, but she continued to hold back raising the vase higher. _

_"Stop coming closer or I will kill you," she threatened. _

_He didn't stop coming and in a desperate attempt she smashed the vase into his head. The man fell to the floor and Lotte sighed. He wasn't moving, so she decided to see just who this man was. She went over and pulled off the mask. As she did the face changed to Erik's and there was no movements in his features. She dropped the mask in realization of what she had done. She had killed her father. Her own stupid fears had driven her to kill off the one man that had brought her into the world, raised her, and above all loved her._

_Collapsing besides his body she slumped across his shoulder sobbing uncontrollably into the fabric of his shirt. "Father I'm so sorry. I know you can't hear me, but I swear on the all mighty father that I'm sorry. Please come back, you can't leave me alone in the world. Not after all that's happened," she screamed._

_"Lotte stop all that yelling. I hear you just fine," a familiar voice said to her. She looked up wiping her eyes. In a misty haze she saw her father standing there just like always smiling at her. She ran up in an attempt to hug him, but she went right through him again. Hitting the floor she gave out a small cry and slowly pushed herself up. _

_"It wasn't supposed to happen this way! You're not supposed to die, not yet. Father I'm so scared. I feel as if the world has stopped turning and that I've been left alone in the cold having to fend for myself until I die a horrible and miserable death."_

_"Lotte in a way you did me a favor. You ended all my suffering."_

_"Don't say that! I don't want to hear it!" she cried putting her hands over her ears._

_"I am an Angel of Music and death is where I belong. I never fitted in with the human race anyway, so what was my real purpose in life?"_

_"Your purpose was to take care of me father. Teach me how to sing and tell me the truth about the lives you and Mother lived before I came. And the most important thing was to love me. That was your main purpose," Lotte said her head facing the floor as she sat huddled on her hands and knees._

_"But as I am I can now be the true Phantom or the Opera Ghost as everyone likes to call me. Instead of running and hiding I can just easily disappear or walk through walls instead of those mirrors."_

_"How could you be so selfish?" Lotte hissed. "You're leaving your only daughter alone in the world and all you can think about is haunting the Opera House. I can't believe you would be this way; never in all my life."_

_The misty apparition of Erik finally saw the girls suffering and looked back at his body lying lifeless on the floor. Why should he go back to her? She had been the one that killed him, yet she was right on so many levels. As a father it was up to him to protect her. Instead of taking her apologies seriously he had pushed them aside in an attempt to enjoy what he had become. Now he was leaving her all alone in the cold and cruel world with just her mother and her husband-to-be. _

_He approached her with silent footsteps. He breathed onto his hand making it flesh again and touched it to her head. "Lotte I believe I owe you the biggest apology. I should have taken the situation more seriously. Stop crying Little Lotte."_

_She looked up her eyes red from crying and she took his hand pressing it to her cheek. She wanted to feel his warmth again. Feel it fill her with the warmth to go on and live her life alongside __Pierre__. "Father will I see you again or are you going to leave me forever?" she asked rubbing the hand with her own._

_"I will see you again Lotte. All you have to do is wake up. Wake up and you will see me again. This isn't the end yet and it won't be for awhile."_

_"What do you mean? What do you mean this isn't the end?" she asked._

_"Just wake up," he repeated as the image began to disappear. _

_"NOOOOOOOO! Father come back please!" she cried reaching for his hand in the darkness. "Don't leave me alone. I'm so scared. I need your guidance to go on. Please," she said as she put her head in her hands and sobbed. The lair began to disappear around her and she was engulfed into darkness._

xxxxx

The auditions finally finished much to Erik's relief and he looked down at his watch. It was past seven and Christine and Lotte still hadn't come back. He was beginning to worry and so was Pierre, who was sitting beside him. The whole time Pierre had been looking at his pocket watch, and then eagerly turning hoping to see Lotte come through the door. After looking for the last time Pierre looked up at Erik a look of fear on his face.

They did their best to show no fear when Raoul bid them goodnight. "Tell Christine I said good-night. I'm sure she'll be sleeping here again tonight seeing as you have final casting calls tomorrow."

"We will do that for you Monsieur. You have my word."

Raoul went out into the lobby and to his waiting carriage. As soon as he was gone Pierre began going into a frantic panic attack. "Where could they be? It's way past seven and they still haven't returned. Erik I'm worried out of my mind."

"Pierre calm down. We'll go look for them," he said pulling out his cape from behind a seat. "Go to the stable and get ready two horses. I'll be there in just a moment."

"Right," Pierre said taking off up the stage and towards the back doors.

Erik was now more worried than ever. Something must have gone wrong or they would have been back by now. But what would have caused them to be so late in their return? Erik finally realized what might have happened and he raced off towards the stables. Pierre already had two horses saddled and ready to goand as he saw Erik approach he climbed into the saddle of one of them.

"Where are we checking first?" he asked fear etched out across his face.

"We won't be checking," Erik said as he climbed into the other saddle. "I know exactly where they are. Quickly to the cemetery." He gave the horse a kick and sent it galloping down the Paris streets.

Pierre followed now afraid that they were going to get caught for racing the horses down the street, but no one said anything, which allowed him to relax a bit. The fear for Lotte grew and he was preparing himself for the worst.

xxxxx

Christine had taken Lotte inside the tomb hoping it would get her out of the cold. She had thought about carrying Lotte back to the Opera House, but it would be a long walk and she wasn't strong enough to carry her. As she waited for Lotte to wake up she could hear the clock tower chime out the hoursand the sun begin to sink in the sky. She knew quite well that Erik would be upset, but had promised to come for them if they didn't return by sundown.

She needed his help. She wouldn't have been able to lift Lotte even if she wanted to. It had been hard enough getting Lotte inside. When the sun had finally set behind the trees she stood and lit the gas lamp inside the tomb as a signal that they were inside. Lotte was mumbling things, but her eyes were moving rapidly in her sleep. "_What is she dreaming about?_" she thought to herself.

It didn't take long till she heard hoof beats approaching the tomb. "Christine! Lotte!" she heard Erik call out.

"Erik we're inside the tomb. I can't get Lotte to wake up."

Erik dismounted and ran up the stairs to the tomb pulling the iron doors open and looking down inside. There sat Christine with Lotte lying across her. Christine's eyes were full of tears. "She won't wake up. Erik she won't wake up!" she sobbed.

Gently Erik stepped into the tomb and touched Christine's cheek. "It's all right we'll take her back home. Was she acting different at all?"

"I think she saw the swordfight you and Raoul had. She was running in all the same directions shouting at you to stop. Then she turned and began yelling at Raoul. I ran to her trying to calm her, but she tried to fight back. As soon as she realized, who I was she fainted into my arms. I would have brought her back right away, but I was afraid it would look suspicious and decided it safer to wait for the sun to go down. I wouldn't be strong enough to carry her back."

"Then why did you climb in here?"

"She began to shiver violently, so I brought her out of the cold. Plus I felt it safer than waiting out in the open. I didn't want anyone else to find us."

Erik kissed her. Then he touched Lotte's cheek. It was as cold as ice. In an instant he had taken off his cape and wrapped it around Lotte's body. Pierre, who had been keeping watch outside of the tomb, came peering over the edge. Erik noticed him and had him assist in lifting Lotte out of the tomb. Pierre reached in getting Lotte around the waist and drew her close. "Lotte, my love wake up. It's Pierre. Please wake up."

Lotte didn't respond. Erik climbed out then reached back in and helped Christine out after she turned off the gas lamp. He pulled her close to him and let her cry. She felt cold and began to shiver a bit. He lifted her into the saddle and then helped Pierre get Lotte into the saddle. Climbing into the saddle behind Christine he held onto her as he sent the horse into a walk followed by Pierre, who held Lotte close to him. The whole way back the ride was silent except for Christine's sniffs and gasps for air. She made it seem like she never wanted Erik to let go by holding his hand close to her waist. He kissed her hair tenderly as they came into the stables. Pierre held onto Lotte while Erik put the horses away and Christine stood off to the side trying to calm herself down.

"Pierre take care of Christine while we go down. I'll carry Lotte," Erik said taking Lotte into his arms. Pierre walked over to Christine and took her hand. She looked at him and frowned. Erik went past them in a hurried run and they had to run to keep up with him.

Taking the alternate route Erik soon reached the lair and laid Lotte on her bed. Pierre and Christine came by the boat and soon accompanied him. Erik sent Pierre to get a wet rag and for Christine to get more blankets. As they disappeared he turned to Lotte, fear clearly seen within his eyes. He noticed her whispering something. He leaned down to listen when all of a sudden she sat up screaming in fear and terror.

Erik was taken back by her sudden outburst, but quickly recovered. Sweat dripped down her face and she was panting, her chest rising harshly with each breath. "Where am I?" she said looking around. Her gaze fell on her father and without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Father I was so frightened," she said sobbing into his shoulder. "I dreamed that I had killed you. It was because I had mistaken you with Raoul and when you did not take my threat seriously I hit you in the head with a vase. You lay there and when I took off the mask you were there dead and motionless. Then you came to me as a true Angel of Music and you were more worried about being a true ghost that you didn't realize I was in pain. Somehow you finally understood and you made your hand flesh again placing it on my head. I wanted to feel that warmth once again, so I pressed it to my cheek begging you not to leave me alone. You had told me we would see each other again I just had to wake up."

Erik absorbed every word she managed to get out between her tears. He tightened his grip on her vowing to never let go of her. Pierre and Christine watched from the doorway tears in their eyes. "It's all over now Lotte. I'm still alive and here for you. Never forget that I will always be here for you even in death I will be there. Don't you ever forget that."

She nodded rubbing herself up against his neck. "I'm sorry Father. I didn't mean to scare you," she said slowly regaining herself.

"You don't need to apologize. These visionsare something you can't control and until we find the source of these nightmares it may just happen again. We need to be ready for the next time that might happen. It may be tomorrow, the next day, or even tonight. We have no way of knowing. But I will not give up on you. None of us will," he said turning to look at Pierre and Christine. "We will never give up on you."

* * *

Oh, my god this one was almost 8 pages long and this all came off the top of my head. I almost wanted to cry myself as I wrote this, but I would have gotten distracted and wanted desperately to finish. Hope you liked it.


	32. Preparation For Disaster

Yeah, finally we get to the events leading up to opening night. The opera itself will take me a while to write seeing as I have no idea how to write operas, so I have to do the best I can or fail miserably. So let's all hope that I don't fail.

* * *

Chapter 32: Preparation For Disaster

Lotte had finally gotten herself together enough to study her part and be ready for the opening show. Erik worked her as far as her limits would go hoping that it would keep the bad dreams at bay till the show was over. At night he would wait outside the door with Le Noir curled up in his lap in case she called out for him. He would give up sleep to keep her safe.

Christine sat up from the bed she and Erik shared in his room. He had gotten rid of the coffin and built an elegant four poster bed for them. But since Lotte's recent dilemma Erik hadn't been coming to bed. She would kiss him goodnight and she would go to sleep alone. But this particular morning she found Erik nestled beside her. She stroked his cheek with her finger and lay back down beside him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "So did you get tired of Lotte duty?" she asked him.

"She was sleeping so soundly that I didn't think it would hurt to spend a night with you. I didn't want you to feel left out."

"Erik you're so good to me. I feel so awful for not coming back. You must have felt so betrayed after that," she said snuggling up against him.

"Yes, I felt torn up inside as you sailed away. But I knew Lotte deserved a better life. An opera house is no place for a child to grow up."

"But both of us grew up here," Christine pointed out.

"We come from different worlds Christine, you from the upper floors and me from below. I grew up in the darkness and cold while you had the light and the warmth," he said while touching her cheek. She felt him shudder. "I long for that warmth you posses Christine."

"Now, now lover boy, do remember what happened last time we did this. Lotte came along and if we had another child in her time of need it would break her heart. We need to help her through this."

Erik instead began to leave small kisses along her neck. "I understand, but at least let me shower you with affection. Don't leave me hanging," he begged.

"Nice try, but you good sir have an opera to put on tonight and you have a full house on top of it. I'll go wake up Lotte." She climbed out of bed pushing back the red silk curtains.

Erik could only lie there and sigh. "_Why does she torture me so?_" he thought, but suddenly the curtain flung open again and Christine was standing there fear in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Erik, Lotte's gone."

xxxxx

Lotte had woken up and was surprised to see her room not under her father's watchful eye. But she soon heard voices coming from his room. Quietly she crept up to the stage hoping to take a look at the place before it was filled with people. None of the lights had been turned on yet and the place was littered in darkness, yet Lotte could still make out everything around her.

She went into the lobby and made her way to Box 5. This had always been her father's personal box. She looked out onto the stage imagining her father watching her as she graced the audience with her presence. He would be so proud of her. A yawn escaped her lips and she curled up on the floor. "_All I need is to rest my eyes, and then I'll go back downstairs,"_ she thought laying her head across her arm.

xxxxx

"The one time I turn my back and she disappears. That girl will learn," Erik said pulling on his cape.

"Erik, don't get harsh with her. I would hate to have my father yell at me for a simple mistake or something of that nature," Christine said grabbing his arm.

"Christine if she doesn't learn someday that she's not to just run off unannounced horrible things can happen and we won't be there to help her. I'm tired of her games."

"She's scared just like all of us and the opera tonight aren't helping to calm her nerves. She told me last night that all she ever wanted was to perform, but because of everything that has happened she's terrified. Yet, she won't let you down. You worked way too hard on this opera and she's proud of you."

Erik pulled away from her trying to figure out if he was more angry or proud at Lotte's behavior and came up without an answer. "Let's go find her, before people start waking up."

They hurried up the tunnel along with Pierre, who had heard them outside the door and rushed out eager to help. They slipped through Christine's mirror and after Erik took a look around they began to search. Pierre checked the upper backstage floors, Christine checked backstage, and Erik went out into the house looking up and down the aisles. Then he heard rustling come from up above.

Right away his gaze fell on Box 5 as the curtain began to shake. In a heartbeat Erik went sprinting into the lobby and up the stairs towards the Box. The door was pushed open a bit and he saw Lotte sprawled out on the floor wrestling with the curtains. He got down beside her and managed to loosen her grip on the fabric. "Lotte, my child, open your eyes." As like magic she did and she dropped her head in shame.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you again Father," she said timidly. "I just wanted to see the house empty one last time. After tonight those seats will always be filled and the risks will become more difficult to over come. But I don't want to put your opera to shame. I want to perform it. Your work is so fabulous," she said looking up and touching his face.

He closed his eyes letting the love for her take over as the leading emotion. Christine had been right. "Oh, Lotte, once again you made my heart soften. If you don't want to perform you don't have to."

"I want to. I've rehearsed again and again to make sure I get the part right and I will not fail you."

"That is your decision, but can I ask why you were wrestling with the curtains?"

"What? I wasn't wrestling with the curtains."

He told her what he had seen when he came in. She turned bright red and buried her head into his arm trying to keep him from seeing. Then she burst out laughing hysterically causing Erik to join in. Christine heard them and looked up, but couldn't see into the Box. Pierre came over and joined her. "Something tells me he found her," Christine said with a smile.

xxxxx

Before anyone had awaked they made their way back down to the lair where Lotte did Erik's make-up and he went back upstairs to begin opening up the opera house. Christine went with him to make the illusion that she was coming from her own room, while he went up to the manager's office through another tunnel. He shared a deep passionate kiss with her before they went their separate ways.

Erik came out of the mirror and shut it just as Pierre came to the door. He knocked and Erik allowed him in. "Goodness boy you are fast," Erik laughed.

"Stairs are so much nicer to climb. I'll go unlock the doors, then get ready for rehearsal," he said picking up the keys.

"No, go get ready for rehearsal. I'll take care of the doors. I hope to start right away today and will need everyone ready," Erik said taking the keys from him. "Where did you leave Lotte?"

"She's with Christine in her dressing room."

"Good, she's not off causing trouble."

Pierre shrugged and took off down the hall. Erik soon left and headed down to the opera doors. As soon as he unlocked the center one Raoul came barging through his cheeks red with anger.

"Good morning, Vicomte. You look to be in a very unhappy mood this morning," Erik said as he continued unlocking the other doors.

"I don't have time for this," Raoul said turning to look at him. "I need to speak to Christine. Where is she?"

"She's quite busy. We do have a rehearsal today."

"Well it can wait. I need to talk to her now!" Raoul hissed taking off for Christine's dressing room. Erik had no way to stop him for Raoul was moving way to fast and was already in the house.

"Damn it," Erik growled. "Hopefully he knocks or Christine has the door locked."

Raoul came to Christine's door and began banging loudly on it. "Open this door Christine! I want to talk to you now!"

Christine, who had been working on Lotte's hair, looked up in fear. "Lotte quick into the mirror and whatever you hear or see don't come out," she whispered.

Lotte jumped up and slipped behind the mirror. Christine went to the door and opened it. Raoul came stomping in forgetting to close the door behind him. "I want an explanation, Christine. Why haven't you been coming home? I've told you countless times to come home, but instead you stay here for your shows. You have other things to worry about then this Opera House Christine." He came up to her and slapped her against the cheek.

A few of the other ballet girls had gathered in the hall, but when Raoul lashed out one of the girls, a young one named Katharine, ran to the boy's dressing room. She pounded on the door. Pierre opened it and she grabbed his arm. "You have to come quickly. The Patron is being very abusive to Christine. Someone needs to stop this."

Pierre ran to the room with Katharine behind him and he went in stepping between Raoul and Christine, who was now sobbing on the floor. "Monsieur, my father does not want any harm to come to any of the actors of this Opera House. I must ask you to leave now."

"Get out of my way boy! This is between me and her and no one else," Raoul shouted raising his fist.

"If you strike me Monsieur my father will make sure you are fired and put to death. Harassing a women or someone of my age can land you in jail for years. Now leave before I send for the cops."

Raoul growled and left making the ballet girls scatter in fright. Pierre knelt beside Christine and helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?" She couldn't answer and just sobbed. "Where's Lotte?" he whispered.

"She's in the mirror. She's safe," she whispered.

Erik came in and closed the door locking it. He took Christine while Pierre went to the mirror and brought Lotte out. She latched onto him and cried softly. "What did he do to you Christine?" Erik asked cradling her in his arms.

"He slapped me. He was saying I do too much around the opera house and don't go home often enough for him. He was going to hit me again when Pierre came in and stood up to him. Erik, I'm scared. I'm afraid he'll hurt me again."

"I won't let him hurt you again. I'll risk everything to make sure he doesn't harm you." Then he gazed over at Lotte. "Did he see you at all child?"

"No, I went into the mirror before he came in. But I was so scared that he would hurt mother. I wanted to stop him, but I was fighting to stay put. Father I'm tired of living a lie. When can we finally tell the truth?"

Erik stared at her. "I don't know when we can. But we need to rehearse or tonight's performance will be horrible. Now let's all calm down and get through tonight. Then we'll talk this over. Can we at least do that?"

They all nodded. Erik left the room and they all went about getting ready. The ballet girls looked up at him, but Katharine asked first. "Will she be okay Monsieur? We were all very worried about her."

"She'll be fine ladies. Now go finish getting ready cause the rehearsal will be starting soon."

They went running off down the hall whispering to each other. Erik looked into the room one last time, and then turned towards the stage to see if the orchestra had set up yet. The conductor was having them warm up and Erik watched as they played various notes out on their instruments.

Finally Pierre, Lotte, and Christine all appeared on stage along with some others from the cast. The ballet girls scurried up and stood waiting for instructions. "All right we'll be running the show from the beginning. You've all been practicing hard for this and I am very proud of your improvements. Tonight will be the first night you perform for a live audience. I have faith in all of you. Now clear the stage and let's begin."

The rehearsal went rather smoothly Erik thought. None of the ballet girls tripped or stumbled, Pierre hit all of his cues and high notes, and Lotte graced the stage with her beauty and grace. He was so proud of her. When she finished he threw a rose up onto the stage for her. She picked it up and smiled at him. "Thank you," she mouthed out.

However as she walked off stage Erik felt a lump rise in his throat. _"What if she has another vision tonight? It will be so awful to see her get scared in front of all those people. Is there nothing I can do?"_ he asked himself.

He looked at his watch. There was two hours before the curtain rose for the first time since the opera house reopened. He gulped and hesitated before getting up on the stage and going backstage. He hears laughter from Christine's dressing room and knocks on the door. He hears scrambling, and then Christine opens the door letting him in. "False alarm guys," she says as soon as the door is closed.

Pierre and Lotte come in from the mirror. "That was close. We thought you might be Raoul again," Pierre said holding Lotte close.

"Well I'm not. How about we all go down to the lair, have something to eat, and then come back up before we're needed for the show?"

"I could go for something," Lotte said as her stomach growled.

Together they all headed down to the lake and Erik ferried them all across. Sharing a light meal Lotte began to play footsie with Pierre under the table. She was in a good mood and no one wanted to give her something to worry about. Stress was the last thing she needed right now. But tonight's show was going to test all of them. They were going to make sure nothing went wrong.

* * *

Okay the opera is coming up next chapter, but I have a lot of thinking to do to make sure it goes right, so don't get upset if it takes me awhile to write it. This one needed some fluff seeing as today is valentine's day. I promise to do my best on the opera so as not to disappoint all that what to read it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. 


	33. The Truth Hurts

Everyone loves a good opera, so I hope to make this appealing though a certain incident will cut it short. Many of the songs I use are modern, but they fit in nicely with the script. I really hope it works out. Good news however, we'll finally find out what causes Lotte's visions. _Creates funky flashback waves_ Oh, now those are cool. Oops my bad, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Truth Hurts 

After breaking up the footsie game with much difficulty Erik finally got them to all go upstairs. They all sneaked out of Christine's dressing room and went their separate ways. Lotte still clutched the rose in her hands. Erik noticed how much she had grown up. She was as tall as her mother and just as beautiful. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You'll do just fine tonight."

She smiled brightly and he swore he could see her eyes twinkle. She followed Christine back into the dressing room and Pierre was just about to go down the hallway when Erik stopped him. "So you asked her huh?"

"Yeah, I did. Soon she and I will be married for sure. But I better go and finish getting ready." He looked at his watch. "We have half-an-hour!" he raced away down the hall.

Erik laughed to himself as he went into the main lobby. People had started coming in purchasing tickets and moving forward to find their seats. Erik soon spotted Raoul in the crowd. "_That man never gives up._" he thought.

Then Mme. Giry and Meg came up to him. Mme. Giry motioned towards an unoccupied corner. Once concealed she began to speak, "Erik, do you think this a good idea exposing Lotte on stage in front of Raoul? He'll recognize her right away."

"Mme. Giry let me explain. She's in costume, so no one will be able to recognize her. This opera was made for her and she wants nothing more than to perform it. Everything will be just fine."

"I hope so for your sake Erik. I would hate to see a repeat performance."

"If you weren't so kind to me I would be harming you right about now."

Mme. Giry raised her cane. "Back away Monsieur. Even though we are good friends I will not resist the urge to whack you over the head with this."

Erik actually did back up, for when Mme. Giry was angry with him once before he had been whacked with that cane. He rubbed the back of his hand when the cane had struck and glared at her. She lowered the cane and grinned at him. "You know I love these chats Mme. Giry, but I have to be going now," he exclaimed heading up the stairs.

Meg looked at her mother awkwardly. "Why do you torture him so? He already has enough to worry about," she asked timidly.

"Oh, I only do that when he gets to full of himself. So many times I had to remind him who brought him here in the first place," Mme. Giry said with a smile. Then she motioned for Meg to follow her. "Come dear I believe we will be late for the opera."

Once everyone was seated Erik, still dressed as a manager, walked up on stage and surveyed the audience. Every seat was filled except his own seat in the manager's box. Raoul sat in Box 5 his cheeks scarlet with anger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is an honor to have the Opera Populaire back on its feet again after 18 long years. It may seem a surprise to all of you that it even stands again in all its glory, but I can reassure everyone that the events that occurred here all those years ago will not happen again. Tonight's opera is an original piece that was presented to me during the restoration project. But there was no name attached to the score. So I have no one to give credit to on the piece. I believe I have said enough and wish for all of you to enjoy "Love Concurs All."

There was a round of applause from the audience as Erik strolled of stage. His favorite trio was standing in the wing and they gave a silent cheer as he passed. "Wonderful speech Father," Pierre called out, trying not to look suspicious.

Erik smiled then went up into the manager's box in order to watch his opera.

xxxxx

The overture began and Lotte walked onto the stage dressed in what looked like a tattered and ragged dress, swinging a basket of roses. A few other cast members came on dancing around her as she looks around her at what would be the town. Slowly she began to sing:

Lotte: Little town. It's a quiet village. Ev'ry day like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to say:

Townsfolk: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Lotte: There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning thatI came to this poor provincial town.

Baker: Good Morning, Angelic!

Lotte: 'Morning, Monsieur.

Baker: Where are you off to?

Lotte: The street corner like always. I have to sell today's roses-

Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!

Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question. She has no family, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd 'cause she's always on her own. No denying she's a orphan girl that Angelic.

Lotte: There must be more than this poor orphaned life.

Christine: (Comes on the stage next to Lotte. She too is wearing a rather tattered looking dress, but to Erik is still the most beautiful thing in the world.) Ah, Angelic.

Lotte: Good Morning Danielle. I've come to sell the roses with you like you told me too.

Christine: It will be wonderful to have someone else to work with. The people on the street can be quite cruel so watch your back.

Lotte: Oh, I will. Have you got any new gossip?

Christine: Ha! Not since yesterday.

Lotte: That's all right. I'll stand on . . . . . this one! (She goes to stand on the corner)

Christine: That one? But you've sold from there twice!

Lotte: Well, it's my favorite place! Far from the prying eyes of Madame and a chance to see everyone in town.

Christine: If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Lotte: But Danielle!

Christine: I insist.

Lotte: Well, thank you. Thank you very much!(Christine walks off stage)

Townsfolk: Look there she is that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well with a dreamy far-off look and her dress all full of soot. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Angelic.

Lotte: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my fav'rite job because you'll see here's where I meet my daily costumers, but I won't discover that my love is out there until three.

Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "angel." Her looks have got no parallel

Shopkeeper: But behind that fair façade. I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very diff'rent from the rest of us.

Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of usYes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Angelic.

(Pierre and a young man Erik cast, named Lyle come out on stage dressed of the upper class)

Lyle: Well! You shaped up rather nicely this morning! You'll be the finest king in all of France.

Pierre: I know. You tell me that every time you see me.

Lyle: No man alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no girl, for that matter.

Pierre: It's true. And I've got my sights set on that one.

Lyle: What that girl selling roses.

Pierre: She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Lyle: But she's -

Pierre: The most beautiful girl in town.

Lyle: I know, but -

Pierre: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Lyle: Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

Pierre: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she. who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Angelic.

Lyle: But don't you know that she is just an orphan. And of lower class might I add. Your mother would be in quite a state if you were to take her for your bride.(Pierre ignores him as he walks towards Lotte, but the townspeople get in his way.

Man I: Bonjour!

Pierre: Pardon.

Man II: Good day.

Man III: Mais oui!

Matron: You call this bacon?

Woman I: What lovely grapes!

Man IV: Some cheese.

Woman II: Ten yards.

Man IV: one pound.

Pierre: 'scuse me!

Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife.

Pierre: Please let me through!

Woman I: This bread -

Man V: Those fish -

Woman I: it's stale!

Man V: they smell!

Baker: Madame's mistaken.

Lotte: There must be more than this poor orphaned life! (See tries to sell roses to the people passing by)

Pierre: Just watch, I'm going to make Angelic my wife!

(Lotte goes back to trying to sell the roses and begins a new song hoping that it will bring about the people's attention.) Lotte: Who will buy my sweet red roses? Who will buy this wonderful morning? Such a sky you never did see! Who will tie it up with a ribbon and put it in a box for me? There'll never be a day so sunny, it could not happen twice. Where is the man with all the money? It's cheap at half the price! Who will buy this wonderful feeling? I'm so high I swear I could fly. Me, oh my! I don't want to lose it So what am I to do to keep the sky so blue? Who will buy my sweet red roses? Two blooms for a penny!

(Pierre finally gets up to her and looks at her.)

Lotte: (Hold up two rose) Would you like to buy some roses Monsieur? Two blooms for a penny.

Pierre: How many roses do you have in there dear girl?

Lotte: 20 blooms Monsieur.

Pierre: Then I'll buy them all. (He takes out a coin purse) If you don't mind Angelic?

Lotte: How did you know my name good sir? I can say I've never seen you before and would never give out my name to a stranger.

Pierre: I guess you don't listen to the people on the street very often. They whisper about your name as if your not one of them. But once I heard that name and saw this beautiful face of yours I knew I was looking at an angel. There is no doubt. Now how about letting me buy those roses?

Lotte: Oh of course. (She takes the roses from her basket and realizing she has nothing to wrap them together with takes her favorite hair tie letting her hair fall in place along her back and ties the stems together) There you are. I hope you enjoy them.

Pierre: (Hands her the money) Actually I won't be taking them. They are a gift to you. (He begins to walk down the street)

Lotte: (She looks down at the bundle in her hand then takes a single one with the hair tie around it and chases after him) Please Monsieur at least take this one. That way you can remember me.

Pierre: (He takes the rose and smiles) Thank you Angelic. I'll treasure it always. Will you be back at that corner again tomorrow?

Lotte: Yes, Monsieur that is my favorite corner. Will I see you again?

Pierre: I shall return for you. Be there and I will take you all away from this.

Lyle: (Runs up out of breath) Be forewarned sir, the queen is on her way and she is quite upset.

Carlotta: (Yes, Erik cast her, but who else do you get to play a vicious character, but someone who is already pretty vicious and ugly.) What is this I see? The crowned prince hanging about with a little orphan girl.

xxxxx

Lotte began to get a cold feeling and it gave her goose bumps. The people on stage were beginning to disappear and be replaced by strange ballet girls she had never seen before. She looked up to the manager's box and her father had been replaced by 3 gentlemen. She heard rustling from up above, but as she looked up at the fly she saw nothing. She looked around her fear growing. Then there were screams ringing out from the audience and the dancers. Lotte whipped around to come face to face with a hanged man that she had never seen before. A scream escaped her lips as she took off across the stage pushing people aside as she fled.

She had pushed Carlotta, who began to curse in Spanish. Erik stood up in confusion at Lotte's behavior. What was she doing ruining the opera like this? Just then he got it. She had obviously just seen the hanging of Buquet. Beneath him the people in the audience were laughing and chatting to each other. He had, but one choice to end all this madness. "Ladies and Gentlemen I'm sorry, but the show will have to be postponed for tonight. We will refund your tickets for tomorrow's show though."

Everyone looked up at him with confusion, but he didn't have time for this. He ran from the box and down to the backstage. Christine ran up to him. "Monsieur Armand it's awful. Jacqueline just ran off the stage."

"Where'd she go?"

"I think into my dressing room."

There was the sound of a slamming door. Erik looked past Christine, who was terrified now. He touched her shoulder gently and led her towards the dressing room door. The rest of the cast looked at them confused and began to mutter things to each other. Erik rolled his eyes, he really had no time for this.

Lotte collapsed to the floor after slamming and locking the door behind her. She had ruined her father's greatest achievement all because of these stupid visions. She sobbed as she held herself. Then she heard her father knocking at the door. "Jacqueline open this door please. We need to speak with you."

He only called her that when people were standing around or were in earshot. She began moving towards the door, but a strange voice called out to her. "Don't open that door dear. If you do it will be the end of your father."

"What? Who are you? The end of my father?" Lotte questioned looking around the room.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Madame Esmeralda. You don't know me, but I know everything about you. You're the daughter of the Phantom aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Lotte demanded.

"Well then that means my curse has been effective. Soon you will see the last of your father's past and it will drive you to finally end his life. That fool has forgotten about me, but I have not forgotten him. He will pay for my husband's death by losing his own or coming back and taking his place as the devil's child."

"NO! Leave him out of this. I won't let him go back to your fair. He will not be your freak show anymore. I will not allow him to be tortured and ridiculed by you any longer."

"If you stop him from coming here you'll just kill him instead. Face it child, the path that lies at your feet has been chosen for you. There is no way to change it unless he comes here and becomes part of the show again."

"Leave us alone! Get out of my head," Lotte pleaded.

"You don't have much of the past left to see dear girl. Look up and you'll see another one."

Lotte did so and she saw her mother being beckoned towards the mirror. Standing within the glass was her father. Seeing the image suddenly threw her in a state of rage that she couldn't control. She picked up one of her mother's vases off the vanity and chucked it at the mirror hearing it shatter into a million pieces. The vase shattering at the end of the tunnel brought Lotte to her senses and she took off through the mirror, the glass digging into her toe shoes as she ran.

Erik also heard the glass shatter and cursed under his breath. "Pierre run back to my office and get a key with a red tassel on it." Pierre took off and Erik tried pounding on the door until he found it to be useless and let his fist slid down the door.

Raoul came to them and began yelling. "Monsieur we can't have this happening every night. I put a lot of money towards this Opera House and on opening night the show is postponed, because of a stage fright girl. I will not have it."

"Calm yourself Vicomte. We're trying to solve the problem now and I must say that you are not helping. So if you please take your business elsewhere for now I would appreciate it."

"I won't. I want to have a word with the girl myself. Explain to her just how much this place is worth and how big of mistake she made."

"I'll pass the message along Vicomte. It's just that right now I don't she needs to hear that. Ah, here's Pierre with the key. Now if you'll excuse me."

Raoul left in a huff. Erik rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door, pushed it open, and then finally stood in shock at the room. Glass was everywhere on the floor and Erik soon noticed a few spots of blood on the floor. Christine peeked in from next to him and let out a small gasp.

They all went into the room and locked the door behind them. Erik set Christine on the bed so she didn't get any glass in her shoes. Then he took the red curtain from around the bed and hung it over the mirror. "I don't understand why she would break the mirror. She's risking a lot because of this."

"What was it she saw from the stage? I tried to stop her as she ran past, but she pushed me aside and went straight for the dressing room."

"She saw when I hung Buquet. But I'm sure by now she's down in the lair. We have to make sure she's all right. Come on dear I'll carry you," Erik insisted as he reached out for Christine.

She climbed into his arms and he carried her over the glass wincing at every crack under his feet. Pierre followed watching the door in fear. They traveled down through the darkness till Erik stepped on something else made of glass. "It's no point going this way. She would have taken the boat. We have to go around." He turned and went down the other path. After awhile he set Christine down. "There's no more glass here. You'll be safe."

"Hello Erik!" an older woman's voice sneered inside his head. Erik stopped and looked around.

"Whose there?" he asked.

"We're here Erik. Christine and Pierre."

Erik looked at her, but some how couldn't see her. He tried to reach out into the darkness and grasped her shoulder, but what he was seeing was much different. He saw a small child sitting in a cage with a bag over his head. Right away he understood. That little boy was him.

"So you do remember this Erik," the woman sneered again. "I knew you would. Do you remember who I am?"

Images of the fair began to flash past Erik's eyes until it fell upon the fortune teller Madame Esmeralda. "You! I thought I was free from you," Erik yelled his grip tightening on Christine, who let out a timid squeak.

Pierre tried to pry Erik's hand off her. "You need to snap out of it Erik. You're going to hurt Christine," he cried desperate to dislocate them.

"I'm not gone yet Monsieur. My curse has followed through and in due time your daughter will have gone through every one of your memories. Once she has gone through all of them she will be so outraged that she'll have no control over her actions and she will kill you. You brought this upon yourself when you fled the fair and slept with that woman. It's entirely your fault."

"Leave me alone you witch," Erik roared. He let go of Christine and clawed at his head trying to get rid of the woman's voice. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder Christine grabbed onto him.

"Erik stop you'll hurt yourself. What's wrong?"

"Yes, Erik what's wrong?" the gypsy laughed.

Erik was now on his hands and knees cursing violently. Kneeling beside him was Christine pleading with him to snap out of this nightmare. As soon as the voice had appeared it disappeared and Erik fell forward onto the stone floor.

"Erik, speak to me are you all right?"

He pushed himself back up onto his knees staring blankly into the dark his chest heaving with every breath. His hair was now laying in large clumps around his face and his make up had been wiped away by his hands and tears. "It was horrible," was all he could say.

Christine threw her arms around his waist and held him to her. "I was so worried. I was afraid you were going mental or something. You were trying to squeeze my shoulder and it hurt," she said choking on tears.

He pushed her back a bit and looked at her shoulder. It was still white from where he had been grasping it. "Oh, Christine I'm sorry. I had no control on my actions. I think I just witnessed one of Lotte's strange visions only mine was in the present. I saw myself at the fair as a child, but this fortune teller was saying things to me. Something about a curse on Lotte that's entirely my fault. She'll end up killing me if I don't go back to the fairgrounds."

"You can't. From what it sounds like they want you to be a part of their show again. I won't let you do that."

"But Christine if I don't go, I'll die at the hand of our daughter."

A scream echoed from down the tunnel. Pierre looked up then began sprinting down the tunnel. "Something tells me that Lotte just saw what you saw."

They ran after him to find that Pierre had beaten them there and was cradling Lotte in his arms. She was now sobbing so hard that her breathing became shallow and her feet were still bleeding from stepping in the glass. As soon as she saw her father she tried to pull away. "Stay back I don't want to hurt you. I saw it. I saw it all!"

Erik began to shake all over. To have his own daughter push him away was heart wrenching. He staggered a bit and would have hit the ground if Christine hadn't been supporting him. "I forgot all about her silly curse, thinking it was a trick to scare me. I had no idea it would really happen. Forgive me Lotte. I never meant for this to happen." His whole body seemed to go numb as he began to sob. Big tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned away from her, his Little Lotte.

Suddenly Lotte ran up to him hugging him tightly around the waist. She managed to say a few words in between her tears that seemed to fix everything, "I love you, Father."

* * *

Oh wow this one was good. Credits go to Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and Who Will Buy? From Oliver Twist. I hope you guys liked it and I look forward to all of your reviews. 


	34. Madame Esmeralda

Chapter 34: Madame Esmeralda

Once everyone had calmed down Erik cleaned out the glass from Lotte's feet and bandaged them up in some gauze he had found. Lotte sat on her bed watching him work wiping tears from her eyes. Christine had come out of the kitchen carrying a plate of rolls and handed them out. Erik set his aside and took up his mask.

"Father, where are you going?" Lotte asked as he wiped away the make up and put the mask on. Then he put on his cape. "I'm going to the fairground. I have a bone to pick with this Madame Esmeralda person."

"I'll go with you," Christine offered as Erik went to one of the mirrors and slicked back his hair.

"No, I'm going alone. It's not safe out there for any of you."

"Erik," Christine started to say, but stopped when she realized that nothing she said was going to change his mind. He looked over at her, but she turned away.

He went back to what he was doing, but the look on Lotte's face in the mirror broke his heart. Finishing up he turned and went over to her. "I'm sure you don't want to kill me. But that look in your eyes is telling me different," he said towering over her.

"I'd never forgive myself if I did kill you. I won't bring myself to do it. But what if you don't come back? What are we to do then?"

Erik looked at the clock on the organ. It read 9:30. "Here's the deal. If I'm not back by midnight go and fetch Mme. Giry. She'll know what to do." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you Lotte."

"I love you too, Father. Please be careful."

He kissed her again before going over to Pierre, who had been standing against the doorframe. "Take care of her. You'll be the man around here till I get back." He handed him the key to the dressing room. "You may need this at some point. It's best if no one goes in there."

Pierre took Erik's hand and shook it. "Thank you for everything Erik. Good luck to you."

Erik nodded his approval, and then moved towards Christine, who refused to look at him. He placed a hand under her chin and brought her eyes level with his. She had been crying again and she let out a small whimper. "I'm so scared. I feel like I'm never going to see you again. It sounds like some kind of trap."

He pulled her close to him. "I love you Christine. If something were to happen to me I want you to promise that you will never forget that. Always remember that I love you."

"I will. I love you too." Then she took the ring he had given her off her finger and put it on his pinky. "Take that with you. Keep it close and keep it safe. Don't forget us and we won't forget you."

Erik stared at the trinket then at his beloved. It hurt to be leaving her again and he leaned his forehead against hers. They reached out for one another and shared the most romantic kiss in the history of the world. When he pulled back he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and turned away. He went down the stairs and untied the boat before climbing in. Pushing off from shore he got under the gate and it lowered as soon as he passed.

It fell with a clang then, came the sound of splashing. He stopped rowing and turned around. Lotte was wadding through the water towards the gate. She began shaking it hoping to push it open, but the attempt failed. Reaching her arm through she yelled out to him, "Father, wait!"

They stared at each other for awhile before Erik looked away and began to row away again. "I'm sorry Lotte. I know you understand, but you don't want to believe that I must go alone."

Lotte watched till he was gone before falling to her knees in the water, so it was up to her waist, peering through the gate like an abused animal looking for affection.

xxxxx

Erik told no one on the way out, not even Mme. Giry about his actions. The last thing he wanted was for someone to follow him. Even though it had been years he still knew where to find the fairgrounds. Every year around this time the gypsies would set up their wares in the square outside the Opera House.

As he got closer the smell of incense, chewing tobacco and cigars hung in the air and he hated it. He had always hated that smell. It may have been years since he actually smelled it, but he knew it all to well.

The sound of laughter stopped him in his search and he saw people laughing at a monkey jumping around and waving a metal cup. Erik decided to keep walking. That monkey seemed to be taunting him. Quickly he moved down the rows of tents looking for the one that belonged to Madame Esmeralda. "Where is she?" he growled.

Finally the tent appeared through the smoke and he crossed towards it when a young couple came out happily chatting about the fortune they had received. When they saw Erik they hastened past him and whispered something to one another.

"The next client may enter," a voice called from inside the tent.

Erik searched for a patch of shadow and slipped into the tent. From the safety of the dark he glared at the frail old women sitting behind the crystal ball. She gave a sly smile as if she knew exactly where he was.

"There is no need to hide from me Erik. I knew you were coming and I knew you were going into the shadows. You can't hide anything from me. Now come have a seat," she said motioning to the chair.

"I would rather stand. I don't trust sitting down in front of you."

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me one way or the other, but at least come out of the shadows. I like to be able to see my clients, so that I may make the right decision on their fortunes."

Hesitantly Erik stepped into the candlelight. She was so pleased with his cooperation and grinned at the thought of having him back in her grasp again. "There are you happy now?" Erik growled.

"Oh, yes very. So I assume you know why you are here," she said leaning back in her chair.

"Yes, because of one of your stupid curses my poor daughter has to suffer."

"Don't you ever call one of curses stupid, Erik!" she snapped. "Unlike other fortune tellers my curses and fortunes do come true. With the snap of my finger I can control things. I know where your family hides and I know how much of a weakness you have for them. I can make them suffer."

The crystal ball became filled with smoke and then Erik could make out the lair. Christine, Pierre, and Lotte were all sitting around awaiting his return. Then he looked at Mme. Esmeralda and she snapped her fingers.

Christine grabbed her throat gasping for breath. "Stop it!" Erik snarled. "Leave her alone. Your battle is with me!" He grasped the crystal ball staring into the image his eyes filled with rage.

She snapped her fingers and Christine let out a couple of raspy coughs. Lotte had gotten down beside her while Pierre ran to get some water. "I can see that you care deeply for these people. If you didn't you wouldn't have come here. I'm surprised with this change. Years ago you cared for no one else, but yourself."

"Well because no one showed me love here. Why should I care about someone that doesn't care for me back? That's not how the world works."

"What big words you use. But they will not save you. You know the consequences for all this if you flee again. You're precious Lotte will kill you. Because of what you did I can control so many of her actions. I can drive her mad or make her the sweetest person in the world just like that."

Erik gazed into the crystal. Lotte's face was wet with tears and she gazed at the clock every five minutes. How could his own flesh and blood destroy him? He knew she wouldn't do it, but she was under control of this witch. He looked up at Mme. Esmeralda, who smiled at him. "Fine I'll play by your rules. What do I have to do to lift the curse?" he asked his voice now filled with anger.

"Wonderful! I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to ask. It's simple really. Seeing as you murdered my husband in order to escape its only right to put you back on display. Only seeing as you're not a child anymore the name won't suit you. I have an idea. People would come from all over to the see the famous Phantom of the Opera. I think it would do much better then Devil or whatever it was we used before. And I think during the day we'll just leave the mask off, but at night you may have it back. If you argue at all I can put the curse back. Don't tempt me in any way," she warned.

Erik was upset. Lotte didn't deserve to suffer. And he didn't want to be a freak anymore, but he gave in. He nodded his head and Mme. Esmeralda snapped her fingers. In the crystal Lotte fell to the floor. "What did you do to her?" Erik snapped.

"Temper, Erik. I've lifted the curse. When she awakes and sees images of you she will love you again, but she can never have you, because you belong to me now." She snapped her finger and two men came up behind Erik grabbing his arms. He tried to struggle, but Mme. Esmeralda reached up and grabbed his chin. "If you struggle I'll kill the girl."

Erik immediately relaxed and pulled away from her grasp. The men took him out to another tent and she followed after them. Erik was thrust into the cage and he scrambled to stand. It felt much smaller than he remembered and rather drafty. One of the men locked the door while Mme. Esmeralda demanded the mask. At first he resisted, but she raised her hand ready to snap her finger. Scared out of wits he pulled off the mask and handed it to her. The cold wind whipped at his exposed skin.

"Better. Oh, I'll also need the cape, so you can't hide away your features. You'll get it back just like your mask I promise."

Erik slipped the cape through the bars and sighed. He sank to his knees and watched the wretched old hag leave the tent carrying his things. Touching the deformed side of his face with his hand he felt cold metal and pulled his hand back. Christine's ring was still on his finger; just thinking of her drove him to tears. "Christine!" he whispered pulling the ringed finger close to his chest. "What a fool I am, but at least Lotte can have a happy future…" he shuddered at the last few words. "…without me."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls; I wish to draw your attention to the main tent. Inside we hold the hidden terror of the Opera House. Once he lurked the walls, but now he wishes to entertain you all. Come in and see the Phantom of the Opera," a man shouted from outside the tent.

"Damn it. Now there'll be tons of people asking about me at the Opera House. Damn, Damn, Damn," he muttered to himself. As he did this a group of people came into the tent and crowded around the cage. Some got perfect view of his face, while some grumbled, because they couldn't see.

Erik didn't bother to try and hide his face, because with a quick look he saw the two men holding whips in their hands. The last thing he wanted was to have the leather slap across his back. Thinking about it made the hair on the back of his hand stand on end as old scars began to burn. Without the mask or protection from the gazing eyes he felt naked and helpless.

He decided to give up on caring, but something in the back of his mind started to make itself know. It was something Lotte had told him years ago when he still doubted himself.

"Father, you don't have to look handsome to be loved. When I see you I see the man that loves me and creates beautiful music for me; the man that cared for me when I was sick and held me when I was sad. He taught me right from wrong and what mattered in life. I see no demon, I see no monster, I see no fire burning in those eyes, but I'll always see the man who once said I love you."

Again and again he repeated the words gaining more confidence in them. He had his back turned to the door and he didn't sense anyone else in the cage with him until he felt the warmth of the leather slap across his back ripping his vest and shirt exposing his bare skin. Blood now trickled down his back making him wince. He let out an angered snarl and jumped to his feet. Everyone cheered and the man had gotten away already. Erik realized everyone was staring at him and with a gasp sunk down to his knees. "_This is it,"_ he thought. "_This is what my life has become. Nothing more than a side show freak. I was born one and now I'll die one."_

xxxxx

Lotte had fallen into a deep sleep, but the sound of the clock striking one had awakened her. She opened her eyes to see Pierre looking down at her. "Are you all right darling? I was afraid you had hurt yourself."

"No, I'm all right. What time is it?"

"It's one o' clock in the morning."

"Has Father returned yet?" she asked sitting up and looking around.

Christine looked up from a pile of music she was looking at. Her eyes were red and tears trailed down her face. "No, he hasn't. I'm so worried about him. I just knew something was going to go wrong," she said throwing the music to the floor. I'd go and look for him myself, but I have no idea where to look. I've never seen the fairgrounds."

"Did you speak to Mme. Giry yet?"

"No, we've been waiting for you to wake up. You've been asleep for about two and a half hours now. It was so sudden we didn't know what to do."

"But I feel so different now. I feel like so much weight has been lifted off my shoulders and yet I still feel so empty. We have to go and find father. He could be seriously hurt and close to death by now," Lotte said getting to her feet.

First she went into her room and changed into a normal dress and put on shoes and a cape. Then she waited for Christine and Pierre to change into something different before heading over to the mirror that led to Mme. Giry's room and disappeared into the darkness. Soon all of them were standing outside the mirror and Lotte looked through to see Mme. Giry walking around the room in her nightgown. Timidly she knocked on the glass.

Mme. Giry looked around startled then her gaze fell on the mirror. "Erik?" she questioned. Lotte activated the mirror and pulled it open revealing their faces. "Oh, Lotte, Pierre, and Christine you gave me quite a scare. Is everything alright? You gave me quite a scare."

Lotte had Mme. Giry sit down and she explained everything. Mme. Giry listened intently her eyes growing wide with each piece of vital information. When Lotte finished she stood and went behind her screen. The nightgown flew over the top and landed on Pierre's head. He flung it aside and sighed. When Mme. Giry came out again she was dressed in her everyday black dress and her had been done up into the famous bun of hers. "Come we're going to go to the fairgrounds and get back our manager. It's not far from here, but I want all of you to keep an eye out. The gypsies are not to be trusted."

Lotte gulped. Quietly they slinked out of the opera house and into the dark streets. Mme. Giry led them to the fairground and tried to make her way around the tents without getting them caught. Suddenly Lotte pointed out a sign. Across it in large letters was written "See the Phantom of the Opera."

On her own Lotte snuck past the man guarding the door and snuck into the tent and saw the cage where he father now lay his back exposed and fresh blood trickling across it.

xxxxx

Erik had gotten his mask and cape back as promised around one o' clock, but as he put the mask back on it felt like he had no more power left at all within the white porcelain. He had tried to pry the iron bars open with sheer strength, but he wasn't as young as he once was and soon gave that up. The wound from the whip burned making it hard to lie down and go to sleep, but he knew he needed the rest. He folded up his cape and laid his head upon it making sure his head was turned away from the opening of the tent.

He had seen enough people this evening and he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. As he laid there he heard a strange noise from under the wagon that the cage rested on. But the sound was so soft. "_It's_ _probably just a mouse. It has nothing to do with me, so why should I care?" _he thought to himself.

Suddenly Lotte popped up with a finger to her lips. He blinked a few times thinking he was going insane. "Lotte is that you?"

"Shhh, they might hear you. You sir are way out past your curfew," Lotte said pointing at her arm as if a watch had been there the whole time. "It's time we took you home," she said slipping a hand through the bars. He crawled towards her wincing in pain. He began to reach out his hand, but drew back afraid that she had been put back under the curse. She smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay. The curse has been lifted. I won't harm you."

At the sound of the love in her voice he came up to the bars and took her hand into his. "Oh, my dear I'm glad. Now don't tell me you came alone."

"No, Pierre, Mother, and Mme. Giry are waiting outside making sure the coast remains clear. Yet, I'm going to need the keys to get you out of there."

Erik looked around and saw the man standing at the tent. The keys were hanging from his belt. I don't see how you're going to get them."

Lotte thought for a moment then suddenly her face lit up and she smiled. "I have an idea, but I'm going to need to borrow something."

* * *

I know I'm mean leaving you at yet another cliff hanger, but this seemed a pretty good place for one. The next chapter will be up shortly so do not fear. 


	35. Like Father Like Daughter

Hee Hee Cliffhangers are great especially when you're not sure how the next chapter will be done, but no fear I have come up with Lotte's plan to free Erik, but as Lotte mentions "I'm making it up as I go along." Plus this was created with lack of sleep so I apologize if it's really bad. I'll make up for it later I promise.

* * *

Chapter 35: Like Father Like Daughter 

"I need your mask and cape," Lotte whispered to him.

"What?"

"Don't question my actions. Just do it," she hissed as she watched the guard.

He handed her the items and cocked his head to one side in confusion as she put on the mask. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Not actually. I'm making this up as I go along," she said as she pulled the cape around her.

"I feel so much better now," he said sarcastically.

She glared at him. "I could just leave you there. I don't have to be doing this."

He was taken back by this. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have said that. Now if you'll kindly get me out of here I would be most grateful."

She smiled and touched the deformed side of his face before looking through the pocket of the cape. "Father, I'm rather curious why you don't carry a Punjab lasso anymore. I could use one right about now."

"I promised your mother I wouldn't kill anymore. That man I killed back at the Opera House for you was an exception. If I had let him go free he would have told the first person he met on the street. Our seven years of solitude would have been ruined by constant attempts to seek us out. And I won't allow youtokill anyone either."

"Well what do you carry in this thing? It feels heavy all of a sudden," Lotte said searching the entire mess of fabric.

"There's a lower pocket on the other side with a knife in it."

Lotte reached into the pocket and pulled out the knife. "Why did you never tell me about this? It could have been rather helpful. Well it doesn't matter now. Watch my back I'm going to try and unlock the door with this." She went under the wagon and crawled towards the opposite side. Then while the guard's back was turned she got up and put the pointed end of the blade into the key hole.

Working quickly she had finally gotten the door open when someone grabbed her shoulder and threw her aside. "Nice try girly," the guard sneered slamming the cell door shut again.

"Lotte!" Erik cried out running to the side closest to her and rattling the bars. "Lotte run, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you," Lotte said standing and holding the knife out in front of her. The guard pulled out the whip and let it crack in the air. Lotte was unfazed by the noise and stood her ground. "Do you actually think I'm afraid of you?"

"You will be," the guard sneered and with that he snapped the whip and it wound its way around Lotte's body. The end hit Lotte's cheek and she let out a cry of pain. Blood dripped from the wound and she hit the ground unable to move.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Madame Esmeralda cried coming into the tent. A crow was sitting on her shoulder and it gazed at Erik as it began to caw loudly. "Hush you miserable creature," the woman said as she swung her hand at the bird.

"This girl was trying to free the Phantom. I caught her just as she opened the door. Look she's even trying to fool us by looking like the Phantom. Well she didn't do a very good job. What should we do with her?"

"I have no use for her. I got what I wanted," she said pointing to the cage. "Kill her for all I care and you have my permission to use your favorite method."

"Burning at the stake has always been my favorite. I'll have the boys round up some firewood."

Lotte's eyes grew wide and she gave Erik a long hard stare. Erik however was more occupied on the plan to get out and free her. He began shaking the bars again hoping to get some attention. Madame Esmeralda looked up at him.

"Do you want something?"

"Yes, to be let free."

"Nice try. You pulled in quite a bit of money today. Why would I let you go if you were making me rich? Quite a stupid question if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you. But seeing as there is no use in asking you to let me go I'll just have to let myself out." He got up against one side of the cage and with a running start slammed himself into the other.

"Stop this at once Erik!" He did it again. "I command you to stop."

He continued to ram into the bars until the moment when he hit them hard enough to push the wagon over and throw the cage to the ground. It fell with such a heavy thud that the lock was busted right off the door. Erik crawled over to the door, his shoulder in pain, and pushed the door open.

From outside Mme. Giry saw the cage fall and realized she had to do something. She walked up calmly and with the guard's back to her she rose up her cane and smashed it into the back of his head. He let out a grunt and fell forward onto the ground in front of Lotte. She gasped and tried to wiggle away, but after moving a centimeter found that the knife was up against her chest.

"Father, help," she squeaked.

Erik heard her plea and crawled over to her. Slowly untying the whip he pulled the knife away and collected her in his arms. He took the mask back and put it on. Christine and Pierre ran in from outside.

"We have to leave now. More gypsies are beginning to gather," Christine said terror in her voice.

Erik helped Lotte to her feet and called to Mme. Giry. "All right we just need to remember not to panic."

They raced outside and were soon surrounded by 20 or more gypsies. Lotte gulped. "Father, can we panic now?"

"Erik, you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Madame Esmeralda said pushing some of the men aside and joining them in the center of the circle.

Erik pushed the others behind him. "If you have any love in your heart you'll let us go without a word to anyone."

"I had love once, but you murdered it you fool. Why should I let you go and be happy while I must live as a widow? I don't see the fairness in that like you do. You're not clever enough to trick me Erik."

"You're right I'm not," Erik said coldly.

"But I am," Lotte said stepping forward. Erik called to her to come back, but Lotte ignored him and walked up to Mme. Esmeralda. "I wouldn't call myself his daughter if I didn't know a few tricks now would I?" She reached into the cape, clutching some dust in her hand, threw it down at the ground creating a huge cloud of smoke.

Everyone started coughing and when the smoke cleared they saw Lotte was gone. "Find that girl! I want her dead!" Madame Esmeralda screeched.

There was a wave of heavy laughter coming from the tent. Lotte had appeared atop of the cage and she was giving an evil grin as her laughter became chuckles. "You will find Madame that killing me will not be that simple. I posses every trick in my father's book and I have no fear in using them against you." She was now annoyed, because the lasso or the sword would have been a nice touch to her threat.

"Erik what is she talking about?" Christine asked.

"She's only explaining that I did teach her every trick in the book. I might have gone overboard on sword fighting and the use of a lasso, but she knows better. The only thing she ever killed was a harmless rat."

Christine wasn't amused, and then she let out a scream as one of the gypsies began tugging at her skirts. "Let go of me."

Mme. Giry took up her cane and began smacking the man's hand. "Didn't you hear her? Let go of the dress." She gave another forceful whack and the sound of crushing bones was heard as the man drew back in pain. "Do any of the rest of you dare to take up the challenge?"

They all looked at one another and began backing away. Erik, Christine, Pierre, and Lotte all stared at her then exchanged glances with one another. "Mme. Giry, are you feeling all right?" Erik asked.

"Never better Erik. But right now it's cold and I would like to wrap this up and go to bed. I have them under control so do something."

Erik looked around. His eyes fell on the rope holding up the tent, but if he was to detach that it would fall on Lotte as well. And the only way to keep Lotte free from the curse was to kill Madame Esmeralda. But he had no weapon. "I really didn't come prepared for this did I?"

"Here Erik take this," Pierre said slipping Erik a pocket knife. "It's mine, but it might prove to be useful."

"Thank you. Now if I can just get her in the heart we can end all this." He took aim and chucked the knife, but instead of killing Madame Esmeralda he buried the knife into the chest of the crow. The bird gave a harsh squawk "DAMN!"

"You killed my crow! Twice now you have taking important things from me. You vile creature now you will pay!" She began to mutter something and rose up her hands. Blue mist swelled from her fingers and began to swirl around Erik. He let out an agonizing scream as it felt like hundreds of needles were being driven into his skin, and to make it worse he was being lifted into the air. "Yes, I will make you suffer. All of Paris will hear your cries of pain."

Lotte watched as this witch caused her father pain. She looked around hoping to see a bottle or something scattered amongst the trash to kill her with when her eyes fell on the twisted lock hanging off the cage door. The locking mechanism had snapped off leaving a long jagged piece of metal. Silently she climbed down and pulled the lock off.

Inching towards the witch she pinpointed where the heart was and with all her force drove the metal into the woman's back. Breaking the concentration of the spell Erik was sent back to the earth and hit the ground pinning his already injured shoulder under him. Hissing through his teeth he managed to look up to see Madame Esmeralda began to dissolve into nothing but a mere pile of dust and blood.

Lotte was breathing heavily and her eyes were a mixture of terror and triumph, yet she knew she was going to be in so much trouble when they got free; which was going to need a little bit more force. "There I have destroyed your leader. You're free from the fortune teller's evil and are free to go on and do as you will. But if you ever come back to Paris be sure that the daughter of the Phantom will find you and make sure you don't live to see another dawn."

Every one of the men looked at her and she held up the piece of twisted metal, now covered in blood over her head. One of them stepped forward. "We will leave. Don't worry we'll be gone by morning."

"Good. Now not a word of what happened here to anyone, because I will find out," she threatened. She pulled Pierre's knife out of the crow and wiped it off. They all nodded and backed away as she walked towards her family. No one moved. "Well what are you waiting for? Clear out!" she barked.

In an instant the only ones standing there were the4 of them and Erik had managed to roll himself onto his other arm and stand up. He put a hand to Lotte's forehead. "Who are you and what the hell have you done to my daughter?"

"It's me father. I guess I did go a little over board didn't I?"

"A little; you killed someone after I told you I didn't want you too," Erik yelled at her.

"I saved your life didn't I? If we were to let her go she would have controlled us again. When I woke up this morning I felt like so much weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I wanted you there to appreciate it with us. But how could you when you're locked up in a cage entertaining people? I told you a long time ago, that I wasn't going to let anyone make fun of you and I meant it." She went up and hugged him, minding his arm. "I meant every word."

Christine wiped away a tear as Erik hugged Lotte, but suddenly he gasped as the pain in his shoulder began to bother him again. Also for the first time she noticed the whip marks across his back. "Erik the town is beginning to stir. I think it best we get you inside," she said placing a loving hand on the other shoulder.

He looked at her still hissing though his teeth. Nodding slightly he allowed for Christine to come under his arm and leaned against her. Holding his other arm tightly to his chest he gave a small growl.

Together they walked back to the Opera House and went into Mme. Giry's room where she put Erik's arm into a sling. "You won't be playing the organ for awhile until that arm sets itself again. From the way you were complaining it's quite possible you broke it. Come back to me time to time and I'll check on it for you."

"Thank you Mme. Giry. Tomorrow I have to fix the mirror."

"We'll take care of it. You rest up and take it easy."

Erik groaned. He hated not being able to do anything. He walked back to the lair with Christine, Pierre, and Lotte and sat down at the organ bench staring at the keys eager to play. He tried to play with his one good hand, but soon became frustrated with the single notes and cursed.

Christine came and sat next to him on his right. She leaned against him and took his hand into hers. "Be patience dear. You'll be able to play again in no time."

He lifted up his good arm and wrapped it around her. "Oh, how I wish I had both arms so I could hold you closer to me." She moved closer nuzzling her nose up against his chest.

"Better?"

"Yes, much better." He leaned his head against hers, but she pulled back a sec and tenderly reached up and took off the mask. "Does it hurt you?" he asked as she set it aside.

"No, I just want to feel your real face against me. I missed it so much and even though the mask is your one true power I feel I like you more with it off; if that's all right?"

"Anything is all right when I'm with you Christine." He took up his good hand and cupped it to her cheek, then he leaned in placing his lips against hers, not kissing her yet, but to feel just how soft her lips were. She looked at him confused, but soon smiled. The movement of her lips made Erik shudder and soon they shared a loving and devoted kiss.

And Lotte was there to captured everything on the back of a piece of parchment.

* * *

Okay this chapter started out rather weak, but I hope it ended up strong. Thanks tine/psycho for the best Phantom fanfic you read award. I am so honored. Like all good stories do this one will soon come to an end, but I will give you plenty of things to look forward to before the end. Once I finish this one I will be doing more stories. Maybe fanfiction will allow for a section for Black Beauty. I have a great idea for a story. 


	36. I Do

Yeah for the reviews on this story, and the one-shot reviews are just as awesome, but time for the long awaited wedding.

Note that in this chapter Erik and Christine share some very important feelings for each other in the safety of the darkness. Not for the faint of heart. You have been warned. This chapter is rated R towards the end, but don't worry this chapter is the only one with this type of writing in it I promise.

* * *

Chapter 36: I Do

Today was the happiest day for all the Opera House members. After two weeks running Love Concurs All had been a big success and today was the day that Lotte and Pierre finally got married. Even though the marriage certificate said Lotte, the priest was paid to call her Jacqueline, so no one was confused.

They had used the stage for the wedding, so that everyone, especially Erik, could attend the joyous event. The priest came at noon and they were wed upon the stage. Their vows were short, but so heartfelt that as Lotte told Pierre how kind and true she would be to him all the ballet girls were oohing and ahhing. Yet, Erik listened closely to Pierre's vow to keep Lotte safe and always be there when she needed him. He knew Pierre would be true to his words, because he had made it quite clear that no man was marrying his daughter unless the man promised to be her everything. The country boy was all that and much more.

After they shared their bonding kiss Lotte threw her bouquet into the house where Erik caught it. He blushed and looked at Christine, who smiled. Erik looked at her, back at the flowers, and then took one last look at her before throwing the flowers over his shoulder and embracing her in his arms planting kisses along her neck.

She giggled and tried to push him away. "Stop it," she said trying hard not to say his name. Then so only he heard her. "We'll have plenty of time together when the kids go on their honeymoon. Just you and me."

Erik was beaming now, a mischievous grin across his face. Lotte suddenly ran over to them almost tripping on her dress and pulled the two of them apart. "Father, stop. People will spread rumors that you're having an affair with the Vicomte's wife," she hissed.

Quickly the two pushed away from each other. "We'll continue this later," Erik grinned. Christine blushed, and Lotte sighed. She began to wonder if it was safe leaving these two alone for a whole month. Pierre and she were traveling back to the vineyard to wait out the rest of the winter season and come back for the spring season at the Opera House.

"Besides," Christine started. "Raoul is stopping by for the reception. I didn't tell him anything about the wedding. I don't know how he found out. But I don't think he would be too happy to see the manager kissing his wife."

"Oh, if I could just go into the Paris records and rip up your marriage certificate it would be as if nothing happened between you two and you would be free to love again. I would finally have you again," he said with a long heavy sigh.

Christine rested a hand on his shoulder. "You've always had my heart Erik. From the first time I saw you, you always had that special place in my heart."

"I know."

Now Christine turned on Lotte, a question she had been dying to get out. "Lotte what drove you to act the way you did back at the fairground? I would never expect my daughter to become a murderer."

"Anger, Mother. I was outraged at the way they treated Father and I wanted them to feel threatened by my words. Death, I think, is one of the best threats, but really do I look like someone that would follow through with such a threat?"

"You already killed someone Lotte," Erik pointed out. "You murdered Mme. Esmeralda."

Lotte hung her head in shame, but Christine had her lift it and looked into her eyes. "Now no tears should be shed except tears of joy. This is your special day and nothing will spoil it." Suddenly the doors opened and Raoul stepped into the room. "Almost nothing," Christine corrected herself.

Pierre came over to them and took Lotte's hand. "Don't worry my love, I'll protect you," he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him her eyes looking for answers, but she got none in return. He smiled at her and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"Ah, here is the lovely couple," Raoul said as he joined the group. "Sorry I missed the ceremony, but Congradulations."

"Thank you sir," Pierre said giving Lotte's hand a small squeeze.

Raoul turned to Erik. "You must be very proud of your son Armand. It's not everyday your child gets married to the love of their life," he said taking Christine's arm and trailing little kisses up it towards her neck. "I'm so happy I got to marry mine."

Christine threw Erik a disgusted look and Erik was now fuming you could have seen smoke billowing out of his ears. His urge to kill became rather high, but he controlled himself. This was his daughter's wedding day and if he ruined it she would never forgive him.

"Raoul please stop that, we're in public right now."

Raoul looked up at her. "If you would come home at night I wouldn't have to do this in public."

"You tell me come home and whenever I do all you want to do is talk about your business or bash Erik behind his back. I think our love is over Raoul. It's just not there anymore."

"It's not over till I say it's over. You are _my_ wife until death do us part." He looked at her finger. "Where is the ring I gave you?"

"I took it off months ago. I don't love you anymore Raoul."

"What? Then is it that Erik character you love Christine? What's the point of loving him if he kidnapped our daughter and whisked her away to the Paris Countryside, probably keeping her as a lover no doubt? She'd be old enough by now."

Lotte had grasped Pierre's arm in fear of what this man was now saying to her Mother. Erik however had remained calm. He continued to say in his mind that it was Lotte's day and that no blood was to be shed, especially by his own hands. Yet, Raoul had no right to speak of him like that. He hadn't done anything of that nature to Lotte and he never would. After falling in love with Christine he wouldn't have thought twice about falling in love with Lotte in the same way. It wouldn't have been the same. Christine was the only woman for him.

Finally after Raoul spat on Christine's face Erik lashed out and got a strong grip on Raoul's arm. "Monsieur I don't think you realize that you're walking across thin ice with what you say and since it is my son's wedding day I would like that you hold your tongue or leave. I will not tolerate this type of talk in my theatre or towards my actors. Do you understand?"

Raoul glared at him and pulled his arm away. "She belongs to me so I may do as I wish."

"In front of me you can't. I don't believe in forcing woman to do as I like. Every woman has their own dreams and wishes to follow, so I say let them. By beating on her and yelling at her you'll only crushing those dreams she has worked so hard to achieve. Now I won't tell you again. Lower your temper towards the woman or leave."

"Fine, I'll leave, but let me give my appreciation to the groom." He went up to Pierre, took off one of his gloves, and slapped it hard across the boy's cheek before walking away. Erik wanted to chase after him, but Christine grabbed his arm.

"Just let him go," she said wiping the salvia from her face.

Lotte held Pierre's cheek close to her and looked at it. It was red and Pierre winced when she gave it a gentle kiss. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a gasping sob. "Why can't he just leave us alone? Why can't people just leave us alone?" she asked no one in particular.

Pierre turned and embraced her. "Don't worry we'll get away for awhile. Raoul won't be able to frighten you as long as I am near."

Meg came running up to them a look of confusion on her face. "Christine, Raoul just stomped off with a rather unhappy look on his face. What happened?"

"He was making demands again," Christine explained

"He was insulting me right in front of my face. I would never do anything he said to Lotte, except the whole whisking away part, but that's beside the point. He called me a sex fiend. He has a lot of nerve and not much time left to live if I have anything to say about it."

"Erik, stop it right now. There will be no killing at this party. Besides Raoul is gone, so we can really have some fun." Christine said going over to Lotte and after Pierre agreed took the sobbing bride into her arms. "Lotte honey it's all right. Stop those tears from falling. You'll ruin your dress."

Lotte let out a sniff and Erik handed her a hankie. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "Thank you all. I don't see why I let him bother me so. Probably, because I'm just so angry at how he treats you Mama." Christine smiled. It had been years since Lotte had called her that. She kissed Lotte's forehead.

"Well Pierre, Lotte we have a surprise for both of you in the lobby. The ballet girls, Mama, and I set it up while you were having you chat. Come along and have a look," Meg said.

Meg led themto the lobby door and had the two shut their eyes. She pushed the door open and had Erik and Christine lead them to the center of the room.

"All right open your eyes," Erik instructed.

Lotte opened her eyes and let out an excited gasp at the decorations around the room. A stringed quartet was playing in one corner, there was a table full of wedding presents, refreshments, and all around the railings were the most beautiful red roses. Pierre was just as surprised and planted a kiss on Lotte's cheek. Erik popped the top of the champagne and the party began.

There was dancing, laughing, eating, and best of all presents to open. Pierre picked up a long slender box that had been addressed to him from Erik. He lifted the lid and pulled out a long, slender sword. The sheath was trimmed in gold and the blade itself was made of the finest steel in Paris. "Brilliant peace of work. Thank you Father," Pierre said clasping the sword to his belt.

Lotte also had one, but the box was slightly bigger. When she opened the box she let out a happy squeal as she pulled out a cape made with the same materials as her Father's only it was as red as the roses around the room. "Oh, my god this is so beautiful," she said trying to hold back tears.

The rest of the presents were open and all the items were just as beautiful. Then Lotte stepped forward and looked out to the crowd of people. "I speak for both my husband and myself on how grateful we are that you all came and for the beautiful gifts we received. I'm sure my parents would be proud if they were here to see this glorious event. But a big thanks goes to Monsieur Armand for allowing us to have the reception and wedding here in the Opera House. Ever since the day Pierre brought me here it has felt like home and I wish to never leave for it has within its walls the family I have grown to love and cherish." She stopped a second to wipe away a tear. "I couldn't be happier for all of this."

Pierre took her into his arms as she began to cry. "My wife is right. We are most gracious and thank you again Father for allowing us to wed within the walls of our home. Here the voices of angels will ring out and bless us in the life we are to lead together."

There was a round of applause and Erik was trying really hard not to cry. He didn't want to mess up his make-up. Christine however,was crying hard enough for both of them. She blew her nose into her hankie and smiled. She leaned up next to Erik and whispered into his ear. "They make such a lovely couple don't they?"

Then it was time to cut the cake. The couple took up the knife and cut through the red and white frosting. Pierre put down the knife and took a small piece of cake in his hand and put it to Lotte's lip. She went to take a bite, but he quickly spread some of the frosting across his finger and wiped it on her nose. She let out a gasp and then began to chuckle. Pierre fed her the piece and then she took some up for him. Pierre closed his eyes and then Lotte pushed the whole piece into his face.

Pierre let out a chuckle as he licked at the frosting and pulled Lotte to him kissing her while sharing the cake in the process. Erik was laughing so hard his sides were starting to hurt. "Trust me," he whispered to Christine. "I didn't teach her to do that. She did that all on her own."

"She is your daughter," Christine whispered.

"She's yours too."

"Well if she was more my daughter she wouldn't have pushed the cake into his face. That's so un-lady like."

"He started it. He wiped frosting on her nose."

The cake was passed out and everyone was pleased with how it tasted. Christine and Erik were now standing off to the side watching the excitement. Both took up a bite of cake, and then looked at one another. They intertwined there arms into the fancy way of drinking wine and gazed into one another's eyes as they ate the cake.

"I love you Erik," Christine said softly.

"And I love you mon ange. I see emeralds shining in your eyes every time the light hits them, your skin is softer than the petals of the red rose, your hair is like a field of long grass that I get lost in every time I hold you, your neck is as graceful as the swan as you dance, and your voice makes all the angels in heaven jealous whenever you sing or speak."

"Your voice makes me feel like I have gone to heaven and back. You gave me the confidence to sing and the wings to soar." Suddenly Christine snapped back to reality and unlocked her arm and turned away. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be talking like this. I'm still married to Raoul. Guilt hangs heavy on my heart for lying to him for so long. Oh, I am such a fool for having such an affair behind his back."

Erik put down his plate and took hers from her. Then making sure no one was looking he engulfed her with his cape. "Didn't I just hear you tell Raoul that you didn't love him though?"

"Yes, but that doesn't solve anything. The night Lotte was conceived it didn't matter to me, because at that time I didn't belong to anyone, but now that I have you with me again and the subject has come up I'm to afraid to give myself to you again. The times it happened with Raoul there was no spark or love within our bed, but with you it was so wonderful. I felt safe and so loved that I didn't care about anything else. Now that I am married I'm so scared to go back on my word. Yet, I want it again. I want to have you beside me again telling me everything will be all right and that you will protect me from all the dangers of the outside world."

Erik pulled her as close to him as he could. He was so happy that she had felt so safe when they had given up their bodies to one another all those years ago. In addition it made him glad that Raoul was so bad at making love. If he couldn't make Christine feel like a real woman he truly was a fop. "I will make everything right Christine. I don't know how to right now, but all I've wanted for all these years was to make you feel loved again. It pained me to see you with him when I came to check on Lotte. I felt like I wasn't worthy enough to be in your company any more."

She placed a hand on his chest and pulled it along the fabric of his shirt. Then she brought it back up again and let her hand rest over his heart. It was beating so fast, she knew just holding her was making his emotions run high and it was probably tearing him from the inside out. "I thought that kiss would have been enough to show you what my decision was. I guess I'll have to show you again." She stood on her tip toes and pushed her lips against his. Keeping both of them balanced Erik led her into the darkness of the stairs and was surprised when she began sticking her tongue into his mouth.

"_Wow, okay I get the point already. She better stop or I will really lose control and this is so not the place for this,"_ he thought even though he played along with her.

"Ahem!" a voice said making the both of them jump. Lotte was standing there tapping her foot against the floor. "Can't the two of you wait until after we leave? You're embarrassing," she groaned. They pulled away from each other and realized what a big mistake they had made. "The party is still going on you know."

"Oh, my mistake," Erik said fixing his hair a bit.

The party finished into the night than after some cleaning up everyone felt it was time for some much needed rest. Erik led all of them down to the lair. Christine helped Lotte out of the dress while Pierre and Erik marveled over the sword. "This is really a fine piece of work. I'm sure it cost a lot of money."

"Money is never an issue for me. Not with the Opera House belonging to me. I don't have to leave notes for a salary anymore which really saves on paper. I'm glad you like it. Seeing as you were very eager to learn the way of sword fighting."

"I saw all of your swords and thought if I'm to marry I need to be able to protect my wife. I have to know how to fight or what good would I be to her?"

"Just know that violence isn't the answer unless the one you love is really getting hurt," Erik said wiping off the make up and putting his mask back on.

"I'll remember. It will be so good seeing my parents again. It's been almost a year since I saw them last. Besides they want me there so they can celebrate my 20th birthday. It's a big deal for them," he said putting the sword in his room and then came back into the music room.

Erik thought of something. "Do you think it's possible if I…could…I mean could you…"

Pierre understood right away. "Yes Erik when I return I'll make sure to have a case of wine with me."

"Thank you dear boy. Why I had the problem of saying that was beyond me." Lotte came out of her room dressed in a lace nightgown. Pierre's eyes went wide and his mouth was hanging open. Erik came up behind him and pushed it up with his finger. "I warned you before. You don't let your jaw drop in front of a pretty woman." But when Christine came out dressed in a red laced nightgown Erik couldn't control himself and let his jaw drop too.

"Hey, you just said…" Pierre started.

"I said nothing."

Pierre rolled his eyes. Lotte jumped into his arms and he twirled her around. Then he held her close and kissed her. "We're going off to bed now," Lotte said

"Night darling," Christine said to them.

"Don't stay up to late," she warned them. "We leave tomorrow morning." They disappeared into Lotte's room and closed the door behind them.

xxxxx

(If you don't like rated R stories then the chapter ends here; but if you can handle it then by all mean keep reading.)

Christine went up to Erik and gave him a look that made his heart jump into his throat as if it was trying to go to her. He gulped and she put her arms around his neck. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she questioned him.

"I'm not sure darling. Are you thinking my place or yours?"

She looked around. "I like yours. It's so romantic and secluded down here," she said caressing his neck with her hand.

In one swoop Erik had her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and drew the curtains. He took off his cape and flung it aside. "Why do you torture me so Christine?" he gasped as he took her into his arms.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I have to go through my list again. Well you are a…"

Before he could get another word out she had started kissing him using her tongue to make out the inner corners of his mouth. He didn't even bother to try and stop her. Trying to have some fun his wrapped his own tongue around hers making her shudder. She pulled at his jacket and soon flung that aside and then she started unbuttoning his dress vest and shirt. Those too were soon flung aside.

That was when she saw the bullet wound. She gasped and begged for him to explain what had happened. He told her about the day the men came and had shot him when he was trying to save Lotte's life. Lotte had tried to protect him, but they were carried off to jail. "I was already in enough pain Christine, but when you came the way you yelled at me made the bullet wound feel like a mere scratch."

"Erik, I had no idea. Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. Your image of the Phantom was an indestructible man. If you had seen that I was injured you probably would have seen me as weak and unworthy of your love."

She pitied him; more than anything right now she pitied him. She wrapped her fingers around his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "Why would you think so low of yourself? You have so many wonderful talents Erik and yet you still continue to put yourself down. You know I love you, so why do you think so low of us?"

He looked at her his eyes wide, but then he began to sob. Big tears rolled down onto her fingers. She laid his head on her chest as she ran her hands though the mess of black hair along his neck. "This is just all so new to me. Everything I knew I could learn from a book or by experimenting with it, but love was something I couldn't look up in a book or experiment with. I was used to having things done my way and I would push to have those wishes fulfilled by any means necessary. And unlike you I had no friend I could talk it out with. In all the stories it was the guy meets girl, girl likes guy, and they live happily ever after, but this is no fairytale."

Christine laid her head against his then she felt him begin to kiss her chest with light soft kisses. Her breath quickened and she felt her heart beat faster. Then the kisses began to travel up her neck and he came to rest upon her ear where he playfully began tugging at it with his lips. She could feel his hands come up her arms and pull the nightgown away from her shoulders exposing her perfect chest.

He ended up having her lay back because of all his weight and as they lay there every curve in their bodies seemed to match up perfectly. She smiled at him eagerly as he licked at her neck moving down towards her chest. She gave another shudder as he moved closer to her breast and he gave an evil smile. First to be really sweet he circled each one with kisses as Christine caressed his cheek Then he took the left one and teased it with his lips and tongue. "Oh, Erik you are so good at this," she sighed.

He reached up with a gloved hand and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, you'll ruin the moment my love. And I know you would hate to do that." They were so close that she couldn't resist kissing him passionately and deeply. Quickly she noticed his hand had a barrier. She went for the gloves and slowly pulled them one finger at a time until they both fell to the floor exposing his hands, those hands that had so much force they could strangle a man's neck, but yet so gentle as he ran them over her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as Erik worked his charm on the right breast not wanting to leave it out of the fun.

She arched her back a bit as he did his task. He noticed her eagerness and looked down towards their lower halves. Then he turned back to look at her as if asking permission to continue further. She nodded and he had her sit up. Easing the rest of the night gown off of her he was surprised she was wearing nothing else underneath, she had been planning this. There was nothing left for him to take off her body so he marveled at it. Then he realized he still had his shoes and his pants on. Grumbling he pushed himself up and quickly undid his shoes and pulled off his socks adding them to the pile accumulating next to the bed. All that was left was his pants. The one piece of fabric keeping him from his prize.

But that wasn't what Christine went for. She crawled over to him and took off the mask. Placing it aside she took Erik's head into her hands and kissed the deformed side of his face tenderly. "Why do you hide such beauty from me? When you're with me you have no need to hide," she cooed.

_"How much longer till she goes for the pants? I'm dying over here,"_ he wondered. He then saw he had no longer to wait. Christine reached for the waist band and undid the button that kept them up. She pulled them away and saw that Erik was pretty much ready for her, but not quite. She caressed his cheek again and gave him another round of passionate kisses. His hands ran up and down her arms and around her hips were he rested them upon her backside.

Having her lay back down again on the bed, he ran his hands up and down her thighs while nibbling at her ear again. She arched her back again anxious to have all he had to give. She was beginning to grow impatient with his constant teasing and opened her legs a bit hoping to get her point across.

It had and Erik smiled at her. He took her arms and placed them up over her head and then ran his hands over all her curves while they became one. She let out one moan after another as he kissed her neck.

"How does it feel to you?" he asked whispering into her ear.

"It feels like I went to heaven. Oh, Erik don't ever leave me please. I feel you are the only one who can make me feel so warm and safe. Please tell me you won't."

"You never have to tell me twice Christine. I would be a fool to leave you stranded and cold in that horrible world up above."

Her breathing grew heavy and she noticed his had begun to quicken also. She laid her head against the pillows and took Erik's face in her hands again. He had done his deed and he looked tired. She allowed him to lay his head against her breast and he reached out with his lips to kiss them not wanting this romantic bliss to end. She curled one delicate hand around his ear and ran the other through his hair.

Eventually he pulled away and drew the blanket up over them. The smell of must was strong, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Christine. Lying on his back he pulled her close and she laid her head upon his chest. "We're a match made in heaven," she whispered as she reached her free arm across his chest to his right shoulder and there it stayed.

"I could ask for nothing more Christine. I'm almost afraid that this is all a dream and when I wake up you'll be gone. I would fight sleep to make sure you don't stray away from me."

"I won't. You can rest easy tonight my love for nothing can pull me from your grasp," she yawned and nuzzled against his chest before closing her eyes.

"Sleep well my angel." And for the second time in his life Erik felt complete. Yet, the hold Raoul had over Christine made his heart ache. He looked at his hand and saw the ring she had given to him. Their ring. He smiled and kissed her hair. Tonight she was his and no one would take her away from him.

* * *

Wow I am so surprised I came up with that, but hey it was bound to happen sooner or later, am I right? If I publish this I may have to cut this part out of the book, but who knows they might let me keep it. That would be interesting. But yeah this is the only chapter that will have anything like this in it. As a side note yeah for fluff and for calling Raoul a fop. 


	37. Letting Go

Good news to CoolGirlEmily I would love to join the Raoul Haters United Club. I would be honored to be a part of it for as you can tell I'm all for Erik and Christine. I know right now that this story will not end at 40 chapters, but I'm not sure the exact number yet. So don't worry about it ending anytime soon.

* * *

Chapter 37: Letting Go 

Erik awoke the next morning to someone whispering his name into his ear. Opening his eyes hoping to see Christine leaning over him he was disappointed to see just the top of the bed. Christine was still asleep nuzzled against the curve of his neck. Did last night really happen or was it a dream? They were both here in the bed together, but had they really done it. He lifted the blanket a tad, but put it back down realizing right away that it hadn't been a dream.

He kissed her. No one had taken her from him, not yet. She had stayed just as she had promised before sleep took her. He lifted up her head and gently placed it down on the pillows. She was beautiful even in sleep. He had things he needed to do, but it was too early for his angel to rise. Tucking last nights clothes into a corner to be dealt with later Erik dressed and went into the music room leaving the mask at Christine's side.

Lotte soon came out of her room yawning. "Morning, Father," she said kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, Lotte. Did you sleep well?"

"I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Pierre held me all night long," she said. "But I'm sure you and Mother had a great time last night seeing as I couldn't keep you two off each other at my wedding."

"You're not upset with us are you?"

"No, actually I was really happy for both of you. I'd much rather see her kiss you than Raoul any day. I was sometimes afraid he would eat her the way he would kiss her."

Erik chuckled. Then a cry came from his bedroom made both of them jump. "Excuse me for a minute would you Lotte?"

He ran into the bedroom and threw back the curtain. Christine had the blanket pulled up around her and she was crying as she clutched the mask to her breast. She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck. "I was afraid you left me," she sobbed.

"Oh, darling I'm sorry. It's all right I'm here now. You were still asleep and I thought it best to let you be. I didn't mean to frighten you. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't believe it to safe."

"You tell me not to leave and I don't, but all of a sudden you up and leave. It's not fair to play games Erik. I finally have you back it would kill me inside to lose you again."

He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. No harm has been done and we're both still here. Just calm down and then we'll get you something to eat. Calm down, Christine, I will always be here for you."

She let out a few more sobs before pushing back from him a bit. She took his face in her hands and rested her lips on his kissing him deeply. If he hadn't been holding onto the bed post she would have pulled him down onto the bed. When she let go he took up the mask and put it back on. Then he let down the curtain and went over to the wardrobe. Pulling out a sky blue dress he disappeared under the curtain again and helped Christine into it.

"Let's get you something to eat."

She took his hand and he led her into the music room. He had her sit on the couch while he disappeared into the kitchen. Lotte sat down beside her mother and smiled at her. "Is everything all right?" she asked sweetly.

"It is now. For a moment I thought I had lost your Father again. We didn't keep you up last night did we?"

"What? No of course not. I had a pretty good idea what was to come, because it was hard enough keeping him off you at the wedding. I know he loves you very much."

"Do you now?"

"Uh huh, Father talks about you all the time. Sometimes he bores me to death with it."

"Oh really; I wouldn't doubt it in the least that he misses me. Now if I could just get Raoul out of the picture everything would be perfect here for us."

Pierre came out of the bedroom dressed for the journey back home. "Lotte, darling are you ready yet?"

"I will be in a moment." She turned back to Christine. "I need to go and finish packing."

"All right; make sure you don't forget anything."

"I won't."

Erik came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and some toast. He placed the tray on the table and sat down besides Christine. She took up her piece of toast and nibbled at it. Erik began sipping at his tea. Pierre was looking through his bag for the twelfth time that morning making sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

Lotte soon came out with her bag packed. "Honey if you dig through that bag one more time you will forget something. I'll get us some breakfast and then we'll get going all right?"

"Yes dear," Pierre said throwing his stuff back into his bag.

"You seem rather nervous," Erik said as Lotte went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I mean it's the first time being home after less than a year away. It's so strange. But I'm a married man I can't be afraid of such things anymore. I need to be strong for my wife."

"And don't forget to be strong for yourself."

xxxxx

Some time later on they were all standing in the stables as Erik and Pierre loaded the bags into the carriage. Lotte gave Christine a hug. "Don't worry Mother we'll be safe with Pierre's parents. I wish you could meet them. I think you and Charlotte would make great friends."

"I'm sure we would have, but my place is here. Do send her my regards though. I have a feeling the truth will be revealed eventually."

"I guess so." Lotte looked over at her Father, and then turned back to Christine. "Keep an eye on him. This is the first time in 8 years that he has let me out of his sight."

"I will. Don't worry too much about him. Your Father is pretty strong willed and we are well aware that you will return in a month's time. Plus he will be busy picking a new opera."

"I keep an eye out for suggestions. I love you Mother."

"I love you too Lotte. Have a good time."

Lotte went over to the wagon as Erik put the last bag inside. She looked up at him with her angelic eyes and he smiled at her. "So I guess I have to let you go huh?"

"Only for a month Father; I promise to return. You can trust me."

"Oh, can I? Eight years ago you were a timid and scared little girl and now you're a married woman. Those years went by so fast," he said sadly.

"Father no matter how old I am I'll always be your Little Lotte. I love you Father and take care of Mother while I'm gone okay?"

"You have my word Lotte. She's in good hands."

She came closer to him and hugged him. "I wouldn't leave her with anyone else," she whispered.

He helped her up into the carriage and smiled up at Pierre, who gave a slap of the reins and sent the wagon out into the street. Erik and Christine watched them go and waved when Lotte turned back.

"Our baby has grown up," Christine sniffed.

"That she has. But she has grown up into a well mannered young lady, though I will miss having her around the Opera House. Her very presence added warmth to the room."

"Erik it's only for a month."

"I know."

"By the way I was missing a stocking this morning. Did you see it?"

"You left it in my bed come and find it again," he said grinning at her.

She strode past him. "If you wanted me to come to your bed you only needed to ask, but I can't right now. I promised Meg I would help train some of the new ballet girls today. But will you come for me tonight?"

"For you I would fly."

"Keep your feet on the ground please. I need to get going, but I'll see you tonight." She kissed him before heading towards the stage. He watched her disappear before deciding to head back down to the lair.

Today was his day off and he was going to enjoy it no matter what. When he stepped off the boat Le Noir was there to greet him. She jumped into his arms and mewed happily her tail twitching. "Well at least some one loves me right now. Bet you miss, Lotte too huh?" he asked scratching behind Le Noir's ear.

She mewed and looked up at him with those yellow-green eyes of hers. Erik was pleased to have the cat's company, but soon Le Noir got bored and raced off towards Lotte's room. "They all leave with time," he said hopelessly.

The lair for the first time in years felt cold and empty. Since Lotte came to stay with him, Erik had gotten used to having her around and now with her gone he found it so hard to fall back into his own routine. There was once that time when he would have chased everyone away and enjoy the solitude that the lair provided, but right now he hated the silence.

He went over to the organ and sat down at the bench hoping that if he played a bit it would make him feel better. He played songs from every opera he knew, but as soon as he began to play "Think of Me" he broke down and sobbed into the keys. "It's hopeless. I can't work like this. I hate to say this, but I need to be around people."

He put on the make up Lotte had left on the table and went upstairs. As he walked into the house he noticed the ballet girls trying to get the steps Christine and Meg showed them right. He sat down in the house and took out his own sketchbook.

Christine had been doing a twirl and she expected the house to be empty, but when she saw Erik sitting there she stopped dead in her tracks causing Meg to twirl into her and throw the two of them to the stage floor. Erik saw this and couldn't help, but chuckle a bit. Christine stared at him wondering why on earth he was sitting there.

"Try to be a bit more careful ladies. I don't want any injured dancers in my operas."

Meg chuckled and Christine sighed. "We'll try to be more careful Monsieur, but you gave us quite a fright by just appearing in the house like that."

"I didn't mean too. I just wanted to see how things were going. I want my operas to be great."

"Have you picked out a new one for us yet?" Meg asked hopefully.

Erik looked around and realized that all of them were watching him. "No, I haven't thought of one yet, but soon I will. I just need an idea to come to me."

Christine smiled. Erik must have a better reason for coming and sitting in the house, but she had all night to get the answers out of him.

xxxxx

Lotte and Pierre soon made it up the long drive towards the house. It had started snowing again and Lotte pulled her cape around her trying to shut out the cold.

"We're almost there darling, and then we'll get you inside and warmed up," Pierre said giving a slap with the reins across the horses' back.

"I'll like that. As much as I'm enjoying being outside again I hate the cold."

Pierre moved closer to her on the driver's seat. Lotte wondered what her parents were doing now; probably getting some much needed work done. But she couldn't help, but smile. The wagon finally made it up to the house and Charlotte ran out to greet them.

"Oh, Pierre, you're finally home," she cried hugging him as he ran up to her.

"Mother it's so good to see you again."

Lotte climbed out of the wagon and came up to them. "Hello Charlotte, it's wonderful to see you again."

"You can call me mother now darling." She pulled Lotte into a hug. "Oh, dear it's so good to see you again. How's your father?"

"He's doing very well. He owns the Opera House now."

"Does he now?" she asked happily. She turned to Pierre. "I was meaning to ask you about that. Many of those notes you sent us didn't make much sense; especially the whole thing with Erik using your father's name to buy the Opera House."

"Mother let's just say that we have a lot of explaining to do. I couldn't say much in my letters; in cause someone else was to read them. We're caught in the middle of a power struggle if that's what you'd like to call it."

"Well you have plenty of time to do that my dears, but let's get you inside. It's rather cold out here and I don't want poor Lotte to freeze to death." She reached out her hand and Lotte took it. "Now let's get your things."

They got everything into the house and set it in the living room. Charlotte decided to let them rest before lugging all that stuff upstairs. She offered to hang Lotte's cape for her. "Lotte this is beautiful. Was it a wedding present?"

"Yes, my father made it for me. I think he was tired of me taking his all the time," Lotte said with a chuckle.

Lotte helped Charlotte make supper while Pierre set the table. "Mother where's father? I haven't seen him since we arrived."

"Oh, well I told him yesterday that the two of you would be arriving today so what does he do? He stays up late producing the best wine possible and I couldn't get him up this morning. I sometimes don't remember why I married him sometimes."

"Because I swept you off your feet at the festival all those years ago, my love," Armand said as he came down the stairs.

"Look who finally decided to grace as with his presence," Charlotte said with a chuckle. "So did you come up with your winning combination?"

"Why yes I did. Thank you for asking. By the way Lotte how did your father like that wine I gave him?"

"Don't know he never got a chance to try it."

"What do you mean he never got to try it?"

"Sounds like there will be a lot of explaining going on at this dinner table. Come along everyone the meal is ready."

Grace was said, and then Lotte and Pierre began to explain what had happen since they left. Charlotte and Armand listened intently as they ate not wanting to miss a single bit of information. Lotte explained how her mother had found them again and was still stuck in a marriage with a man she did not love and instead loved her father. Pierre had explained the purchasing of the Opera House right from under Raoul's nose and Erik using Armand's name to hide is true identity.

"Well Pierre this is quite a tight spot you've gotten yourself into," Charlotte said pouring herself more tea.

"I enjoy ever minute of it except when that Raoul guy slapped me in the face. That was so uncalled for."

They talked for along time before finally cleaning off the table and moving the things up to Pierre's room where they were to stay. When everything was up Lotte went and stared out the window at the snow. It looked so peaceful and quiet out there. The snow across the planes was untouched and as white as the mask upon her father's face. She missed him terribly and a tear slid down her cheek. "I hope he misses me as much as I miss him," she whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Okay I made a promise that there would be no more writing like in ch.36, so I'll let you use your own imaginations as how both couples' months were spent. Even Erik did find another opera, but I won't be making up anything for that sorry. The plot thickens in the following chapters, so I warn you now. 

Erik tells me I'm babbling again, so I better stop talking. The next chapter will be up soon.


	38. A Special Package

I know everyone wanted Lotte and Pierre to do what Erik and Christine did, but even though I promised to not write like that again I lied. They have another day with that kind of action, but it's not much. Sorry. But yes as I warned the plot does thicken and Raoul plays a big part. Sorry to all those that want me to drop the chandelier on him, I want that to stay hanging, thank you very much. There are other ways of getting rid of him.

* * *

Chapter 38: A Special Package

Christine was at Raoul's house for the day. She didn't think it right to call it their house anymore, because she no longer felt welcome on the property. Piece by piece she had been taking her things to the Opera House telling Raoul that she needed them there, but in reality she was planning to hide away with Erik for the rest of her life. She knew he wouldn't mind.

There came a knock at the door and before she could get to it Raoul hurried past her and got to it first. "Don't worry darling I'll get it. I'm expecting something important today anyway."

Before Christine could say anything Raoul had opened the door and taken the mail from the mail carrier. He began shuffling through the letter when he came across one addressed to Christine. "Who are these people you get mail from all the time? I've never heard of them before."

"There friends of mine that moved out of town a few years back and they had finally started sending me letters if you must know."

"I wasn't trying to start something Christine. I'm just making sure, so that no one is trying to send you threats or something like that."

"I'm a grown woman Raoul; I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to."

She went upstairs and went into Lotte's room that had been untouched since she went to live with Erik. Now and then when Christine brought some of her things she would bring something of Lotte's for her.

Ripping open the envelope she scanned the note. "They're coming home tomorrow?" She thought a moment and remembered that it had been a month already. She read some more. "Lotte is glad to be going home, because she says she hasn't been feeling too well lately. We have no idea what could be causing it."

Christine read the note again and again. It didn't make any sense. What could be causing Lotte's illness? She had to ask Erik and she had to ask him now. She went into the bedroom and changed into one of her day dresses. Then she grabbed her cloak and hurried down the stairs and to the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Raoul asked from the living room.

"I'm going over to the Opera House. I just remembered Meg wanted my help with some ballet costumes."

"You spend so much time over at that old dump. I agreed to be a patron to that place to make you happy, but you seem to spend way to much time over there. Meg can wait a day for you."

"You don't rule my life Raoul. A woman of my status in society has the right to do as she pleases and I say I'm going to the Opera House. If you try to stop me I can file a complaint against you."

"No one in the court will listen to a woman. You should know that Christine," he said coming over to her.

"Well this can wait. I really need to get going," she said opening the door.

He reached over and slammed it shut. "You're not going anywhere until you give me a kiss goodbye."

Christine sighed, anything to get away from him. She leaned in for the kiss and he immediately forced his tongue into her mouth. She let out a muffled shriek and tried desperately to get away from him. Once free she slapped him and hurried out the door before he could hurt her. Running as fast as she could she made for the Opera House.

xxxxx

Erik had been asleep laying across the bed not even bothering to pull down the covers. He had been lonely and thought that stretching across the bed would bring back memories of her. It worked, because with all the work he had been doing he fell into a deep sleep and began dreaming about her.

"Erik! Where are you?" Christine called out when she got out of the boat. She began searching for him. When she finally found him she was tired and flopped down beside him. "I don't think he'll mind if I take a small nap. I'm so tired." She reached up to kiss his cheek then nestled beside him.

When Erik finally awoke he was surprised to find Christine there. "Wow, dreams really do come true." He leaned over and kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she reached up to kiss him back. When she pulled back she could tell he was blushing. "Did you sleep well?"

"As soon as I saw an Angel in my dream I did. What brings you here? I thought you were going to be at home today."

"I got this from the kids this morning," she said handing him the note.

Erik sat up and looked it over while Christine leaned against him. "Lotte's not feeling well? What could that be all about?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to see when they get back tomorrow. There's something else we need to talk about Erik."

"And what would that be my love?"

"Raoul forced me to kiss him and it wasn't one of those simple kisses on the lips he was hurting me. I tried to push him away and when I was finally free I slapped him. Erik I'm scared."

He brought her close to him. Stroking her cheek he smiled down at her. "I will protect you. If he ever hurts you again come back to me and I'll make all the hurt go away." She kissed him.

"If only you could take me away from all that. I would be free to leave my life the way I want to."

"And how would you like to live it?"

"Waking up every morning here by your side and singing my heart out to the audience. That's what I want."

"If that is what you wish then it shall be done."

"You would do that for me? You would let me stay here with you?"

"Would you like to stay here with me tonight?"

She nodded and rested against his chest. "God may not have given you the looks to get the girl Erik, but he for sure gave you the gift to take her breath away."

That was the nicest compliment Erik had ever received. He ran his fingers through Christine's hair and whispered sweet things into her ear hoping to wash away all her fears with his voice. His Angel didn't deserve the kind of treatment the Vicomte was giving her and he was going to see to it that he never harmed her again, but how to do it without killing him. He had already broken his promise to never kill again.

He lay back down on the bed bringing Christine with him. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked her.

"I didn't have anything planned."

Erik smiled at her and began tickling her. She let out a loud squeal and he pushed some of his weight down so she couldn't get up and get away. She grabbed onto him and they made a complete roll across the bed leaving her on top of him. She sat up, her legs on other side of his stomach, panting. "That was mean."

"I found it rather amusing," Erik winked at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you did."

"You liked it too, admit it," he said playfully.

"No, you'll just have to make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

Supporting his upper body with his left arm he reached out with his right and in one swift moment he had grabbed hold of her with both arms and allowed both of them to fall back against the blankets. "Don't challenge me my dear. You can never win."

She giggled and began planting small kisses up his chin until she met his lips. She felt him smile beneath her and she began to trace out the smile gently with her tongue. Erik was impressed and ran his fingers through her waves of brown hair as he began to explore her mouth as well. If kisses could last forever this one did, because they never seemed to pull apart. Finally Christine pulled back, her mouth dry.

"You know what Erik?" Christine asked.

"What?"

"If everyone could see this passionate side of you maybe they wouldn't have a reason to fear you. You wouldn't need to hide anymore. Cause I noticed that while the kids were gone you tried really hard to find company."

"Is a surprise that you're solitary lover actually becoming lonely for the sound of other people?"

"A little, but I'm proud of you. Years ago you would have wanted the silence to be yours, and yours alone. But now you see that being lonely has its disadvantages as well as it advantages. I should know," she said turning her eyes away from his.

Erik reached over and brought her back to him. "What are you talking about? You've always had those around you that love you."

"You don't understand. I did have those that loved me, but I felt so alone in the world that I would cry myself to sleep every night. My father had died, the other girls in the ballet would make me feel horrible for the special treatment I received, and then there were all those lessons you gave me. Sometimes I felt so bad after them, because now that I had my Angel of Music it meant my father was truly gone and I would never see him again. I couldn't talk to Meg or Mme. Giry, because I was afraid to talk to anyone. I was truly alone."

Erik had no idea. His comings to her had made her upset. Guilt rushed over him and he crawled out from under her leaving her on the bed watching him disappear through the door.

"Erik, wait!" She got up throwing her cloak aside and raced after him. He was sitting at the organ his head in his hands. He didn't look up at her as she came towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away. "Erik I don't understand," she said the sound of sadness in her words.

"Leave me be. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. No wonder you would cry at night. My very existence caused you pain and suffering. I won't do it again."

"Erik I don't blame you for any of that. You have brought me to tears yes, but not because of your presence. It was usually after you would leave for the night that my tears came. Because then I was alone again. When you were there you lit up the world for me and I was so grateful for all you did, but when you would leave the lights went too and I was plunged into a never ending darkness."

He turned to look at her large tears rolling down his cheeks. She came and sat next to him and cupped his face in her hands. As she kissed him she took off his mask allowing his tears to fall more freely. "Christine…I"

"Shhh," she said putting a finger to his lips. "You don't need to apologize to me. I just thought you wanted to know that you're not the only one who's felt lonely in their lifetime." She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. He reached up a hand and placed it on her cheek. Flames had sparked between them that day and as long as he had her to hold that flame would never die.

Xxxxx

"Oh, thank you Pierre," Lotte said as he handed her a rag to wipe off her face. Since about two weeks ago she had been feeling awful every morning. The start of the honeymoon had been wonderful with nights of blissful love between them, but now all that was ruined, because of a strange illness that had left her throwing up at awkward times during the day.

"I don't know what's going on with me," she groaned as she wiped her mouth.

"Well we go home tomorrow. I'm sure your parents will know what's wrong. I sent a note to them a while ago to let them know that we'd be back that afternoon."

"Getting sick wasn't on the top of my birthday list."

"Now don't let this ruin your special day. You'll be 19 soon. That's a big deal I think."

"Oh, you're so sweet Pierre, making me feel better while I've been sick. I couldn't have asked for a better husband."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." She went to go and kiss him before pulling away and throwing up into the bucket. "Oh, this is getting old."

Finally when she was sure she could stop for awhile she went downstairs and sat at the table.

"Good morning Lotte. How are you feeling this morning," Charlotte asked setting a plate of biscuits on the table.

"Horrible. I'm still sick."

"That's awful. Well have something to eat, it will help with the sickness."

Lotte took one and slowly ate it hoping to not upset her stomach again. Pierre came down the stairs and was about to go down into the cellar.

"Pierre, aren't you going to get some breakfast?"

"I will in a moment Mother. I promised Erik I'd bring some wine back for him seeing as he only had that one and it's long gone by now. I'll be right back up darling," he said smiling at Lotte.

"You must be happy to be going home. I'm sure your father will be happy to see you," Charlotte said sitting down next to Lotte at the table.

"I'm sure he will be, but I don't want to see him when I'm sick like this. I want to know what's wrong with me," she said tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"It could be you're just nervous of being away for so long. I had spent a year away from home to study to be a seamstress and I got homesick almost everyday for the first month. My guess is you have some homesickness. Once you get home you'll probably feel better."

"I hope so. I'm so sick of being sick."

xxxxx

When Erik woke up the next day he was confused at how he had ended up in the bed with Christine at his side again. He couldn't remember anything happening the night before. They were still both dressed, but this wasn't what was bothering him. He leaned over and kissed Christine's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. "Would you like to explain to me how we got here?" he asked.

"You don't remember do you? It almost seemed like I knocked you out with that kiss, because not long after that you were starting to get tired so I helped you into the bedroom and to lie down on the bed. You were out as soon as your head hit the pillow," she giggled. "You must have been really tired."

He groaned. Christine felt bad for him and kissed the deformed side of his face. "Well it's time to make this place look presentable for when Lotte and Pierre return." He remembered Pierre's promise and was now licking his lips at the thought of the raspberry wine. He tried to sit up, but soon realized that Christine was holding him down. "All right enough games darling."

Christine pouted as she rolled off him and sat up. "You need to stop being so serious and lighten up."

"I can show you lightened up, but you won't like it I promise you that," Erik warned her.

"Oh really good Monsieur, what makes you so sure?"

Erik only gave her an evil smile before pouncing her. She let out a couple high-pitched squeals as he tickled her. "I warned you, but did you listen? This is your own fault Christine. I'm so unpredictable."

"All right I give up just make it stop," she cried. He pulled away and she rolled over and began having a giggle fit. Soon he joined in, but she soon let out a gasp. "Oh, my sides hurt," she whined.

He chuckled and took her into his arms running his hands along her sides. "Does that feel better?"

She nodded and finally they stood up now full of enough energy to get some real work done before Lotte and Pierre came back. They straightened up the rooms and replaced some of the melted candlesticks. Christine had started making dinner in the kitchen while Erik was doing some wash. Le Noir had found a lint ball on the floor and was batting it around.

Not to long after that they heard an all too familiar voice come from the stable passage way. They looked up to see Lotte come out with Pierre behind her each with bags in hand. Christine had just set dinner down on the table and went up to Lotte, who put down her bags, and they shared a loving hug. "Oh, darling you're back safe. I got your letter the other day and Raoul got suspicious about it. I'm afraid he'll find out sooner or later."

"Should I have my parents send the letters to the Opera House then. I can send them a message about it later," Pierre said taking his bags into his room, then coming back and grabbing Lotte's. "Oh, Erik the case is up in the tunnel for you. I didn't know where you wanted me to put it."

"I'll go get it and then we'll sit down to eat."

At the mention of food Lotte's face went pale and in an instant she had rushed past all of them, collapsed at the side of the water, and threw up into the lake. She waited till it was all up before she turned back her eyes full of tears.

Erik stood and came over to her and pulled her hair away from her face. "Is this the illness you wrote about?"

She nodded. "It's been happening for about 2 weeks now. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think I have an idea what's going on. Now I know what newlyweds do on their honeymoons and I have no doubt you and Pierre did a bit right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what that would have to do with anything."

Erik had her sit up a bit and put a hand on her abdomen. "Lotte, that has a lot to do with this. Morning sickness only occurs when the woman becomes pregnant. Lotte you're going to have a baby."

Lotte's eyes went wide then she fell back into her father's arms. "Erik is she all right?" Christine asked a look of concern on her face.

"She's all right she only fainted. I think this was a bit of a shock for her." He picked her up and took her into her bedroom and laid her in bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and let the curtain down before leaving the room and the door opened a crack.

"I'm curious to know where you found that out," Christine said as he came out of the bedroom. Pierre was just as curious.

"The Opera House is full of pregnant woman. Mme. Giry when she had Meg, you when you had Lotte, a lot of the ballerinas had children from time to time, and it's not hard to notice the signs. Nothing, but pregnancy can make a woman feel worse off than normal. At least that's what Mme. Giry told me."

"She actually explained all that to you?"

"I was curious, so she was nice enough to explain. Back then I wouldn't have needed that information, but it seems to me I'm stuck going through the entire birthing process again." But then he got a grin on his face. "I get to be a grandfather."

* * *

Yeah, another chapter in the bag. I know I skipped around a lot in this one, but everything before they got back was just filler. Plus the most important part is the one with Lotte being pregnant and the stuff with Raoul is important. Please check out my small collection of stories from Phantom that I came up with in Creative Writing. I did two more today that I will be adding tonight. But take a look for it has a really nice passage in it. Well the next chapter will be up soon. 


	39. A Life for a Life

Hurray 200 reviews oh I'm so happy. Okay I know this chapter has a big time jump, but a very important part of the story occurs so let's to say this goes out to all you Raoul haters. Inkie Pinkie thank you for the gold star and it's not hard to join the Raoul Haters United Club. CoolGirlEmily can explain I'm sure or information on it would be nice, so enough of my blabbing and onto the story. Oh if anyone gets confused the mirror was fixed.

* * *

Chapter 39: A Life for a Life

The 8 months had gone by rather quickly with two operas that had been big success. Lotte had finally gotten a hand on morning sickness and was adjusting well to the amount of weight she had gained, but two small things bothered her. Going up and down from the lair and her father's constant nagging to be careful.

As she carried some potatoes into the kitchen while helping Christine with dinner Erik was insisting he do it instead.

"Mother, Father is being overprotective again."

"Erik, get out of my kitchen. You're being bothersome."

"You're kitchen? You forget this is my house."

Lotte looked at him. "You mean our house."

"She has a point and if you want to keep me you'll share the kitchen with me, now out."

Erik hustled out of the kitchen and Lotte situated herself in a chair. She took up the knife and began to peel the potatoes. "Is he always like that Mother?"

"Not always, but since he didn't get to baby me while I was carrying you he wants his chance to be the protective father. Don't be so hard on him. He's heart is in the right place."

Lotte chuckled and then organ music began to fill the room. Christine looked out to see Erik pouring his heart and soul into the ivory keys. She smiled with pride that he had such a beautiful talent and knew she would have no problem living in this place with him.

xxxxx

"This is the last straw!" Raoul bellowed as he ran to each room of the house searching for Christine. "She spends too much damn time at that Opera House. What's so great about that place?"

He reached the front door just as there was a knock. He opened it and the mail carrier smiled at him as he handed him the mail. "Good day sir."

Raoul closed the door and looked through the letters when one from Christine's friends showed up. He had seen these names on the envelope a good number of times over the past year and he was a tad bit curious about these "friends" Christine had mentioned. He ripped open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Pierre,_

_Oh, Congradulations on the new addition to your family. I'm sorry we didn't write sooner, but the harvest had just been brought in and we're up to our necks in raspberries. I hope Lotte is doing well and tell her to keep off her feet for me. I hope Erik and Christine are doing well also. Send them my regards._

_Love Always,_

_Your Mother and Father_

Raoul's face had turned scarlet with anger as he read the letter. "So that monster is back and he's been under my very nose all this time. Why that dirty bastard. And on top of that he has Christine and Lotte in his grasp. I will not let him win. When Christine gets home tonight she'll be mine and the rest of them will die. Erik's reign will come to an end!" he declared stuffing the letter into his pocket.

xxxxx

Back at the lair dinner had been finished and the dishes cleaned up. Pierre was reading, Lotte was knitting, and Christine was snuggled up to Erik on the organ bench. Suddenly she sat up. "I have to get back home. Raoul made me promise that I would come home tonight."

"I'll take you up. Yet, I have a feeling you shouldn't go back. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll come back in the morning."

Erik led her upstairs and soon came back down. "It's still early so I'm going to take a quick nap before we start shutting down for the night. Pierre come wake me at quarter to 10 won't you?"

"I will."

Erik gave Lotte a smile and then went into his room and closed the door. As he crossed towards the bed he got a gut sinking feeling that something wasn't right. But what could possibly be wrong? Nothing jumped at him right away so he thought he would sleep on it. He lifted the curtain and laid across his left side soon falling into a deep sleep.

xxxxx

Christine pushed open the door to see the house in complete darkness. She stepped into the front room when someone grabbed rather fiercely into her shoulder. The door slammed shut and the room fell dark. The pain in her shoulder was excruciating and she began to cry. "Let me go your hurting me."

"Not until you give me answers Christine. Where is the Phantom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's been gone for a year now," she lied as she whimpered in pain.

"I know you're lying to me Christine. I have all the information I need. You are my wife and you will stay as such. The rest of your pitiful family will die tonight. I will be marching out with a group of the toughest men to take them down. Erik and the vile creature the two of you call a daughter and her child will be dead by sunrise."

"No! Raoul there is no one at the Opera House. I swear to you, there only Monsieur Armand and his son, Pierre and his wife, Jacqueline."

"This will teach you to lie to me," Raoul shouted. A new pain shot through Christine's arm as something sharp pierced the skin of her shoulder. She could feel wetness and warmth of her blood dripping down along her shoulder. "It pains me to do this to you darling, but if it makes you behave I have no choice."

Having watched Erik fight off pain before Christine found a new strength of energy and quickly whipped around knocking Raoul backwards. She tried to run, but he reached out and managed to grab her leg making her trip. She hit the floor and scurried to get up, but Raoul was already a top her ready to have his way with her. Christine realized she had only one chance to stop him and with a bit of aim she managed to drive her knee into Raoul's sweet spot.

He doubled over in pain gasping and wheezing. Christine got to her feet and managed to get the door open. She fled out into the dark Paris streets. She had to warn Erik before it was too late.

"I know you'll go to him! Well you'll just die along with your love. I can be quite happy without you. Who would want a backstabber like you as his wife?" Raoul shouted after her.

She knew he would keep his promise, but she didn't care. Like any good mother she had to protect her family. Fresh blood trickled down her shoulder and the wind wasn't helping either. She reached the Opera House doors seeing them closed and began pounding on them.

xxxxx

Inside Pierre looked up at the clock. "I better wake your Father. Will you be all right by yourself for awhile?"

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"All right I'll be back in a little while."

He went into Erik's room and nudged him. "It's time to shut down."

Erik sat up and yawned. "All right then. Let's go quickly so no one sees us." They hurried up past Lotte and came through Christine's dressing room. "Let's start in the lobby. That way we can find our way back down with these lights," Erik suggested taking the keys out of his pocket.

They walked through the house and came into the lobby. Erik handed Pierre the keys to start locking the door while he started blowing out candles and downing the gas lamps. Pierre went up to the door and just as he was about to put the key in the keyhole knocking came from the other side. He pulled it open and Christine fell into his arms. He saw the blood in her shoulder and her face was pale. "Erik, come quick!"

Erik ran up from out of the darkness and soon as he saw Christine he took her into his arms. "Christine, speak to me. What happened?"

She looked up at him her eyes wet with tears and her breathing was heavy. "Raoul, he knows about us, but I don't know how he found out. I had walked into the house finding it completely dark and he grabbed me from behind. He said he was going to come and kill all of you so that I had no one else to turn to, but him. When I protested he dug his dagger into my shoulder. I felt it was the end, but after seeing you suffer so much I felt a new energy flow within me and I threw him to the ground. He managed to grab my leg and throw me to the floor where he was about to do the unthinkable when I kneed him in the sweets. We have to get out of here; he now threatens to kill us all."

"I won't give up my Opera House. Not after fighting so hard to get it. He'll have to get through me if he wants to kill anyone in my family."

"I'll help you," Pierre said after locking all the doors. "Wait Lotte's still downstairs."

"Go get her. I'll take Christine to Mme. Giry, because we also need to warn the ballet girls. I don't want them getting mixed in this."

"All right I'll meet you there." He raced down the hall while Erik gathered Christine close and raced down the hallway. Pierre reached the dressing room door to see a man standing there that he had never seen before. He ducked behind a curtain and the man turned around. He had rage in his eyes and a dagger in his hands. Pierre knew right away that it was Raoul.

Raoul opened the dressing room door and went up to the mirror. Pierre was wondering at how Raoul knew how to open the mirror as it slid open and he disappeared into the darkness. Pierre stepped out of his hiding spot and stepped into the mirror. "_He'll probably take the boat. I'll have to go around,"_ he thought as he took off down the other passage. _"Just be there when I arrive, Lotte. I don't want to lose you."_

xxxxx

Lotte was still sitting on the couch working on her knitting when the boat came up on the water, but she couldn't see anyone inside. "Hmm the boat probably wasn't tied up properly. I'll have to have Pierre get it later. Well come along little one mommy's hungry. Let's go see what there is to eat."

She stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Raoul appeared from under a dark cloak and jumped onto dry land. "_She'll go into the kitchen, but when she comes out she'll be mine. But first I'll deal with the baby."_ He thought creeping up to the door.

Lotte had found some bread and some cheese. She arranged them on a plate and put some water in a cup. She picked up the plate and walked out into the music room as an arm wrapped around her neck causing her to drop the plate. It hit the floor scattering the contents. She let out a stifled cry as a hand began to rub her front.

"So, Lotte this is where you have been hiding out all this time. I would have thought so if you were supposed to be in the Paris countryside with the Phantom. But supposedly you came back and you're Mother has been lying to me. But that doesn't matter now," Raoul hissed, his very breath making her hair stand on end.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here or my father will have your head," Lotte warned him.

"Oh, that won't be happening this time around my dear. This time I plan to kill the Phantom of the Opera and take back what is rightfully mine. Your mother belongs to Lotte and you as the Phantom's daughter will die, but first I have something else to take care of."

Before Lotte could stop him he had plunged the dagger into her stomach causing her to scream out in pain and fear for the precious bundle inside. "Stop it! No please don't," she cried as she clawed at the dagger as he pushed it farther and farther until it would go no more. Lotte sobbed as she tried to get away from him and his evil.

Soon he pulled out the dagger allowing blood and fluid to fall in a puddle at her feet. Then in a swift motion he threw her to the floor. The impact made more blood leak out and Lotte groaned in pain. He gave her belly a few sharp kicks with his boot making sure his job was complete. "Now my dear it's time for me to end all your suffering and finally be rid of the Phantom's bloodline."

He raised the dagger over his head and was about to plunge it into Lotte's chest when Pierre appeared from one of the mirrors. "Hey back away from my wife," he shouted then he saw Lotte's condition. "What have you done to her?"

"I have taken care of that demon within her. No longer will the Phantom's bloodline run through the streets of Paris. I will be able to take Christine away with me and have our own children."

"You are sick and twisted. Do you think killing us off will get you Christine? She'll hate you more if you do that."

"Shut up!" Raoul said pulling out a sword. Pierre unsheathed his sword and took the proper stance. Raoul charged at him and Pierre deflected. They went at it like two school boys fighting after school. Pierre had to stop this man and get to Lotte. She looked like she was fading fast.

xxxxx

Up in Mme. Giry's Erik was bandaging Christine's shoulder and explaining to Mme. Giry what Christine had told him. Mme. Giry was well convinced when he finished. "I had a feeling like this would happen sooner or later. But I always did despise that man. There was a bad air about him when he first stepped into this Opera House. But where are Lotte and Pierre? We can't leave without them."

Erik noticed this also and stood up. "They should be back by now. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Erik slapped his forehead in anger. "We never locked the back doors of the Opera House. Raoul's in here somewhere and the first place he'll go is the lair." Suddenly from down below they all heard Lotte's blood curdling scream. "Damn he's already to her."

"Erik there's a passage behind my mirror that will take you into Pierre's room. It's not a long tunnel so you'll get there in no time."

"I have no weapon. No doubt Raoul came armed."

"Oh, I wouldn't say you're unarmed," Mme. Giry said holding up the skull hilted sword. "I believe you dropped this some time ago."

"I was looking for that. How did you get it? Wait, that's not important." He took the sword quickly kissed Christine. "Don't worry you'll be safe here."

"Hurry, Erik. I don't want to see Lotte fall at his hands."

Mme. Giry opened the mirror and Erik disappeared into the depths of the Opera House once again. Christine watched him disappear, and then she let out a sob afraid this might be the end.

Erik ran quickly and soon made it into Pierre's room. He heard Lotte cry out again, then he hear Pierre and Raoul begin yelling at each other. Hiding in the shadows of the doorway he surveyed the area. The two men where having a brawl over by the dock and Lotte was lying with her back turned away from him outside the kitchen door. If he wanted to succeed at all he was going to have to kill Raoul. There was no other way around it.

As he planned the attack Raoul caught Pierre off guard and slammed the hilt of his sword into the boy's head leaving a nasty gash. Pierre staggered a bit and soon fell back onto the floor. Raoul was satisfied with his victory and crossed the room back over to Lotte.

"Now my dear after that horrible interruption it's time we end this."

He hadn't anticipated Erik slinking up behind him as he lifted the dagger up over his head again. Lotte closed her eyes in fear waiting for the finally blow, but it never came, nothing but a small gasp. She opened her eyes after a few moments and saw her father standing there with his sword piercing right through Raoul's back. "Now Vicomte it seems you'll never be able to harm my family again. Looks like Christine will never belong to you," he said chucking the sword to the ground pulling Raoul's now dead body with it.

"Father…he…" Lotte gasped her face going pale.

"Quiet now Lotte," Erik said kneeling in the puddle of blood beside her. "I have to get you to a doctor."

"What's the point?" she cried. "He killed it. That monster killed my baby!"

* * *

Ha another cliffhanger and a big huzzah from all Raoul haters Raoul is no more. But what will become of Lotte and her husband. There is more to come, I promise, but I just had to have this chapter put up right away. I look forward to all your feedback. Love you all. 


	40. The Miracle

Sorry to upset everyone with my last chapter, but hey I needed a good reason to kill off Raoul. For those who are curious instructions for joining the Raoul Haters United Club will be at the end of the chapter. I've hit the chapter 40 mark and there is a ray of hope for everyone so wipe those tears from your eyes and read.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Miracle 

"Don't worry Lotte we'll get you help. There may be hope in saving the baby," Erik said not sure himself if the baby was still alive. Lotte's face had grown awfully pale and her eyes were beginning to close. "Wait no, don't go to sleep. Stay with me Lotte. I need you to stay awake."

"Just let me sleep, Father," she said her eyelids becoming heavy. "You always said sleep helped make all the hurt go away." Her head rested against the floor as her eyes closed. For a second Erik thought she was truly dead when he saw a kick from her stomach.

Running to his room he grabbed a shirt and balled it up and then tied the arms around her to put pressure on the wound. Then gently he lifted her into his arms and was just about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Erik, wait. Don't leave me behind," Pierre groaned as he limped up to them and grabbed Erik's arm for support. "Lotte, is she dead?"

"No, but she's barely alive. We have to get the both of you to a doctor immediately. There may still be some hope."

Going as quickly as they could without causing Pierre more pain they emerged into Mme. Giry's room. Right away Christine stood with fear written in her eyes. "Oh my god, what has happened?"

"There's no time to explain. We have to get them to the doctor immediately. Mme. Giry, stay with them I'll get a carriage ready," he said placing Lotte down on the bed. Mme. Giry nodded and began tending to Pierre's head.

Erik ran to the stables his footsteps echoing down the empty hallways. When he came into the stables Cesar reared and whinnied at him. Working quickly Erik pulled up one of the carriages and hitched Cesar up to it. Tying the horse up securely Erik ran back to the room.

Mme. Giry had wrapped some gauze around Pierre's head to cease the bleeding. Lotte was still asleep with Christine sitting by her side. She looked up as he entered. He said nothing as he came and lifted Lotte off the bed and disappeared into the hallway again. Mme. Giry and Christine followed with Pierre using them as a support.

When everyone was assembled Erik waited for Christine to climb into the carriage before laying Lotte across the seat resting the girl's head across her mother's lap. Pierre sat down next to Mme. Giry looking sadly at his fallen wife.

"Hold tight everyone. I want to try and get us there quickly," Erik warned them before closing the carriage door and untying the rope from the peg. He climbed up into the driver's seat and slapped the reins across Cesar's back sending the carriage out into the Paris streets. He gave another slap making the horse quicken in his pace and felt they were making perfect time.

He turned the carriage up a side street and pulled it to a stop outside of a red brick building. Jumping out of the driver's seat he ran up to the door and began pounding on it. He could hear movement inside and he gave one last pound for good measure.

The door opened and the doctor looked up at him. "Do you have any idea how late it is Monsieur. I'm not open now."

"Please I have 3 injured people within that carriage. One is my daughter and she is heavy with child yet there is a chance it could be to late to save it. Please you must take a look. I can pay you well sir," Erik said his hands clutched tightly together.

"Well that's different. Bring them inside and I'll wake my wife. Put the girl in that room there and I'll be right in."

Erik nodded and went to the carriage opening the door. "Here let me take Lotte. The doctor agreed to take a look at her. There may be a chance," he said as he climbed into the carriage and took Lotte into his arms.

Christine had tears falling from her chin. "Erik I don't want to lose her."

He looked at her before kissing her. "Christine I'll do everything in my power to help her and the doctor will do his best. I think it would help if you pray for her. We've already made it through part of this nightmare, but it's not over yet."

She nodded and Erik carried Lotte into the house. Mme. Giry climbed out of the carriage and offered a hand to Pierre, who took it and stepped out of the carriage. Christine followed, but held back for a moment almost afraid to leave the safety of the carriage. Something told her that events beyond her wildest dreams had gone on within the Opera House and death had been a part of it.

"Christine, come on child. It's all right," Mme. Giry reassured her as she turned to face her. "Lotte needs you inside. Don't back out on her now. Be strong Christine."

Christine knew that Mme. Giry was right. Slowly she stepped out of the carriage and went inside. Mme. Giry smiled and continued to help Pierre inside.

xxxxx

Erik had laid Lotte down on the table like the doctor had instructed and soon the doctor came in with his wife following him. She smiled at Erik and took a look at Lotte. "Oh, the poor dear, don't worry Monsieur we'll do our best to help her."

"I know you will. But I ask that you let me help. I dare not leave her side."

"Do you know how to do a caesarian section?"

"I've read up on them."

The doctor gave him an awkward stare then sighed. "You can stay in the room to comfort her if she wakes up. I would hate to have her go in shock at what's happening. A familiar face may calm her."

"I can at least do that then," Erik said as he stood down by Lotte's head. Her eyes were still closed and it made her look as if she had really left him. _"I can't think that. She can't be gone. I won't allow her to give up and stop living. Not yet."_

The doctor worked quickly first removing the stained shirt. Throwing it into the waste basket he inspected the wound. "It's deep, but at least we have a starting point." He went to the sink and washed his hands before putting on a pair of gloves. With his wife's help the doctor made a larger cut in Lotte's stomach making Erik wince. "Do you wish to leave Monsieur?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The doctor continued and asked for Erik to pick up one of the towels off the chair behind him and hold it out in front of him. Erik did so and soon the doctor placed a baby into his arms. "Clean her off. She'll get cold."

The baby let out a stifled cry as Erik began to dry the blood and fluid off her. "But how is it possible that she survived? With how far along she was it wouldn't have been hard to miss her."

"Ah, but this child should be grateful. Something had protected her tonight." The doctor held up the placenta which had been pierced and pretty much empty of blood. "This was in front of her as the dagger was pushed in. Because the placenta was so thick with blood the baby was never touched; though from the bruises on Lotte's stomach it looks like she was kicked too. Are there are any marks on the baby?"

Erik looked her over, but as he checked her back the baby let out an angry cry protesting that she didn't like being turned over. Erik turned her back over and cradled her gently in his arms. "No, she's normal. No scratch anywhere."

The doctor's wife gave a sigh of relief. "Here let me cut the umbilical cord for you and then we'll get her in some proper clothes. We don't want the little one to freeze to death."

Before handing the baby over to her Erik kissed her forehead. "You're in good hands little one."

Upon leaving his arms the baby began to cry. A lump caught in Erik's throat as the doctor's wife carried her out of the room. She had just been born and already she enjoyed his company. Lotte let out a groan from the table and Erik was immediately at her side.

"Let's finish up the procedure and get her to the recovery room," the doctor suggested taking up a needle and some thick black thread. Erik took Lotte's hand as the doctor began and throughout the entire procedure he could feel Lotte squeezing his hand tightly.

xxxxx

Soon the procedure was finished and the doctor had Erik carry Lotte into the recovery room and lay her on one of the beds. Drawing the covers up around Lotte's chin he heard Christine walk in behind him.

"Erik is she…"

"She's fine. The procedure was a success. She just needs to rest now." He brought her close and smiled at her. "And Christine we're grandparents."

"You mean the baby made it?"

"Yes, she was protected by the placenta. It blocked the dagger from harming her. Yet if we hadn't gotten here in time there could have been problems with the amount of blood she was receiving."

"Where is she? I want to see her."

"The doctor's wife is cleaning her off and dressing her for us. Where are Pierre and Mme. Giry?"

"A nurse is taking care of him now. But I heard the cry and just had to come see for myself. How did she turn out? Are there any…"

"Marks, no she is a healthy baby just like her parents. And I was the first to find out that she hates being held on her stomach."

"It's good to know what a baby likes and dislikes. Oh, Erik this is wonderful having another child in our lives, but I can't help, but wonder. What happened to Raoul?"

Erik's face went blank and he hung his head in shame. "I killed him. I drove my sword through his back right where his heart is. He can't harm either of you again."

Christine's face was covered with horror. "What? You promised me you would never kill again Erik. You promised."

"I know, but he was going to kill Lotte. I wasn't going to just stand back and watch as my daughter was murdered. Plus," he added running a hand over her shoulder. "I didn't want to see him harm you again. I couldn't stand the fact that I let you go with that cold hearted man. Any man that beats upon his wife is a coward and uses his power over her to appear tougher. I would never do that to you. Having you with me is more precious than life itself."

"Do you honestly mean that?"

"Have I ever been wrong about anything before Christine?"

"I believed you every time you said those three little words Erik. Those three little words opened the doors for me and I was swept into a much happier place; a place of music and song, a place that dwelled on your love for me. I'll never regret again for as long as I live," she said hugging him.

Suddenly the doctor's wife came hustling in with the baby. "If one of you can take her I'll get a crib for her to sleep in. I'm assuming one of you will be staying tonight."

"I will," Erik spoke up as he took the baby in his arms.

"I will also to keep an eye on the baby. We don't want to bother your sleep anymore than we have."

"Oh, dear it's no problem at all. We're just so glad that we were able to successfully deliver this little angel. You must be very proud."

Erik nodded. "I've never felt so overjoyed before. I almost thought this little one wasn't going to make it, but she proved us all wrong. God was smiling down on her tonight. He knew just how important she was to us."

"Well let me get that crib. There are extra beds if the two of you wish to get some sleep and we'll be bringing Pierre in soon. The poor boy is so exhausted that he fell asleep as we bandaged up his head. Give him a few days and he'll come round. The same goes for Lotte." She hustled off again to fetch the crib.

Christine leaned over Erik's arm to look upon the baby. The baby yawned and snuggled close to him. "Not even a day old and she already knows you. We're going to have a hard time getting her to like anyone else the way she seems to cling to you," Christine said leaning her head on his shoulder. "She's so beautiful."

"She's just as beautiful as the other two women in my life."

"Erik you do realize that with the death of Raoul I'm free. Free to love again."

"To be quite honest I forgot all about that. So whose the lucky man going to be?"

"Well he's tall and handsome, but he hides behind the cold porcelain of a mask. Living in darkness he has perfected his voice to be like that of the angels above and call to me. And if I'm not mistaken he is standing here now in front of me."

"Does this mean?"

"Yes, Erik, my darling, the man I chose to love is you. That is if you wish me to."

Erik could have gathered her in his arms, but he had the baby tucked under his arm. Supporting her carefully in one arm he reached for Christine and holding her around the waist kissed her. "That is what I wish Christine."

"Then it shall be done. Soon I will be back with my Angel of Music."

The doctor's wife returned pushing the crib in. Behind her Mme. Giry and the doctor were supporting Pierre, who they laid in a bed and pulled the covers up over him. When he was settled Mme. Giry came over and gazed upon the baby as Erik laid her down in the crib. "Well I must return to the Opera House. It seems we need to child proof it again."

Erik smiled and handed her to key. "Will you return tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, because tomorrow I have a lot of work I need to do." He looked at Christine before he continued. "I have a suicide scene I need to set up."

Mme. Giry only nodded. "I completely understand. I'm sure you'll have no trouble creating a believable scene. But I suggest the two of try for some sleep. Either way I have a feeling that tomorrow has a lot of surprises in store."

* * *

Yeah the baby has survived. Whew maybe all of you will be happy now. I hate seeing sad fans due to my stories. Now here are the instructions from above I promised. If you want to join the Raoul Haters United Club say so in your review and I'll post your name in the next chapter so CoolGirlEmily can collect the names and write them down in her profile. It's really rather simple. Well I hope you all can rest well tonight knowing that all our main characters are safe. 


	41. The Smallest Angel

We had a big turn out for want to be members of the Raoul Haters United Club. There are still plenty of chances to be a part of the fop bashing. The newest members are; Ophicial-Phan, Son Ange, spunkey girl, inkie pinkie, Little Lottie, Melissa Brandybuck, Fox of the Nova, xxXGoddessXofXdeadXLoveXxx, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Vera-Sama, Pickledishkiller, LadyDarkWater, gothicVampireHuntress. If I spelled anyone's name wrong you have permission to yell at me in your review.

We also learn the name of the baby and some other secrets Erik has been hiding about the past. All will soon be revealed.

* * *

Chapter 41: The Smallest Angel

For the rest of the night Erik and Christine sat up watching over Lotte and Pierre while each took a turn holding the baby. Erik didn't want her to start crying at any time so he allowed Christine to hold her first. Christine was sitting cross legged on the floor with the baby tucked in her arms.

"What a sweet face she has. I can truly see both of their features in it. It almost seems like she's inherited your nose darling," she giggled. "Though, it must be heartbreaking that you never got to hold Lotte when she was this small."

"Actually there was a time when I did," he confessed shifting uneasily in his chair.

"You mean you actually came into my house without me knowing? When was this?"

"Oh, years ago when Lotte was only about a month old if I recall. I had come to check on her like I always did each night around midnight. The window had been left open and I decided to venture inside. As I crossed to the crib she began to fuss a bit and when I finally reached it she was crying softly. I reached in and picked her up holding her close to me and softly singing to her. Even though I was afraid of being caught I was going to stay with her till she fell back asleep. At first she looked longingly up at me, and then she fell asleep within my arms. Finally I heard you stir from the bedroom and laid her back down before making haste for the window, which I closed behind me; didn't want our daughter to catch cold."

"You were actually there? Wait I actually do remember hearing movement in the room that's why I came to check on her and I had found the window closed. I was rather confused. How often did you come back?"

"I came back every night after midnight to see her. I watched her go from infant to toddler, from toddler to little girl. I saw it all Christine. And I cursed that I couldn't be a part of it."

"I'm sorry I lied to you about her. I would have stayed with you, raised her with you, and maybe raise more someday with you. But because of a stupid conflict we wasted 19 years that we could have spent together." She stood and laid the baby, who had fallen asleep, into the crib.

Erik watched her closely. She had gotten older, much older. He was getting old too, but he worked hard to maintain his younger features. He wasn't ready to get old and stop working all together. He still had operas to write, dark corners to sneak around in, and an Opera House to run. He was yet to give that all up.

Christine came back around him and sat on the floor again this time tucking her legs up under her dress and leaning her head against his leg. Erik reached down and messaged her head and neck with his fingers. "You know what I found out?" she asked him after awhile.

"No, tell me."

"I found out that I was wrong on how the two of you would turn out after that confrontation we had after Don Juan Triumphant. I would have thought you to become more violent due to my choice, but I see that you have become a thoughtful and caring. Raoul I thought was going to be sweet and kind like always, but he became the violent one. And I still don't understand how he found out about you and me. I was very careful to keep my mouth shut around him."

"It doesn't matter anymore. He can't harm you or any of us again. You're a free woman Christine. You are free to love again."

She raised her head a bit. "You're right I am free to love again. Plus there is already the perfect someone for me."

"Oh, and who is this perfect someone? Do I know him?" Erik teased her.

"You should. He's tall and handsome yet he always tries to hide away in black clothing, but he does wear white which is only, because of this mask he wears. Yet, his voice is so beautiful when he speaks or sings. I feel as if I should be floating on a cloud high in the sky. He makes me feel wanted whenever he is near and knows that a simple gift will make any girl's heart skip a beat. I love him so much."

Erik beamed. She had described him perfectly, or at least in the way she pictured him. He reached out his free hand and took hold of the hand she was using to rub his knee. Then in a graceful motion he got down on one knee and smiled at her. "Christine hopefully this time around you can take the honor of being my wife," he said pulling the ring off his own finger and putting it on hers.

"Oh, Erik, you know I will," she said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Finally he was getting what he wanted more than anything, his Christine, his angel. She would be his to hold and to cherish every morning. She would be there to greet him when he woke and there to kiss him each night as he went to sleep. Tears of joy streamed down his face as he held her.

Suddenly the baby let out a cry bringing their time of joy to an end. Erik stood and had just picked up the baby when Lotte sat up startled by the cry. "Where he is? Where is he?" She cried.

Christine stood and sat down on her bed touching her cheek gently. "Where is who darling?"

"Raoul, where is he, I have the right to give him a piece of my mind," she hissed her teeth clenched.

"Calm down Lotte. Raoul's…" she hesitated a moment. "…dead. Your father has killed him."

Lotte looked up at her father, but then her eyes fell upon the baby in his arms. "Is that my…my baby?" she gasped.

"She certainly is," Erik said holding her in a way that Lotte could get a good look.

"Can I hold her? Please." Lotte asked as if it wasn't hers.

"I don't think there will be anything wrong with that. She hasn't seen her mother at all yet."

Erik laid the baby in Lotte's arms and right away it let out an angry cry. "What did I do? I only just got her," Lotte exclaimed.

"You didn't do anything sweetie. It's just because this little one has grown attached to your father and sometimes refuses him giving her up. She knows you're her mother and will soon feel the same way." The baby soon let out a shrill cry. "She must be hungry. Erik to you mind stepping out for awhile. Lotte needs to be shown the proper way to feed her."

Right away Erik left the room, no questions asked, yet Lotte looked a bit confused. After a little bit of struggle Lotte had gotten the idea of nursing and looked down upon her tiny child. "I was afraid she wouldn't make it. How was it possible?"

"The placenta saved her life. Instead of piercing her, the dagger pierced that. But luckily your father reacted as quickly as he had, because we still could have lost her due to blood complications. But you know what is more important?"

"What?"

"She needs a name."

"I know the perfect name," Lotte said looking at the doorway. "Her name will be Jacqueline."

"But that's the name we use so no one recognizes you," Christine exclaimed.

"I know. I don't want us to hide anymore, at least not to the people in the Opera House. Besides she looks like a Jacqueline to me. It suits her."

Christine nodded her approval. "I think it's a beautiful name for her." Then Christine leaned in a bit closer. "Lotte I have wonderful news. Your father and I are finally going to get married."

"Really, oh I've been waiting so long for this day. I'm so happy for you." But then she remembered something. "Wait, where's Pierre?"

"He's over on the bed. He was hit pretty hard and needs to rest. Don't worry he'll come around soon."

Lotte looked over at him. She knew he was probably going through hell right now and it was all because of her carelessness. Now that Raoul was no longer able to cause them harm she knew what she had to do. She needed to make things right again, for all of them. She looked down at Jacqueline, who had finished nursing. Christine took her and burped her while Lotte fixed her hospital gown.

"It's okay Erik, you can come back in now."

When Erik stepped back into the room Christine was holding Jacqueline, but the little girl's eyes were staring up at her. She reached out her tiny fingers as if trying to reach for him. He noticed and smiled. "I think you got enough attention from me tonight little one, but I promise there will be plenty of time for the two of us to get better acquainted."

"Father, she has a name now, Jacqueline Rose," Lotte told him.

"A beautiful name at that, but what are we to call you in the theatre?"

"The name I was given at birth. I was born Lotte and that is how I wish to be known as."

Erik was confused. What was Lotte pushing at? He wanted to ask, but held back afraid that the answer would come back and haunt him at night. Christine returned his stare and smiled hoping to comfort him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just so much happy news all at once. How can this morning get any better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Erik, I require your assistance," Mme. Giry said as she came up behind him making him jump.

"Sorry I asked," Erik growled.

"Mme. Giry welcome back," Christine said standing.

"Thank you Christine. Oh, there she is. The newest star at the Opera House. Does she finally have a name?"

"Jacqueline Rose," Lotte said.

"A powerful name, but that is what we call you on the stage. I'm sure you have a way around this," Mme. Giry said eyeing her.

"I do, but I'm glad to know that everyone is concerned. Though I do feel like a lot of this is my fault."

"How can you say that child? You can't blame only yourself on the matter. Many of us are at fault from the very start of this mess. I particularly for pitying your father all those years ago."

"Which I am grateful for," Erik said his eyes fixed on her, but she ignored him.

"What I mean is all of us pitched into this big mess one way or another, except little Jacqueline here. I see she has no reason to be blamed for anything," Mme. Giry exclaimed taking the baby into her arms.

"What are we to do about Raoul though?" Lotte asked getting unique stares from everyone. "I was just wondering what was going to happen seeing as someone will know he's missing and go searching for him. Someone will come and search the Opera House for the body, which will bring them to lair. They find out about us."

"Lotte I reassure you that I'll take care of it. I already have a plan brewing in my mind and I should take care of it before it is lost," Erik said staring at Mme. Giry, who placed Jacqueline in Lotte's arms.

"Very well then let's be on our way."

Erik started following her out when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned back to be face-to-face with Christine. A cross between fear and happiness was sketched into her features. "Please be careful. There's no telling what kind of men Raoul hired to seek you out if anything had gone on."

He kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be careful I promise. All I need to do is set up one little thing then I'll come back here. I have responsibilities now to the three most beautiful angels in my life and I won't let them down."

He went over to Lotte and leaned down so she could hug him. "Thank you for everything," she whispered. "I always knew I had a guardian angel looking out for me. If it wasn't for him both my baby and I would have died."

* * *

Okay, that was a filler chapter, but hey it still works. I have started a collection of Phantom poetry. Go to my profile and check it out. I would like to hear from all of you and I have another idea for a Phantom story so when this one is finished I will leave. Once again I want to hear from you. 


	42. No Longer a Legend

inkie pinkie I'm so happy you and your mom like my story. Tell her thanks for me please. How I go about publishing this is beyond me, but I'll seriously look into it. Thanks for all the support everyone it means so much to me. Huggles an Erik plushie Fox of the Nova gave me Thank you.

Also time/psycho and Moon Avenger need to be added to the Raoul Haters United Club

* * *

Chapter 42: No Longer a Legend

Mme. Giry had ordered a carriage for their return to the opera house and Erik climbed inside sitting near the window. She came and sat across from him. For most of the ride back Erik was silent and gazed now and again out the window of the carriage.

"This is so unlike you Erik. It almost seems as if you have changed in front of my very eyes. In so many situations you would be yelling my ear off by now. This silence you possess makes me question what makes your mind tick now a day."

He gazed at her a moment then lowered it again raising up his hand in unison. "I'm to be wed Mme. Giry."

"You're to wed Christine Daae? Her husband is dead by the power of your own two hands, yet she will look past this tragedy and continue to stay by your side. I am happy for you don't get me wrong my friend, but do you realize what she now must face?" Erik nodded. "She'll have to attend the funeral pretending to be his heart broken and abandoned widow. Then seeing as they had no heir to take on the family name there is the issue with the house and everything in it. Christine will have to go through all of that and find those eligible to purchase such a house."

"I'll help her. Do you think I would actually make her do that all alone? What kind of idiot do you think I am?" Erik snapped as the carriage pulled up to the steps leading into the Opera House.

Mme. Giry quickly paid the driver and raced after Erik, who had already made his way up the stairs and inside. She grabbed his arm and spun him around her eyes flashing. "Don't turn your back on me Erik. I thought you knew better than that. Will you allow me a chance to explain what I meant back in the carriage?"

He pushed her hand away from his arm. "Fine, but continue as we go down I want to finish this as soon as possible."

She nodded and followed after him as she calmly tried to explain. "I was not calling you an idiot of any sort back in the carriage. I was just trying to say that, because of this little incident many of the opera occupants will be upset and bring up suspicions. They will seek you out again."

"I don't care," his voice echoed off the stone walls as they descended into the darkness. "Lotte's right. Someday everyone will find out about us. Rather than suffer in this hell I've created I think it time we finally reveal ourselves to the occupants of the Opera House."

"Are you crazy? They will not be as forgiving as I am," she warned him.

"Ah, that won't be a problem. Who gave them jobs in the first place? I did. And if I am to reveal my true self and they find reason to run and hide I can just as easily take that job away from them. Many of these people are innocents trying to find a way in the world laid before them and I won't ruin it for all of them again if I can help it. They need to know who their manager really is. It may be shocking or maybe even horrifying, but if that is what I have to do to insure the well being of my family so be it. I'm not going to run anymore from the faces of people. My own granddaughter doesn't even fear me, actually she won't let anyone else hold her after my turn is complete. If a tiny baby or a ten year old girl running from her home isn't afraid of me why should the people of this Opera House fear me?"

"Oh, let's see you killed a few people, kidnapped the girl of Raoul's heart in front of his very eyes, and should I mention burning the Opera House to a crisp," Mme. Giry shouted as they reached the boat.

"I meant recent events, and you say I dwindle in the past too much. Now get in the boat if you don't mind."

She climbed in and sat down glaring at him. "Sometimes you can be so unpleasant to talk to. I think of why I even bother sometimes, but I see that if I hadn't you would have had no hope of making it anywhere in the world. I could have left you or turned you over to the police a good number of times, but did I?"

"No, you didn't," Erik said climbing in the boat and rowing them towards the lair. "Why do you enjoy teasing me with that? I'm frustrated and you just want to make it worse by pestering me with stories from the past. One of the days I'll have to dig up some dirt on…"

Before he could finish he saw for the first time what damage had been done the night before. Blood was in a few key spots on the floor and some was on the organ. He cursed silently, he had just polished it two days ago, but Pierre had been struck and he felt awful about the whole thing. The pool of blood and fluid, from when Lotte was stabbed, had dried outside the kitchen door, and next to it was Raoul's body.

The boat hit the shore and Erik was almost afraid to step out. Mme. Giry however stepped out and went over to the body. She touched the man's face with the back of her hand. "He's stone cold. How will we pull off a suicide if he doesn't look like he killed himself?"

Erik had finally gotten out of the boat and came to stand next to her. With a tug he managed to pull the blade out of the Vicomte's back with a slippery sloshing sound. He let it fall next to him with a clang. "This may prove to be some use to us, but I'm going to need a gun. And seeing as I had no need for one of those foul weapons I never kept one down here."

"There are ones up in the prop cabinets."

"Investigators will know it's a fake."

"Actually they're real and there are bullets down there too. But we can't leave him here."

"We'll take him to Christine's dressing room. It only seems right to have him shoot himself in a place that reminds him so much of her. But we're going to need blood and it needs to be somewhat fresh." They looked at each other. "Oh, let's not all jump up at once," he groaned.

"Let's get him upstairs first. Once situated we can come up with the perfect cover story and setting for the cause of death," Mme. Giry suggested.

Hesitantly Erik lifted Raoul into his arms, the cold body resting against his chest making him shiver. With Mme. Giry behind him he placed Raoul in the boat, helped her in, then took the pole from the wall and pushed off into the water. They reached the opposite shore and Erik was forced to pick up the ice cold body again. As soon as he got the mirror open he dumped the body on the ground happy to be rid of it.

"Erik's where your respect for the dead? I hope you don't throw me in my grave like that."

"Of course not. I'll push you."

A scream came from the doorway and Erik cursed as he soon realized he hadn't closed the door or even bothered to look before carelessly dumping the body on the floor. Mme. Giry however went to the door, grabbed the ballet girl, who had been standing there, and pulled her in closing and locking the door behind her.

Erik recognized her as the doctor's youngest daughter, Madeline. She looked terrified down at the body before looking up at him. She held onto Mme. Giry's hand whimpering in fear.

"What were you doing backstage Madeline?" Mme. Giry hissed at her.

"I forgot today was Sunday and thought I was late for lessons so I ran to the stage to find it was empty. I walked by the door and saw the body hit the floor. I'm sorry," Madeline exclaimed her eyes beginning to tear up.

Erik stood there his back as rigid as a board. It surprised him that he hadn't run away yet. This girl was one of the best dancers aside from Meg. He felt awful for frightening her and he decided it all right to trust her. "Madeline can you keep a secret for the time being?"

She stared at him her eyes wide with fear, but she slowly nodded. "I'll keep silent Monsieur. I promise I will speak to no one."

"Even though everyone here will know soon enough, but I am the true manager of this Opera House."

"You're not the manager; you're the Phantom of the Opera. Girls back at the school used to say so. Then there were the stories about you skipping town. There is no way this can be true."

Erik went into his pocket and pulled out the deed to the theatre. "I can assure you that I do own this theatre."

Madeline looked at the paper, then into Erik's eyes. They were cold, yet calm and she wondered about the man at his feet. "Did you kill Raoul de Chaney?"

"Yes, but no one will find out about that got it?" he growled coming towards her.

Madeline grabbed onto Mme. Giry's skirt and whimpered at the sight of the man at her feet. "Madame, please tell me this is just a dream and that I'll wake up soon."

"I'm sorry dear, but this is no dream. This man is not Monsieur Armand, but Monsieur Erik, the manager of our Opera House. And when you leave this room you will say nothing to anyone do you understand?"

Madeline nodded her head fiercely. "I won't. I promise you I won't."

"Then there is something we would like you to do for us. Go to the prop cabinets and fetch us some fake blood and a gun. If anyone asks you're getting them for the manager, which is actually true," Erik said with a laugh.

Madeline fled from the room closing the door behind her. Erik took hold of Raoul and positioned him so it looked like an act of suicide had taken place. Madeline quickly returned with the things they had asked for and had asked Mme. Giry if she could stay as she was too afraid to venture into the theatre alone.

Open the gun barrel Erik found an unused bullet and wedged it into Raoul's wound, and then placed the gun in the man's hand. Pouring the prop blood around the open wound on Raoul's front and back followed by making a nice size puddle of blood under the man's body. Then he corked the bottle and tucked it into his clock. "Madeline I have one last favor to ask of you. Mme. Giry and I are going to leave, but you won't know where and once we're gone I want you to go out there and announce that you found the dead man in this room. Don't say anything about us, because if you do I'll find out," he warned her.

She nodded and she turned away. She heard something open, but when she turned back to see that no one was in the room. Had she been dreaming this all along, but they had been there talking to her and had told her what to do. She glanced down at the scene before her and remembered Erik's warning. _"Don't say anything about us, because if you do I'll find out."_

"HELP! Oh, dear god there's a man dead in Madame Christine's dressing room. Help someone please," Madeline cried as she raced into the backstage area. People looked out at her confused and Lyle went up to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Where is the man Madeline?"

"In Christine de Chaney's dressing room. It's her husband."

Lyle got up the guts to go into the room holding Madeline close. "Don't worry I'll protect you." They stepped inside and Lyle's stomach churned from the sight of the man lying in his own blood on the floor. Madeline grabbed hold of him and sobbed. Another man came up behind them and Lyle ordered him to get the police.

Erik watched from behind the mirror pleased with Madeline's performance. She had proved a very useful part of his plan and now with Raoul completely out of the way Christine was finally his. His to love until death do they part.

* * *

I hope this satisfies everyone. The next chapter will be better I promise. I do have some creative writing to do so everyone will need to be patient until I finish that. My other things except my poems are also on hold for a little while. Sorry. Night all. 


	43. Jacqueline's First Bath

Okay I am taking time out of my busy schedule to write the next chapter. I just miss reviews so much. I must type the next chapter or I'll go crazy. Erik, hold me.

* * *

Chapter 43: Jacqueline's First Bath

After Erik left Lotte and Christine became a bit worried. Even though he wasn't going alone there was still a lot at risk. If he was to get caught they wouldn't be strong enough to come after him and it may be too late.

Lotte shook her head. She didn't want to think of the worst that could happen. She had so much to look forward to. Jacqueline was asleep in her arms and Pierre was lying on the bed next to her. She could clearly see the blood on his bandages and it frightened her. "Mother will Pierre be all right?" she asked breaking the silence of the room.

"He will be in time. It's quite a shame that he got wrapped up in all this. It's a shame any of us got into this mess," Christine said sadly.

Lotte was about to say something when Jacqueline began to cry. The doctor's wife hurried in. "Something tells me someone needs a change."

"How do you know…?" Lotte wanted to ask realizing she didn't know the woman's name.

"Call me Marie, Madame. I know, because I've been around babies for a long time. I've helped plenty of women in giving birth and I've four of my own children. All their cries seem to sound alike and mean the same thing. In time you'll know what each cry stands for. But I was also wondering if you would like a bath to get cleaned up?" Marie said taking Jacqueline in her arms.

The idea of slipping in a warm made sounded good and Lotte nodded. "Can Jacqueline and my mother join me?"

"Of course they can. Let me go change Jacqueline and then we'll get you settled."

She carried Jacqueline, who was still crying out of the room. Lotte tried to get up hoping to go over and speak with Pierre, but Christine stopped her. "What are you doing? You need to stay in bed till Marie comes for you."

"Mother please I must speak with my husband. See if he will wake up. Please help me," Lotte begged.

Christine agreed and got Lotte to her feet, so she could wobble over to Pierre's side. Slowly Lotte made her way into the nearby chair and took Pierre's hand. "Pierre darling wake up. It's me your Little Lotte," she whispered to him.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Lotte," he whispered with a gasp in the back of his throat. "You're all right. I was so worried I was going to lose you."

"I'm more worried about losing you darling. That's a pretty bad cut you have there."

"I'll live. So are we parents or is there no hope?" he asked hopelessly.

"Pierre you're a father. Jacqueline survived after all."

"Jacqueline? Who is that?"

"Our daughter; the placenta saved her from the dagger."

"You mean…oh my god Lotte this is wonderful," he said sitting up and hugging her. "I don't believe it. We're a true family. I only wish I could have been there sooner or stronger than none of this would have happened."

She held him close. "As long as we're all right I don't care about anything else. Even though I wish this hadn't happened in the first place I'm just so glad you're all right and still here with me."

Marie came back carrying Jacqueline in a towel. "Your bath is ready Lotte. Come along with me."

"There she is Pierre. There's your daughter," Lotte said turning his head so he could look.

"Oh, Lotte she's beautiful. I feel as if I'm looking at a smaller you. I'm so proud of you," he said softly before turning back to her and kissing her deeply.

"I'll be back. I just need to get cleaned up. Soon we'll go back home darling; back to the Opera House."

"I can't wait to be back there. Yet I feel as if going back will be a mistake after what took place."

Lotte kissed his cheek. "Everything will be all right; you'll see. Everything will be all right."

"Lotte come along before the water gets cold," Marie said.

Lotte stood. "I'll be back soon."

Marie led Christine and Lotte into the bathroom and closed the door. Christine helped Lotte out of the hospital gown and then took Jacqueline. Marie uncorked a bottle of medicine and poured some of it into a rag. "This may sting a bit, but that means its working."

She pushed the rag to the stitches causing Lotte to let out a startled breath through her teeth. "I had no idea it was going to sting this much."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Marie said dabbing some more on.

Lotte wanted to make a comment, but caught a glare from her Mother. She looked away, but then turned back. _"Was that a glare like the ones father usually gave me?"_ She brushed the thought away and Marie corked the bottle again and helped her into the tub.

The water was at a reasonable temperature and Lotte slipped happily into the water with a long sigh. Christine leaned over and taking the towel from Jacqueline handed her to Lotte. From the shock of the water Jacqueline let out an angry cry.

Positioning Jacqueline safely on her one arm Lotte cooed and dribbled water on the baby's tummy. "It's all right little one. I'll protect you. It's only a little water Jacqueline my love."

Somehow she seemed to understand and laid still across Lotte's arm before she began to coo and squeal as the water trickled down her tummy. With a kick of her feet she managed to splash some water into Lotte's face with made her squeal happily.

"Do you find that funny?" Lotte said taking Jacqueline into both hands and raising her up a bit. Then she crossed her legs in the tub and held Jacqueline, so that her bottom half was underwater.

"She's a feisty one. Clearly she takes after you," Christine said as Marie left the room for awhile.

"Almost reminds me of Father and how he can be sometimes. I hope he comes back soon."

"He should be. Lotte did I tell you? Your father and I are to wed finally after all these years," she showed her the ring.

A smile broke across Lotte's face and a small tear rolled from her eye. "You mean we'll be a true family soon. Not just one that is separated, because of my stepfather's want of power and control on your behalf."

"Yes, Lotte, but I don't know when the wedding will be or where. He only had time to ask me before you and Jacqueline woke up."

Marie came back in and instructed that Jacqueline was to be dried off and put down for a nap, which she would take of. She asked Christine is she would help Lotte wash her hair and dry off. Christine agreed and Marie grabbed a towel wrapping it around Jacqueline's tiny, shivering body.

Christine stood and worked some soap into a fine lather as Lotte dunked her head under the water to wet it. She sat up and rested her back up against the side of the tub. "Mother I don't even know what took place that night. All I saw was the boat loose on the water and thought nothing of it and went into the kitchen. When I came out Raoul grabbed me around the neck and rubbed my front. I was so scared."

Christine shuddered, then found her composure and told Lotte about what had happened. "But I still don't know how he found out about us. I never said a word about any of you in his presence and no one at the Opera House talked about you."

Lotte dunked again to get the soap out. When it was all out Christine helped her out and got her into a bathrobe. As soon as the robe was tied the door burst open and Erik was standing there. He quickly shielded his eyes and went to back out.

"Monsieur, you're not allowed in here," Marie shouted tugging on his arm.

"Marie it's all right. He didn't see anything," she said helping Lotte to sit down and began drying her hair with another towel. Then she turned to Erik. "I'm sure you have a good explanation for bursting in like this without knocking first."

"I have," he said pulling his arm away from Marie. "I found this in your husband's pocket when I was setting up the suicide scene. It explains everything."

Christine took it and read it. She let out a startled gasp and looked over at Lotte. "It's a note from Pierre's parents. It revealed everything. He must have gotten it in the mail that day and let his curiosity get the best of him. That arrogant bastard," she screamed.

Erik and Lotte exchanged frightened glances, and then Erik took Christine in his arms. A few choice words left Christine's mouth and he did his best to muffle them with his shirt. When she was finally calm he lifted her chin and gazed down at her. "You can curse in front of me all you want my love, but do remember we have young ones again."

Realizing what she had done Christine glanced over at Lotte, who was close to tears and trying to finish drying her hair by herself. "Oh, sweetie here let me help you with that," Christine said taking the towel and continuing on Lotte's curls. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, but I had never been that angry before. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, I brought the both of you dresses thinking you would need something to change into and Lotte's cape. I was sure when you would need it, but it was a good idea at the time."

"Thank you darling. But tell me what happened to Raoul?"

Erik gulped. "Well we made the scene believable and one of the ballet girls now knows about me due to her own stupidity. So you basically say we're on our way to becoming found out. We stayed behind long enough to find out that the police will be going to your house today to tell you about Raoul's death, so we have to get you back to the house. And it would be really believable if you cried a bit."

"Let me help Lotte change and then I'll go with you. I'm not about to leave this job unfinished."

Erik looked down at Lotte, who was clutching the bathrobe tightly in her fists. He came up to her and kneeling before took her hands into his. "Lotte my child what ever is wrong?"

"Why should she cry for a guy like him? He was nothing, but hurtful to her."

"I know, but the townsfolk don't know that. An attitude like that never surfaces in public, because the man doesn't want to draw attention to himself to the other worthy people of town. Even though there were his few outbreaks at the theatre. I'm surprised no one made note of his behavior there."

"So Erik, which of the ballet girls got the privilege to see who you really were?" Christine asked as she finished with the towel and began brushing the tangles out of Lotte's hair.

Erik lowered his voice. "The doctor's youngest daughter, Madeline; who managed to be walking past the door when I threw Raoul to the ground. It was a surprise to me that I didn't run like I always did. I felt she was someone to trust."

"You probably scared the poor girl half to death. I just hope she doesn't break down and tell all."

"Oh, I made sure that she wouldn't."

"Did you threaten again? Oh, Erik we went over this."

"We said nothing about making threats, you just said I couldn't kill anymore, which I've already went back on twice."

"What you mean there was someone else you murdered and didn't tell me about?"

Erik explained about the man that he had killed on the rooftop that was after Lotte that night when they had come searching for him. He was so ashamed for what he had done that he stood and made his way for the door.

"Erik, why didn't you just tell me before? Why let it wait so long?"

"You never asked and I didn't want you to worry. I'm a cold hearted murderer and that's what I'll always be. There is nothing that can change that," he said not even looking back to face them.

Christine patted Lotte's shoulder and then walked up behind Erik. "You've already proved to me that you are able to change. I no longer see your evil side anymore, to be quite honest I never did. Your love for me always seemed to rise to the top and stay there eager for me to take notice of it. Why do you think I've stood by your side for this long?"

He still remained where he was. He didn't want to show that he was breaking down inside. His day had been going so well and now his emotions were surfacing again trying to confuse and anger him. Anger was out of the question today. If he was to show any of that emotion it would cost him greatly. All he could do was lean against the door frame and sigh.

Christine saw the heave in Erik's shoulders and wrapped her fingers around one of them. She laid her head in the swell of his back feeling the whip marks from under the cape and his shirt. Her other hand ran over one and she felt him shudder beneath her. "Erik I know you hurt, but you're not the only one that has suffered. We all have. When one member of the family falls the others are there to bring them back up again. I hope soon you can understand that our lives have changed. We're not as young as we once were, but the love will always be there. Trust me Erik, the love will and has always been there."

Erik did understand, but he was just too ashamed with himself to speak. Yet, finally he managed to say something. "Christine I do trust you. I want to be that man you were always looking for and make you feel loved. That is all I ever wanted and more. But we better get you to the house or the police will get suspicious of your whereabouts."

Christine moved away from him in awe and spun him around so fast Erik couldn't see straight for a second before she planted her lips upon his. His eyes went wide and when she pulled back he gave her the most confusing look. "You are hopeless on so many levels you realize that?" she asked him in a motherly tone. Erik looked to Lotte for help, but she looked just as confused. Then Christine raised a hand to his cheek, "But that is why I love you. Life is so interesting when your man is unpredictable."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You mean like this?" he asked before planting kisses along her neck.

Christine could have melted in his arms, but she managed to control her urge. "Oh, Erik you haven't changed at all. She pulled his face up and kissed him again deeply.

Lotte cleared her throat and they both looked up. "I always seem to be ignored when the two of you do that," she said sadly.

"Let me help you get dressed and then I'll go over to the house. Erik will you come with me, I feel I can't do this alone?" Christine said crossing over to Lotte and finishing up with the hairbrush.

"Of course; I told Mme. Giry that I wouldn't stand by and have you face all this alone. You'll have enough to worry about, because of his death. I got you into this mess and I'll get you out."

Marie came in with the two dresses. "I thought you would need these. And Lotte darling your husband was asking for you. I suggest you hurry." As she walked past she gave Erik a weary glance. He smiled and she returned the gesture, but he could tell she didn't like the fact that he had almost burst in to his daughter sitting naked in the bathroom.

"I'll go down and talk to Pierre for you until you come down," Erik said and turned to leave more. When he wasn't called back he went out and closed the door. He went into the recovery room to see Pierre sitting up and holding his daughter for the first time. "Glad to see you up."

"Oh, Erik I didn't hear you come in. Yeah, after Lotte woke me up I didn't want to go back to sleep. Seeing her had filled me with so much joy and then little Jacqueline here has lifted my spirits on our life ahead of us. I never had so much to look forward to."

"Well Pierre I had something I needed to tell you. We found out how Raoul got information on us. You're parents had written a letter that fell into his hands and they had used all of our names within in. Not that I blame them, but this was the cause of everything."

"I'm sorry. I'll send a note to them as soon as I'm able to," Pierre said.

"It's not your fault. But at least we won't have to worry anymore about that. We have bigger problems to deal with and who knows how long they will last. All I want is to go back home and sleep away some of this worry. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"Hey, at least we're going through it together. I can truly feel your pain Erik and I strongly believe we'll make it through all this one way or another. We have to for Jacqueline's sake."

Erik smiled down at the tiny babe and smiled. All of them held her future in their hands and he wanted nothing more than to see her grown up healthy and happy amongst them.

* * *

Hurray another chapter is complete. I wonder just how much more my brain can squeeze out before this story finally comes to an end. Well we'll all just have to wait and see, because I don't know. Check out my Phantom poetry and my other story while you're at it. 


	44. Widow of the Vicomte

Okay sorry for the long wait, but I had so much work to do that I was only able to work on my shorter chapters for my other story, The Phantom of MSU. But I am eager to start on this one again, so no more talking from me.

* * *

Chapter 44: Widow of the Vicomte 

Erik and Christine were finally on their way back to the De Chaney residence. Christine had a pit growing in her stomach from fear and Erik watched her carefully noticing that every once in a while she'd give her skirts a good twist.

"I assure you darling that they will only come to tell you that he is dead."

"That's not the problem," Christine said twisting her skirt again.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Even though I'm glad to have you going with me I fear the police may find you in the house. Then what am I to do? Stand back and watch them take you away or come to your defense?"

"They won't find me. No man is better at hiding than I am; you know that. Come here," he said holding out a hand and moving over a bit so she could sit beside him. "Everything will turn out all right in the end. You and I will wed, we'll watch our granddaughter grow up, and we'll watch the operas together until we are finally laid to rest. We jumped many obstacles to get where we are now, but that doesn't mean it has all been in vain; now does it."

"I guess not. It doesn't completely ease my feelings though."

He wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed her hair. He knew all too well that his actions had caused her fear and it was now up to him to set things right again. Until everything was taken care of and she was officially a widow would she become his; something he had wanted all his life.

They pulled up in front of the house and while Christine kept the driver busy Erik slipped out and hid behind a bush. She went up to the front door and quickly opened it allowing for Erik to slip by and get inside. Christine came in behind him and she was surprised to see him already looking the lower floors over with curiosity.

As he looked around the sitting room his eyes fell upon a small piano along the back wall. "Where did you get that?" he asked going over to it as Christine pulled the blinds as too much light was flooding into the room.

"Raoul gave it to me as a wedding present. Let's just say a certain someone inspired me to try and learn how to play."

"Really now; I knew I had power over you in some way Christine, but never the power of inspiration."

"Oh, stop doubting yourself already."

"Um…Christine…when this is done and over with…can we possibly…?"

"Yes, Erik we can bring the piano back to the lair."

"Wonderful, I always wanted to try some calmer pieces and the organ usually only produces heavier notes."

Before she could respond there came a loud knocking from the front door. Erik froze and Christine took a second to look at the door and then turn back to see an empty space. _"Wow he's good at that."_

The knock came again. As she went to the door she could hear Erik's voice all around her.

_"Just think of something that makes you sad and go along with that. We want to fool them. If anything goes wrong I'll be here to help out. Don't worry my love for the Angel will never leave your side."_

She felt comfort in his words, but wondered where he had disappeared to. She opened the door to see a couple of police men standing outside her door. They carried rifles and she looked at each of them fear in her eyes. "Can I help you officer?"

"Forgive me Madame, but I have some terrible news. I almost hate being the one to tell you, but we found your husband died inside your dressing room at the Opera House. The evidence shows that it was a suicide."

Christine at first stood wide eyed and then began to cry. _"Just think of it as they've come to tell me that Erik has died instead of Raoul."_ She knew right away that the tears would come even though Erik was very much alive.

"Raoul's dead. Oh my god, this is awful," she sobbed allowing one of the officers to comfort her.

"Would you like us to leave the body here with you or to take it to the funeral home?"

"To the funeral home if you don't mind. Tell them I'll be there in two hours time to arrange for the burial."

"Of course madam, but we warn you to be careful. There are mysterious people about and we would hate to have something happen to you as well."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be all right."

"Good day Madame, we're sorry for your loss."

They turned and left. Christine closed the door and collapsed onto the floor right beside the door. The thought of Erik passing on and it being announced to her made her sob as she held onto herself. Suddenly strong arms embraced her and the familiar smell of Erik's cologne drifted into her nose. He let her tears fall upon his shoulder without a care and held her close.

"What did you think about to make you cry so much? Surely you weren't thinking about Raoul."

"No, I thought about how I would react if someone had said you were dead. I guess I took it a little too far."

"Why would you think something like that? The only reason why I would ever consider ending my life of suffering would be because you left me and never returned. I missed the feel of you wrapped in my arms and see no point in living any more."

"Oh, Erik I'm sorry. I'm so glad you're alive."

xxxxx

Some time later they were in Christine's room as she got ready to go to the funeral home. The thought of going frightened her and she begged Erik to accompany here. But he was nervous and refused to be seen.

"Erik, please do this for me. You can go as Monsieur Armand. I have plenty of make-up," she collapsed in front of him.

He had been sitting on the bed and he reached a hand down bringing her eyes up to face him. "Even if I'm not there in physical form I'm still there in spiritual form you know that don't you?" She nodded. "I'll accompany you there, but that is all. From where I'll be hidden I will be able to see all and make sure nothing happens to you; for if I was there it would be harder on you to play the part."

He kissed her deeply trying to wet her dry lips. He wanted to wipe away her tears, but that would ruin the entire image. Then he helped her to stand and change into a simple black dress and black laced veil.

"Erik…how is it you make me feel so wonderful even though I'm living a nightmare right now?"

"I guess I just have this kind of effect on you. Soon the nightmare will be over Christine. Touch me, trust me," he sang the last words out to her as she raised her hand up and lovingly caressed his cheek.

The carriage ride to the funeral ride, but Erik held her close to him wanting badly to please her and make her feel loved again. It had been awhile since he had last given her that kind of love, but he knew right now was not the time. But he promised himself that later he would do everything in his power to get that beautiful smile of hers to shine once again.

xxxxx

Christine walked into the funeral home with a deep sense of discomfort within her stomach. Erik had already hidden himself and she looked around wearily for him hoping to spot him and feel comfort, but he had hidden himself so well that even she couldn't find him.

A man walked up to her and studied her through his glasses. "May I help you Madame?"

"I'm Christine De Chaney. My husband was brought in earlier."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive. His body was taken to be prepared and I was wondering if you would like to invite anyone to the funeral process or burial?"

"No, the only ones that knew us were to busy to attend on such short notice, but they do send their regards."

"I see. Now you do understand that seeing as the Vicomte had no surviving family and that you have no heir the entire fortune goes to you?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Then come with me please. There is some paper work I need you to fill out and then we'll have the burial."

Erik watched her from the rafters becoming annoyed by a pigeon that had followed him somehow and was cooing loudly in his ear. He swiped at it and it flew away. _"Stupid rat with wings!"_ he thought with a heavy sigh. He felt like such a coward sitting up there while Christine was in pain and turmoil.

When she finally emerged from the room he could see that her eyes were red from crying and she held a handkerchief to her lips. Either she was thinking him dead again or she was a really good actor. Inching his way along the rafters he followed her into the morgue where the finishing touches were being put on Raoul's body.

For a long time Christine just gazed up the body for this was her first time seeing Raoul dead. The image was haunting and Erik was grateful they had cleaned the body up at bit, so it didn't look as bad as when he had found it. The image gave him a chill down his spine and he shook his head trying to get rid of it. This was going to be the one murder that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Madame, do you have anything to say before we lay him within the coffin?"

Christine thought for a second. What was she to say if she was going to make this somewhat believable? She went back to her original idea of Erik passing on and was sure Erik heard it.

"I want to say that he touched my heart with the voice as pure as the angels in heaven and he brightened my day every time he smiled. I loved him with all my heart and will love him even in death. He had made me feel loved and together we shared so many enjoyable moments laughing and smiling or just enjoying one another's company. I will miss him and pray that he watches over me and my loved ones."

Erik was trying to keep from crying. He knew right away that the speech had been for him and not for that fop. Raoul wouldn't have deserved something so beautiful and heart felt as that, not in a thousand years. He wanted so badly to jump from the rafters and embrace her, but he controlled the urge telling him self that soon he would get his wish.

The coffin was carried outside into the cemetery to an unmarked grave, because the tombstone was still in the midst of being carved and shaped. The hole had already been dug and after a few words the coffin was finally lowered into the ground and covered with dirt.

Erik had watched the whole thing from behind one of the larger tombstones. Seeing the Vicomte finally placed within a grave put a smile to his lips, but it soon became a frown, because he remembered that it had been he, who had put it there in the first place.

"Madame we will be sending the papers to your house within the week. You are welcome to stay for awhile or visit anyone else in this cemetery, but I have other things to attend to, so I will leave you," the man with the glasses said to her.

"Thank you Monsieur," she said her eyes fixed on the mound before her. But as soon as she was sure she was alone she took off through the graves towards the one she was most familiar with; her father's.

She fell to her knees in front of the tomb almost afraid to look up. "Oh, father I have failed you. I thought I would be happy with Raoul like you had wished, but I didn't see much happiness in our marriage. His heart had changed from one of love to one of anger and hatred toward the one I really loved. Erik had given me the will to live on even though Raoul had hurt me. We had a child together and she granted us the most beautiful gift father; a granddaughter. If you were here you would have been a great-grandfather. You can still be one even in death. Forgive me."

Erik had followed her after she took off and was now watching her confess her mistakes to her father's tomb. Slowly he stepped into the open and went towards her. She sensed his presence and looked up.

"Erik…did you just hear all that?"

He nodded and moved closer to her. "Christine, that eulogy you said was beautiful, but I know it wasn't for him was it?"

"No, every word was for you."

"I know."

In one motion he had engulfed her in his cape and held her. The joy of holding her overwhelmed him and brought tears to his eyes. All he wanted was to comfort her and make her feel better, but what good was he when he too was crying? He was surprised when her hand went under the mask and she removed it.

"What are you doing? People will see me," he exclaimed trying to get the mask back.

"Calm yourself. No one is around and I'm only allowing you to clear your tears. It hurts me to see you cry my love. Please don't cry anymore," she begged.

* * *

Yeah I finished it. Grrr, distractions from people and such throughout the evening, but the chapter is finished. Hope you guys like it. I hope to hear from you. 


	45. Story Time and Lotte’s Letter

This was an interesting chapter to write, because as I put down the first word I knew where I wanted to go. And the most surprising part is that after 45 chapters we finally find out the truth behind the title thanks to Erik's curiosity. And we find that Christine has a few surprises of her own. It was also a pleasure for me to delight all the members of the Raoul Hater's United Club, in which we have a new member, neverliedown, with the last chapter in which the fop is now pushing up daises. To neverliedown Welcome Aboard!

* * *

Chapter 45: Story Time and Lotte's Letter

Erik and Christine had returned to the De Changy house, because Christine had wanted to grab a few things before they headed back to the doctor's. As she went through things in her room Erik decided to do a little exploring and wandered into Lotte's bedroom.

The room was an average size and very cozy for a girl like Lotte. The walls were white and so was the bed covering with red ribbons intertwined through the white lace. Dolls were lined up on the top shelf of her bookcase and along the second shelf were a bunch of children's story books.

Lotte had always had a special interest for reading and listening to stories. Almost every night she had asked Erik to tell her one. He had told her a bunch of fairy tales and ones that he had overheard the gypsies tell during his years at the fairground, but one story he had told her made the biggest impact.

xxxxx

"Father, can you tell me a story again tonight?" Lotte had asked as Erik tucked her in.

"I'm running out of stories darling. Not tonight," he said kissing the top of her head.

She pouted. "Then make one up."

He sat down on the bed and thought for a second as she climbed into his lap a small blanket wrapped over her shoulders. "Ah, I think I know just the one. Did I ever tell you of the man, who wanted one thing in life and never got it?"

"No."

"Well the one thing he wanted more than anything was love. He loved the most beautiful girl in all of Paris, but she was unsure if she loved him too. She visited him every night and in time grew to love him."

"That's good," Lotte said.

"But it didn't end in happiness my dear. Eventually another man graced the scene and promised the girl money and his love. She was torn between the two men and eventually the first man let her go with the second man thinking it would make her happy and he was left to wallow in his sorrow for the rest of his days."

"That wasn't very happy," Lotte said tugging at his shirt. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I would have loved the first man. He sounded like he needed someone to love him."

Erik smiled at her and held her to him. "I think he would have been happy to hear that. You have such a kind soul Lotte."

"You know what else?"

"No, I don't know."

"I love you Father."

Erik gave her one last hug and then helped her under the covers. "Now you go to sleep alright?"

She smiled up at him and rolled over. He caressed her hair before lowering the curtain and leaving the room. He sat at the organ and let out a sob. He was surprised with Lotte's reaction to the story. He had told her the basic outline of his love struggle with Christine and she had only told him that if it had been her she would have loved him, not Raoul.

xxxxx

Now looking back on that Erik felt so grateful that Lotte had come into his life when she did. The thought of Raoul taking care of his daughter had angered him and he had been debating on going in and rescuing her from his clutches, but she had had everything under control.

He continued looking around the room until he came across a jewelry box sitting on her night table. His curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the box while sitting down on the bed. He opened it and studied the contents. There were dried rose petals, one of his black silk ribbons, and a folded piece of stationary.

"I never gave her roses until she came to live with me, but then how did she get this one?" he asked a loud to himself. He took out the ribbon and gave it a sniff. The strong scent of his cologne was still upon the ribbon, but there was also a small hint of Christine's perfume. "She must have taken it from her mother."

He put the other objects aside and took out the stationary. Unfolding it he discovered that it was some kind of note or letter she had written to herself:

xxxxx

"This box is my angel box, because the things within it belong to mama's Angel of Music. The rose was long since wilted, but I collected the petals and the ribbon that had been tied around the stem and hid them inside this box. I believe in the Angel of Music, because I have seen him before, yet no one believes me. I tried to tell mama, but every time I mentioned the rose or the angel she started to cry.'

'Papa would come and tell me I was being foolish for believing in something that wasn't real. I know I was named after a little girl named Lotte that was visited by her Angel of Music, so I knew I was distended to find my Angel someday. There was no way my parents could stop it. But last night I had trouble sleeping, because the moon was so bright. I went over to the window and it was then that I saw him. He was standing up on one of the nearby rooftops dressed all in black and there was something white on his face, but still he gave me the feeling of being safe. Right then and there I knew he had come every night to watch over me. To me he isn't an Angel of Music, but a Guardian Angel.'

'I feel safe now knowing that someone watches over me when I go to sleep. Thank you, Guardian Angel, for being my protector and savior. My parents may not believe in you, but I do, and I love you. Please protect me for always and keep me safe from the harms outside my window."

Little Lotte Age 7 April 17th, 1879

xxxxx

Erik felt his whole body weeping at the words written on the paper by his 7 year old daughter. That night was still vivid in his mind. He thought for sure he had been well hidden amongst the rooftop, but she had seen him none the less. But the thought of him being a Guardian Angel was what really made the tears fall.

A big tear rolled down the right side of his face and fell upon the paper. The ink was beginning to run and he quickly dabbed at it trying to fix it. He managed to dry the paper, but the last few words were blurred.

"Erik, where are you?" Christine called from the bedroom.

"I'll be right there," he called back trying to arrange the items nicely back in the box and placing it back on the night table. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve trying to hide the evidence of tears.

He walked into the room as Christine was looking in the mirror with one of her dresses in front of her. She heard him coming in and turned to him. "Erik, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying," she said concern in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong I just got something in my eye is all."

"I was beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to."

"I was taking a look around. This is a nice house."

"It will be disappointing to sell it, but I couldn't possibly ask you and the kids to live here. You all love the Opera House. It's the only home you've ever known. I would hate to take you away from it and make you live here for my sake."

"What are you doing with those dresses?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I was looking through some of my old ones looking to see if Lotte would fit into them, because she's been desperate for new ones and I have plenty to spare seeing as Raoul gave me one almost every day."

Erik shuddered at the mention of that man's name. Even in death that name was like a red hot poker burning him every time it was spoken. "That one there looks really nice," Erik said gazing upon her as she held a slim red dress up in front of her in the mirror.

"Thank you. Oh, before I forget Lotte had asked me to grab something of hers' and bring it back with us."

"What did she want us to grab?"

"A jewelry box of some kind that she said was next to the bed."

Erik felt a lump catch in his throat. "I'll go get it," he offered trying to hide the fact that he was guilty.

"Oh, that would be sweet of you."

Erik went into Lotte's room once more and went to pick up the jewelry box, but was almost afraid to touch it. Lotte would find out about him reading the paper and he didn't want her angry with him. He wanted to act as if he hadn't found it and have Christine get it, but soon swallowed his fear and tucked the box under his arm.

When he came back into Christine's bedroom she was gone, but the walk-in closet doors were open. "Christine?" he called out as he placed the jewelry box on top of some dresses in her suitcase.

"I'm in the closet. Come here there's something I want to show you."

He did as she said and came into the closet looking in wonder at all the clothes hanging up. Christine was up against the back wall holding the clothes together behind her. "Close you eyes," she said.

He gave her a questioning look, before closing his eyes. He felt her take his hand and led him to the back of the closet. Then he heard the sound of the hangers moving along the rack.

"Can I open them now?"

"Not yet darling," she cooed coming up behind him and running her hands along his shoulders. He gave a low growl in the back of his throat and even with his eyes shut tried to reach for her. She placed her hands on either side of his head and faced it forward again. "Now you may open them."

Slowly he opened one eye and then the other. The sight before him was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. It was the wedding dress he had crafted from his own hands for Christine all those years ago. He looked at her first before going up to the dress and taking the fabric between his fingers. "You kept it all this time? But what about…?"

"I told him that I had gotten rid of it, because he wanted me to have nothing to do with you ever again. He believed me and I hid it here in the closet, taking it out now and again to be cleaned and just to feel it on my body once again. I had hoped that I would get to wear it one last time."

"You mean you wish to wear this when we get married?"

"Yes," she whispered softly into his ear.

Erik melted under her words and turned around eager to embrace her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply turning him round and pushing him back towards the bed. He fell back and looked up at her eager to love her all over again. She crawled up on top of him and straddled his chest. He ran a hand up her leg making her shiver with the want of him.

Suddenly her eyes went wide and she crawled off him moving away from the bed. He sat up and looked upon the situation with great care. All thoughts of making love were lost and Erik stood up.

"Christine I understand if you don't want to."

"It's not that. It's just that I broke one of the biggest rules in the role of a noble widow. I was about to take another man into the bed of me and my late husband. It just wouldn't be the same," she said raising a hand to her mouth and staring at him.

"If it matters that much to you we can wait till we return home and to our own bed. I can wait my love," he said taking her into his arms.

He wiped away her tears and smiled down at her. "Let me grab the rest of my things and then we'll go," she said pulling away from him and going into the closet to retreave the wedding dress and came back, tucking it gently into the suitcase.

Erik watched her from the middle of the room aware now of how upset she really was. She had wanted his touch more than anything, but because of a stupid rule she had to call her love off. She moved with such sad steps that he was sure she would stumble and fall to the floor out of want and need.

She closed the suitcase and put it upright staring at the spot they had just occupied mere moments ago. Her shoulders were raised high and then lowered as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He came up behind her eager to reach out and message her shoulders, when she spun around and wrapped her arms around his waist holding him against her.

Standing on her tiptoes Christine reached up and placed her lips against his starting with just a simple kiss before she started to taste him hoping this would be enough to suppress her growing desire. Erik soon joined in wanting this just as badly as she did, but telling himself over and over that it was to stay just at kissing.

Her hands ran down his neck to his shirt fumbling with the buttons, but he stopped her. "No, Christine. That will have to wait."

"This is, so complicated we said we would return to Lotte and Pierre, but now this. I can't be a good mother if all I want to do when my daughter is suffering is to run off and make love to my husband to be, now can I?"

"The urge will pass in time and soon this whole ordeal will be over. Then I will have your beautiful face to look upon every morning when I awake. That thought alone gives me such a good feeling Christine. It will mean much more to me than it did when you were still with him, because you and I will truly belong to one another."

After a final kiss Erik took up the suitcase and Christine hailed down a carriage to carry them back to the doctor's house. The entire ride back was silent, but even in silence their hearts were singing to each other.

* * *

Okay I know I ignored Lotte and Pierre the last two chapters, but the next chapter will focus on them more I promise. Spring Break is upon me and I wanted to have this up before I'm stuck in the car for 6 hours. (At least I have all my chapters printed up so I can read my story again Yes!) Hope to have lots of reviews tonight and when I wake up tomorrow. Don't let me down. 


	46. A Father’s Responsibility

Okay sorry to leave everyone hanging for so long I won't let it happen again. I kind of put myself in a tough spot after the last chapter, but I have it under control now. I know what to do hurray. (Looks at review total.) 300 reviews WHOOT!

I also found Susan Kay's Novel of Phantom at the library and in one day read the first 131 pages. The story is good, yet sad. I have to finish it before the end of spring break however, because I can't take it back to school with me. (Wipes away a tear) I want a copy of that book.

* * *

Chapter 46: A Father's Responsibility 

When they arrived at the doctor's house Erik had insisted on taking the suitcase leaving Christine the jewelry box. After looking through it he wanted nothing to do with it. He stepped inside and walked down the hallway to the recovery room. A loud squeal from Jacqueline hit his ears and he smiled with pride at the sound. With practice there may just be another soprano in the family.

Christine came up behind him and gave him a slight push. "Are you just going to stand in the doorway all day or are you going to go in?"

"I think I'll just wait here. You can go ahead," he said quietly.

She came around the front of him. "What's gotten into you Erik? You haven't been the same since we left the house."

It seemed as if he was looking straight past her into the room, but he made no motion to go forward. Finally he took a deep breath and strolled into the room. Lotte and Pierre were occupying the same bed with Jacqueline on Lotte's lap squealing happily.

Lotte looked up. "Oh, your back. We were beginning to wonder if you were going to or not."

"Don't be silly Lotte. We just had a few things to grab from the house. But I'm glad to see the two of you are on the mend."

Erik placed the suitcase down and went to the window looking out into the street, not once caring he was in just his mask. The last thing he wanted was to be yelled at for looking in that jewelry box without Lotte's permission.

Lotte looked over at him for a moment before she looked up at her mother. "Did you remember what I asked for?"

"Yep, it was only the jewelry box right?" Christine said taking Jacqueline after giving Lotte the box.

Lotte nodded and went to open the box, and then shut it again. "I need to be certain that whatever is in this box isn't shared with anyone else. It's been something I've been holding onto for years, but I left it at home, so it's been so long since I last looked at it."

"We won't reveal anything Lotte. We promise," Pierre said leaning over a bit so he could see as well.

Erik still hadn't moved from his spot by the window, but he did turn towards his family and nodded to Lotte, showing that he had understood her request. Though deep within his stomach felt like stone, for in no time she wouldknow aboutwhat he had done.

Lotte opened the jewelry box and took out the petals and silk ribbon.

"Where did you get those?" Christine asked her eyes fell on Erik.

"I found this in one of your old programs. I could still smell cologne on the ribbon and it reminds me of the kind Father wears. But the most important item in this box is this note I wrote when I was 7 years old," Lotte said taking out the stationary. Erik braced himself for what was to happen next. Lotte unfolded the paper and stared at it for a long time before she found the urge to speak. "What's happened to it? A lot of the words on the bottom of the paper seemed to have smeared or something."

"Maybe it just got wet or something," Christine suggested.

"But I never took it out around a water source. I may have cried, but I always made sure to cry so that my tears wouldn't fall on the paper. Besides the water on the paper looks recent. Did you look at this at all mother?"

"No, I didn't. I wasn't even in your room."

All their eyes fell on Erik, whose back was turned to them, but he could feel their gazes burrowing into his back He didn't speak. The stone in his stomach seemed to grow into his throat making it difficult to even breathe.

"Father? Were you looking in my jewelry box?" Lotte asked him.

He stood, but didn't turn towards her. "I did, but only out of curiosity."

"How could you? I was hard enough gaining your trust back after you lied to me and now you go and do this. I can't believe you."

Erik felt like he was getting a strong blow across the back of his head, but he deserved it. He deserved every ounce of pain thrown at him for breaking his daughter's trust in him. He turned to face her to meet with emerald eyes full of anger and confusion on his actions. He met the same look from Christine and Pierre just gave him a worried glance.

It wasn't right for him to be here. He darted from the room when he felt a hand grab his arm. Trying to pull away he let out a frustrated cry only to be responded by another small cry. He spun around on his heels to see Christine standing there still holding Jacqueline.

"Erik, where are you going? If you go out into the streets they surely kill you," she said her voice shaking.

"I'd be better off there than facing the anger of my own child. I'm sure Lotte will never speak to me again after this and then what will I be? Just the plain old Phantom left once again to rot within a place of haunted memories and smells of death."

"You would rather face death? Erik this is serious if you believe that death will solve all your problems. Of course Lotte will be angry, but that doesn't mean she would want to see you hanged. She would be blaming herself if that happened. Her hatred would be the cause of her father's death, just like your hatred nearly brought the Opera House to its end."

Erik pondered and compared the two situations and realized that Christine was right, like she usually was. He wanted to say something to her, but right away he lost his train of thought and said nothing. Jacqueline let out a small cry and Christine cooed to her.

"There, there my little Jacqueline everything is well now. Don't cry anymore my sweet. Grandfather isn't going to leave you."

Shifting his weight Erik now leaned towards Christine and peered over her arm at the tiny infant. Christine's words had made him feel guilty and now he wanted to take the babe into his arms and prove that he would never leave her. "May I?"

Christine smiled at him for his decision and placed Jacqueline in his waiting arms. He had the look of awe on his face as his eyes watched the tiny bundle in his arms yawn. How was it that he had that power over babies to put them to sleep the minute they were placed in his care? A man that never knew such love as a child possessing such a calming nature was rare and he feared that the neglect he had suffered would resurface in time.

Suddenly Lotte came to the door, the jewelry box in her arms. "Father, why did you go behind my back and seek out the contents of this box?" she asked as her body shook from anger.

"Something was drawing me to it. Probably the hope that I had been part of your life even though I never saw you face to face all those 10 years except once. You were too young to remember that night when I held you for the first time. You were barely a month old when I came to you."

Lotte got the look of terror on her face, but soon she calmed as if she had just made a special discovery. "So it was you standing outside my bedroom window every night after I had gone to sleep. For years I had had a calm feeling every time I went to sleep, the feeling that someone was protecting me, but as the letter said I finally saw you hiding amongst the rooftops. I had been sick and couldn't sleep that night, so I had gone to get some fresh air. Seeing you there made the entire ache in my body disappear and I was able to go to sleep. The only thing was that seeing as I hadn't seen this letter in so long I never put two and two togther about my own Father coming to my window every night."

"You saw him…?"

"I tried so many times to tell you and Raoul, but you would always say I was making believe that someone was there. See for your self that it was no image of my imagination," Lotte said handing Christine the piece of paper from inside the box.

Christine read it as Erik hummed to Jacqueline and Lotte watched for any reaction from her mother. In a moment the letter had fallen from Christine's hand and her eyes were beginning to mist over. "How could I have been so naïve to what was happening in my household? If only I had believed you I could have made amends with your father years ago and saved us a lot of trouble. I'm such a fool."

"Calm yourself darling, you'll wake Jacqueline. I just got her to sleep," Erik said in a hushed whisper.

They all looked upon her with caring eyes as Erik rocked her gently back and forth. There was a warm calmness as Pierre joined them and wrapped his arm around Lotte's waist and Christine leaned against Erik's shoulder, swaying along with him.

"To think she could bring about so much peace after one of our arguments. She truly is a miracle," Christine said, as her hand rested in the bend of Erik's arm. He looked over at her and smiled before reaching over and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"She wants to remind us that even if there are indifferences that we are still family and will always be. No one could show us better than her," Lotte said coming up to her parents and fell in love with her child all over again.

Pierre came up behind her and placed a kiss along the curve of her neck. "This means she is truly our child, because I believe she has within her the power to change people's minds about the world. She will do great things. I can feel it."

Marie hurrying down the hall caught all of their attentions. She scowled at Lotte and Pierre. "The two of you shouldn't be out of bed. You are still under special care. Back to bed with the both of you," she instructed.

She took Jacqueline, who was disturbed from her sleep and was crying in protest at being awakened and taken from her grandfather's arms. Erik watched his eyes wide at the attitude of the woman. She had never taken Jacqueline out of his arms like that and action made him feel unwelcome in the house and as he had before he went for the door.

"Erik, where are you going?" Christine asked as he moved away from her.

"Back to the Opera House; something tells me I'm no longer welcome her. Besides there are things I need to take care of there. Blood that has been spilt still lies on the floor. I need to have that cleaned up before we bring Jacqueline home."

"What are we to do about Raoul's house? The man from the funeral home said he would be sending us information and bills. Plus with the news of my husband's death I'm sure people will be demanding my presence every waking moment. What am I to do?"

Erik's hand was resting on the doorknob. He knew those issues would arise, but he didn't want to go back to that house. It frightened him to be anywhere nears the property and having Christine around wasn't enough to calm his nerves. The only way he would ever be safe was to burn that house to the ground.

He turned round to Christine. "I don't think we should worry with that house anymore. I say we take out of it which is most precious and set it ablaze. That is the only way I can ever see us being free from what once was a horrible nightmare."

"What? You can't be serious Erik."

"I'm dead serious. The only way I can insure my family's safety is to see that house burn to the ground taking every reminder of the Vicomte with it. I don't see myself resting in peace until the task is complete. It's my responsibility Christine."

"So are you saying we are to start anew?"

"Yes, clean the slate of that man and start a new life. It will be a big adjustment for us all, but I have no doubt that we can handle this. It's the only way Christine."

A few stray tears fell to the floor from Christine's eyes. She loved Erik with all her heart, but there was still a small sadness for Raoul. He had been her friend many years ago and for a time her husband. She knew Erik despised Raoul, but that gave him no right to talk like this. Why was he having such a negative attitude about all this?

But as she gazed into Erik's golden blue eyes she was seeing something usually not seen, Erik's true fear. His pupils were wide and they went along with the frown upon his lips and the wrinkles in his forehead from frustration and fatigue. She reached up and ran her fingers along his exposed cheekbone hoping to calm him and get some attention in return.

Her wish was granted. A small smile spread across Erik's lips and he reached up to brush her hair out of her face. The feel of his touch seemed to feed the fire burning within her heart for him and she leaned in against him, drawing her arms up under her chest and laying them upon his.

He wrapped his cape around her engulfing her in a sea of black fabric. The smell of his cologne gave her a feeling of comfort and protection, yet she still couldn't comprehend the idea of burning her home to the ground. So many memories were made within those walls and to have them taken by flames was a devastating blow to her heart. Crying softly and letting her tears fall upon Erik's shirt she began to realize he was right. She was needed to make a choice; be the widow of Raoul or begin a life with Erik singing at the Opera House until she could sing no more. She couldn't have both. To live in both worlds would risk exposing her family to the cruelty of the world. There was no way she would do that.

After what felt like an eternity she lifted her eyes to look upon Erik, who had his eye closed and his own tears falling down his face. She knew he hated seeing her so upset, so she reached up and kissed his chin taking a few of her tears into her mouth.

Surprised he looked down at her. "Have you come to a decision?" he asked, his fingers wiping the tears that had started falling down her cheeks again.

"I have. Once everything important to Lotte and I is removed from the house it will burn as you say. I can't live in the past anymore. It's time to look towards the future; our future," she said running her fingers along the back of his neck and his hair line.

* * *

Okay I solved my writer's block and soon 47 should be up. To Fox of the Nova I finally listened to the song Papa, Can you hear me? By Charlotte Church and I agree it matches or could be used in this story. I promise there will soon be Jacqueline cuteness as there was in this chapter, so you baby lovers be patient. 


	47. The Raging Fire

I need to update right away, because I really have a great idea for this chapter and just needed to type it and post it. Raoul makes another appearance, but not in the flesh mind you. Evidence of paranormal is real and I believe it. Who else would Raoul haunt? Why his murderer of course. Hope you all like.

* * *

Chapter 47: The Raging Fire 

That night Erik had insisted on Christine returning with him to the Opera House and gets some much needed rest. She had been hesitant saying that Lotte and Pierre needed her there, but he had assured her that they were in good hands.

She finally agreed and they were soon in the familiar darkness that was their home. Erik led her right past the signs of the struggling that had gone on within into the bedroom where she dressed into her nightshift and got into bed.

"Will you be joining me tonight?" she asked as he leaned over her.

"I will be in awhile. There's some cleaning up I need to do and then I'll be here right beside you. For me the night is young, but you my dear need your rest." He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers down her cheek and along her chin.

She laid her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. Erik watched her for a while than went into the music room where he threw aside his cloak and rolled up his sleeves. For hours he worked at scrubbing the blood off the floor and the organ and when he finally climbed into bed beside Christine he was so exhausted that he couldn't kiss her before falling asleep.

xxxxx

Christine was pleased to find Erik beside her, but even with her movement he didn't flinch. She cuddled close laying her head against his chest and was relived to hear his heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of each breath under her. Right now the fact that he was here with her was all that mattered.

Nuzzling the curve of his neck she could smell the last of his cologne and sweat. What had been so important that he had worked himself to exhaustion? She crawled away and lifted the curtain to look at the time on the clock next to the bed. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Erik sitting up and bringing his other arm up around her waist. "Thought I was asleep didn't you Christine?"

She allowed herself to be pulled close to him watching his eyes throughout the whole process. He had a look of longing in them and she could feel her cheeks grow warm with the thought. "Yes, I had. What labor did you tackle last night that made you so tired?" she asked taking his head in her hands and studying every curve of his face.

"I told you I had cleaning up I needed to do," he said with a tone that sounded impatient.

"Well we do have a busy day today, so I'm glad to hear that you got some sleep Erik," Christine said as she pulled away and pushed back the curtain.

Erik wanted to protest, but remembered what they were planning to do. They had to clear everything of value to Lotte and Christine out of the house before tonight or all hopes of riding themselves of the De Chaney home would be for nothing. He crawled out of bed on the other side, but let the curtain fall again, so he could change.

xxxxx

Having brought one of the Opera House wagons to the house Erik and Christine began going through things deciding what was needed, what was meaningful, and what could be left behind.

They started working in the attic where Christine came upon some more of the old newspapers telling about the fire. Her eyes scanned the now yellowed papers her eyes glazed with the thoughts of what had happened that night. Going through all that had been collected over the years was going to be harder than she thought.

Erik was looking through other boxes asking her before placing the item in the appropriate box. A couple items caught his eye and he stood eager to question Christine on the matter when she approached him. Right away she saw the programs in his hand and she took the top one. Don Juan Triumphant was written across the front of the cover. She opened it and inside was one of Erik's roses pressed within it.

She took it into her hand, some of the petals falling to the floor. Erik reached down and picked them up. "I can't believe you found these. I thought I lost those years ago."

"They were here in this box. I guess you don't come up here often," Erik said as he stroked the petals with his fingertips.

"No, I didn't. Lotte did when it was raining out. I'm glad she didn't find these, because I would have hated myself later if I had thrown this into the fire like I did with the newspaper articles. These and the wedding dress were all I had left of you, plus the constant reminder of that night. Every night I could hear the screams of people inside the building as the fire raged within my dreams. It was awful."

"It's over now," Erik said handing her the rose petals. She took them and placed them back in the program safely with the rest of the flower.

"I know there isn't many, but I wish to take the programs with us. They are important to me," she said handing him the program.

"I understand."

xxxxx

When everything had been sorted in the attic they moved to the second floor checking every room and closet for things of sentimental value. Everything from Lotte's room was to be brought out, because Christine had no idea what was precious or not and would allow Lotte to decide later on.

Erik had begun searching in Raoul's study for any interesting books and pulled a few off the shelf. For once Erik complimented Raoul on his good taste of literature, but just this once. _Once satisfied with the reading material he began searching behind the paintings for Raoul's safe. He knew there would be one somewhere, because most noble man had them._

_Finally behind a painting of Christine, Erik came across the safe. He put his ear up to it as he turned the dial listening for the clicks of the combination. The door swung open and he gasped at the amount of money nestled within the safety of the safe. For a minute he marveled at the sight before taking up a bag and putting the money in it._

_Just then Erik had an unsettling feeling. He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon a painting of Raoul. The Vicomte seemed to be staring and smiling right at him and Erik felt as if there was another presence in the room. He spun around and gave a relieved sigh. "That was strange. I almost got the feeling that there was someone else in the room."_

_He shook his head trying to clear away the image and then began to softly sing "Music of the Night" hoping it would calm his nerves. He finished with the money and closed the safe. But when the painting of Christine swung back into place the canvas was blank. Erik dropped the bag in surprise and rubbed his eyes thinking they were playing games with him. When he looked again the canvas remained blank._

_"What the hell is going on? Something isn't right about this," he said picking up the bag, but he then had a thought. "But everyone calls me a ghost and I'm not afraid of me, so why should any other ghost scare me? The Phantom of the Opera fears nothing!" he called out._

_But when the chair behind Raoul's desk was pushed back all on its own Erik's eyes went wide and he fled from the room. His foot caught at the top of the stairs and he tumbled down them landing on his stomach at the bottom. He lay there a minute dazed and confused as Christine hurried down the stairs to him._

_"Erik! What ever happened? Are you all right?" she said moving to help him sit up._

_"Christine something tells me we're not alone here. I was getting the money from the safe and when I was finished the painting of you was blank and the chair behind Raoul's desk moved by itself."_

_As Christine tried to comfort him she felt her body grow cold and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. It felt like someone had put their hands on her shoulders, but Erik was busy checking himself over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Her breathing grew heavy and it came out of her mouth in long puffs of steam._

_Erik looked up and saw the way she was acting. "Christine what's wrong?" He reached a hand up to her cheek. "You're so cold." She shivered under his fingers and tears were coming to her eyes as the grip on her shoulders became tighter._

_"Erik, he's here," she muttered softly. "He wants me to go with him."_

_"No," Erik shouted reaching out to her and pulling her close to him. "I won't let some ghost take you away from me."_

_Christine continued to shake, but now free of the ghost she held tightly to Erik's waistcoat out of pure terror. They sat there waiting for any sign of the ghost's presence. Christine looked up at Erik to see the iron poker from the fireplace come up behind him. She grabbed onto his shoulders and had him bend down just as the poker flew over his head. The poker turned around, the point of it heading straight for Christine's back._

_Erik pushed her aside as the poker was driven right into his heart. He let out a groan and a cry so frightening in itself that even the angels in heaven were scared. Christine pushed herself up just as Erik slumped forward onto the floor._

_"EEEERRRRRRIIIIIKKKKK!" she screamed._

xxxxx

"Erik, wake up. Erik, come on love wake up," Christine said softly shaking Erik's shoulder. She had been working in the bedroom and wondered why the house had been so silent. She searched the upstairs rooms and found Erik sitting in the study with a book upon his lap. The title was "Paranormal Investigation."

She leaned over and kissed his lips, which were partly open and felt him shudder under her. Opening her eyes she saw him looking up at her enjoying the kiss, but there was something else there. She pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "You fell asleep. I thought you had gotten enough sleep last night."

"I did, but…" He looked down at the book in his lap and in horror at it chucked it aside. He told her about his dream and she now began to feel uneasy. Like a frightened child she climbed into his lap and got herself as close to him as she could.

"Was it ever like this after you killed anyone else?" she asked running her hand up and down along his chest.

"No, I usually forgot those ones in time, but this will be much harder to overlook. Seeing as I vow to never kill again, this last time will haunt me and remind me of that vow I made. But we must finish. I don't feel I can last in this house much longer," he said the entire time his arm running up and down her arm.

They worked alongside one another the rest of the day going from room to room gathering everything they could. They had come back to the study and like in the dream Erik had found the safe behind Christine's picture. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he collected the money and put it in the bag.

They carried the boxes from upstairs down to the main floor and placed them by the door. As Erik was collecting food in the kitchen a knock came at the door. Christine came and opened it. No one was there. But as she went to close the door she saw a note on the door. She pulled it off and read the almost unclear scribble as she closed the door:

_Dear Madame De Chaney,_

_It has come to our attention that you are now a widow to Raoul De Chaney, but we are not sending this note as a sign of how sorry we are. We know what you're hiding within the walls of your house at this very moment and we intend on driving him out."_

_Who we are is not important._

As she read the note a second time a loud crash came from the upstairs. She wearily went up the stairs and looked around when she reached the top. A warm glow was coming from the master bedroom and smoke was beginning to billow out.

"Erik! The house! It's already on fire!" she cried as she ran down the stairs.

Erik met her at the bottom. She showed him the note. He looked around and growled ripping up the letter. "We have to get out of here. But if this letter is right we're probably surrounded."

Christine went to the window and looked out into the street. The carriage was gone and a large group of men were standing outside. "They weren't there a minute ago. Erik what do we do?"

He grabbed the money bag and grabbed Christine's hand. He led her up the stairs and towards Lotte's bedroom. Asnarl came to his throat as he looked down the hall to the master bedroom which was now engulfed in flames. He would have been having a better time if he had been the one to set the fire, but what mattered was getting out unseen.

Christine looked at the bedroom; tears forming in her eyes. Why were people so cruel to those less fortunate? She felt Erik tug her hand and she followed after him into the bedroom. He opened the window and looked towards the adjacent roof.

"Here's what were going to do," he said taking the money bag and throwing it over onto the roof. "It doesn't seem like they are expecting us to come this way. Christine I need you to climb onto my back."

"What? Are we climbing out of the window? That's crazy!" she exclaimed.

"This is no time to argue. Now do as I say!" he demanded.

Christine didn't know what made her more afraid, the fire or Erik's sudden temper. But none the less she advanced towards him and he turned to face the window. She put her hands around his neck and with a boost he got her onto his back.

"Now hold on tight. I've never done this with another person before."

He pulled open the window and looked back to see the flames now growing larger in the hallway and had started coming through the bedroom door. It was now or never. The window was large enough for both of them to fit through and now they were standing on the window sill. The jump to the other roof wasn't that wide, but to Christine it looked like a leap of fate. She reached up and kissed the back of Erik's neck as he backed them up against the window.

"For luck," she said.

He took as much of a running start as he could and jumped. They sailed through the air for a moment before Erik realized they had fallen short of the roof. He reached out with his hands and managed to grab the gutter. "Christine, quick climb up onto the roof!"

"I can't," she cried.

"You have to! Christine don't be scared, everything will be all right. Now climb."

Christine reached up with one hand and grabbed onto his arm. Then she took hold of the other one. She heard the gutter creak under their weight and she winced. Erik encouraged her to keep going. Pulling her upper body up, she placed her right foot onto his shoulder. Slowly the other one followed. Erik pulled himself up trying to close the distance between her and the roof.

She scrambled up and hurried to pull Erik up also. "Christine, you did it. Oh, darling you did it," he said taking her into his arms. "You never lost hope in yourself. I'm so proud of you."

The sound of breaking glass caused them to turn as the people from the mob began throwing rocks into the lower floor windows as the fire now raged in Lotte's bedroom. They crept to the other side of the roof and nestled into a dark corner to await the night.

"Everything is gone; the piano, the programs, your roses, and my father's violin. Oh, Erik it's all gone," Christine sobbed.

Erik tucked the bag of money aside; the only thing that made it out of the flames. He pulled Christine close to him and could only hold her. There were no words in the human language that could calm her now. She had lost everything truly important to her. Those men had ruined everything without a chance for her to get together the things that truly mattered. They were after him and his carelessness had brought them to her house.

Christine wrapped the cape around them and settled herself in his lap. The sounds of the flames and the cheering of the mob filled the Paris streets and she was soon wishing she could go back to the Opera House, but it was too bright out now for Erik to travel safely. She felt him wrap his arms around her and caress her arm gently.

Soon her ears were filled with the most beautiful music as Erik began humming to her. Right away she recognized the song as Music of the Night. Resting against his chest she could feel the vibrating of his throat as each note was clearly distinguished. Even though so much had happened it seemed to be forgotten and she turned her attention towards him eager to here the rest of the song.

* * *

Geez, can we say that Erik and Christine are having a rough day? I hope the dream was all right for everyone? I thought it was kind of funny except for the stab Erik part. (Hugs Erik) Sorry I won't ever have that happen again. (Ponders where all my reviews for ch.46 are after all the complaints to get it up) Just kidding. Enjoy guys. 


	48. Out with the Old

I just saw Phantom for the 3rd time and now I have to wait 2 months until I can official own it yeah. I can't wait. It surprised me that even though it was my 3rd seeing it I cried at the end when you see the rose on Christine's tombstone. It was a relief knowing that the Phantom was alive. Sighs. But I'm on a writing spree thanks to all my reviewers so my heart goes out to all of you. Here comes chapter 48.

* * *

Chapter 48: Out with the Old

Three days following the destruction of the De Chaney household, Lotte, Pierre, and Jacqueline were granted release from the doctor's care. Christine came to fetch them and brought them back to the Opera House.

"Why didn't Father come along?" Lotte asked holding Jacqueline to her breast.

"He was busy with something and it's not safe for him outside the Opera House once more. His risked quite a bit as of late," Christine explained.

Lotte gave her mother a confused glance then looked across at Pierre, who was smiling sweetly at her. The cut on his head had healed nicely and it almost looked as if he hadn't been hurt after all. Her abdomen had started to go back to its normal size; something she had felt it would never do.

Once inside the familiar walls of the Opera House Lotte felt better and made her way through the darkened halls towards their home. Pierre rowed the 4 of them across and when the boat finally touched shore once again they were all welcomed with open arms by Erik.

Mme. Giry and Meg appeared from Pierre's bedroom. "Jacqueline's bedroom is ready now," Mme. Giry said happily.

"What do you mean?" Lotte asked.

"Go take a look for your self," Erik said ushering her with his hand.

Lotte went up the small set of stairs and went into Pierre's old bedroom. The room was lit by gas lamps and it had everything a baby would need; a crib, a changing table well stocked, a dresser filled with baby clothes, toys for when she was older, and a mobile was hung over the crib; one of her father's creations no doubt.

Pierre came up behind her and a smile came to his face as he looked around. "Lotte this is amazing. We have everything we need to care for our daughter. Not a single item has been missed."

Lotte gave another look around the room and realized that none of the items looked familiar. "What happened to all my baby things? I had asked Mother to get them when they took things from the house," she exclaimed her eyes filling with tears.

From outside the bedroom Erik and Christine looked at each other. They still hadn't shared what happened that day to Lotte and Pierre, and had thought that using some of the money to get new items would make up for the loss of the old ones.

"Erik we need to tell her. As a young girl she would scold me for even thinking about getting rid of the old baby things. She wanted to give them to her own child someday. Not telling her is worse than sharing with her this one piece of information," Christine said moving towards the door.

"She's right," Mme. Giry agreed. "This is a rather important situation."

"Then you tell her Christine. I'm not good with this kind of stuff," Erik said moving towards the organ. The truth was just speaking about that house made him uncomfortable. The last three nights had been restless and there was a strange pain in his chest from that dream. He had checked it time and time again finding no cut or tear in the skin, but at times it felt like the skin was being ripped apart. Now was one of those times. Gritting his teeth he tried to hide it.

Christine had appeared in the bedroom as Lotte moved around the room as if it was unfamiliar and frightening. Maybe they had made a mistake getting the new things, but they were going to need them none the less. "Lotte?" she asked.

Lotte turned to face her; tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't understand. Where are all my old baby things? I had asked you to bring those," she said sadly.

"We were able to bring anything back with us darling. The only thing that got out of the house was a bag of money and us…" Christine told Lotte and Pierre about the dream Erik had had, and about the fire and their escape. "…we wanted to get everything out, but we were chased out by the mob?"

"Who were they?" Pierre asked.

"I don't know. How they found out about Erik is also a mystery. We tried really hard to keep ourselves concealed, but I honestly don't know."

"So everything is gone; the papers in the attic, all our pictures, grandfather's violin?" Lotte asked.

"Yes, everything including the house is gone."

The tears began to fall again down Lotte's cheeks. Christine came over, and being careful of Jacqueline, gave her daughter a hug. For awhile they just stood there when Jacqueline began to cry.

"I guess someone needs to be changed," Lotte said taking Jacqueline over to the changing table and proceeded to change her.

Pierre had gone searching though the dresser and found a bunch of baby clothes all different styles, textures, colors, and sizes; along with a couple of cloths for burping her. He pulled out a cloth and an adorable white night dress.

Lotte looked up and remembered the outfit. "That's one of mine, but you said everything was gone."

"I brought that back the day before it happened. I knew you needed some outfits for her, so I grabbed some of your old ones. Not many though, because there wasn't much room after I put my wedding dress in the suitcase."

Jacqueline was now dressed and Lotte sat down in the armchair in attempt to nurse her. She asked Pierre to hand her a blanket and covered her front with it. The three of them took some time to speak of simpler times.

xxxxx

Erik rested his elbows on the edge of the organ trying to fit back the pain. He had completely forgotten about Meg and Mme. Giry and jumped nearly 5 feet when Mme. Giry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Erik, are you all right? You look like you're in pain," she said.

"Why should it be any concern of yours?" he growled as the pain grew more unbearable.

"You've been this way ever since you returned from the De Chaney house. I noticed it when Christine was telling us what happened."

"What's your point? Probably something I ate."

"Tell me where the pain is," she insisted.

He sat up straight and pointed to the spot right over his heart. "It feels like my very skin is being ripped apart yet there is never a cut or tear in the skin. I don't understand it. Ever since that dream I had I get the feeling every time that house it mentioned. And to make matters worse I don't even know why that mob was after me. The world is falling apart I tell you."

"My only guess is Raoul has people working for him to seek you out, but I'm not sure. I'll keep a lookout for awhile, but you should be glad the spring season doesn't start for another two weeks; though I'm beginning to run out of excuses for your absence."

Erik chuckled, but regretted the action when his chest began hurting again making him double over in pain. "God, why won't it stop?" he hissed.

Mme. Giry helped him to sit up and face her. Then with his permission opened his shirt and asked him to point out the area that brought him discomfort. "There is no cut or bruise as you said, but the skin is really red. Erik this is serious. Have you told Christine about this?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't want to worry her. Plus I thought it would pass in time, but I was wrong."

Mme. Giry turned to Meg. "Fetch, Christine. She needs to know about this." Meg stood and went to the bedroom. Mme. Giry turned back to Erik. "If the two of you are to be married then secrets are no longer allowed between you."

xxxxx

Meg tapped Christine on the shoulder. Christine turned to face her friend, but the frown on Meg's face made her concerned. "What is it Meg?"

"My mother wishes to speak with you," Meg said hoping not to alarm Lotte and Pierre.

"Will the two of you be all right for a few minutes?" Christine asked them.

"We'll be all right. We need to put Jacqueline down for her nap," Lotte said shifting her daughter in her arms under the blanket. "Can you close the door when you go out Mother?"

Christine nodded and followed Meg out closing the door behind her. Their footsteps along the stone floor were silent till Christine saw Erik double over as the pain surged again. She raced to him and questioned him on what was wrong, but his was trembling and his breathing was heavy.

"My dear Erik is suffering from an unseen force," Mme. Giry spoke up as Christine ran her hands along Erik's face trying to calm him. Mme. Giry went on to explain what Erik had told her.

"Why didn't you tell me darling?" Christine asked him.

Another wave of sharp pain hit Erik's chest forcing him to fall unconscious into Christine's arms.

"Oh my god; Erik wake up. Mme. Giry, help him please!" Christine cried now in hysterics over her fallen love.

"Calm down my dear," Mme. Giry said as she came to kneel beside Christine and pushed some of her hair out of the girl's face. "I'm not sure there is much I can do. My only guess is Erik needs to go to the graveyard and ask forgiveness from Raoul for what he's done. This is his punishment for murdering the Vicomte."

Looking down upon her falling fiancée Christine felt so helpless. Erik was what kept her strong and allowed her to fill the Opera House with the most beautiful echo of her voice. But now he had fallen and not even her sobs made him rise. She held him close to her hoping that would bring him back to her. "Erik? Please wake up. Don't leave me," she whispered.

"FATHER!" an anguished voice cried in the room.

They all looked up to see Lotte standing there, her eyes filled with horror and a hand going up to her mouth. Pierre stood besides her gazing upon the figure lying on the floor cradled in Christine's lap. Lotte rushed over and collapsed alongside her parents.

"What's happened? Why isn't he moving?" she demanded.

Mme. Giry exclaimed the situation for the 2nd time and Lotte fell into the old woman's arms sobbing. "We need to get him to the graveyard. There is still hope," Mme. Giry said pushing Lotte back a bit.

xxxxx

Meg had stayed behind with Jacqueline while Lotte, Pierre, Christine, and Mme. Giry took Erik to the graveyard. Christine had sat in the carriage with Erik's head in her lap. Seeing him like this made the tears flow even harder. But there was one thing that comforted her. Even though he was in pain there was calmness in his features. _"There is still hope," _she thought.

They were all pleased that Raoul's grave wasn't to far from the gate. Erik would have had no trouble carrying any one of them, but he himself was heavy and it took the four of them a lot of energy to lay him in front of the gravestone.

Christine immediately fell to her knees and began to pray for Erik and that Raoul may forgive him for what Erik had done. Lotte joined her praying to god that her father escape his nightmare and finally be forgiven for his past mistakes. Mme. Giry and Pierre also fell to their knees and hoped for Erik to come back and be the Opera House manager again. No one had been better at that job than him.

Erik could feel the coolness of a summer breeze blow across his face, but he had no idea why he was outside. He didn't dare open his eyes afraid of what he might see. The pain in his chest was gone, but he feared it might return if he was provoked about Raoul or the house. But then the sound of sobbing reached his ears and he distinctly knew who was crying.

"Christine?" he whispered softly his eyes remaining closed.

All of a sudden he felt her weight upon him as she lay across him. "Erik?"

He opened one eye and looked up at her for a second before he opened the other one. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. He reached up and wiped away her tears. "It's all right now. I'm still here," he whispered.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and both Christine and Lotte fell against him in relief. Erik pulled them both close to him and kissed them. Christine looked up at him and then allowed her lips to fall against him and gave him a passionate kiss. When she pulled back she stroked his cheek. "I knew there was hope. Oh, Erik I hope this is the end of our problems, because all I want is for us to finally live a life of peace and happiness."

"There is one last thing we have to take care of before we can wed and live in happiness," Erik said looking up at Mme. Giry. "We still need to reveal to the cast and crew of the Opera House, who we really are. After what happened I no longer want to hide. I'm sick and tired of living in such solitude. It's time I make use of who I am and finally prove that this face can't hold me back anymore."

"I'm so proud of you Erik," Mme. Giry said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was beginning to wonder when you would finally see how much of an impact you have already made in this world and would prepare to tackle the rest."

Erik looked down upon his fiancée and his daughter. Both of them were clutching to him as if he was to float away if they were to let go. No longer would they have to live in fear of the world above. Soon they would be free.

* * *

Hope I didn't scare anyone with this chapter either. The next chapter is going to be one that allows Lotte to take a stand against one of the Opera Houses employees, but you have to wait and find out who. Also Jacqueline will pull off one of her cutest moments to date.Will all of the family's secrets be revealed or will they be forced to once again hide from the cruelty of society? Stay tuned till next time. 


	49. The Truth be Told

All right I know everyone has yelled at me to not cause Erik anymore pain, but this is the last incident I promise, or at least for awhile, I think. (Sits and ponders for awhile) But since so many of you don't want the fun, which is this story to stop, don't worry for I will not disappoint you. Erik is behind me right now telling me I need to make everyone aware that Lotte makes a big impact on this chapter and does a little butt whooping.

Also there is more Jacqueline cuteness, because I think there needs to be more. You guys always seem so excited to read it, which in turn makes me more eager to write it. It's a give and take cycle.

I've got a lot of reading done in Susan Kay's "Phantom" and I love it. So many things in that book make me love Erik even more and sometimes I want to weep for him. Man, more fiction characters need to be real. But I would probably have to fight for him. (Eyes all the phangirls) Well darn, but in my dreams he's my Guardian of Music :p. I know I'm just wasting time. Maybe I should write now. (Erik chanting in the background: "Long Chapter! Long Chapter!")

The song "Baby Mine" is copyright to Disney's Dumbo

* * *

Chapter 49: The Truth be Told 

Upon returning to the lair, Lotte and Pierre were informed that Jacqueline had gotten a bottle and was put to bed. They said their goodnights and went to their room leaving the door open a crack in case Jacqueline cried. Christine had insisted that Erik come to bed, but he instead sat at his desk and began scribbling on a piece of parchment. She went over to him and tried cooing in his ear, but was to no avail. What could have driven him to act this way?

"Christine I'm sorry, but I really need some time to think," he said not once looking up at her.

"I see. Well I'm going to bed then. I was hoping to have someone warm beside me tonight, but I guess an empty space will have to do," she said turning on her heels and heading for their bedroom.

Erik stood and grasped her hand. "You must understand my love that this is no musical piece, but the steps towards finally showing the Opera House, who we really are. I don't have much time. Please allow me this one night," he begged.

"But you have not been by my side for many nights. It almost feels as if you're pushing me away."

Erik was shocked at her comment and pulled her close to him. "I would never push you away from me. It's just that everything that has wanted to present itself have all chosen the exact same time to act on their demands and I want them done and dealt with. As soon as it's all over I will come to bed with you as your husband, not just your fiancé."

Christine clearly understood, but she wanted Erik with her now. With all that had happened to them she wanted to lie in his arms and have him besides her singing softly. Was that too much of a request? She leaned against his chest wanting nothing more than to feel his love for her. "Can't you do it in the morning?"

Erik sighed and looked back at the desk. His heart was being torn in half for the want to be with Christine and for wanting to get his idea down on paper. Turning back to her he slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her up, so he could gaze into her eyes. "Christine you win, I'll come to bed tonight."

She reached up and kissed him deeply, pleased that he had decided not to leave her alone. Wrapping an arm around her waist Erik led her to the bedroom. In the dim of the gas lamps Christine changed into her nightshift causing Erik to marvel at her. She looked up at him, but he turned away in embarrassment. She got into bed and pulled down one of the curtains. Taking these couple moments of privacy Erik got into some more comfortable clothing and rounding the corner of the bed pulling the curtain at the end. Once that was in place he rounded to his side and crawled over to her pulling the curtain cord with him.

"How am I to get any work done?" he asked.

"Not my problem," she mused reaching out and touching his face. He was so cold against the warmth of her fingers. "Mme. Giry had told me that if we are to wed than we can't keep secrets anymore and Erik I've been holding this back for awhile, because I was afraid of how you would react to it, but a part of me misses Raoul."

Those words were one of the worst tortures Erik had to endure and he moved away from her grasp. She had taken him away from his work to tell him she still had a feeling for Raoul. "You still love him?" he asked his voice growing harsh.

"No, but I do miss him in the sense that he was once my friend. I feel like I'm the one to blame for his death. I just wish I could go back and fix a lot of things, but I can't."

"Why do you continue to beat yourself up about this my angel? This was the fault of everyone, not just you alone."

In the darkness he could see her look up at him. She shook her head causing her brown curls to dance. "I don't know what I'm saying. Why would I think something like that in the first place?" she asked herself aloud. She took a moment to think and then shook her head again. "I must be going mad. The thought of you pushing me away has made me think of the one man that truly hurt me."

Erik quickly realized what was going through Christine's mind and he moved towards her. Thoughts of Raoul's abuse and acts of cruelty weren't going to be easily forgotten especially for Christine, who had been at the blunt end of the stick. As much as he had wanted to get work done he didn't want her to feel like she was being pushed aside; especially if it made her feel this way. He hated seeing her like this and wanted so badly to make all the hurt go away.

Lying down he pulled her close pulling the blanket over them and began humming to her. Running his fingers through her curls he felt her shudder and let out a quivering gasp before finally settling against him and falling asleep. He rested his head against hers and wondered how he was going to manage tomorrow without any preparation?

xxxxx

Lotte and Pierre managed a few hours of sleep before Jacqueline cried out making it known that she wanted attention. Pierre sat up, but Lotte had him lay back down. She had gained her motherly instinct and crawled out of bed, pulling her robe around her.

She went into the music room and came upon Jacqueline's bedroom. She turned up the gas lamp. "I see my attention is needed; isn't it my little one?" she asked crossing over to the crib. Jacqueline looked up at her, tear tracks visible below her eyes.

Lotte reached into the crib and picked her up feeling the wetness of her diaper. "Someone needs a change don't they? I know I would hate sleeping in a wet diaper." She laid Jacqueline on the changing table and got her into a clean diaper. "There now we feel better don't we?"

Jacqueline gave a quaint smile and then let out a big yawn. Lotte took her over to the armchair and sat down rocking Jacqueline in her arms while she sang a sweet lullaby her fatherhad once sung to her:

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you,  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your hair down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine.

Lotte had asked her fatherwhere he had learned it and he had only told her that his mother had sung it to him once. Upon hearing that Lotte had written down the words and realized right away what they meant. Never again did she ask to hear that song afraid it would hurt his feelings. But right now the song came to mind and it sounded like such a sweet lullaby.

When she finished singing she looked down to see that Jacqueline had fallen asleep. The blue eyes that always got a smile on Lotte's face were now closed and as Lotte ran a hand across her daughter's head she saw a small tuff of blonde hair. There was no doubt that Pierre had shared a lot of his features with Jacqueline, but she wondered what gift she had bestowed upon her daughter? Her first guess was the ability to sing, but it would be awhile before they knew of her talents.

She stood and gently lowered Jacqueline into the crib. Once sure her baby was safe and content Lotte turned down the gas lamp and left closing the door, except for a crack, blocking out any unnecessary light.

When she climbed back into bed she was surprised to be engulfed by Pierre's arms. "Is she all right?" he asked.

"Just needed a change that was all. Well darling, the nighttime routine begins."

xxxxx

Jacqueline had only cried one other time that night wishing to be feed and Lotte wasn't about to deny her that. Her breasts were swollen with milk and at times were rather painful. Yet Lotte was grateful for the two hours she got after that beforeher mothercame to wake them.

Christine had also been grateful for Erik's comfort that night and felt much better this morning. Erik had told her to wake Lotte and Pierre, but he didn't say why. When she left the room he had closed the door and got dressed in his best suit, because he wanted to look good in front of his employees.

Today was the day they finally reveled themselves to the occupants of the Paris Opera House and Erik had no idea what to expect. Mme. Giry had arranged for all the employees to come together on the stage, so he could give his announcement along with his family's help, but the biggest problem was he hadn't told them about this yet.

Lotte sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it Mother? Why are you waking us?"

"You're Father told me to, but other than that I don't know."

Jacqueline let out a cry from the other room. Lotte went to the door in attempt to go take care of her, but Pierre brushed past her. "You get ready I'll go take care of Jacqueline. It won't take me as long to get ready."

"What are you implying?" Lotte teased kissing his cheek.

"I'm implying that all woman take a really long time getting ready for some of the simplest things."

"It's only because we have a lot of things to put on. It's the people that designed woman's clothing that should be to blame for such a stereotype," Lotte exclaimed.

Jacqueline gave another cry and Pierre hurried from the room. Christine had been busy taking a dress from the wardrobe and laying the pieces across the bed. She moved quickly, but Lotte noticed the care she took. "You're lucky to have found such a caring husband."

Lotte was startled by her Mother's comment and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am, but aren't you happy with Father as your husband-to-be?"

"Of course I am. I was only mentioning how you managed to pick someone, who was a caring husband and father to your child. It's hard finding such good men these days."

If Lotte didn't know any better she could have sworn that her mother was talking about Raoul. He had manipulated her making her believe he was the greatest thing in the world only to have her run in fear from him every time she looked him in the eye. There was no rule saying you had to marry a childhood friend. The very thought made Lotte sick.

Christine came over and helped Lotte out of her nightdress and into the corset and bodice making sure the garments weren't too tight. Then lacing up the skirts and helping herinto her shoes Lotte was ready.

Pierre returned in the room with Jacqueline dressed in a white lace gown and a bonnet. She squealed happily at seeing her mother and Lotte scooped her up in her arms. Even though there were no words amongst the squeals Lotte felt as if Jacqueline was singing out, which made her heart soar.

Erik stepped into the room and urged them all to hurry. Before any of them could ask he disappeared from the doorway. Lotte and Christine allowed for Pierre to dress and they finally all stood within the music room giving each other blank stares.

xxxxx

When they were standing in the stage right wings Christine looked out to see every Opera House employee standing on stage waiting for something. She thought a moment and then glared at Erik, who only gave her one of those unique smirks of his.

"Apparently something's going on that you failed to tell us about," she murmured.

He reached up and scratched the back of his neck unable to come up with the right words to say. He would have told her last night, but with the state she was in it would have been a big mistake. Last night she had wanted comfort and he was willing to give her that, but right now he felt horribly guilty.

Suddenly a hand reached from the other side of the legs and latched onto Christine's arm making her jump with a small cry. Erik looked down and recognized the hand.

"Mademoiselle either you weren't in your room when I came to fetch you or you failed to read the notice I gave you, but it doesn't matter please join the rest of the employees for there is to be a very important meeting," Mme. Giry announced letting go of Christine's arm as she stepped into the wings.

Christine was breathing heavily with a hand on her chest. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"It worked didn't it?" Mme. Giry asked with a sly smile.

The look she received was one of anger and then she watched as the same one was placed in Erik's direction. Mme. Giry was in no mood to deal with this, so she grabbed hold of the woman's arm once more and dragged her onstage. Erik watched and then he realized this was going to be dangerous as his gaze fell on Carlotta.

"Oh this is going to be awful. Why did I ever consider rehiring Carlotta in the first place if I have so much hate towards her?" he asked himself out loud.

"Quote, who better to play an evil character with no talent than Carlotta, who is an evil character with no talent unquote," Pierre spoke up.

Erik turned to him a snarl clearly visible on his lips. "That was a rhetorical question. Yet, I'm surprised you remembered me even saying that in the first place."

Pierre wasn't sure how to take Erik's comment and looked to Lotte for help. Lotte was equally confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"So are we supposed to go out there too or wait here?" she asked.

"Wait here until I call for you. Who knows how these people will react to me going out there."

Mme. Giry was busy speaking to the employees and turned her gaze to the wings as if she was expecting someone to come out of them. Erik took a deep breath and walked out from the wings to receive a bunch of gasps, whispers, and murmurs from the employees. He flung his cape aside, which came to rest in Christine's arms when something threw him to the ground.

The long skinny fingers of Carlotta were like a vice gripon his throat and due to the fact that he was caught off guard he had no time to counter attack. He felt her nails pierce the skin and blood trickle down his neck. He also tasted blood in his mouth and he tried to fight off the woman as best he could with Christine and the employees shouting concerns in the background.

"This is for Piangi," she screeched tightening her grip on him.

In the wings Lotte and Pierre were watching the struggle and Lotte was in fear of her father's life. He wasn't as strong as he had once been and with so many violent attacks he was probably hurting by now. She handed Jacqueline to Pierre. "Watch over her."

"What are you planning on doing? You not going to interfere are you?"

She kissed him. "I have to help him. If he suffers anymore physical abuse he could die."

He could see she was shaking violently as she kissed Jacqueline's forhead. She placed her shoes aside and with a deep breath sprinted onto the stage. "Just be careful," he whispered.

Carlotta had no idea what hit her as Lotte plowed into her at full speed. The Spanish diva hit the floor, her fingers being ripped away from Erik's throat. He rolled over onto his hands and knees coughing violently. Christine ran to him and dabbed at the blood with a handkerchief.

Lotte however was busy giving Carlotta a taste of her own medicine. The two went at it clawing, punching, kicking, and biting one another. A few curse words escaped Carlotta's mouth as Lotte delivered a few painful blows with her fists. The employees were all just watching in amazement, because no one had ever taken on La Carlotta before.

Erik soon regained his composure and hurried over prying Lotte from Carlotta and holding her to him. Her whole body was shaking violently out of anger, but as he held her in his arms she began to calm and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mme. Giry, take Carlotta to her dressing room and make sure she stays there till the end of the meeting. I don't want anymore trouble out of her."

Mme. Giry nodded and with the help of one of the stagehands they took Carlotta away. Erik looked down upon Lotte, who was now crying into his shirt. Christine came over and Erik allowed for her to take Lotte into her arms and turned toward the crowd.

Madeline stood up and came over to them. "Are the both of you all right?" When Erik nodded she smiled. "That was amazing. Never would any of us thought to see someone take on La Carlotta or show such authority over her. Most of us are afraid of her."

"Well none of you hold her job in your hand like I do," Erik said making all the employees mutter amongst themselves.

Lyle spoke up. "But you're the Phantom of the Opera, you do fit the description; dressed all in black and wearing half a mask on your face. How is it possible for you to have authority over any of us?"

"Ah, that is true. I am the acclaimed Phantom of the Opera, but due to a fortunate turn of events I came to buy the Opera House and restore it to its original beauty. I was the one to hire all of you, allowed you to perform, and stay within these walls each and every day. I am not Monsieur Armand as many of you suspect me to be, but I am instead Monsieur Erik, your Opera House manager."

The employees had no idea what to think, when Lyle stood before them waving his arms trying to get their attention. "Don't believe him. It's a trick. This man that was said to murder innocent employees of the Opera House is no manager." He turned to Erik. "Plus the suicide of Raoul De Chaney I'm sure was no suicide. You probably murdered him!"

The gasp heard had come from Christine. Even though she knew it to be true, the fact that someone had figured it out was a shock. Madeline, who was still standing besides them, gave Lyle a cold hard stare.

"How did you figure it out?" Erik asked rather surprised that someone had figured it out.

"It wasn't that hard. I knew the gun was one of the prop guns, because it was the one I used in "Love Concurs All" and I knew the blood was stage blood, because the body was ice cold under my fingertips. You're a cold hearted murderer and a filthy lying animal!"

In just a few steps Erik towered over the young man, anger burning in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and drew out Lyle's contract. "Do you see the piece of paper in my hand?" Lyle nodded, now afraid for his own life. "This here contract allows you to stay within this building and work at a job you enjoy. I have looked over your resume and saw that you have no family here in Paris."

"That's true sir. My father died when I was 5 and soon after my mother died from starvation and grief. I've been on the streets for so long. Please don't send me out there again. You've been so gracious to me Monsieur," Lyle exclaimed falling to his knees at Erik's feet.

Erik took out another piece of paper and showed everyone the deed to the property. "Would I be lying if I had this securely in hand?" Everyone shook their heads. "If any of you let this information you heard today slip outside the walls of the Opera House you'll lose your job. The people on the streets aren't as forgiving as I am, so I suggest you think long and hard before you say anything from now on."

There was an uncomfortable silence when there was an ear splitting cry from the wings. Jacqueline, who had been silent for the whole thing, had finally decided to make herself known to the entire theatre. Pierre came out from the wings cradling his daughter to him and went to Lotte, who took Jacqueline into her arms.

A few of the ballet girls hurried over anxious to see the precious baby and were all making comments on how cute she was. Lotte was surprised with the amount of girls flocking around her and asking questions about her daughter. The thing that made them all gasp was when Lotte explained that Erik was her father. They looked from one to the other and then looked at Erik theirmouths hanging open.

When a few of the girls gave Pierre flirty looks Lotte stomped her foot and made it quite clear that Pierre was her husband. Christine put a hand on Lotte's shoulder making it quite clear that it was okay.

"Monsieur I was curious," one of the ballet girls, named Katharine, addressed Erik. "But do you know who wrote "Love Concurs All" or was it anonymous like you said it was?"

"Actually my dear I wrote that piece."

"Really, because I had hoped to tell the author someday that I thought it to be one of the best operas ever to be done and I was so pleased to have been a part of it," Katharine said giving him a curtsy.

He took her hand and smiled upon her. "Thank you. I'm pleased to hear that you enjoyed it so much."

A bunch of the other employees spoke with Erik that day and for the first time in his life Erik felt like he was finally appreciated. What a satisfying feeling it was. After so many years of hatred towards the human race he finally felt like he was apart of society. Christine came up next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "So how does it feel being accepted into the light?"

"It feels like so much has been lifted off my shoulders and I may finally have the chance to live my life the way I wanted to."

"And how did you want to live it?" she asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Coming up to the office after a night with you by my side, getting all my work done for the day, and then coming back for supper and a chance to work on my music before going to bed. That's all I could ever want."

She spun on her heels so that she was now standing in front of him, and put her arms around his neck. "I think that can be arranged in time. Something tells me that the perfect time to be wed would be after the spring season."

"I would have to agree with you."

He reached down and kissed her and then spun her in his arms. Soon Christine would be his and the ropes between them would finally be tied making them a true family. When he had placed her back on the ground Lotte came over to them.

"Jacqueline wanted her grandfather for awhile," she said as Jacqueline reached her little arms towards Erik, who was only too eager to hold her for awhile.

"How do you feel?" he asked her as he rocked Jacqueline.

"Oh, I'm fine, but it felt so good teaching Carlotta a lesson like that."

"I knew I had it coming sooner or later. I killed her husband after all. But I guess now it doesn't matter seeing as we no longer need to hide away in the darkness. We're free to come and go as we please within this Opera House, except during performances. I'm pretty sure the police haven't given up there search for me."

Lotte nodded. Then she smiled as Jacqueline reached up towards her father's face. Erik bent down to allow her to touch the mask and his face with her tiny fingers and Christine let out a small laugh. Suddenly without warning Jacqueline had grasped Erik's nose in her fingers and squealed happily. Everyone, including Erik, let out a full hearted chuckle at the event.

Never again would any of them have to walk in fear through the Opera House. Lotte looked up at her Father and smiled at how he had changed before her very eyes; from being a creature of darkness to a man of the light. Things were finally looking up for them. God had answered their prayers and allowed them to live the way he had intended them too.

* * *

Oh my god! This is the longest chapter in a long time, which I'm sure makes all of you happy since all I've written were short chapters. I'm sorry about that. But hey this one had a lot of ground to cover. 

I'm 388 pages into Susan Kay's Novel of Phantom and am so looking forward to finishing it, because I love it so much. All the sadness in Erik's and Christine's life is heart wrenching, but the fact that he has the feelings for her is so wonderful. And to know that Erik's mother didn't totally hate him was a relief. I recommend this book to any die hard Phantom fan if you can get your hand on it that is seeing as it's out of print.

Coming up Erik and Christine's Wedding and more Jacqueline cuteness. (Does a happy dance)


	50. Black and White Intertwine

The Wedding Yeah! The big moment is finally here for Erik and Christine, but the story doesn't end. Following this will be more about Jacqueline and the love she has for her grandfather. I'm annoyed that the song used in this chapter called "I Will Always be with you" It sounded like such a sweet song. It fits the story so well. I copied from listening to the song since I couldn't find the lyrics, so if anything is wrong I'm sorry. Well here goes nothing. Let the wedding bells ring!

As a side note I finished Susan Kay's Phantom. I'd read it again if I didn't have to go back to school, but I still love the book and hope someday to get my own copy of the book. (Also a cardboard cutout Gerald Butler as the Phantom would be just as awesome.)

Serena Fae welcome to the Raoul Haters United Club

* * *

Chapter 50: Black and White Intertwine

Erik was tearing his desk apart in frustration. "Where did I put that score? I need it or the whole wedding will be ruined," he groaned as he continued to search.

"Why is it so important?" Pierre asked from the couch where he sat dressed in a tux.

"It's a song Christine and I perfected for this day. We are to sing it, but without the score it's pointless."

Aside from learning her part for the spring show of Hannibal, because Erik hadn't come up with anything better, Christine had practiced alongside him on their wedding song. And now just minutes before he was to be upstairs he had misplaced the score. He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he turned the papers on his desk over for the eleventh time this morning.

Pierre stood up from the couch and looked around the room. Lotte would have known what to do, but she was upstairs with Christine and Jacqueline getting ready for the special event. He was to be Erik's best man, but he had hoped to be with Lotte instead. Suddenly his eyes fell onto a leather bound score settled on the organ bench. He hurried over and picked it up. "Erik is this it?"

In a flash Erik had taken the leather into his hands and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, that could have been terrible going up there without the music. Christine is looking forward to it and the last thing I want is to disappoint her on this one special day." He began looking in his pockets and let out a startled cry. "Oh, dear god what did I do with the ring?"

Pierre held up the velvet box, a look of annoyance on his face. "Erik either you're really nervous or just high strung, because it seems as if you forgot that you gave me the ring for safe keeping."

"I knew that. What would I do without you around to keep track of everything?"

"Be late for your own wedding?"

Erik looked at the clock and realized what time it was. Before either of them could blink they were heading up the tunnel towards the stage. Clutching the score tightly Erik was more excited than he had ever been and moved faster making poor Pierre run after him.

xxxxx

Inside Christine's dressing room Lotte helped her mother get into the wedding dress and did up her hair for her. This was a special day for all of them for they were finally going to be a true family. Suddenly she heard a sniff. She looked over to see her Mother crying.

"What's wrong? This should be a happy day for you."

Christine was wringing the fabric of the dress between her fingers and looking up at the mirror as if expecting Erik to come rushing through and take her into his arms, but she knew the rule of the groom not seeing the bride until the wedding all to well. She had to be awake and upstairs before Erik woke up to make it work. She had hated to do it, but Lotte went through the exact same thing. Yet, Raoul had broken that rule. On the day of their wedding Raoul had hovered around her like a hawk watching its unsuspecting prey.

She had told him about the rule, but he had only told her to grow up and forget about silly traditions. _"I should have left him then. Erik is a man of tradition and would do anything to make me happy, even if it meant he couldn't see me for a few hours before we wed. Why didn't I leave him when I had had the chance and gone back to Erik?" _she thought.

"Mother, did you hear me?" Lotte asked concern clear in her voice.

"What? Oh, yes dear I can hear you. I was just thinking about something."

"I see. Let me guess you were thinking about how Father will sweep you off your feet and take you away to your bedchambers as soon as the priest says 'I now pronounce you man and wife.'" Lotte said with a grin.

"No, that wasn't it. I keep thinking about Raoul and why I didn't leave him sooner. I could have been with your Father sooner and the two of us would have raised you together."

"But even if it was that way I still would have had that curse. There was no way around it. Yet, there is no time to think about this now. All I can see on the horizon is the future and it is so bright and happy that I am blinded by the intense light. Come on show me a smile."

Christine managed a small smile, but then Lotte made a face causing her to break out into a fit of giggles. They were both unaware of Erik and Pierre passing by outside the door and the sound of laughter made them both stop in their tracks. Erik made his up to the door in attempt to knock at it, but Pierre pulled him away.

"You don't want to break tradition do you?"

"Well of course not. But I really want to be with her."

"Come on, I think everyone is starting to get ready," Pierre said looking around them as the employees gathered round to decorate the stage and backstage areas. They hung white sheets from the upper floors and vases of roses were set up near the thrust.

Erik went over and looked the roses over. Deep red roses were mixed in with white ones. "So the black of darkness finally joins with the white of light and day doesn't it?" he said running a gloved hand over the petals.

xxxxx

Back in the dressing room Lotte helped her mother stand and secured the veil to her head. "There you're ready. Now you're to wait in here until Mme. Giry comes for you. She will be walking with you towards the thrust," Lotte informed her as she picked Jacqueline up out of her crib; that had placed in Christine's room for easy access during rehearsals.

"I know. I've been through a wedding once before and I'm sure this one won't be much different."

"I don't know about that," Lotte said as she opened the door part way. "Maybe this time around you'll be more likely to enjoy yourself."

Christine couldn't ask her what she meant, before Lotte left closing the door behind her. She stood looking at the door for awhile before she crossed to the mirror and looked into it. Lowering the veil in front of her eyes she gazed at her reflection. The dress was a beautiful sight crafted by her lover's own hands. The one Raoul had made her wear had been bought and paid for and had been rather ugly in her opinion, but he didn't seem to care; as long as she was wearing anything at all. She had wanted the perfect wedding, but it seemed like Raoul had wanted it done and over with.

xxxxx

Erik had made it quite clear that he was ready to begin by standing before the priest eager to see Christine come out of the dressing room. He already knew she would be beautiful, but he wanted to see the dress on her again; a dress he had poured his heart and soul into making for her. Evenings spent working on sections then hurrying to the show or her dressing room making visual corrections on the piece he had just created until finally he had finished.

As much as the two of them disliked the idea, Meg and Pierre walked down the aisle together as the maid of honor and the best man. As soon as they made it to the end they took separate sides breathing sighs of relief.

Lotte and Jacqueline came up behind them. Holding Jacqueline close to her with one arm Lotte used her other hand to throw rose petals upon the stage from the basket she was carrying. She handed one to Jacqueline, who took it and with a squeal let it fall to the floor.

Erik smiled at the child's squeal of joy and as Lotte brought her up to him, she tried reaching out to him, but he only stroked her cheek with his finger. She grasped it with her own tiny fingers and laughed. Lotte soon reached up and released her Father from Jacqueline's grasp and stood beside Pierre.

When Mme. Giry came up and stopped outside Christine's door, Erik could have sworn his heart stopped for just a split second. The door fell open; the light from inside spilling out across the black of the stage floor. Everyone looked up as Christine stepped out into the backstage hall clutching a bouquet of white and red roses in her hands.

She smiled at Erik, who stood there anxious for her to join him on the thrust. From the orchestra pit the wedding march was being played and taking Christine's arm in hers Mme. Giry led Christine down the aisle for the second time. She was so proud that Christine had finally made the right decision and was most pleased that Erik had found that someone special to live out the rest of his life with.

When Christine finally reached the thrust she stood in front of Erik while Mme. Giry stood alongside Meg. For a moment the two lovers stared into one another's eyes before Erik presented his arm and she took it with a smile. She blinked back tears of joy at the sheer joy of being here with him after all these years, wearing his ring and his dress. She was overjoyed and knew it would be hard to resist the urge to just throw aside the bouquet and kiss him now.

The priest began and everyone watched in awe as the Phantom turned to his bride and began his vow. "Christine you are a heavenly angel to me and you will always be. I promise to stay by your side for all time and continue to help you produce the most beautiful sound with your equally beautiful voice. You were the first to see me as a man and not a monster; to love me and care for me as I loved and cared for you. You gave to me a beautiful daughter and we both have a handsome son-in-law and a beautiful grandchild. The Opera House was once your home and it will be your home once again for as long as you wish it to be. I love you."

Christine let a few tears fall, which he wiped away with his finger. "I should have gone first," she said with a small laugh. Erik smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her. She gazed up at him as she began to speak. "Erik you have always been the Angel of Music to me. If Father were still here he would probably agree with me that you were that someone I had been looking for to guide me and protect me. I wish nothing more than to stay within the Opera House with you and our beautiful family. This is the one true place you called home and I will not take you away from it just for my own happiness, because it wouldn't be fair. I love you Erik and you will always be my Angel of Music."

"Erik do you take Christine Daae to be your wife, to love and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do."

The priest turned to Christine. "Christine, do you take Erik, The Phantom of the Opera, to be your husband, to love and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

Pierre handed Erik a small box and Lotte gave one to Christine. Erik took out a diamond ring and put it on Christine's finger. She gazed at it a moment before opening the box she was holding and pulled out a solid gold ring that she slipped onto Erik's finger.

A few sniffs could be heard from Lotte and a few of the employees; mostly the ballet girls. The priest held up his hand and announced the final statement that would finally tie the two lovers together. "Then with the power vested in me I now announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do," Erik whispered as he lifted the veil from Christine's face. He put his hands around her waist as she put her arms around his neck and their lips locked in one of the most romantic kisses to date.

Lotte, Pierre, Meg, and Mme. Giry all gave cheers of joy as the two finally pulled apart. "I now present to you Madame and Monsieur Daae," the priest announced closing the bible.

_"Oh, father I wish you were here with us on this blessed day. If you're here give me a sign that you are,"_ Christine thought.

Suddenly she heard the most beautiful violin music and she closed her eyes letting the music be absorbed into her ears. Erik looked over at her and whispered into her ear. "Is something the matter?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Can't you hear it? Can't you hear Father's violin? He's playing for us."

Erik stared at her for a second then began to hear the music also. Everyone on the stage heard the music and looked around in amazement at how clear it was. Where was it coming from? What did it mean?

Christine felt tears come to her eyes once more and she took Erik's hand. "You have received his blessing. Oh, Erik he has allowed you to marry me," she exclaimed happily.

He gave a sigh of relief. "I would hate to know that he disapproves. I know enough about ghosts getting angry that I totally believe in them."

She reached up and kissed him. She pulled back and whispered something to him. Erik looked into his jacket coming up empty handed then looked frantically around the floor.

"What's Father looking for?" Lotte asked Pierre, who had a large grin on his face.

"He has misplaced his music score again. I guess he forgot he gave it to me to hold onto." He went up to Erik and tapped him. Erik spun around and Pierre held up the leather bounded score. "Lose something?"

"Right I gave it to you to hold onto. I swear I'm losing my mind," Erik said as he took the leather. Then he turned to everyone. "In honor of this joyous day, my wife and I have come up a piece to share with you," he announced.

Christine gave Meg her bouquet before following Erik to the piano down in the orchestra pit and sat down next to him on the bench. She set up the score on the holding tray while Erik warmed up his fingers on the keys.

When he began to play the piece the stage was filled with the most beautiful music. Christine began singing and Erik joined in creating a beautiful duet:

Christine:

I will always be with you Makes no difference where your road takes you to. Even if we're apart now we're joined at the heart. Though a moment may be gone you and I will still live on.

Erik: I will always be with you. I'll be by your side whatever you do. Other memories may fail, but the ones that we made are as eternal as a star. Now I'm part of who you are.

Both: And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter. I'll be in the tears you cry

Erik: Cause the way you and I have touched one another

Both: Doesn't end with goodbye

Erik: I will always be with you

Both: Like a Guardian Angel constant and true

Christine: When you're lost in the night

Erik: Lost in the night

Christine: And you can't see the light

Both: My love will see you through

Erik: I will always be there

Christine: You'll have me there

Both: I will always be with you

Erik: I will always be with you

Christine: I will always be with you

Both: Like a Guardian Angel constant and true

Christine: When you're lost in the night

Erik: Lost in the night

Christine: And you can't see the light

Erik: Can't see the light

Christine starts Erik joins in: My love will see you through

Erik: I will always be there

Christine: You'll have me there

Both: I will always be with you

When they finished they shared a loving kiss as everyone clapped and cheered. Lotte wiped away her tears as she realized that for the first time her father had shared his own music in front of people, not just that in an opera, but with his own hands.

xxxxx

At the reception Christine was speechless at the sight of the cake that Mme. Giry and Meg had made for them. Erik had crafted the wax figures to look like them and placed them atop the cake.

Christine took up the knife and cut two small pieces of the cake placing them on napkins. She took up her piece and Erik took his. Intertwining their arms like they had at Lotte and Pierre's wedding they sweetly ate their pieces then licked one another's fingers free of frosting.

There was dancing, laughing, eating, drink, and because of the new couple, plenty of kissing. When Christine threw her bouquet Madeline caught it and looked around to see Lyle smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

It was a surprise to everyone how fast Erik got Christine's garter off…with his teeth. He looked at it for a second then back at her. The garter was white with black ribbon intertwined with the lace and a rose charm was fastened to the ribbon. "It seems a waste to throw it," he said.

"I can make another one," she said sweetly.

"Well then that changes everything," he smiled as he threw it behind him and gathered her in his arms.

Lyle had caught the garter and Mme. Giry announced that the two of them were to share the next slow dance together. The music started up and Lyle bowed to Madeline, who curtsied. She smiled and together the two of them started to dance across the stage as everyone else watched.

"They look so beautiful together," Lotte said as she watched them, Pierre's arm wrapped around her waist and Jacqueline resting in her arms.

"Yes they do. It won't surprise me if they next ones to get married," Christine said. Erik came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and looked up at him.

But then Jacqueline started fussing. Lotte tried to shush her, but was to no avail. She wasn't wet or hungry, but Lotte couldn't figure out what was wrong. Erik came over to her. "Here, I think I know what she wants."

Lotte handed him Jacqueline and while he held her, Erik went onto the dance floor and slowly moved in small circles, giving his granddaughter the sense of dancing. Jacqueline had stopped fussing and now looked upon her grandfather with a sense of awe in her eyes. The sensation of the movement to her tiny body made her sleepy and she snuggled up against him.

The music stopped and Erik gazed down upon her. Such joy it was to have her, but he wondered what would happen if she saw him without the mask on. Lotte was used to him, but Jacqueline was only a baby. Soon she would ask questions about everything and be very curious about the world around her. _"We'll have to be ready when the time comes. If she asks I won't be afraid to answer. She trusts me now and to break that trust would severe the bond we have."_

Lotte came up to him and looked upon her daughter. "She loves you so much. And think that because of what you just did she'll love you even more."

xxxxx

Later that evening Erik finally got his chance to carry his new bride over the threshold of their bedroom. He had made a good point that helping someone out of a boat really didn't count as a threshold, so he had carried her all the way to bed.

When he tried to put her down she had been holding on so tight that she ended up pulling him with her. He pushed himself up afraid he had crushed her under his body weight, but he was surprised to find her laughing. And they weren't innocent giggles; they were deep ones, like his.

"Where did you learn to laugh like that?"

"I had the greatest teacher," she said a grin coming to her lips.

"And how great was he?"

"So great…" she said as she sat up a bit so they're lips were barely touching. "…that I couldn't help but love him and…"

She didn't finish her statement as Erik closed the gap and began kissing her deeply trying to taste everything she had to offer within her mouth. Her tongue brushed against him and he let out a low purr in the back of his throat. As he busied himself with that her hand reached up and removed the mask. Gently she caressed the skin and with the other hand ran it along his neck.

Erik pulled back and gazed into her eyes then he realized he had left the door open. He quickly got up and looked around before closing the door. He turned back to see that the curtains had been drawn and there was giggling as two white shoes fell to the floor.

"Now just wait one moment," he said with a snort as he crawled under the curtain. "That's supposed to be my job."

* * *

Three guesses as to what the have planned and your first three guesses don't count. Just kidding, it's not that hard to figure out. X-D 


	51. A Time for Play

The reviews just keep on coming and even though there has been happiness in his life there is still trouble for our Phantom. Don't tell me you've forgotten about the mob. A bunch about them is soon to be revealed in a later chapter so don't think it a happy ending yet. This chapter however is about Erik and Jacqueline.

* * *

Chapter 51: A Time for Play

Months had passed since the wedding and Erik was proud of his new title; husband. He had thought for years that he would never gain the right to have it, but he had been wrong. Every morning he awoke to Christine nestled in his arms or on rare occasions lying on her side facing him. It didn't matter to him as long as she was there.

Jacqueline was now a year and a half old and had already gotten down the basic movements of walking, meaning someone had to watch her at all times. She also had a very small vocabulary that she added to every time someone attempted to teach her a new word. Erik got to watch her during the off seasons and he enjoyed every minute of it. The little girl was full of energy and always willing to play.

Lotte had gotten her some pictures books, which Jacqueline would take to Erik and hold it up to him begging him to look through it with her. No matter what it was he was doing he would place it aside and take her into his lap. Sometimes Lotte joined them and the three of them would look at the book together.

Erik felt young again. Playing with Jacqueline was the same with how he had played with Lotte, only now the girl was much smaller. Plus she kept everyone busy, because on too many occasions she got rather close to the water's edge before someone snatched her up and said the water was a no-no.

xxxxx

One afternoon Erik was on Jacqueline duty and the little girl had disappeared into his bedroom. He hurried in after her to find the closet door open and her sitting on the floor with a stuffed toy in her hands. She looked up at him innocently. "Granpa ookie," she squeaked holding up the toy.

Erik recognized it as the toy monkey he had made while on display at the faire. The one thing that had given him comfort while huddled within the iron cage. He had hidden it in the closet, but how she had found was beyond him. He knelt down next to her and she held it up higher.

"Monkey, Jacqueline. That's a monkey," he said pointing to the toy.

"Mmmmm…on…keeey," she said trying to sound out the word.

"Monkey," Erik repeated saying the word slowly so she could hear the different syllables.

"Mon…key," she finally said after a few more struggling tries. At saying the word she looked up at him waiting for his praise. He opened his arms and she ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Monkey," she said more clearly this time in joy.

Still sitting on the floor Erik pulled back and looked down at the toy. How much he had enjoyed having it, but to dwindle on such a thing seemed pointless and the way he saw Jacqueline gaze at it made him smile. "Do you want to keep the monkey?"

For a second she looked at him before nodding slightly. "My monkey?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, your monkey, Jacqueline."

She gave it a squeeze and then proceeded to make it dance upon her knee. Lotte found them some time later still playing with the toy in which Erik had showed Jacqueline how the tiny cymbals had worked. Lotte watched from the doorway as Jacqueline clapped her hands before standing on still wobbly legs and tried to dance just like Christine did.

But as she danced Jacqueline got dizzy and fell backwards hitting her head against the floor. She let out a cry and before Lotte could react Erik had reached over and scooped Jacqueline into his arms trying to calm her.

"Show me where it hurts," he said calmly.

Jacqueline rubbed the back of her head. "Here. Kiss make better," she whimpered through her tears.

Erik reached down and kissed the back of her head. "Better now?"

"Uh-huh. Thank you Granpa," she said wiping her tears with her hand.

Lotte felt a grin cross her lips at what she had witnessed. Her father was reacting just as he had whenever she had gotten hurt, giving love and comfort until all the pain had passed. "Is everything all right in here?" she asked as she stepped into the room.

"Just a wee bump on her head is all. No harm done," Erik said as Jacqueline reached for her mother. Jacqueline loved Erik, but Lotte was still a very important past of her life.

Lotte took Jacqueline into her arms and kissed her. "Did you have fun with grandfather today?"

Jacqueline nodded and held up the monkey toy. "Mama ookie."

"Goodness who gave you that?" Lotte asked her.

"Granpa did. My monkey," she said clutching it once more.

"You gave that to her?"

"It was an old toy of mine and she seemed to like it so I let her have it. At least I know it's being loved," Erik said closing and latching the closet.

"You never mentioned it before. Did someone give it to you?"

"No, I made it. It gave me comfort on cold nights and it was some kind of silent friend. But Jacqueline needs a friend, so I have no problem letting her take care of it."

Lotte knew that her Father was trying to keep from mentioning the faire grounds and the fact that he had once been caged up for Jacqueline's sake. Jacqueline was clever for her age and didn't miss a thing when it came to the world around her. It was best to wait until she was older before telling her about the past. Everyone had agreed on that.

Carrying Jacqueline out into the music room Lotte placed her on the couch and sat down next to her. She enjoyed Mother-Daughter bonding time and this time was like any other. She picked up a book off the table next to her and opened it to the page they had left off on. Jacqueline climbed into her lap and looked eagerly at the pages.

Lotte began to read and soon the two of them were engulfed with the story of a beautiful princess awaiting the handsome prince to rescue her from the clutches of a dragon. But just as the dragon was about to attack Pierre appeared in the boat along with Christine.

"Papa! Granma!" Jacqueline cried.

Lotte set the bookmark back in the book and placed it on the table as Pierre tied up the boat and helped Christine out before came over to them.

"How are my angels today?" he asked kissing each of them.

"Anxious for a bath and a nap. It's been a long day."

"What all did you do?"

"Went to lunch with Madeline and Meg. Also did a little bit of grocery shopping. We were running low on quite a few things so I stocked up a bit."

"I hope no one saw you. You do remember that we are still protecting ourselves from the outside world?" Pierre warned her.

"I know. Don't worry I was careful. You worry too much sometimes," she said gently.

"No, I worry just enough. I don't want anything to happen to you." He pulled her and Jacqueline into a hug. "I can't lose either of you. You and Jacqueline mean everything to me."

Lotte nodded and pulled back a bit looking up into his eyes. She handed him Jacqueline and kissed him. "I'm going to have a bath and then get in a small nap okay. That way you know where I am should you need me okay?"

"All right."

Lotte passed her parents on the way to the bathroom and grabbed a robe from her bedroom. Christine was resting in Erik's arms tired from dancing. Her feet hurt and sweat dripped down her face. Erik took her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Gently he undid her ballet shoes and then got her a drink of water.

"Looks like to me you got in some vigorous practice today," he said as she drank her water.

"It's not so bad. At least you know your next opera will be a success just like all the rest. The ballet girls are doing so well."

"That's good to hear. I love to hear that my performances are doing well, yet I have yet to choose another. I'll have to go through what's left of the archives and see what's available. Oh I can send Pierre to the music company and see what's new."

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be wonderful. You always seem to leave the audience asking for more. You never cease to amaze me."

Erik chuckled. "That was my plan all along. I'm doing my best to make sure your beautiful voice reaches every edge of that house am I not?"

Before Christine could answer Jacqueline appeared in the doorway the monkey tucked under one arm and a book tucked under the other. "Granpa?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, my love."

She came over to the bed and held up the book. Erik reached over and lifted her up. "Read?"

"What book do we have here? Ah, one about the zoo huh? Let's ask Grandma if she would like to look with us."

Jacqueline crawled over to Christine's side. "Read?" she repeated herself sitting there on her hands and knees.

"I'd love to hear a story. Darling will you do the honors?" Christine asked as she propped up the pillows and leaned back against them.

"I have no problem with that," Erik replied as he leaned back against the pillows and had Jacqueline crawl into his lap. Christine proceeded to lean on his shoulder. As Erik read Jacqueline pointed out the pictures and he would sound out the names of the animals for her.

When they got to the monkeys she held up her monkey in childlike innocence. "Monkey!"

"Those are real monkeys Jacqueline. They live at the zoo or in the jungle."

"Me see real monkeys?" she asked.

"Someday you may," Erik said turning the page.

Jacqueline looked up at him then up at her grandma. When she turned to look at the doorway she saw her mother standing there in a white dress a towel wrapped around her hair. "Mama read?" she chimed causing Erik and Christine to look up.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Lotte asked.

"Of course not darling. Come over and sit down. I'll dry your hair for you," Christine offered.

Lotte came in and sat on the edge of the bed. Christine took the towel and began drying out her curls. Erik continued to read. Soon after feeling a little lonely Pierre joined them and together the 5 of them were sitting on the bed listening to the story. To be all together was a real joy and every one of them was wishing the exact same thing; don't let the happiness ever end.

But what they had failed to realize was that one of them was still being hunted and the hunters was five floors up above them seeking out their prey.

* * *

Doesn't it just suck when happiness is broken by the hatred of others? It may have been months, but nothing will stop them until they have what they want. Sorry in advance for the cliff hanger, but this is a good place to stop for now. Please don't hurt me. Review for the love of Jacqueline. 


	52. Buried Secrets

Okay I'm sure people will hate me for this chapter, but I will deeply apologize ahead of time for the events about to take place. And I hope no one is annoyed that this story is going on for too long. I never intended it to go this far, but once I started I got hooked and so many ideas came to my head. I'm glad you guys have continued giving your reviews. Whenever I feel down I remember all the cool (virtual) Phantom things I've received from the reviewers and I get the urge to write again. (Grins at the fact that I have two virtual Erik plushies) But someday soon I hope to make one for real. So yeah stated above don't hate me for this chapter. Time/psycho you wanted action and girl you're getting action. (Attempts a diabolical laugh and ends up coughing) Ow!

* * *

Disclaimer: It's about time I mention that I don't own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters, but Lotte, Pierre, Jacqueline, Madeline, and Lyle, are all my original creations. They're names are commonly used, but if their personalities are duplicated without my consent I'll allow Erik to tear you limb from limb. Hey calm down already I'm not that mean. 

Also there are some sexual thoughts in this chapter, but it's only Erik reflecting on the past, so I'll keep it family friendly. Also I think I goofed somewhere on which side of Erik's face is the deformity, but from here I will have it right. I will be going back through chapters later to make sure I did it right.

* * *

Chapter 52: Buried Secrets 

The men that had burned Raoul's house to the ground were on the prowl again. As the family sat down below they searched the upper floors after receiving a tidbit from an unknown source about Erik's whereabouts. Mme. Giry had been disturbed by their presence and approached them.

"Can I ask why you gentlemen are in the Opera House?"

"We are looking for someone named Erik. We're told he resides here as the manager and we wish to speak with him," the leader said turning to her.

"That was the name of our old manager. The new manager's name is Armand. You'll have no luck finding Erik here sir."

"Well then may we speak with the current manager? Maybe he knows where the Erik fellow has relocated."

"Well I'm sorry, but Monsieur Armand is on holiday until the fall season starts. I will inform him that you came looking for him though if you would like?"

"Yes, we would. We'll be back in time for the fall season and hopefully he will be willing to speak with us or there will be horrible consequences to pay Madame."

Mme. Giry watched them leave. Who had told them about Erik and what did they want with him? When she was sure the men were gone she took one of Erik's other passages and arrived in the music room. "Erik come out this instant I have some startling news to share with you," she called out.

Erik looked up from the book and noticed everyone looking up at him. "Sounds like Mme. Giry. I wonder what could be the matter," he said as he handed Jacqueline to Lotte and set the book down on the bed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Christine asked.

"No, you all stay here. She sounds serious about something and probably wants to discuss it in private. I'll be right back."

Erik came into the music room and found Mme. Giry staring out across the lake. She turned as he approached her and told him about what had happened. "…My guess is they're working for Raoul even in death. They were probably the ones that burned down the house."

"But what caused them to start looking now? They left us alone for quite awhile. Why all of a sudden would they start up again?" Erik asked in bewilderment at the situation

"They want you dead end of story, but seeing as you and Christine escaped the fire trap they have a new reason to track you down. Also seeing as you have the Vicomte's money in your procession my guess is the money was promised to them for your death and they want it. That is what this society has come to; power and greed."

"I wonder Mme. Giry, how come you haven't turned me in? You could easily throw me in jail and end all this by seeing me hang," Erik said causing Mme. Giry to frown.

"Why would I do such a thing? There may be things about you I don't like Erik, but that doesn't mean I would turn you in and say to hell with you. Christine is like a daughter to me and seeing as your married to her if I was to do that she would never forgive me. Besides do you really want the one that took you from behind cold iron bars to be the one that puts you back there? It pained me enough to see you in jail the first time."

"I know," Erik replied.

"If you knew then why did you ask?"

"I like it better when you say it. Just shows what a good friend you are Mme. Giry."

She gave a long sigh before punching Erik's arm. "I don't know how you do it, but you do something that makes me tolerate you."

Erik grinned.

xxxxx

The fall season had reared its ugly head much too soon for Erik and now he was at his wits end trying to get everything together. Every morning he would go up to the manager's office and work almost all day before returning home and allowing himself to fall across the bed and go to sleep. Yet even in sleep his mind was racing at the thought of those men hunting him down. But he did his best to worry about that in secret so as not to frighten his family. He had told Christine about what Mme. Giry said, but then explained that he had everything under control.

Christine understood how busy he was and never questioned his absence. She was just grateful to climb into bed each night after a long rehearsal and curl up next to her husband. She would remove the mask for him and caress his cheeks gently, so that even in sleep he would get that sensation of having her close.

When Erik would awake in the morning he would find Christine lying beside him and he would reach over allowing the smell of roses to hit his nose. She was so beautiful when she slept and there were so many times it pained him to get up and leave her. Especially this morning, because it marked the day that he had first reviled him self as her Angel of Music.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It had been gala night and due to his fantastic act of dropping a backdrop on La Carlotta he gave Christine the chance to grace the stage and marvel the audience with her voice. He had decided that would be the night to finally show him self to her. With the power of his voice he brought her down to the lair and had his first act of love.

Lying besides Christine on the bed Erik was blushing, but then he realized that that night had been what started everything. But why should he feel bad about the whole thing? She had wanted it just as bad. He would never force her to do anything she didn't feel comfortable with.Yet, she was the one who had started it anyway; she had kissed him so deeply and so passionately that he had forgotten all acts of being a gentlemen and next thing he knew they had been on the bed.

He at least had the decency to ask her if that had been what she really wanted before they had become one. Her eyes had seemed as if they were pleading with him and she had nodded.

Erik sat up and sighed. He felt so selfish for having taken that which is special from Christine, but she had loved him. So if that was true it shouldn't matter right? He looked down at his wife. Her gorgeous brown curls were hanging around her and she had a smile on her face. He touched the right side of his own face. She always told him those three little words, but sometimes he doubted them. Why should she love someone as ugly as him?

He shook his head trying to rid him self of the thought. She said she loved him and that was that. No more doubting those words. He pushed back the blanket and crawled out of bed, his head buzzing with his thoughts. He dressed quickly and put on the mask, shuddering as the cold porcelain touched his bare skin.

Then he went over to the vase on his desk and took out the most beautiful rose; one that was in full bloom and clean of its thorns. Then he pulled out a black ribbon and sprayed a small puff of his cologne on it before tying it around the rose's stem. It was only a small token of his love, but he knew Christine appreciated them. He lifted the curtain on his wife's side and placed the rose in her fingers. She would find it when she awoke and maybe remember the day as well.

He kissed her cheek before he left the room and strolled up one of the tunnels towards the back of the lair. Reaching the manager's office Erik gave a sigh of relief and opened the blind letting the sunlight in. As much of a burden the sunlight was, he didn't seem to mind it from time to time. Erik had taken it upon himself to put two-way glass in the door leading into the office, so he had a clear view of who was out in the hall, but they couldn't see him.

Seeing as the hallway was clear and his sixth sense wasn't acting up he assumed everything was well and sat down at the desk anxious to get working on the finances and the payroll.

xxxxx

Christine could remember movement from earlier, but she knew well that it was only Erik getting up and going to work. She went to sit up when she felt something in her fingers. Opening her eyes she saw Erik's rose. "Oh, Erik you remembered," she said sweetly kissing the rose. "I knew you wouldn't forget that first night I saw you."

She smiled at the gift and sat up. How hard could it be to forget such a night? Pushing back the covers she lifted the curtain and climbed out of bed. The smell of Erik's cologne and the perfume of the roses was such a familiar smell that she never grew tired of it. Changing into her ballet clothes she felt so alive and awake that she was ready to tackle any dance Mme. Giry threw at her.

She went into the kitchen and made a light breakfast. Lotte came in later carrying Jacqueline, who still carried her monkey around, but had now given it a name. "Monk want yummy too," she said to her mother.

"Yes, Monk can have some too. Does he like cereal?"

Jacqueline nodded. "Yummy!"

Christine smiled. Soon Jacqueline would be two years old and it was never a big surprise at how much energy a two year old had within them. You give them just an ounce of freedom and they could walk all over you.

Pierre came into the kitchen and made it aware that they should hurry, because Mme. Giry hated when anyone was late for practice. He went to the counter and made up a piece of toast; spreading some jelly on it.

"We'll be ready in just a moment dear. Stop being such a stick in the mud," Lotte said as she wiped some cereal off Jacqueline's face.

"I'm not a stick in the mud, I just don't want to hear Mme. Giry's late lecture again. I've heard it at least three times thanks to you two."

Both of them fell silent and breakfast was finished in silence except for Jacqueline banging her hands against the table.

xxxxx

After some time they finally got up on the stage and stood amongst the other ballet girls. Madeline ran over to Lotte and the girls began giggling about something. Christine was so proud of Lotte making a new friends. Even though her daughter had been without human contact, except from Erik and Pierre, for a good number of years, it wassuch a joy for her to see Lotte talking with girls her own age.

"I can't believe it Lotte," Madeline exclaimed. "Lyle proposed to me last night. Look at the ring he gave me." She held out her hand where a diamond ring twinkled on her ring finger.

"Oh, Madeline it's beautiful. I'm so excited for you," Lotte exclaimed giving Madeline a hug.

"I can't wait. I hope someday to have a daughter as beautiful as Jacqueline. You're so lucky. Speaking of which where is she?"

"She's with Pierre. He's busy working on the posters for the show, so she shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Why didn't you have your father watch her today?"

"He's working on financial things today, so he prefers to work in silence. It wouldn't be right to leave her with him all the time, as much as he enjoys watching her."

Madeline nodded.

Meg appeared around the corner of the backdrop and ran over to Christine. "Good morning Christine. I assume you slept well."

"Oh, as soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light. Besides every night next to Erik is like a wonderful dream."

Meg giggled. "I can only imagine. You're so lucky to have the man of your dreams. I still can't seem to find any worthy of me."

"Don't give up hope Meg. He's out there waiting for you to grace him with your presence and then sweep you off your feet. Trust me he's there."

"You sound so sure."

"I am."

Before either could speak a loud clatter came from behind the drop and there was a sound of raised voices. Everyone raced to the sides of the backdrop to see Mme. Giry thrown to the ground by three large men. They were cursing loudly and they each had a pistol in their hands.

"Now tell us where the manager is hiding or we'll shot you in the head," the leader shouted.

"I already told you that Monsieur Armand is not to be bothered today. He has a lot of work, but you may come back tomorrow," Mme. Giry shouted back.

"You're hiding something we know you are. With all these excuses I wouldn't be surprised that Erik is hiding here in the theatre at this exact moment. Now out with it."

"I will tell you nothing."

"Then I have no choice," the man said holding up his pistol.

"NOOOOOOO!" Meg shouted as she ran forward. Startled by the scream the leader looked up and smiled. He turned to one of the other men and gave a slight nod. The man on his right smiled and came up grabbing Meg around the waist and lifting her off the ground.

"What do you want me to do with her boss?" the man asked as Meg pounded him on the back

"Take her out back to the wagon. She'll be a nice ransom to this Erik person."

Christine wasn't about to let them take Meg away. She ran over despite Lotte's cry of terror. "Let her go!" she pleaded with them. The other man reached down and grabbed her.

"Look boss we have two lovely ladies. Should we grab any others?"

The ballet girls whimpered and a bunch of them disappeared from view. Lotte turned to Madeline. "Run to my father's office as fast as you can. It's right next to the manager's box."

"Come with me. I'm scared," Madeline exclaimed biting her lip.

"You can do it Madeline. If anyone can get there fast enough it's you. Please do this for me."

Madeline swallowed and with a blink of tears she raced off down the stairs into the house and into the lobby. Lotte turned back to the scene developing. The man holding his pistol held out a letter to Mme. Giry, who took it willingly. Her mother and Meg were struggling with their captors as they hurried towards the back doors. Lotte wanted badly to go and help them, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to take them on by herself.

"Give the Phantom this letter. Even though you'll be dead." He cocked the pistol and the most horrifying sound of a bullet digging itself into flesh hit the ears of the ballet girls. All of them covered their ears in disgust, but couldn't pull their eyes away from the sight. The man looked up at them and smiled before following his men out into the back alley.

Lotte was the first to move. She raised her hand motioning for the other girls to stay back and crept towards Mme. Giry. The old woman's was grasping the letter in one hand while her other was over the wound in the right side of her chest. Blood flowed freely from the wound over the black fabric of her dress.

"Mme. Giry can you hear me?" Lotte asked quietly kneeling down besides her.

"Lotte, dear where is Meg? I heard her, but I can not see her. Where is she?"

Lotte's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to tell her the truth about Meg, fearing it would crush the woman's heart. "She's…well she's…" Lotte just couldn't push herself to say it.

"I won't get to see her one last time. Here child make sure your father gets this and tell him that I always kept his secret. That even in death I'll keep his identity secret," Mme. Giry said.

Lotte took the letter and looked at it. But she placed it aside and took Mme. Giry's hand. "Don't worry Mme. My father is coming and he can help you like you helped him. Please just hang on just a little bit longer."

"I can't my dear. The pain is too much for my body to handle anymore. I must go. I am being called by the angels to take my place among them and dance once again." Mme. Giry closed her eyes and Lotte felt her hand go limp in her own.

"Mme. Giry? Mme. Giry!" she cried.

The other ballet girls looked up from where they had been standing and crying at Lotte's shout. The ballet teacher had been killed by the acts of cruelty. Erik and Madeline soon appeared through the house doors and raced up to the stage. As soon as his foot hit the top of the stage the ballet girls raced over to him talking all at once about what had happened.

"Girls, calm down and speak one at a time," Erik said putting his hands up to silence them.

A girl by the name of Lily stepped forward, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Some men just shot Mme. Giry." She gasped and took a deep breath. "They also took Meg and Madame Daae away with them."

"Where did they take them?"

"We don't know Monsieur," Katharine spoke up.

"Where are Mme. Giry and Lotte?"

Katharine pointed to the backdrop and Erik hurried behind it. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Lotte kneeling beside the fallen form of Mme. Giry. Slowly he moved forward cursing to himself for not being here sooner. Lotte heard him and looked up her eyes full of tears.

There was no sign of life in the old woman's body and Erik knew there was no hope in saving his one true friend. The only person who had ever shown real pity for him and brought him here to hide away from the cruelties of the outside world. Madeline had told him that the men had asked for him, but because Mme. Giry wasn't about to spill the beans on Erik's behalf had lost her own life.

Lotte stood and came over to him. "She's gone," she whispered. "And they took Mother with them along with Meg." She bit her lip as more tears trickled down her cheeks. For a moment she only stood there tears beginning to fall harder before she fell into him and sobbed into his waistcoat.

He held her tightly. "Lotte, we'll get them back."

"Mme. Giry never told them. She took your secret to the grave!" she cried out. "They threatened her and Meg went to stop them, but they grabbed her. Mother wasn't about to let them do that, so when she tried to stop it they grabbed her to. I wanted to help, but I was so scared. Oh, Father I was so scared."

Erik was too angry with himself to answer. He had been busy working and at first ignored the knocks at the door. When they had become stronger and he heard Madeline shouting did he react. The poor girl was exhausted from crying, but had managed to tell him of the three men and Mme. Giry getting shot.

Having heard that Erik took off towards the stage hoping he wasn't too late. But now he realized he was and what was worse was that his beloved had been taken captive by the mob along with Meg. It had been his fault and tears ran down his face at the thought.

Madeline had joined them and was looking Mme. Giry over. But then she saw the letter on the floor. She reached down and picked it up. "Sir, this note is addressed to you."

"Let me see it," Erik said as he pulled away from Lotte and reached out for the note.

As he ripped it open Pierre and Jacqueline appeared from one of the back rooms. "I heard a shot. What happened?"

"Pierre, get Jacqueline out of here. This isn't for her eyes."

It was too late. Jacqueline's eyes gazed upon Mme. Giry. "Why is Lady Giry sleeping?" she asked.

Lotte took Jacqueline into her arms and leaned into Pierre. "Hold me," she squeaked sadly. "Hold me and don't let go."

Pierre wrapped his arms around her and held her as Erik fished out the note and began to read it:

_Monsieur,_

_So you and your lady friend managed to escape the burning house. How you accomplished the feat is a real mystery to me and my men, but it doesn't matter that much to us anymore. All that matters is your still running free in __Paris__ and we can't allow that. Plus you have some thing we truly want. We were promised graciously by Raoul de Changy for your death and we would like the money along with your dead carcass. I think The Phantom of the Opera would be a nice addition to my collection._

_But yet again you managed to slip past me and because of it your ballet teacher has suffered a terrible fate indeed and I can not say what is in store for the other two women we managed to take with us. Such beauty they possess. If you want them both back alive then you must do as I command. One of my men will be back at __midnight__ to get your answer. Agree to hand yourself and the money over to us and the women will go free, but if you say no they will both die and you will have no one to blame, but yourself._

_Once we receive your answer, I will send the man back with directions to our warehouse. Bring whoever you want with you, but it won't do much good I'm afraid. If you try and fight us I'm afraid we'll outnumber you, but who knows we may allow you to see your wife one last time._

_We await your answer_

_Signed,_

_Fletcher_

Erik was now furious and was about to rip the letter in two, but stopped. There was information within the note that he needed. But he was so worried about Christine. Was she all right? What were they doing to her? Releasing an anguished cry he fell to his knees in despair. Tears streamed down his face at the thought that he had forgotten to say those three little words to her this morning and may never get the chance to say them to her again.

* * *

Hurray the next chapter is finished. I hope to end this story around 60 chapters so I have 8 more chapters to wrap things up and leave everyone with a decent ending. The last 8 updates may be spaced out a bit seeing as because of my love to write I neglected my homework a bit and need to get my grades up so if I have long breaks in between my chapters don't be mad. It will probably be harder for me then for any of you so if you could throw me a little boost of confidence in getting school work done I'll appreciate it.

I may add at the end a long thank you page and other things like that for fun, so if you want to be recognized and haven't made a review get it in. I want to make sure I get everyone. Also all the members of the Raoul Haters United Club will be recognized, which it isn't too late to join. If you hate the foppish Raoul then join by reviewing my story and making me aware that you want to join. It's not that hard trust me. Erik and I became members why shouldn't you?

All right that's enough babbling from me. Love you all and have a good night.


	53. Madeline's Story

I apologize again for the last chapter, but it kind of makes sense seeing as I already screwed up the end of the movie by killing Raoul. Also I know I said I may try to stop at 60 chapters, but I'm going to drop that idea and just let the story go as long as I can come up with a plot. That should make you happy.

This chapter is while Erik waits for the man to give his answer and we learn a bit about our friend Madeline. We also find out what has become of Christine and Meg. Well enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

Chapter 53: Madeline's Story 

Christine and Meg had been blindfolded, bound, and taken to only god knows where on the other side of town. They were led through what felt like hours of tunnels in the dark until the blindfolds and the bounds were removed. They were pushed into a dark room and the door slammed shut.

"Let us out of here! Please don't keep us in here," Christine begged pounding on the door.

"Shut your trap or we'll make sure we kill that man the minute he steps inside the building."

Right away Christine backed away from the door and tripped over her own feet causing herself to fall to the floor. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness she made out a single bed along one wall and a chair in the opposite corner. Meg sat down on the bed and drew her knees up under her chin. "It would serve him right if they did kill him," she snapped.

Christine looked at her friend in udder shock. "Meg what are you saying? Do you really wish my husband dead?"

"Does it surprise you that much Christine? Because of his carelessness my mother is dead. He knew damn well about the risks involved yet he chose to ignore them. I hate him Christine. Ever since I first came face to face with him I hated him. If I could I'd kill him myself."

"It's not all Erik's fault Meg. I trust my husband to be innocent. We all knew there would be problems and in many circumstances there wasn't much we could do. All we can do now is sit back and come up with a plan. Even though I know Erik will come for us. He may have his flaws, but I love him, because unlike other men he tries his best to make up for them. I know he'll come."

She could feel tears fall down her cheeks and she shivered from the fact that the room was cold and she only had on her ballet clothes. All she wanted was Erik to be here with her wrapping his arms around her and keeping her warm under his cape. She felt so alone even though Meg was there with her.

Suddenly a blanket draped over her shoulders as Meg came and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Christine. I guess I was just angry. Mama was all I had and now I'm alone. I have no family."

"That's not true Meg. You have a family…with me and my family. We won't leave you alone."

Meg gave a timid cry before she fell into Christine's arms sobbing. Christine held onto her and tried her best not to cry herself. _"Oh, Erik, please be careful. I don't want the same fate to befall you. If only I could have told you this morning that I loved you."_ She looked at the ring on her finger and let out a chocked sob.

xxxxx

Erik paced back and forth across the stage. He held the letter in a clenched fist and from time to time looked down at it in a state of rage that he thought he would never reach again. He compared the two choices that lay before him. If he agreed Christine would go free, but he would lose his own life and all the money, but it he disagreed then Christine and Meg would die. Either way he was going to lose.

At least he would get to see Christine one last time if he agreed. He would finally have the chance to tell her just how special she was to him and wish her well in the world without him. Tell her to care for Lotte, Pierre, and Jacqueline; and get them away from the Opera House. The building would be filled with way to many memories and it wouldn't be right to face those days in and day out without him to guide them.

Fighting the urge to reach out and kill the next thing that passed by him he turned his attention to Mme. Giry, who was still slumped against the wall. Erik knew deep within his heart that he had truly lost a true friend. He owed her so much for helping him all this time. It was her that took him away from the cruelties of the outside world, allowed him the space to build his underground world, got him the supplies he needed to expand on his knowledge, and she always made sure Box 5 was left empty for his use.

There were so many other things he recalled. She was the one, who allowed him to get close to Christine and allowed him to sing and teach her, she had helped him when he was in jail, saved him from the faire a second time, and had been along for the entire ride of solving the problem between him and Raoul.

Big tears rolled down his cheeks and landed upon the woman's worn and pale face. Erik took up a large white sheet and after one last prayer to God; he draped the cloth over the body, hiding it from all human eyes.

Another presence was in the room, but Erik was too preoccupied to notice. The figure was hidden around the edge of the backdrop watching him as he had dropped the cloth over Mme. Giry. There was the sound of a chocked sob and Erik sprung into action rushing over to the drop and pulling it back knocking someone to the floor. In his rage he hadn't notice her until she let out a pleading gasp.

"I'm sorry Monsieur! I shouldn't have been spying. Don't hurt me," Madeline cried out as she curled herself in a tiny ball afraid he was going to hit her or something worse.

Erik reached down and she shuddered in fear. "Don't worry Madeline, I won't hurt you. You just startled me that is all." He reached out his hand again and she took it. "What are you doing out here anyway? I thought I sent everyone back to their rooms."

"You did, but I just had to know that everything is okay. A lot of the other girls were in the other dorm talking it over and I didn't want to be alone. And after seeing it happen I didn't want to talk of it anymore either."

Erik patted her hand gently. "Then we won't talk of it here. But you're welcome to stay here with me for awhile. I don't mind the company."

"Thank you monsieur; I truly appreciate it."

"Madeline please just call me Erik. No need to be formal at a time like this."

"I'm sorry. That's just the way I was taught, that is when I actually got to go to school."

Erik was confused. "Didn't you go to school like all other children at the proper age?"

"No, I didn't. Let's just say I wasn't exactly wanted by my family. I haven't been home since I was 12 years old."

"But you're the doctor's youngest daughter aren't you? You could easily go home and visit for the holidays and such right?"

"I'm not welcome in my house anymore."

"Would you like to explain why? You look as if you have a lot to get off your chest," Erik said giving her a small smile.

He led her to a couple of chairs and had her sit down. Then he sat across from her and asked her to tell him what was wrong.

"Well I'm the youngest of four children in my family. There's my older brother Charlie, studying medicine in Russia and there are my sisters, Emma and Emily. They're twins and they left for America to become nurses. I found out when I was 5 years old that my father had wanted another son, but he got me instead. So he lived with it until he asked me what I planned to do when I grew up. I was only 5 years old when he asked me that."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I wanted to dance. I asked him if I could go to school for ballet, and he slapped me across the face," Madeline said letting out a forceful sob. "He yelled at me saying his children were to become doctors or nurses, not some long legged girl in a revealing tutu. For the rest of my life I feared my father and did my best to do what he wanted. The only problem with me being a doctor was the sight of blood or someone in pain made me sick to my stomach and I would have to throw up. That only made my father more upset and I begged him if I could do something else. He refused and told me to suck it up and do what I was supposed to."

"That's horrible. Didn't you have any friends to talk to or what about your Mother?"

"She didn't care what was going on. She was busy helping in the office once I was old enough to care for myself. My brother was really mean to me saying I was weak and would laugh at me every time I got sick. The only comfort I ever got was from my sisters. They taught me to read and write whenever they had time and they would bring it up to my parents that Charlie was picking on me. They never thought there perfect son was doing anything wrong, so they never believed us. Charlie left for Russia, so we got a little bit of peace in the house; that was until my sisters left for America. I begged them not to go, but they had said that they would write once a month while at college and then they would be home for Christmas."

She let out another sob and blew her nose in the handkerchief that Erik had handed her. "Do you want to stop now and take a break?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'd much rather get this all off my chest now or I'll be upset for weeks."

"We can't have that now, can we? Do continue."

"Well my sisters wrote to me once a month and came for the Christmas holidays as they promised, but after they finished college I received a note that they had both found jobs as nurses and both had found husbands. They planned to live in America to raise families and to work. I was the only child left and I was forced to help around the office. But I ended up making the biggest mistake of my life. A lady was giving birth and I was supposed to bring the hot water. Well seeing all the blood I fainted and the whole bucket of hot water fell on my father. He was furious and after allowing me to collect my belongings he kicked me out of the house. I was only 12 years old. I spent one night on the streets before I came across Mme. Giry's ballet school. I stared into the window wishing I could dance like the girls inside, but I had no money.'

'So I started to walk away, but Mme. Giry must have seen me, because she came outside and stopped me. She was the only other person who ever heard this tale before and had promised me she would share the knowledge with no one. I told her I wanted to dance and in exchange for working around the ballet school I received lessons and a place to sleep. For years I practiced and soon found out about the reopening of the Opera House and the management looking for new talent.'

'I remember the audition. I was so nervous, but the minute my foot hit the stage I was given so much confidence that I was pushing to do my very best. You even told me I had a lot of useful talent and for that I am most grateful that you are the manager of this establishment. You seem to know what makes a dancer good."

"You could say that. I've been around the Opera ever since I was a young boy. I studied the dance moves, the lyrics, and how everything in this place worked. When I saw you dance I knew you had that special something we were looking for. I've said it once and I'll saw it again Madeline, that you have a lot of useful talent," Erik said patting her hand again.

"Thank you. But there was an incident last year that really proved my parents had forgotten about me. The second Sunday of "Love Concurs All" I saw them sitting out in the audience, so I made sure to do my absolute best and show them how I had succeed at something. But when the show was over they did not come back and congratulate me. I went outside hoping to talk with them when I saw them get in a carriage and leave. I feel as if they disowned me or something. I wrote to my sisters, but I still haven't received a reply. That was last year."

By now she was crying and she blew her nose again. Erik rubbed her back, but suddenly she fell into his arms. "Madeline?"

"I don't want to be hated by my family Erik. I want them to love me and love what I do. Why can't they see that this makes me happy?"

Erik helped her sit up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Did you forget all of those here that love you like Lyle, Lotte, and Mme. Giry? Everyone in this Opera House belongs to one big family and when one of us feelspains the rest feel pain. Don't think you can't come to us when you're feeling down about something. We'll listen and maybe come up with a way to make you feel better. You understand that right?"

She nodded and smiled. Then they both heard someone call out her name. "Madeline? Darling, where are you?"

"It's Lyle. He's probably worried about me," Madeline said wiping her eyes and sitting up properly. "I'm over here Lyle."

Lyle appeared from behind the backdrop and came over to them. "Madeline I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"Here talking with Erik. He made me feel a lot better about the loss of Mme. Giry."

"Well that was nice of him." Lyle turned to Erik. "Thank you for talking with her. I was almost afraid she was falling apart over the whole thing, because I had passed the dorms and saw all the girls gossiping except for her and Lotte. So I of course became a bit frantic in trying to find her."

"Was no problem at all," Erik said standing and offering Madeline his hand, so she could stand as well. "She is an interesting person to talk to and she helped me calm myself down too. If I'm going to get my wife back its best that I save my energy."

"When are they coming for their answer?"

"Not till midnight. That's ten hours from now. I'm worried out of my mind about her and Meg."

"When you go Erik I'll go with you."

"No, I'm going alone. I don't want to be responsible for anyone else's life."

"You won't be. I want to come on my own free will. I'll be responsible for my own life."

Madeline took his hands. "But Lyle it's dangerous. You saw what happened to Mme. Giry."

"I know darling, but I want to make sure we get our manager in of there and out in one piece. Erik's been the best manager this building has had in years from what I heard. He pays the employees well,feeds us good food, and put a roof over our heads to keep us warm and dry. I won't work for anyone else."

Erik never felt so pleased in all his life. "If you want to come then be here at 11, so we can be ready when they send their messenger. Bring along some food and maybe a gun or sword if you have one. I'll fight all of them if I have to. Forget my vow; I'll kill every one of those yellow bellied thugs."

Lyle nodded and led Madeline away. Erik was left alone again and sighed. He had 10 hours to come up with a plan, but he decided to do something productive. He went into the wood shop and spent a good number of hours, cutting, sanding, nailing, carving, and varnishing a coffin for Mme. Giry. When he finished he carried it up to the stage and laid her gently inside. Before putting the lid on he saw some roses resting inside a vase. He took them and laid them gently upon Mme. Giry's chest.

"Mme. Giry I appreciate every thing you did for me and my family and I want youto know that I apologize for all those wisecracks I made. I would never push you into your grave or something of that nature. As you can see I took the time to lay you to rest properly. You brought me into darkness, but have returned me to the light."

With that he placed the lid on the coffin and just looked down on it wiping tears from his eyes. He looked down at his pocket watch. He still had at least 5 hours before he had to give his answer and 4 hours before he meet up with Lyle. He decided he needed a brief nap if he was going to accomplish anything. It was quite clear that if he was to make up for this he had to bring Meg and Christine back safely.

* * *

I hope this satisfy you guys. Now we now a little bit more about Madeline and that Mme. Giry and Erik was big impacts on her. Also we see that Erik has a lot of respect for Mme. Giry.

Next chapter Erik gives his answer and will be on his way to rescue his beloved Christine. I promise you won't be disappointed.


	54. Hell Frozen Over

The weather around here is so tricky. I went on a hunt down in greater Mankato for anyplace that would have Susan Kay's Novel the Phantom, but I came up empty handed. But anyway the weather was sunny with no clouds, so it was hot, but it was windy, so I wanted a hoodie. Grrr. I got very uncomfortable, but I think this chapter will probably leave you ice cold, Brrrr. But you'll be warmed up once again.

Also there are some fierce insults that come from Erik's mouth and that is why I have a PG-13 warning, so just warning you. And I know in the last chapter I had the note say they would get the reply and then send those directions, but that would take to long, so I'm going to have it that they go right away.

* * *

Chapter 54: Hell Frozen Over 

After a very restless two hour nap Erik sat up and looked over at the unoccupied spot next to him. The rose he had given Christine that morning was still resting on her pillow where she had left it. He climbed out of bed and went to the wardrobe. Something in his mind was telling him to bring a dress and a blanket for Christine and Meg. He wasn't exactly sure why, but it sounded like a good idea.

Tying his sword to his belt he wondered what Christine must be going through at his expense. Finally he grabbed the final item and tucked it away inside his cape, but he hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that. Though if it did he wasn't going to fear the urge to use it.

When he finally came out of the bedroom with a bag slung over his shoulder he was surprised to find Pierre resting on the couch with his shoulder bag and dressed in his jacket and boots.

"Pierre where exactly do you plan on going?" Erik questioned him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm going with you. Lotte insisted I give you a hand and I'm not about to let her down."

"As much as I don't like the idea you're welcome to come along. Let me just stock up on some things and then we have to meet up with Lyle. By the way where are Lotte and Jacqueline?"

"Lotte went to bed awhile ago and Jacqueline has been asleep for a few hours now." Erik picked up a bottle of wine. "Oh, no need to pack that. I got you covered," Pierre said pointing to his bag.

"Well I have to get the money then. I just hate the fact that I have to give that and my life to those ungrateful piles of filth."

"It's either that or Christine. I know you don't want that."

Erik let out a shuddered sigh and went to the small safe hidden in the corner and put in the combination. When it opened he split the money into 3 piles before stuffing one pile into his bag. "Pierre, take this pile and stick it in your bag. Hopefully we can buy ourselves some time by saying we don't have all of it. Yet, I hope I'm not making a big mistake."

There was the sound of a door opening and Lotte stepped into the music room. She was dressed in a night gown and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Pierre was busy putting his portion of the money into his bag so Erik crossed over to her.

"Did we wake you my dear?"

"No, I was half asleep and heard the two of you talking. I was hoping to see you before you left."

"I didn't want to trouble you, but I see now that there is no way around that. Come here."

Lotte came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Bring Mother back. And if you can please bring yourself back as well. It seems that Raoul has ruined our lives. He is such a…"

"Lotte now let's not use such language. A more sensible name for him that insists of using non-negative terms is fop."

"Fop! What does that mean?" Erik whispered the meaning into her ear. Lotte let out a giggle. "That would describe him all right. But Father I hate that I may never see you again because of the fop. He's trying to tear our family apart."

"I'm aware of this. But don't you worry anymore darling. I will not fall to them that easily. And I will bring Meg and your Mother back. Raoul won't be allowed to have her even in death."

Lotte leaned her head against his chest wishing none of this had happened. She had witnessed her Father cheating death before and she knew he could easily do it again, but she was having doubts. Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts she felt a hand against her cheek.

"I love you Father."

"And I love you Lotte. If you like while we're gone you can invite Madeline down to keep you company. I amuse she may need comfort as well."

"I'll keep that in mind." She pulled away from him and went over to Pierre, who hugged her tightly. "Be careful my love. I don't want Jacqueline to be without a father."

"She won't be I can assure you that."

"But what if she asks what has become of you? It would be wrong to lie to her."

"Tell her we had some business to take care of and will be back soon. Technically that isn't lying."

"But what if you or Father, don't come back?"

"Then tell her the truth. You can do it Lotte. You'll know what to say."

Erik grabbed the last pile of money. "Come along Pierre. We need to meet Lyle upstairs."

Pierre gave Lotte one last hug then followed Erik up the tunnel to Christine's dressing room. The entire stage was dark, but there was a faint glow coming from the direction of Mme. Giry's coffin. Standing within the glow were Madeline and Lyle.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming or not," Lyle said turning towards them. "Oh, Pierre you're coming on this mission too?"

"My wife insisted I help out. Not to say that I don't want to go, but I hate the thought of leaving them here unprotected. You don't think Raoul told them about the lair?" Pierre asked turning to Erik.

Erik thought it over and realized he was in a sticky situation. With Christine and Meg gone, Mme. Giry dead, and the three of them going to fight for Erik's survival there was no one left to protect the other occupants of the Opera House. Jacqueline and Lotte were in an even more dangerous position.

"Madeline, can Jacqueline and Lotte bunk with you till we get back? If they stay down in the lair it could be dangerous."

"Sure, it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Pierre, we still have time so go down and get them."

Pierre nodded and disappeared into the dressing room. After about half an hour he emerged with Lotte carrying Jacqueline, who was sound asleep, behind him.

"I hope us staying with you isn't too much of a bother," Lotte said to Madeline with a timid smile.

"Oh, no problem at all. And I'm sure if you need anything it will all be underground right?"

Lotte nodded.

With a final goodbye the girls headed towards Madeline's room leaving the three men standing in the darkness. Erik handed Lyle the money and had him tuck it away in his bag. Contemplating what to do, they almost missed seeing a man approach them.

"Ahem! Are the three of you quite finished?" a short man asked them illuminated by the lantern in his hand. He was dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and a black trench coat. His lips were curled in anger and under his brown bangs his eyes were a light green color.

Erik looked up. "May we help you Monsieur?"

"The names Monty. I'm here to know what you're answer is sir. Do you agree to our terms or do you disagree?"

"I agree. As long as I get to see Christine before I'm put to death."

"That has all been arranged as long as you have the money."

"I do."

"Then who are these individuals?"

"I'm bringing them with me to assist the women back here after you let them go. The note said I could bring help with me, though I am well aware that you would outnumber us," Erik said with a snarl.

"Right you are. Now I see you have a sword there. Any reason why you may need that?"

"Protection."

"Fine then, but seeing as you agreed I'm to bring you to our warehouse, but to make sure you can't send for anyone else I've been instructed to blindfold each of you. Let's get you out to the carriage first."

Monty led them out to the carriage and Erik locked the back doors of the Opera House securely and tucked the key inside his pocket. Monty had busied himself with tying blindfolds around Pierre's and Lyle's eyes and helping them into the carriage.

"All right sir I need you to remove the mask so I can tie on your blindfold," Monty said as he turned to Erik.

"Give me the blindfold. I can do it myself."

"I'd much rather do it sir. Now just take off the mask and we can get on our way. For I'm sure your lady friend is dying to see you."

In frustration Erik took off the mask and tucked it into his cape. Monty reached up with the blindfold and tied it around his eyes. Then proceeded to help him into the carriage. Monty seated himself and the carriage jerked forward before moving down the road.

Lyle, Pierre, and Erik all held their bags close and sat in complete silence. Erik was however terrified sitting there without his mask on. He still had it, but without it on he felt powerless and naked. Yet, seeing Christine again was all that mattered and she loved him with or without the mask.

xxxxx

After what felt like forever the carriage came to a stop. The three of them were led inside and unknown to them they were separated. Erik was taking down one section of hallways while Lyle and Pierre were taken to the room occupied by Christine and Meg.

Erik however was taken into an office and forced into a chair. The blindfold was removed and Erik was about to pull out his mask when a wooden cane was slammed into the desk in front of him causing him to jump.

"Don't put the mask back on. I would much rather look upon the true face of the man I'm about to kill than one in disguise," Fletcher said promptly raising and slamming the cane into the desk once more.

"If it suits you I will leave it off, but you promised me I would get to see my wife before you're finished with me. I won't let you go back on your words."

"Oh, I'll keep my word Monsieur, but you must keep yours. Did you bring the money like I asked?"

Erik pulled out the third of the money and placed it on the desk. "There you have you precious money now let me see my wife!"

"Relax; you will see her in time. You'll have 24 hours in which to say goodbye. Once you're dead we'll let her and the rest of your friends go free. As we promised. But tell me what is in the bag?"

"Just two dresses and a blanket. The woman were only in ballet things and it's quite cold out. I don't want them to freeze."

"How thoughtful of you. Monty take him to the other room. No need to blindfold him this time. He'll see the way once again and only once again."

Erik was forced from his seat and practically dragged down the halls to a part of the warehouse that was dank, damp, and so cold his breath was long streams of vapor. Finally he was standing in front of a door and Monty had undid a number of locks and pulled it open. The room was pitch black. The man holding onto Erik gave him a shove throwing him to the floor.

"You yellow bellied sons of bitches let me out of here! You said you'd take me to Christine!" Erik screamed as he ran at the now closed door and slammed his fists into the iron.

"Erik! Stop it, Christine's here," Pierre shouted grabbing Erik's wrist. "Don't waste your energy. She needs help."

At the word help Erik spun around and allowed his eyes to readjust to the darkness once more. He made out the bed and the two bodies lying across it. He went over and laid a hand across Christine's cheek. Even though he was wearing gloves he could feel how cold she was.

"Damn then! Damn them all to the bowels of hell! They promised her no harm as long as I agreed to come. She's nearly frozen from the cold of this room. They are more heartless then I once was!" He shouted placing his hands on Christine's cheeks.

Gently he moved his hands along her front checking for any sign of life. Her body was covered in goose bumps and her lips were blue. She had a slight heartbeat and her chest raised and fell just a bit under her ballet clothes. She was so close to death even closer than he was.

"Get the dresses out of my bag. They're both frozen," he shouted feeling Meg's cheek which was just as cold. Lyle grabbed the bag and pulled out the two dresses handing the red one to Erik and held onto the other one, a simple long sleeved white one. "Take care of Meg. I'll take care of Christine. As painful as they may look leave on their corset, because it's may help in keeping them warm," Erik said as he pushed back the blanket and proceeded to change Christine out of her ballet clothes and into the dress.

When he finished he lifted her off the bed, so Pierre could get to Meg. He sat cross legged against the wall and sat Christine down in his lap. Pulling the extra blanket out of his bag he wrapped it around her and then wrapped the cape around them. He looked up and could see Lyle and Pierre sitting on the bed with Meg between them wrapped in the blanket trying to stay warm.

"How long are we going to be in here?" Pierre asked.

Erik sighed. "24 hours. I die tomorrow at midnight."

"I hope they don't plan to put you on display. That would be more horrible than death itself," Lyle said softly hoping to not anger the man now seated on the floor.

Erik looked upon Christine's face before kissing her forehead. "We will have to wait and see. Only time will tell.

xxxxx

Christine still felt cold, but for some reason there was a new sensation sweeping through her; warmth. But what was causing it she couldn't tell. She had been next to Meg on the bed sharing a single blanket for a good number of hours, but that hadn't produced as much heat as she felt now. She shifted a bit and opened her eyes to see Erik, without his mask, sitting above her asleep.

Slowly she reached up her hand, bringing it out from under the blanket and his cape, and touched it to the deformed side of his face. It was cold to the touch and just feeling the cold again made her shiver violently. "Erik!" she whispered, her hand sinking back under his cape and clutching his waistcoat.

Erik opened his eyes and gave a raspy cough. The temperature of the room had gotten to him and his head hurt, but the shake from Christine and her timid cry had aroused him from a deep slumber. He looked down at her and smiled. "Oh, Christine you're alive. I was so afraid the cold had taken you to far from me to rescue you, but you proved me wrong once again."

He reached a hand into the blanket and ran it up and down the length of her arm. She shuddered at his touch and grabbed hold of his wrist. He looked at her in surprise. "Not now Erik. It's much to cold for you to give me shivers, no matter how loving they may be. I must saw I'm more surprised to see you here alive. I thought they were going to take the money and do away with you like they had said."

"No, apparently I have until midnight to live." He pulled out his pocket watch. "I still have plenty of time until then. But how long have you been in this room?"

"Since they brought me here. Oh, Erik it was awful. I had demanded they let us out, but they said they would kill you the minute you stepped in the door if I didn't stop, so I did. Then Meg said she was angry with you, because she…"

"Angry with me? Tell me what she said."

Christine took the time to tell Erik what Meg had said and as she repeated each statement she saw him turn away and there was a distant look in his features. "Erik, she blamed those outbursts on anger. I really hope she didn't mean it, because I don't want you to die. I don't care by whose hand, but I don't want to die. I can't go on without you."

Erik turned to her and caressed her cheek. "You know that's not true. You'll live on and watch our granddaughter grow and be happy. In your prayers you'll tell me of her day and I'll be happy with all of you. If it's too painful for you to stay in the Opera House than by all means get a place in the country. Leave Paris and find that dream home. There is still enough money in the lair for that purpose."

"Hey can you say all this? If you go I'm going with you. Or if not I'll make sure you live. There is no way I can witness such a horrific event such as this," she said pressing herself closer to him.

Erik wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I guess you aren't going to give up on this are you?"

"How can I when you hold such power over me? Even if you were to die you would haunt my thoughts with your voice and so many things would remind me of you. All I want is for the both of us to live until we can no longer and let God take us when he so chooses. I've seen for myself Erik that you're so much stronger then those men. You have something they don't have."

"And what is that?"

"You have a heart. Even though they laughed at you and hated you; you never became one of them. You only killed, because you were confused and didn't understand the feelings going through your mind. Unlike them you're not power hungry or greedy. And even though you have a few flaws you try your hardest to make up for it. That's why I love you darling. Because you showed me that side of you that so few have had a chance to look upon."

A tear fell on Christine's cheek, but it wasn't hers. She heard Erik sniff and shift a bit under her. She sat up and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. There she proceed to place small kisses along his skin. The sniffs became small moans and it pleased her that she was making him feel better. She moved up farther when her lips brushed against his and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her whole body shivered and she moved a bit so that she was kneeling between his legs to make it easier to kiss him.

He pulled back a bit and caught his breath. "You're kissing me as if you'll never see me again."

"I shouldn't be thinking like this I know, but it's possible and I want to prove just how much I love you," Christine said and looked lovingly into his eyes. Then she looked at the bed to see that it was still occupied by Lyle, Pierre, and Meg. "If we get out of this alive. Take me and show me again that you love me. I miss it so much."

Her words seemed to blend together as he ran his hands up and over her hips. "I promise you I will. That would have been my plan for last night if all of this hadn't taken place. Do you remember what happened all those years ago?"

"I lost myself to you," she whispered into his ear. "I found your rose when I awoke that morning. It was such a sweet gift."

"I know how much you love them. I almost didn't want to leave you that morning, but the paperwork was screaming at me to get it done. I couldn't let it sit unfinished could I?"

"I guess not." She leaned her front against him and began kissing him again her hand trailing up the back of his neck and into his hair.

Suddenly the sound of the locks of the door being undone made them freeze up and Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck in fear. He pulled her close and kept his gaze on the door as it was suddenly pushed in so hard they could hear the stone wall crack.

* * *

Oh once again you must suffer the infernal cliffhanger. I am evil. Evil Laugh. I have homework to do tomorrow, technically today, so I needed to get this up. Hope you all like it. Happy Easter everyone and I hope the Easter Bunny leaves you all something special. I in particular leave you all Phantom decorated eggs. Enjoy. 


	55. A Shattered Man

There is some sexual violating going on, but I promise it won't be anything to harsh. Erik however ends up with shattered pride for awhile. I'll let you see for yourself. The next chapter is beginning now.

* * *

Chapter 55: A Shattered Man 

Fletcher stood in the doorway with 4 of his men and Monty, who had a lantern in his hands, standing behind him. Erik stood bringing Christine with him and pushing her behind him. He knew from the look on Fletcher's face what he wanted, but there was no way he would let her be dragged into this. Pierre, Lyle, and Meg looked up from the bed and were soon huddled together in fear for none of them had an idea as to what was going on.

"Where is the rest of the money?" Fletcher demanded

"I was sure I gave it all to you. Don't tell me you miscounted," Erik lied. He felt Christine grab his arm and shake in fear.

"Don't mock me you bastard. Now tell me where the money is. I could kill you now, but that would leave your wife all alone and me without that money."

"Leave her out of this. If you touch a single hair on her head I swear to you you'll be dead in an instant," Erik snarled his hands balled up into fists.

"Monty, grab the girl, you two take hold of him," Fletcher snarled.

Erik was about to jump at Fletcher leaving Christine unprotected. But it was too late. Two of the men grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back throwing him hard into the wall. Aside from the loud thud and the breath Erik sucked through his teeth he heard Christine's screams of protest as Monty dragged her to the center of the room.

"Christine! No, Christine. Let me go. CHRISTINE!" Erik shouted as he tried to pull away.

"Christine!" Meg cried as she tried to get up and go to her friend's side, but one of the other men stood in front of the bed glaring at her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…no…nowhere," Meg stuttered timidly as she crept back between Pierre and Lyle.

"I thought so."

Monty had pulled the blanket from Christine revealing the red dress and Fletcher's eyes gazed upon her. Erik was trying as hard as he could to get away from his captures and get to her. He didn't want them to do anything to her. She looked at him her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Erik…" she started, but Fletcher grabbed her chin roughly between his fingers.

"Don't worry about him any more my darling. He'll be dead soon and then you can live a happy life here with me if you wish."

"I'll never stay here with you," Christine shouted slapping his hand.

That was a big mistake. Fletcher looked at his hand for a second then fiercely grabbed Christine around the waist and pulled her close to him. So close she could smell the liquor on his breath. He was drunk.

"Let her go Fletcher. Your battle is with me. I'm the one you want," Erik shouted trying to turn Fletcher's attention away from Christine.

"Oh, shut up will you. You're ruining the moment," Fletcher said to him and then looked at Christine with a smile.

Suddenly he slammed his mouth into hers causing her to give out a muffled whine and tears come to her eyes. She tried to pull away, but he only brought her closer with each struggle. Then the hand visible to Erik and the others moved up and began squeezing her breasts one at a time. Under his hungry mouth she was crying out for him to stop it, but he only continued the harassment.

Erik watched in horror at what was happening. No one was to do that to Christine, no one but him, without her permission of course. He fought hard trying to get to her and send Fletcher flying, but his captors were strong. As he took a second to catch his breath he saw Fletcher's hand start to move away from her breasts towards a new target.

"Stop, I'll tell you where the money is. Just stop tormenting her. I'll tell you where the money is if you just leave her alone," Erik finally blurted out.

Fletcher pulled away from Christine, who fell to the ground sobbing with fear from what had just happened to her. She looked at Erik with her angelic eyes and he swore he could see her whisper thank you.

"So, where is it? You obviously said that to protect your wife did you not?"

Erik nodded. "The money is in those two bags. All of it isn't there, because we used some of it for the Opera House, but it should be enough to satisfy a sex offender like you!"

Skin hit skin as Fletcher punched him on the right side of his face. For awhile all Erik could see was flashes of light before his eyes adjusted again. Fletcher had dug the money out of the bags and handed them to Monty. Then Erik felt a blow to his abdomen as the captive on his left elbowed him hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the floor in pain.

"Aw, is the Phantom to vulnerable to fight back?" Fletcher mocked.

Erik had no comeback; even if he did he wouldn't be able to speak. His head was throbbing and his chest heaved as he tried to get air in his lungs. Before he could react a loud crack filled his ears and he knew what was coming. Tight leather slammed into his back tearing at his clothes and his skin. With no air in his lungs he couldn't scream or cry out in anguish. Twice more the leather ripped into his flesh letting streams of blood wash over old wounds.

"That should teach you to hide things from me. This is only a mere helping of what's to come at high noon. So I suggest to you if you don't want to suffer again obey my orders," Fletcher yelled in his ear. "Let's go and count out the rest of the money boys. It's payday!"

The group left the room leaving their prisoners behind to lick their wounds and cower like animals in the glow of the forgotten lantern. Unable to bear the pain anymore Erik allowed himself to fall onto his side and just laid there. He had allowed them to do the unthinkable to Christine and now he was suffering, because his plan had failed.

Pierre jumped off the bed and came over to him. Meg rushed to Christine, who had remained on the floor sobbing and holding her arms tight around her afraid she would be touched in such a vile manner again.

Erik wanted to comfort her. Tell her no one would hurt her again, but he couldn't even get the word "sorry" out. He opened his mouth at least a dozen times, but nothing came out. Just raspy whines and gasps of air.

"Oh, Christine, I was so scared for you. Are you okay?" Meg asked pulling Christine into a tight hug.

"I can still taste the liquor on my tongue. I feel so violated," Christine sobbed. "I want to go home."

"I…promise…that I'll…get you home," Erik wheezed.

She looked over at him and their eyes locked for a few second before she crawled over to him and gently touched the right side of his face where the deformed skin was red and bloody from Fletcher's fist. He flinched from her touch and she backed away in fear.

"No, it's okay. Just be careful."

"Oh, Erik, why are they doing this?"

"They want to show us they have the upper hand," he said finally regaining the ability to speak, but he didn't dare move from the floor. "Something tells me they won't stop at killing me off. They want all of us to suffer. If I'm to ensure that you're safe then I have to get you out of here myself."

"But Erik your condition…" Christine started to make point of.

"Screw my condition. I'll take on every single one of them. I'm stronger than they think I am," he said pushing himself up off the floor, but his legs gave way and he fell into Christine's arms. "I guess I was wrong. I just don't want to see you used in that way ever again."

She held onto him her tears sliding off her face and landing on his. "He was so rough, almost as rough as Raoul became when he found out about what was going on. I was so scared. I'm just glad it didn't go any farther than it did."

"I wasn't going to allow that to happen to you. I hate them enough for what they did do. I was trying so hard to get to you and I couldn't even do that. Now the Opera House is as poor as it was when I destroyed it."

They all knew he was right. All the money they had made went right back to the employees and the theatre itself for other things like paint, lumber, plaster, and costumes. Erik rested his head in Christine's arms trying to comfort her in his own unique way. She acknowledged him and reached down to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Erik. I trust you to get us out of this mess somehow."

"I love you too, Christine, but just let me rest a bit. I don't think I can stay awake any longer," Erik said his eyelids growing heavy. "At least give me an hour."

"I'd give you anything you asked for," she said as her hands touched his back, but she pulled them back in alarm. "Erik you're bleeding."

Erik was too tired to care. He fell into a deep sleep as Christine pressed one of the blankets onto his back in order to stop the blood. He was in too much pain to care who or where he was. Lotte's words seemed to drift through his mind, _"Sleep always makes the hurt go away."_ He knew at times that Lotte was right. Plus he was glad that she and Jacqueline weren't here suffering along with them. This was no place for them.

xxxxx

While Erik slept the others tried to come up with some kind of plan in his place.

"You should flee Paris Christine. Take your family and get as far from here as you can. Go somewhere where no one knows about Erik," Meg suggested.

"They can't leave," Lyle said sternly. "We all made it quite clear that Erik is one of the best managers and I think we're also aware that Erik wouldn't give up the Opera House not even for his own survival."

"But what about his daughter, his granddaughter, and Christine. They all need a place that is safe and will allow them days without fear. You can't expect them to continue going on like this."

"Meg, Lyle's right. Erik cares for us deeply, but the Opera House is our home and it's so important to him, because it is the only home he's ever known," Christine said looking up to glance at Erik, who was lying across the bed. "I won't take him from there unless he insists. I made a vow."

"I know, but it's just not safe here anymore. He may have made it 18 years without being caught, but that doesn't mean he'll make it after that. I know what kind of pain he went through. The bullet wound, the fire, the nightmares. Christine if he doesn't leave Paris soon and seek a less familiar place he may not be around much longer."

Christine didn't want to believe her, but she was right. "I just couldn't do it. I won't move him away from his home, unless he wants to. I'll let the idea past him, but he will have the choice on whether to indulge on your idea or not himself. I know he wants to protect us, but he is finally living a dream. He told me all he had ever wanted was to own the building he called home."

"If we do flee," Pierre piped in. "We could go out towards my parents place. No one knows of Erik there."

"But the last letter they sent fell into Raoul's hands. That's how he found out about us and that Fletcher fellow probably has the address."

Pierre's face went white. "They could ruin the vineyard. Oh, man why that did never cross my mind before?"

"Calm down. I'm sure they never considered it. If we get out of here will send them a note," Christine offered, but Pierre had begun to pace along the other side of the room.

Erik stirred on the bed and Christine came and kneeled next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Has it been only an hour?"

She pulled out his pocket watch, which he had given her for safe keeping. "Yeah, it has. Did you have a good rest?"

"Could have been better, but it will have to do. I'd be much happier if you join me up here."

She climbed up and lay on her side so she could continue to look at everyone sitting on the floor. Erik rolled onto his side and draped his arm around her waist. "I missed you in my dreams," he whispered into her ear.

"I missed you while awake," she replied linking her fingers with his.

"So it looks like the four of you were discussing something. What did I miss?"

Christine hesitated. She wasn't ready to tell him when Meg jumped in. "I had suggested you and your family flee from Paris if you get out of here alive. It's the only way to protect them."

Erik sat up and stared at her. "Are you sure that's the only answer to this problem?"

"It's the best answer I can come up with. Besides Christine is like a sister to me and I didn't approve of seeing her violated like that. As my adopted brother-in-law it's your job to take care of her."

He turned away and looked at the wall. "I know it's my responsibility, but the Opera House. I can't…"

"What do you love more Erik? Christine or the Opera House?" Meg snapped.

"Meg, leave him alone. He's got enough on his mind as it is," Christine said sitting up and wrapping her arms around Erik's neck. She felt him place a hand over hers and sighed as she leaned her head between his shoulder blades.

"I guess I got to live my dream even if for just a little while. If that is the only suggestion then I'll take my family away from here. We'll go as far as we have to in order to be free from the cruelty of the Paris streets," Erik whispered.

Lyle stood up. "But Erik you're the best management the Opera House has had. What if your replacement is worse off than you were? Some of us may lose our jobs. The talent you say we possess may not be enough for the next manager. If I lose my job I'll have no home, no food, or any way to provide for Madeline when we get married."

"It's your decision Erik. Protect your family or the Opera House and your employees," Meg cried. "Either way someone is going to suffer.

Christine felt Erik shudder under her and knew that Meg's words were crushing his pride. She was resting upon a broken man, that had had ever curse word, harsh statement, and cruel laughter thrown into his face, which for years he had ignored or let go, but now all of that was collapsing upon his heart and ego. Her love was probably the only thing that could save him now.

She pulled her hands up along his chest and placed small kisses along his neck. Erik closed his eyes letting her do as she willed, because he wanted to feel her love for him. To know that she was willing to stay with him until the hour of his death gave him some comfort, but Meg's words had taken the little self-esteem he had left and ripped it to shreds. In his own eyes he was worthless, but at least to Christine he was something. A loving and caring husband, a father, and a grandfather.

He turned around on the bed so she was facing him. Reaching out to her he put his arms around her waist and drew her close. "I'm so sorry about before my love. About not giving you the comfort you deserved after he had done those things to you. Only I am allowed to do those things to you. For you know very well that I would never force you to do anything or touch you without your permission especially in that way," he whispered into her ear.

"I know. I'm just glad you stopped him before…" her words were lost in a sea of tears. Erik pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair. "I hated him and how he touched me. It was awful."

"Shhh, it's all over now. I will never let anyone touch you like that again," he promised kissing her forehead.

"But Erik does that include you?"

"Of course not. But I will always be gentle with you. Trust me Christine."

"I trust you my Angel. I trust you with my heart, my soul, and…" she whispered the last two words into his ear. "…my body."

"So, Erik what will it be? The Opera House or Christine?" Meg yelled breaking the silence.

He glared at her, but then looked as if he was thinking. Christine looked up at him and he wiped away a few stray tears. "My heart belongs to both. In ways one more than the other, but I can't abandon them both. The Opera House is my home, the place where I met my beautiful wife, and raised both my daughter and my granddaughter. Even though there may be bad memories there are plenty of good memories that make up for them. Besides if I do make it out of here in one piece then I will make sure that all of those men are taken to jail for their crimes. I don't wish to kill again, but if I have to I will."

"But you're already responsible for four murders Erik. Don't add to it," Meg pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that Meg."

Pierre had long since stopped pacing and was now studying the door. "Hey everyone I think I figured a way out of here."

* * *

Okay that's enough for tonight. Hope you guys like it and I want to hear from all of you. Sorry for not having a longer author's note. 


	56. Freedom?

Wow I'm in the mood to keep writing yeah for thunderstorms and other things like photos of ghosts to get my creative juices flowing. Ha I love it when things work to my advantage. Plus I now have Easter chocolate to gnaw on so that will really help. Except the kite I tried to fly sucked so I have to putz with it later. Jacqueline is in this chapter and she gets to insult a couple of old characters.

Thanks Serena Fae, for helping me come up with the concept of this chapter. What would become of me if I didn't have the help of my fans?

* * *

Chapter 56: Freedom? 

Pierre had been studying the door carefully for a couple of minutes and his brain had been clicking the entire time at a way to get it open and get them out of there. "Wait I got an idea. Why didn't I see it before?" he cried running the plan through his head one more time.

"See what before? It's a door, what else is there to see?" Meg snapped growing more irritated every minute.

"Well Meg if you have any bright ideas then I would love to hear them," Erik threatened. Meg fell silent and pouted. "Do continue Pierre."

"Thank you. After careful inspection of the door frame I found that the hinges are on this side of the door. My father usually had his office door locked and on many occasions lost the key, so he pulled out the pins in the hinge and go about his work like always, except he couldn't close the door. If we pull the pins out of these hinges no lock can keep us in here for much longer."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Erik pondered.

"You were asleep dear," Christine noted.

He climbed over her and went over to stand next to Pierre. He asked to see what Pierre was planning and listened closely as the young man walked him through it.

"We just need to lift out these pins here and that will allow the hinges to come apart. Once the hinges are free we can reach out and undo any of the locks that are on a chain or latch in order to remove the door entirely from the door frame. Once we do that we easily sneak out of this place and go back to the Opera House."

"They'll just come back for us. Plus what's the point if we have no money to support it. The next show isn't ready for the fall season and without this show we can't expect much for the winter one."

"As annoying as your babble is Meg, I hate to admit that you're right on so many levels. If only I didn't have my own cursed vow I would do off with Fletcher this very second," Erik snarled as the Punjab lasso slipped out from his cape and fastened itself around the chair in the corner.

Erik's eyes were like golden torches as he gave a deep menacing laugh and went over breaking a leg off the chair. Christine ran to him and pulled the lasso from his hand and held it behind her.

"Why did you bring this? You said you wouldn't kill again yet you bring along the one thing that caused so much trouble in the past; along with that sword. Erik these things have a hold over you. Get away from that hold, don't let it overpower you," she cried hoping they would reach him. For awhile he only glared at her the chair leg still gripped in his fist. Soon it fell to the floor with a thud and he looked at it hopelessly.

"What have I done? I took my frustration out on a piece of furniture. I've become so overcome with anger and hatred that I destroyed a chair. Am I to remain this hopeless for the rest of my life or will I finally be able to become that which I've always feared; a real man?"

Christine dropped the lasso and took his hand. "Erik, you are a man, but because you hate them so much that you just don't want to believe that you are one of them. But you are. How would I be able to love you if you were but a ghost lurking in the shadows? The only thing you have that they don't have is that someone special to say I love you every morning and mean it."

She saw the gold of his eyes calm and became a light shade of yellow and the look of helplessness on his face became a small smile. "Thank you for pointing that out once again to me. I'm so used to those random outbursts, that once they're over I forget completely who I am."

"So now that you're calmed down can we please finish getting out of here?"

Erik raised an eyebrow at Meg and scowled at her. "If you insist, but because of your annoyance I think I may have to appoint a new head ballerina. You seem to be just a bit to headstrong if you ask me."

Meg glared back at him, but didn't say anything.

"I just need something long and thin to get these pins out. But we don't have much to work with," Pierre said looking through the bags.

"Here," Christine said undoing her hair and letting it fall along her back. "You can use my hair pin. It should be strong enough to pull the pin out."

"Perfect." Pierre went to the door and began working on the first pin. He grunted at the pin for it seemed too have rusted a bit and was stuck within the hinge. With a frustrated cry the pin went flying and hit the floor with a clink. The door heaved under the weight as the hinge coming apart and was dangerously hanging on the locks and the bottom hinge. "Someone grab the door. If it isn't straight I can't get the last pin out!" he shouted.

Erik ran over and placed his back against the door throwing all of his weight into it, so that it stood up perfectly, but the door was made of iron and it was slowly becoming too heavy. Erik grunted as he shifted his shoulders and dug the heel of his shoes into the floor. Lyle rushed over and did the same trying to even out the weight between them.

The bottom pin went sailing across the room and Pierre joined them as the door threatened to fall. "Now Christine I need you to peek out and see if any of the locks need to be detached from the door. Like ones with chains." Pierre said as the three men struggled with the door. "And be quick!"

Christine peered out and saw that three of the locks had chains on them. Quickly she unlatched them and announced that the door was free.

"All right here's what we're going to do. Christine and Meg take hold of both sides of the door and try to keep it up." The girls got into position and held onto the sides. "Good, now Lyle seeing as you're in the middle you'll crawl out first and help on Meg's side. And Erik you join Christine on her side. When the four of you have a good hold I'll move along it and grab onto the top of the door. We have to set this gently on the floor, so as not to arouse attention."

Lyle crawled out and stood next to Meg holding up the side and Erik joined Christine making sure he had more of the weight then she did, so she wouldn't hurt herself. When given the okay Pierre walked with his back along the door and got to the top where he got a firm grip on the iron. "Okay Erik and Lyle spread yourselves out so that you can control it better as it moves towards the floor. Now slowly move it downwards and I'll tell you when to let go."

They slowly lowered the door to the ground. "Okay Christine let go and step back." Christine let go and stepped away. "Now Meg let go and do the same." Meg did as she was told and watched. "Lyle let go and then Erik let go." In order they released their sides and watched as Pierre lowered his side a bit more before it fell with a heavy thud to the floor.

"You did it Pierre. You're a genius!" Lyle exclaimed slapping Pierre on the back.

"I couldn't have done it without all of your help. It seems only right that we all get out of this mess seeing as we all threw ourselves into it to begin with."

"Well there isn't much time to celebrate. We have to go now, "Erik said going back into the room and collecting his things. He threw the lasso back into his cape, placing the mask that was in it back on his face. The sword had been tucked away under the bed and he quickly tied it around his belt.

"I'm surprised they're not coming at the sound. You think they would be here sooner," Christine noted as she gazed into the hallway.

"They're rolling in money and they managed to take something else; the wine. Something tells me they're busy getting drunk," Pierre said as he threw the two blankets and Meg's ballet outfit into his bag.

"But Fletcher won't forget his promise and he only has two hours until he comes looking for me," Erik stated. "He won't pass up the opportunity to see me hang. None of them will."

He pulled his bag over his shoulder then crossed the room to Christine and offered her his hand. She looked up at him gratefully that he would be coming home with her. He pulled her to him and took those few moments to hug her. They were going to make it if he had any say in the matter and nothing was going to stop him from getting Christine home to Lotte and Jacqueline.

xxxxx

Lotte sat upon the stage with Madeline while Jacqueline sat between playing with Le Noir, who had wondered upstairs to find them. Lotte looked sadly into the house hoping that Pierre would come walking through the doors, but they remained closed.

"Don't worry Lotte, they'll come back," Madeline said resting a hand on Lotte's shoulder.

"Quiet Madeline; I don't want to upset Jacqueline."

Madeline nodded and looked down upon the little girl, who now had Le Noir in her lap and petted the cat behind the ear making her purr. Suddenly Le Noir sat up and looked towards the doors. Jacqueline looked up also and saw two men standing in the doorway.

"Granpa, Papa!" she called out as she jumped up and ran down the stairs and into the house.

Lotte jumped up and tried to catch up to her, but Jacqueline was already standing in front of two elder gentlemen dressed in evening wear. "Look mama, it's the two idiots," Jacqueline said pointing at them.

Lotte quickly picked Jacqueline up as the two men exchanged confused glances with one another. "I'm so sorry Monsieur's. I have no idea where she learned that word." _"Father was probably thinking out loud again."_

"No harm done," the first gentleman said giving her a small bow.

"Can I help you in any way?" Lotte asked as Jacqueline rested against her in her arms.

"Yes, my dear you can. I am Richard Firmin and this is my good friend Gilles Andre. We were the former owners of this Opera House."

"Oh, right my father mentioned you."

"Monsieur Armand? Actually we were hoping to speak with him. We heard that the Opera House has been suffering under its current manager and we wish to speak with him on the idea of us buying it back from him and try again with the Opera business," Andre piped up.

"The Opera House is doing just fine gentlemen. Even if you wanted to fight him for it you're out of luck, because he's not here right now."

"Just our luck; we really wanted to get this place back. When will he be returning?"

"I'm not 100 sure sir. But I will let him know you stopped by."

"There is the perfect example of neglecting responsibility. The fall season is upon the Opera House and the manager isn't here to overlook things. How do you expect to make any money if he isn't even here?"

"He'll be returning soon I assure you gentlemen. There were some things he needed to get for the performance. I will leave a message for him that you came. Good day," Lotte said heading through the house and back on stage.

"Bye idiots!" Jacqueline said sweetly over Lotte's shoulder.

Madeline couldn't hold back her giggles at the child's innocence, but Lotte shot her a nasty glance. They watched the two men leave before Lotte set Jacqueline down and gave out a heavy sigh.

"What did they say they wanted anyway? Who are they?" Madeline asked as Jacqueline sat down once again and took Monk into her arms.

"They're the past owners of the Opera House."

"So, but why did Jacqueline call them idiots?"

"Father calls them that sometimes, but they came, because they want to buy the Opera House from him. Somehow they found out that the Opera House isn't doing so well and think they can do a better job. I highly doubt it though."

"Well your father better come back now or the Opera House will be forced to have a new manager and personally I won't hear of it."

"It's not that simple Madeline. Even if he doesn't come back no one will listen to a bunch of ballet girls. We have no say in the matters of management. We just need to sit back and wait."

xxxxx

Erik led the others down one hallway and then another trying to find a way out, but he was failing horribly and time was running. Coming upon a dead end he leaned his back against the wall and groaned. "I don't know how the hell to get out of here. I think we're going in circles."

Christine came up to him and leaned against him. Her breath was shallow from walking and she was beginning to grow tired. "When will it end?"

Erik had no answer and only shook his head. He brushed a gloved hand against her cheek. "We'll keep trying. There has got to be a way out of here."

Meg leaned against an opposite wall and somehow managed to hit a hidden lever in one of the stone slabs. A door opened behind her and she fell back with a timid cry.

"Meg!" Christine cried as she pulled away from Erik and went to the opening.

Meg was sitting on the floor of a wide tunnel. Erik came and looked. "Now I wonder where this leads to," he said as he stepped over Meg and advanced into the tunnel.

Christine helped Meg to her feet and followed Erik through the darkness with Lyle and Pierre behind them. A light was coming from ahead and Erik hurried towards it thinking they had finally found the way out, but stopped as he came to the end of the tunnel right above a well lit room. Struggling to keep his balance he threw up his arms.

There was a timid gasp from behind him and delicate arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back and allowing him to rest against the wall. Christine fell against him and brushed her lips against his. "That was too close for comfort," she said as she pulled back.

A deep hearty laughter filled the tunnel, but it was coming from below. They looked carefully over the edge to see Fletcher entertaining his men with the wine and the money. At seeing him again Christine trembled remembering everything that had happened to her. She leaned over Erik's shoulder wishing she could just kill off that horrid man.

Erik however wasn't looking to kill anyone, but the fact that the money was spread out all over the floor angered him. That could really boost the Opera House and allow for them to do better productions. But he needed a way to get in there unseen and gather up the money.

It was time to put one of his greatest illusions to work. He stood at his full height and proceeded to project his voice:

"Fletcher I have managed to escape your pitiful prison. If you still wish to destroy me you'll have to try harder at holding me," his voice boomed from outside the room and down a hallway.

Fletcher put his wine glass down and stood up.

"Sir, did you hear that?" Monty asked.

"Yes, something tells me we have a traitor among us." He turned to the man closest to him and punched him in the face. "Let that be a warning to all of you. There will be no traitors allowed within this building. Monty go and check on our guests. I want a full report when you return."

"Yes, sir," Monty said as he stood up and dashed from the room.

"Damn," Erik hissed. "He's too smart. I'll have to try again."

"Give it up Erik. They'll find we're missing soon enough and then this whole place will be in an uproar," Lyle noted.

"I'm not going to give up." Erik studied the room and saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. That would work perfectly.

"Fletcher you're a fool to ignore my warning. You have done a terrible job at holding me in a room and now you doubt that I can break free from it. It would probably be best if you go and look for me. I'm never negotiable when I'm angry." Erik watched in triumph at Fletcher and his men, who all were now cowering in fear of the chandelier, which was now chuckling menacingly at them.

"Fletcher; it's horrible. Somehow the prisoners have escaped. The door has been lifted off its hinges and placed next to the doorway. I don't know how they did it or where they are now, but they are no longer in the room," Monty shouted as he ran into the room.

Erik saw Fletcher's eyes flair and pushed everyone back as Fletcher scanned the room. "Well everyone just don't sit there. Spread out and find them. I only want the Phantom and his wife. Kill the others though. They're worth nothing to me."

The men rushed from the room and Erik peered over the side of the tunnel again. Fletcher was the only one left in the room scurrying to pick up the money and stuff it in a bag. Erik gave a hearty laugh and pulled out the Punjab Lasso. Christine noticed it and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? You'll be going back on your vow."

The look of evil on Erik's face washed away for a brief instant where he said those three little words, "I love you." She watched in horror as he flung the lasso out into the room and got it around Fletcher's neck. There was a small rafter above him and he threw the rope over it, and then with a leap he grabbed the other end and sailed towards the floor while Fletcher was chocked to death on the other end.

The body hit the rafter and Christine let out a terrified cry as the body spun in the noose and faced her. Erik was enjoying himself and soon let go of the rope letting the body fall to the floor. "You did not heed my warning Monsieur. Hopefully you'll have seen things my way."

"ERIK!" Christine shouted throwing him out of his trance. He looked up into the tunnel to see a bunch of Fletcher's men closing in on her and the others. He positioned himself under the tunnel opening.

"Jump, Christine; I need you to jump." She looked down and after closing her eyes jumped from the opening safely into Erik's arms. He set her down and then called up to Meg to do the same. He caught her just as gracefully. He was about to call to Pierre when he noticed that Pierre was already scaling the side of the wall and climbing down himself.

Lyle and the bags were left. He quickly kicked the bags over then looked down in fear as the men started coming closer to him. "Oh, this is not good," Lyle gulped looking back over his shoulder.

"Lyle jump down I can catch you," Erik called up to him. "Trust me!"

Lyle gulped and jumped. Erik had kept his word and then set him on the ground. Pierre had finished his climb down the wall and was now scurrying to pick up the rest of the money and chuck it in the bag.

Shouts came to them from the tunnel and Erik looked up in triumph that was until shouts came from the open doorway.

"Stop right there Phantom. We still have a promise to the Vicomte to fulfill and we will not fail," Monty shouted. In a blinding flash a rope sailed through the air and managed to catch around Erik's neck. Monty pulled back tightening it. "Ha that was too easy."

"You are just as foolish as Fletcher," Erik laughed.

Monty looked up in shock as Erik stood there with his hand between him and the noose. "How the hell did you block my noose?"

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes. I honestly thought it was just a joke, but I guess Mme. Giry was right. But now it is time for you to die or regret everything and beg for mercy," Erik threatened pulling the noose from around his neck and unsheathing his sword.

The skull seemed to grin back at Monty, who was now white with fear. He fell to his knees and began to shake. "Please Monsieur forgive me. I have a wife and three children. I only took this job hoping to make some money so I could feed them. I did not agree with Fletcher's ways, but I had no say in the matter. He was completely in charge. Please forgive me."

The anger in Erik's eyes slowly melted away and he lowered his sword. Looking upon his hand he wondered what the hell had happened and what he was doing. He quickly realized that he must have gone off on another one of his furious rants. This was the second time today and he was unsure of what damage he had caused. He looked down at his feet and retched at the sight of Fletcher's body on the floor.

Christine ran to him and rubbed his back gently as the vomit burned his throat and proceeded to hit the floor. When he was sure there was no more he wiped his mouth and let the sword fall to the floor with a clatter. Warmth enveloped him as Christine fell against his side and held him. She was scared and holding him was the only way to keep from getting sick herself. "Erik let's go home. Let's just take what belongs to us and go home."

"Yes, please we will gladly assist you out of here and tell you how to get back to the Opera House," Monty offered standing. "We assure you that we'll never pursue you again, because you have all done us a favor. Fletcher had been planning to keep the money to himself and keep us here to serve him. I have already been away from my family for long enough."

"Pierre bring me the bag," Erik called to the young man.

Pierre hurried over and Erik opened the bag to count out a few bills. "Here take this money and feed your family. To the rest of you do any of you have experience in construction or stage work?" A few of the men raised their hands. "I could always use a few more stagehands."

The men cheered as Christine hugged him. She was so proud of him, yet in his anger he took one last life, but it helped so many people. Plus it felt as if he had done it for her. She still felt pained from that horrific experience and felt herself cling tighter to her husband telling herself that she would never let go of him. All she wanted to know was that he was safe.

* * *

Okay wow this was interesting to write. If anyone is really confused I based Erik's rage off the violent rages he got in Susan Kay's novel "The Phantom" In there his violent rages were ones that if anyone intervened they would get hurt. An example from the movie would be the killing of Buquet. Erik felt nothing after that meaning he probably had no idea on what had happened. This entire chapter focused on that and for those of you who read that book or not I hope this chapter is too your liking. 

Plus may we have a new threat from Andre and Firmin and how will Erik react to Jacqueline's new word? Join us again next time for the next exciting chapter. But until next time sweet dreams and good night.


	57. A Little Rest and Relaxation

400 reviews + 9 equals SWEET. I'm so happy; I'll be 19 on the 10th of April whoot. I am aware that Erik and crew have gone through a lot, so this chapter is one where things are starting to calm down, but we still ponder what Andre and Firmin are up to. Now let us continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter 57: A Little Rest and Relaxation 

As the group made its way back to the Opera House; Erik made it well known that he wanted to be left alone. Christine had tried earlier to lie against his shoulder, but he pulled away. She was confused and turned away from him figuring it was best to let him be.

_"I'm sorry Christine, but all I want now more than anything is to just allow myself sleep."_ The truth was his entire body ached and he was still woozy from his rage. What made it even worse was that he had killed in his state and he couldn't get over the fact that he had broken a vow.

He even considered Meg's suggestion of fleeing from Paris to some unknown place and start again, but he couldn't abandon the Opera House. Everyone there was counting on him to keep it running and he was at least doing that by coming back alive.

The carriage came to a halt at the steps leading up to the Opera House and Erik was the first to step out. He gazed up at the building before turning back and offering his hand to help Christine out. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?" she asked softly.

"Just for awhile my dear; I had a lot to think about and you know how I am when I'm lost in thought."

"I thought you were going into a rage again. You never want to come near me when you're like that."

He kissed her knuckles sweetly. "That only happened because I was angry. When I'm calm and can think things through I'm more than happy to have you close, but when things become to much for me to handle it's only best that I push people back, especially the ones I love, for I don't want them to get hurt."

She smiled as Pierre brushed past them and paid the driver. "I'm going to head inside. I have some special people I need to see."

"Go on ahead we'll catch up," Erik called after him.

xxxxx

Lotte, Jacqueline, and Madeline were sitting on the stage still from earlier and still discussing what would happen if someone new took over. The door to the house opened and Jacqueline ran off again down the stairs as fast as any one and a half year old could. "PAPA!" she cried as she ran into Pierre's open arms.

"There's my princess," Pierre said happily as he lifted her into his arms.

Lotte stood up and almost felt as if she was in a dream until she too ran out into the house and fell into her husband's arms. He kissed her forehead sweetly and held her close. "Oh, Pierre I was so worried. Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"I am now that I have both of my girls with me. I missed both of you."

He hugged both of them close and thanked God that he had been allowed to see them again. Lyle came into the house and smiled at them to be tackled by Madeline, who was now in tears. "Oh, Lyle darling," she cried.

"Yeah, but you almost killed me there," he laughed.

"Sorry," she said scrambling to help him up.

"It's okay. I'm just as happy to see you too," Lyle said holding her close.

Erik and Christine finally came in and upon seeing them Jacqueline stretched out her arms towards them. Christine eagerly lifted her up, but she reached towards her grandfather hoping he would do the same, but Erik only turned away. The last person he wanted to hurt was her were he to go into a raged state again.

"Granpa," she said sadly.

"I'm going to head down and go to bed. All I want is to rest right now. There will be no rehearsals today," he said heading down through the house and up onto the stage.

"Granpa," Jacqueline said sadly rubbing her eyes confused with why he didn't take her in his arms.

"Mother what's wrong with him? Why would he push back his own family?"

"Lotte, you need to understand that your Father, when under a lot of stress and frustration is drawn into his emotion and lashes out in strange ways. He's only pushing us away to protect us from him until he's had a chance to calm down. Don't take it the wrong way."

Lotte gave her a confused glance, but then fell into her mother's arms. Christine hugged her and Jacqueline. Meg hurried past them and up onto the stage and stood looking down upon the coffin Erik had made for her mother. She knelt beside it and took in just how beautiful it was. He had gone to so much trouble just for her mother and she had been so mean to him. She was going to need to apologize sooner or later.

xxxxx

Erik made his way down to the lair and headed straight for the bedroom. Quickly he changed into some more comfortable clothing and climbed under the covers. His entire body ached and he was beginning to sweat driving him to bury deeper under the covers.

He rolled over and looked sadly at the wall. He had pushed back the chance to hold onto his granddaughter and she was probably confused at his actions. Why had he been so stupid? To lost in thought to go to sleep he just laid there with his eyes open.

"Erik, are you feeling all right?" Christine asked as she touched the back of her hand to his forehead. It felt so hot. "Oh, you're burning up." She grabbed a cloth and hurried to the kitchen where she wetted it down and then came back dabbing the ice cold water against his forehead.

He shivered and gave a sigh. He rolled again onto his back allowing the cloth to fall against his skin. Christine kneeled beside the bed and held his hand. Looking up at the ceiling he finally decided to ask her something. "Christine what would you say if I was to move you and the rest of the family out of here and to a proper house?"

She gazed at him for awhile before answering. "I honestly have nothing against your decision. If you feel it to be right I'll follow you any where. I want nothing more than to see you happy. It makes my heart soar to see you smile."

He managed a weak smile and she squeezed his hand tighter. "All I want is for you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. I will fight a thousand men or even die for you. You know that don't you?" he said sitting up and allowing the cloth to fall from his forehead.

Gently she eased him back in a laying down position. "I know you would. But I don't care about that right now. What I care about now is you getting some much deserved rest. You need to get better."

"If you truly insist," he said leaning back into the pillows.

"I do. Now if you need anything don't hesitate to ask for anything all right."

"Stay with me awhile?" he asked grasping her hand as she went to get up.

She smiled and removed the mask for him. "Let me just wet the cloth again and I will come back I promise."

She walked out of the room and Jacqueline appeared in the doorway. She looked around and then crept into the room and over to Erik's side. Carefully she climbed into the chair and leaned over the edge of the bed. "Granpa?" she asked quietly.

Erik looked up to meet her eyes. "What are you doing in here princess?"

"Don't you love me anymore?" she asked sadly.

"Of course I do…"

"Then why didn't you hug me?"

Erik felt hurt and opened his arms allowing her to climb into them and snuggle against him. He smoothed back her hair watching her closely as she began to suck her thumb and fall asleep. Monk was curled under her arm and he was so happy just having her there. She was perfect.

Christine came back in and was about to lift Jacqueline up, but he stopped her. "She's asleep. All she wanted was to know that her grandfather still loves her. I would hate to take her away from such a comfortable spot."

"But you're not feeling well. We wouldn't want her to catch whatever you have," Christine noted.

"I don't think it's anything contagious. I'm mostly stressed and that makes me seem so warm. She'll be here safe with me for awhile."

"Do you still want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?" she asked placing the wet cloth on his forehead again.

"I would love it if you did."

"Then I will." She reached over and brushed her fingers against his cheek. He leaned over and kissed them. "I love you Erik."

But he hadn't heard her, because her touch had been enough to calm him and allow him to fall asleep. She knew it best to leave and get some work done, but she couldn't pull herself away from the bedside. Finally she did and went into the music room closing the door a bit behind her.

Lotte looked up from the couch. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine with some rest."

"Is Jacqueline in there with him?"

Christine nodded. "She was only making sure he still loved her. But she ended up falling asleep. She'll be safe."

"Oh, I know she will be. But I want to know what happened? Seeing as Father managed to get out of there alive."

Pierre sat down besides them and along with Christine told her what had happened at the warehouse. She listened intently and she suddenly remembered the one time Erik had lashed out at her. It had been years ago, but the pain from it still lingered especially now.

"Mother there's something I need to tell you. It's something only Father, Pierre, and I know of, but I think you should know. Just promise you won't yell at Father for it, please."

"I promise."

"Well as you can guess Father and I got along well from the start and we experienced many happy times together. He would read to me, help me to dance or sing, tucked me in at night, and made me feel loved with a hug and a kiss every morning when I awoke. But after awhile I noticed that he seemed sad and whenever I asked what was wrong and he said it was because he was happy and those tears were tears of joy. Then there were times as I was sleeping in my bed I would hear someone crying. It could only be one person and I knew it was Father. I would listen for awhile until I couldn't stand it anymore and I would cry too. Cry for his tears.'

'He must have heard me, because every time I cried he would come in and sit with me holding me close and smoothing out my hair. I would ask why he was crying and he would only tell me that he missed someone; his angel. I had thought I was his angel and he would laugh a bit and assure me I was. I was special to him in another way. Back then I didn't know he was my true father, so I believed him when he would say I was that special daughter to him.'

'For seven years we lived happily enjoying each other's company and there are so many memories I hope to never forget; nights of learning proper dinner manners or dancing to his music. I even took the time to write a few musical pieces myself. But I never once asked about what lay behind the mask, because as curious as I was I knew it wasn't right for me to dig into his personal business. It wouldn't have been fair to him and I knew he would tell me when he was ready.'

'But one night I had mentioned rebuilding the Opera House and that was the first time I ever heard him play the wrong note. He told me to never bring up the subject again and I was confused at why I shouldn't so I asked why. Father had also made it quite clear that he had always lived in secret and he was happy enough here with his music. I felt insulted, because I thought I had been that special someone for him.'

'I had never talked back before and I guess both of us were surprised. Father started yelling at me to tell me to stop my foolishness and be quiet. But I wasn't about to back away from my opinion and…" she quivered for a second and took a deep breath. "…I must have made him really upset, because he slapped me across my cheek. He had never lashed out at me before, so of course I was terrified. So I ran to the roof hoping to escape from him, but he knew I always went there when I was sad. Right away he apologized to me and allowed me to see his true face. If I had screamed he would have forced me to stay there, but if I had remained calm I would be free to go and come back to you.'

'I didn't scream or cry. I looked upon the deformed skin and wondered why he had been so afraid to show me what he was hiding before. Because he had allowed me the choice I realized I couldn't go back to you and Raoul, because I had forgotten everything about my old life except for you and that jewelry box. Besides if I was to just randomly appear after missing for seven years I would never be left alone by the newspapers or the police. I wanted Father to be safe, so I decided to stay. I couldn't abandon him, not after all he had done for me. He had been willing to take me in and love me."

Lotte was now in tears and was clutching her sides as she let her curls fall into her eyes and gasped for breath.

Christine brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes and lifted her chin up, so they could look into one another's eyes. "Lotte I'm so proud of you, because you did what I couldn't do. You never turned your back on him. The last thing I wanted was to have done that, but he made me go. He didn't want me to be stuck in the life of running away with him, but I see he didn't run. He wanted to make sure you were okay. Knowing that you were growing inside me must have given him a reason to go on living as much as he disliked it."

"Mama why you crying?" a timid little voice asked.

Lotte looked down to see Jacqueline looking up at her with her innocent blue eyes. "Oh, everything's all right my love. Mama was only remembering the past and it made me cry. Is Grandpa still sleeping?"

"Uh huh, he was making strange noises though."

Lotte, Christine, and Pierre exchanged quick glances with one another before Christine hurried into the bedroom and went to Erik's side. He was muttering something under his breath and fresh tears were falling along the side of his face.

"Erik?" Christine asked stroking his face.

Erik's eyes flew open and searched the area around him. When he finally looked up at Christine he took in a big gulp of air and let it out slowly through his nose. "Where did Jacqueline go? She was right here just awhile ago," he asked.

"She came to get us, because she was worried about you. She had said you were making strange noises and woke her up. Is something the matter?"

He laid a hand across his chest and drummed his fingers in a nervous manner. She looked upon the gold band upon his ring finger and smiled sweetly. "I heard Lotte's story and I realized what a fool I was. Almost turning her away like I did you. But I guess I'm living the life I once feared. I made her run with me instead of you and like before I'm rescuing you once again from the clutches of the evils in this world after throwing you into it. I should have called you back or killed that idiot Raoul when I had the chance. I should have run away with you and forgot about the Opera House. I don't deserve to live happily unless I pursue that thought."

"Don't say that. You've had plenty of happiness. Lotte told me those seven years with you were some of the best years of her life. Even though you kept her away from society you were doing it for her safety as well as yours. You didn't want her to be picked on didn't you?" Christine asked taking the ringed hand into hers.

"It's what any good Father would want for his daughter. The first time I saw her I knew she was a blessed gift from God. When I saw that she had the angelic face you possessed I knew my luck was changing. I'm the luckiest man alive and I have you to thank for giving me such a beautiful daughter."

"You're welcome Erik; you're so very welcome." She leaned over and their lips locked into a heavenly kiss. So this was happiness. Now that no one was hiding any secrets they could go on with their lives and be the happy family they always wanted to be.

* * *

I love this chapter. I went into a lot of depth with Lotte's character, because she was kind of absent for quite a few chapters, so I wanted to make sure she was included and make a big comeback. I also loved Jacqueline sucking her thumb asking Erik if he still loved her. How could he not love that sweet little girl? I mean it wouldn't be that hard to. Next chapter the opera will be in full swing and the past managers will make another attempt at taking the Opera House Oh, no. 


	58. Sweet Talk

Don't know why, but I'm so eager to write right now. Don't have much to say except with my first time working on a stage production here at school I will be really busy so there may be big breaks in between updates so I just thought I would warn you. No throwing things at me please. _Ducks out of the way of a flying slipper._ Ha you missed.

Side note Erik and Christine get some more fluff this chapter and I promise that before this story is finished Lotte and Pierre will have a fluffy moment. It's just right now I have E/C fluff on my mind and am not sure how I would go about L/P fluff sorry.

* * *

Chapter 58: Sweet Talk

Christine's heart was pounding in her chest as she made a bed up on the couch for herself. With Erik the way he was she didn't want to bother him and was making sure he had the bed to himself. In all honesty she didn't think the couch was too bad. So many times she had fallen asleep on that couch and found it rather comfortable.

She lay across it and pulled the blanket up over her body. For awhile she looked out across the lake marveling at how the candles seemed to dance across the water's surface like magic. It was beautiful and made her eyes feel heavy. She gave one last yawn and closed her eyes allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep.

xxxxx

Some time later when Christine had been half asleep she felt another presence in the music room and it felt as if someone was staring at her. In fear she sat up, the pillow up over her head as if to defend herself. She saw Erik standing there the candlelight hitting against his bare chest showing just how muscular he was.

"Christine you do realize that a pillow won't save you from any kind of attack," he said in a playful tone.

Christine let the pillow fall to the floor and sat cross legged on the couch. "It really isn't fair that you scared me like that."

"I'm sorry. You were just so beautiful I was debating on waking you or not. I guess I took too long."

"Why did you want to wake me up? Is it morning already?" she asked with a loud yawn.

"No, I wanted you to come back to the bedroom. I would have thought you would join me. I've been without you in the bed for quite a few nights now," Erik said sadly.

"I didn't want to bother you. I wasn't sure if you're temper had…you know…um," she said not wanting to say it in such a way to insult him.

"You weren't sure if it disappeared yet weren't you?" he said filling in the words for her. She nodded. "I assure you that it's long gone by now. The only time that anger will push itself to the surface is when someone is hurting you. Now that I'm back in a familiar place I'm able to calm down and go back to living my life. Now come back to bed with me please."

She looked up at him and held out her arms, which he took and lifted her into his arms. Sharing a sweet kiss he carried her to the bedroom and laid her upon the sheets for the blanket had already been pulled back. He went back and shut the door covering the room in a shadow of darkness. Christine could feel the curtains fall and then Erik's form coming and laying gently on top of her.

He still didn't have his mask on and she reached up with both hands in order to cup both of his cheeks. He leaned closer to her and started to lick around her mouth trying to gain permission at proceeding further. She obliged and parted her own lips a bit and touched the tip of her tongue to his. This must have excited him, because he started exploring every crevices of her mouth in such a manner that made her feel like this was so new to both of them. She moaned a bit and stroked the back of his neck tenderly with her finger tips.

Erik made his own excited groan in the back of his throat and pushed himself against her matching their curves up perfectly. After a moment he pulled back from the kiss breathing deeply.

"Erik, you sure are eager tonight," Christine said with a smile.

"Well if you recall my dear you made me promise this back at the warehouse. And I intend to keep my promise," he said stroking her neck with his fingers.

xxxxx

Christine woke up the next morning lying against Erik's bare chest within his arms. Her hair was messed up a bit, but she didn't care. Erik had kept his promise and she had never felt so loved in her life. She snuggled closer and could have drowned in his fragrance. To think he even smelled better than Raoul had and there was more of Erik to love. Raoul was built like any nobleman; tall, lanky, and overly attractive. Erik may not have been completely handsome, but he made her feel safe and secure here in his arms.

Erik stirred a bit and with a yawn settled back down and fell back into a deep slumber. Christine giggled under her breath and settled back too hoping to fall asleep when the clock on the mantle starting chiming seven. _"Well there goes that idea," _she thought sadly as Erik lifted his head from the pillow and let out a series of small yawns.

"Good morning my angel. You look like you slept well," he said pulling her close to him.

"Yes, I did, but the clock ruined my chance of falling back into a state of peacefulness."

"Are you willing to sing again?"

She nodded. "It feels as if singing is the only way to make me feel better."

"What I didn't do that for you?" Erik said lowering his head in shame.

She lifted his chin. "No, you did a wonderful job Erik; it's just that singing is one way for me to get all my frustrations out sometimes."

Erik smiled. At least he had done his part and was making her smile. With a final kiss on her forehead he pushed back the blanket and climbed out of bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Christine asked.

He poked his head back in between the curtain and the post with a big smile on his face. "Darling, do you honestly think I'm going to go to rehearsals like this?"

She noticed the embarrassment on his face. She couldn't help giggling though and fell back against the pillow lost in hysterics. Erik disappeared from sight again and she could hear him rummaging through the wardrobe. She wrapped her robe around her and pulled back the curtain to see him already in a pair of black pants; his back turned to her. Even in the dim candlelight she could make out the new scars amongst the old ones.

"Erik, don't these hurt you at all?" she asked lightly brushing her hand against one of them.

"Not anymore. I got so used to attacks like that that there were times that I didn't even know I was getting hit. Sure those one hurt, but I hadn't been able to cry out or anything, so it's nothing to worry about. Plus they heal rather quickly."

"Don't put your shirt on, let me clean those a bit. They could get infected," she said as she took a cloth from the water basin and wrung it out. Then she came back and wet down Erik's back making sure none of the water dripped onto his pants. Then she rummaged in a drawer and pulled out some iodine. "This may sting just a little, but it helps," she said dabbing some of it on the cloth.

As she placed the cloth against the wound Erik let out a raspy hiss, but soon relaxed. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way round? Aren't I supposed to take care of you in situations like this?"

"That's just a silly stereotype. One member of the relationship shouldn't be left to do everything to make sure the relationship lasts. Woman should help the men whenever they can and the men should help the woman. I couldn't stand the help of servants. It just isn't proper."

"There are worst jobs out there," Erik stated recalling the number of prostitutes he had seen crowding the street corners.

He knew Christine had understood his comment, because she stopped pressing the cloth for a couple moments. "I can't believe women would sell themselves like that it's such a crime to sleep around just to make a living," she said dabbing more iodine on the cloth and pressing it to his back.

"Well if you haven't noticed Paris is going to the slums. I think the Opera House is the only thing left for the upper class people. We'll be lucky if we keep our numbers up and prosperous."

"What about all those shops and the fancy restaurants? Surely those aren't opening their arms to the less fortunate," Christine said as she pressed the cloth over the last wound.

"Who knows how long those will last? They'll be lucky to see anymore days or customers. It all depends on how much longer the town is left to suffer or if anyone will be willing to take care of it. We can only help by making sure the Opera House keeps on its glorious tradition of entertaining and impressing those of the upper class. There isn't much more we can do."

"For eighteen years I lived the life of the upper class and it was in no way pleasant. It may have started out that way, but there were always rules to follow, another fancy party to go to, or men smoking cigars in my house. Lotte was only a small child and I feared for her condition whenever Raoul and his friends would light those cigars or I had to leave her with a servant just to attend another silly party. For awhile I taught children how to sing, but I soon had to give that up, because Raoul was starting to become more demanding and making me feel more trapped. Plus Raoul liked showing me off as the perfect wife; like I was some kind of hunting trophy that hung on the wall and was admired by his friends.'

'It was the same for many of the other noblewomen I met. We all agreed that it felt like we were being pushed aside and then brought out when the men wanted to brag about their so called "perfect" wives. Money changes people from better to worst. When Father was alive I was more carefree and welcome to do as I wanted as long as he watched from a distance. After he died I felt so lost and alone. Like no one was going to care about the daughter of a violinist that had sacrificed his career to care for me. But then you came along and as I grew I fell more in love with your words and your voice as you would teach me and sing me to sleep. It felt as if you were the one telling me to just be myself and fight for what I believe in. So I did having regained that confidence to show the world what I really was. I can't thank you enough for that, yet while with Raoul I always seemed to be praying that my fallen angel would come and sweep me off my feet again and rescue Lotte and I from the place that was more a hell than the place here below the Opera House. I kept asking God why he wouldn't send you back to me like he had before. Eighteen years trapped within a house I couldn't call my own and a husband that treated me with less respect than I deserved. Why didn't you come back for me?" Christine asked now lost in her tears.

Erik kept his back to her and pulled on his shirt. Once it was buttoned he turned to face her and saw how distraught she looked. He had once thought that all women wanted was the luxury of things and to be seen as beautiful porcelain dolls, but that was the one thing Christine loathed. She had made it all too clear that all she had ever wanted was to be free like a bird in flight or a fish in the sea. He had always debated on coming and snatching her away with him, but he had been to selfish, for he knew that if he had taken her back to the Opera House that Raoul would have sent every officer in Paris to search him out and kill him on the spot no questions asked.

Plus Lotte had been a part of the picture and it wouldn't have been fair to the child to be exposed to a person such as him. But she had grown to love him just as Christine had; because he had given her the chance to grow used to him and gave her no reason to fear him. Even after Lotte had come and Christine for a time believed her to be dead Erik wasn't about to bring Christine back. It had been better to leave her with Raoul, but that had turned out for the worst also. Was he just going to keep on making mistakes until his entire life came crashing down on top of him leaving him to wallow in self-pity and watch as everyone he ever loved was taken away from him? No, he couldn't let that happen. He was going to make things right no matter what the cost. Wait, cost doesn't matter to her. Whatever it takes is more like it.

He reached over and pulled her close to him, rubbing her back. "I know I screwed up, but I want to make it up to you. I don't know how, but I'll do anything in my power to fix everything I broken and give you back that carefree life you used to live, because all I want to see is that angelic smile of yours shining through the darkness of the theatre. Because I see that that is all you want to do. Sing out your troubles and share with the world that very gift I granted you with."

She gazed up at him and nodded. "You granted me with something I could use for all time, Raoul only bestowed upon me the finest dresses or jewels that could only be used for the fanciest of parties and they were some of the most uncomfortable things I ever wore. As if it would choke me to death or make me suffer for an eternity for something I didn't do. My voice is more important to me than a dress or a piece of jewelry, except for your wedding dress," she quickly added so as not to hurt her husband's feelings. "Because you made it I felt so special. The wedding dress Raoul had me wear was store bought and in my opinion ugly. It tried to hide my true beauty and after the wedding I was so eager to be out of that thing."

Erik couldn't help, but chuckle just a bit, but soon regained composure and gave her a reassuring grin. "From what I've seen of the nobleman they only care for materials or how good they look, they seem to forget that being comfortable is the most important feature of an outfit. I wear what I wear out of comfort, not to look good."

"But you look excellent to me," Christine piped up.

"Well thank you my dear. I never really thought of it that way."

"Thank you, for making me feel better. I feel as if I got so much off my chest just now."

"Your welcome, but now I suggest you get dressed. Time to strike up the orchestra and let another of my operas grace the stage," Erik said with triumph.

* * *

Just a sweet filler chapter; because I realized that Christine never explained to Erik just how much she hated the luxuries of the upper class before. So, I thought I would add that in to leave you guys with something before the story is cut off for awhile while I do theatre work and all my homework for school. I will work on chapters when I get a chance, but I don't know how often that will be. I have class soon so I'm posting as is, so any typos will be fixed later. Sorry. Please review. 


	59. The Idiots Return

Look everyone I'm back from writing my poetry and hoping to start writing and post this weekend. Tech rehearsals are going just great except I hate being cramped in a small corner for hours at a time. I get so stiff. But on Wednesday I made the coolest discovery; because the follow spots are located in the costume storage rooms I was looking at the stuff on the shelves and found black fedoras like Erik wore in the original book. I was so excited and tried a few on. Maybe I'll borrow one and be Erik for Halloween or something. I'm debating on it. Oh well here's the next chapter.

I know Carlotta has an accent, but I can't type it, so work with me and use your imagination.

* * *

Chapter 59: The Idiots Return

A few hours later everyone was at work on the stage. The men from Fletcher's gang were hard at work getting the sets and props together. The ballerinas were practicing their routine with Meg teaching them the new steps and correcting them should they be off a bit. She had been grateful that Erik had given her the position of ballet mistress for he felt she could teach the girls as well as Mme. Giry had.

Erik was wondering up and the down the stage and backstage areas with Jacqueline atop his shoulders and resting her head upon his. At least she was out of the way and not causing trouble, so nobody seemed to mind. Lotte and Madeline were busy dancing and Christine was helping Pierre with his costume, which had become loose again.

"I'll have to talk to the head seamstress and get her to tighten this for you. This is the 6th pin you've stretched in the last hour," Christine said pushing some of her curls behind her ear.

"She did fix it, but for some reason it continues to fall again when I do this," Pierre said reaching up his arm snapping yet another pin.

Christine looked up at him slightly annoyed and he lowered his arm in shame. She grabbed another pin and worked at piecing together the fabric. Erik was pleased that she was being so patient. "Pierre, how about you have the costume shop work with that for a bit? They finished with the ballet girls not to long ago."

Pierre looked over and sighed. "All right, but I don't think they'll be too happy to see me again," he said with a shrug and started down the hall.

"Bye, Papa," Jacqueline called after him.

"Bye Princess. You behave for Grandfather," Pierre called back.

Jacqueline nodded happily and then returned her head to Erik's and gave a small sigh. Erik smiled and reached up patting her leg. Christine got down on the floor and started picking up the scattered pins. Erik reached down and took her arm and helped her stand.

"Erik, what are you doing? I have to pick those up before someone gets hurt," she said as he gazed into her eyes. He was wearing the makeup today, because Lotte had told him about Andre and Firmin and the fact that they may possibly return sometime this week. Christine couldn't get over how well he looked in it and had so many times where she just wanted to reach up and kiss him. In a number of occasions she forgot and Erik would be half exposed and trying desperately to hide his face and get to the dressing room to fix it.

"Can't I gaze into my wife's eyes for just a minute?" he pleaded taking her hand into his.

"No, you can't unless you want this Opera to fall through the ground and lay there for all eternity," she said with a giggle.

"I despise you sometimes you do know that right?" Erik said in a teasing manner.

"Well that's just too bad," Christine said bringing his gloved hand to her face and pressing it to her cheek. "Cause I just love you."

Jacqueline started to giggle. "No one asked your opinion, little one," Erik said as she leaned to his right a bit, so he could look upon her better.

"I know," she said triumphantly and returned to a straight up position on his shoulders.

"I think you gained a new shadow," Christine said gazing up Jacqueline, who had started making funny faces. Soon Christine was stuck in a giggle fit as Jacqueline did her best impression. She made a scowling face like Erik did whenever he was frustrated with his scores.

"What is she doing up there?" Erik asked as Christine let out a snort.

"She's imitating you…and doing a very good job at it," Christine said with another snort followed by more giggles.

"Jacqueline?"

"What?" she asked sweetly

"Are you making faces up there?"

"Maybe," she said innocently.

"Will you stop that, you're making me look bad," he said tapping the bottom of her left shoe.

Jacqueline sat upright again and Erik asked Christine if she had indeed stopped. "Yeah, she stopped, but oh that was hilarious."

Erik left Christine to clean up the pins off the floor and continued making his rounds.

All of a sudden Carlotta came on stage and began saying to the conductor to play a certain piece. Meg told the ballet girls to take a break and hurried over to Carlotta, who was beginning to sing her scales.

"What are you doing on stage?" Meg yelled over her.

"It is my turn to practice," Carlotta snapped, angry that she had been interrupted.

"You don't practice until eleven. We get the stage for at least another hour," Meg said looking over the schedule.

"I don't care. I want to practice now and I need the orchestra to assist me now go away," Carlotta said waving her hand at Meg impatiently. She then proceeded to tell the conductor, which song to play and then began to sing.

Jacqueline threw her hands over her ears. "Granpa make her stop. She's awful," she whispered into Erik's ear. For a child of her age, she was smart enough to know what was classified as good singing and bad singing.

Erik sighed. _"Note to self fire Carlotta this afternoon. Even Jacqueline doesn't like to hear her sing."_ He walked on-stage and Jacqueline was trying her best to drown out the distorted squawks coming from Carlotta's mouth.

"Monsieur, stop the music," Erik said motioning to the conductor, who was only too eager to obey.

With the music stopping Carlotta spun on her heels to face Erik and snarled. Jacqueline had uncovered her ears just as every curse word imaginable spewed out of the woman's mouth causing her to cover them again and try to shrink behind her grandfather's head in fear.

"Carlotta, stop this right now. You do not swear in front of me especially when I have my granddaughter with me."

"Well then dump off that little brat for I am not finished speaking with you."

Erik's face would have been red with fury if it wasn't for the make-up on his face. "Don't, you ever call her that again. Now, go back to your dressing room and wait there until it is your time to practice. You seem to forget that you're not the Prima Donna around here anymore, so stop acting like one."

Carlotta's mouth fell open and then shut again into a single line as she turned on her heels, stuck her nose into the air, and stomped all the way back to her dressing room where she slammed the door so hard that a small piece of plaster fell from the ceiling and landed at Erik's feet.

Lotte ran over in fear and took Jacqueline from her father's shoulders and held her close. "Are you all right sweetie?"

"Yes, Mama," Jacqueline said rubbing her eyes.

"I so need to fire her. She's been a thorn in my side ever since I hired her back," Erik growled.

"If you dislike her so much why did you rehire her?" Madeline asked.

"She was the only person good enough for the part of the wicked Mother in Love Concurs All."

"Is that any way to speak to the future diva of this Opera House?" a voice shouted from the house.

Erik knew that voice, he knew that voice very well. He turned around to see Monsieur Andre standing there along with Monsieur Firmin besides him. He groaned as the two men came forward and got up on the stage.

"May I help you two gentlemen?" Erik asked politely.

"Yes, we'd like to speak with the manager of this Opera House immediately," Firmin said.

"Well of course. I'm standing right here in front of you."

"Wonderful. Well let me get straight to the point. Andre and I would like to buy the Opera House off of you for twice what it's worth."

Erik nearly fainted at the offer, but instead shook his head while everyone around him looked on in utter shock at the mention of double the amount on the opera house. Erik ignored every single one of them except for Christine, who came to the wing and looked out and when she saw her old managers for the first time her head became filled of old memories and those men trying to kill Erik off. Her knees soon gave way and she fell to the stage causing everyone to gaze at her. Right at that instant she wanted to die.

"Christine De Changy? Is that really you?" Firmin asked as Erik went over and helped Christine to her feet allowing her to lean on him a bit.

"I no longer go by the name De Changy anymore Monsieur."

"Why ever not? You married the Vicomte nineteen years ago. What ever happened?"

"He committed suicide Monsieur; right here in the Opera House in my dressing room."

Andre and Firmin looked at one another with a look of fear, but then seemed to regain composure.

"Truly sorry to hear that Miss Daae. At least you returned to sing."

"She is the Prima Donna gentlemen," Erik pointed out rather annoyed with the gentlemen and their stupid questions.

Meg came up to Erik and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her in surprise and questioned her. "The ballet girls would like some more time to practice and I would like to give them a chance before Carlotta returns. You know as well as I that she will return at 11 on the dot."

"All right," Erik replied. Then he turned to Andre and Firmin. "If you gentlemen will join Christine and I in the office we may discuss this further. My actors must get back to rehearsal."

"Oh, of course," Firmin said.

"Everyone continue what you were doing and I will be right back. Meg you're in charge till I return."

"Yes, sir."

Christine was confused at the fact that Erik wanted her to go as well. Why was she important to the business conversation? Maybe it was he wanted to stay calm and the only way he could accomplish that was to have her in the room. She assumed that to be correct, because he seemed rather relaxed as she followed him up the stairs, Andre and Firmin right behind her.

He may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside Erik was fuming and was trying really hard not to reveal his true self to the old managers. He had paid in full for the Opera House and he was not going with the offer of double the money just for these two morons.

He offered the two gentlemen a seat and then assisted Christine with her chair before sitting down himself behind the desk. "So you want to buy the Opera House? What made you decide on coming back?"

"Well we read in the paper not to far back that the Opera Ghost was finally gone from town. And then we heard that the Opera House was under new management and was being rebuilt. We waited awhile to see how it would fair out and saw what a success it had. So we decided to come and see if we could take it off your hands and try once again with the Opera business?"

Erik gave a deep heavy laugh making Andre and Firmin jump nearly a foot high out of their chairs. Christine sat there as if it was nothing and almost felt like laughing herself. These two were trying hard to act tough, but they were doing a horrible job at it.

"Do you two actually think I will give the Opera House over to you? Honestly don't make me laugh about something like that. I heard you weren't even able to handle the Opera Ghost and I haven't seen or heard from him for years. The patron spoke of him often, but he will no more. God rest his soul."

"Do you know why he committed suicide? Why would the patron do such a thing?"

"He never acted as if anything was wrong. Though he started acting rather short tempered, but don't we all at times gentlemen?"

"I guess so," Firmin replied.

Christine was beginning to notice that Erik was leading up to something. He had never spoken like this before and then what happened next caused her to go to extreme measures. Erik rested his fingers against his temple and rubbed them in frustration taking a good portion of the makeup off revealing the deformed skin underneath.

Quickly she jumped up and pulled a nearby jacket over his head. Erik jumped up and started yelling. "You, me other room right now!" he roared. He looked back at the two men sitting in front of him and toned down a bit to mutter. "Excuse us for a minute. We'll be right back."

He pushed Christine into the bedroom and closed the door before pulling the jacket off his head.

"Christine what the hell is going on? Why did you throw the jacket over my head in front of them like that?"

Christine brushed past him and pulled the cover off the full length mirror and then came back. "Look in the mirror Erik. It will explain everything."

Erik shot her a weary glance first before cautiously moving towards the mirror. As soon as his reflection looked back at him he realized what had happened and turned back to Christine, who had a disappointed look on her face. He hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I'm just so tense. I should have known that you were only trying to help me. Can you forgive an old fool?"

"Of course I can. I've been forgiving that old fool for years now," she said leaning into him and kissing him.

"Sure mess it up more," he grumbled as he pulled back.

"Here I brought some base with me just in case. Hold still and I'll fix it up for you."

Erik allowed Christine to reapply the makeup and together they went back into the office to see Andre and Firmin leaning close to one another trying to discuss strategies in getting what they wanted. When they saw Erik reappear they sat up and smiled.

"All right we had a second to discuss the little mishap and so let us continue our discussion gentlemen," Erik said as he fished around in the drawer. He pulled out the contract and unrolled it. "Do you see this contract?"

"Yes we can see it perfectly," Andre said growing impatient.

"Good, then you can clearly see that it belongs to me and my son, Pierre. We have nothing more to discuss so I'll escort you out," Erik said rolling up the contract again.

"Now hold on just one second. How can you just say no without hearing the rest of our reason? That's rude you do realize?"

"There is no way I'm giving up this Opera House to you. What kind of work did you get into that allowed you to make double what this place is worth? Surely not scrap metal!"

Christine and the old managers looked up at him in total and utter shock. Christine was most annoyed that Erik was coming closer and closer to revealing himself and Andre and Firmin did not wish to discuss their former occupations.

"Monsieur, please don't bring that up. We left that occupation a long time ago and wish not to speak of it again. We gained the money on our own doing jobs now and again and gaining interest in the bank for 19 years and then combined the money together and found we had more than enough to out pay what you paid. So are you willing to take the money and let us have the Opera House back?" Andre asked.

"I worked a long time also to get enough money for this place and there is no way I will give up something I worked so hard for," Erik shouted his hands now clenched into fists. He would have killed them the minute he set eyes on them hadn't everyone been standing around him.

Erik was quickly becoming annoyed with them, because they didn't seem to be taking no for an answer. They would try to come up with a new strategy or question hoping he would give in. They were trying to bribe him too, but he only laughed and ignored them.

Finally on their last attempt a blood curdling scream came from the stage. Erik smirked. _"Saved by the failing Opera star; thank you,"_ he thought happily.

"We will have to continue this later gentleman when you come up with better reasons or bribes. But I warn you it will take more than money to even make me consider handing this building over," he said standing up and hoping to finally leave the room. "Christine, are you coming?"

She stood and accompined him out of the room and down the stairs towards the stage.

To be continued…

* * *

Wow I was so suffering from writer's block on this chapter so I decided to leave it as is and leave you something to look forward to in the next chapter. I think it's time for a vote. Should Lotte take on Carlotta again or should Erik cut to the chase and fire her? You're votes will determine the outcome so please people review for the sake of Carlotta. Ha I must be a fool to support her, because the third time I saw the movie I took a bathroom break during Prima Donna, because I just don't like her character. No offence to any of those who did. I love Minnie Driver, but Carlotta is just mean.

Please review like I said. Love you all.

P.S. I turned 19 today! Starts tooting a horn and throws confetti. Huzzah!


	60. It’s Over When the Spanish Lady Sings

I know I took a long time getting this one updated I'm sorry. I got a little bit of writer's block plus I hate Carlotta and I don't want to write her into the story anymore so after this no more Carlotta Hurray. The votes from the last chapter had been tallied and it was made quite clear that many of you want to see Lotte take her on once again. For those of you who just want her gone will also receive your wish. I want to please everyone, so I will probably base this chapter off both ideas. And maybe we'll finish off with Andre and Firmin who knows? (Looks up at the chapter menu) 60 CHAPTERS. OMG!

Note: Some of Jacqueline's character traits are based off Erik's from Susan Kay's novel the Phantom.

* * *

Chapter 60: It's Over When the Spanish Lady Sings 

Jacqueline was sitting on stage near the orchestra pit watching her mother and Madeline dance. She enjoyed doing this during the day and thought that her mother was the most beautiful dancer in the entire Opera House.

The orchestra played on behind her and Jacqueline would look over her shoulder once and again in awe at their talent, and also because one of the clarinet players was starting to sound really bad. She was anxious to crawl over there and smack him a few times till he played correctly, but she remained still. Her grandfather had clearly explained that he would handle the orchestra himself and usually used her judgment anyway.

As she took a mental note of where he sat, the music stopped playing. Jacqueline was confused and looked up just as Carlotta's huge dress brushed across her face. She whined, but no one noticed her. Jacqueline had made it quite clear to her grandfather that she hated Carlotta and he openly agreed. Now this large woman was standing next to her and if she took one step to her left Jacqueline would be crushed.

Carlotta made no sign of noticing the child and asked the conductor to play Think of Me from Hannibal for her. The music started and Carlotta began to sing. Jacqueline quickly covered her ears, but she was so close that the tiny barriers were no good. She had to stop this obscure noise before her ear drums burst.

She stood up on still wobbly legs and brought herself closer to Carlotta. In one swift movement Jacqueline had slammed her foot into Carlotta's making the woman scream in pain. With her deed done Jacqueline quickly ran to Lotte's side, but didn't get far when someone grabbed her around the collar and lifted her off the ground.

"You will pay for that you little brat! How dare you step on La Carlotta's foot?"

Jacqueline let out a timid cry as her collar was pulling tighter into her neck. "Mama!"

Lotte had run over just as Jacqueline was grabbed by the collar and lifted off the ground and she was now begging Carlotta to put her down. Carlotta however wouldn't oblige to her helpless pleas making Lotte upset. Like any good mother in the animal kingdom, Lotte wasn't about to sit back and watch her daughter be punished by someone else.

In a last desperate attempt Lotte undid the buttons on Jacqueline's day coat see was wearing and seeing as that was all Carlotta was holding onto; Jacqueline slipped free and landed in her mother's arms.

"You are a cruel woman Carlotta. No wonder you never had any children."

"I would have if that Father of yours hadn't murder Piangi. And that little brat deserves a proper punishment for what she did. As I said no one steps on La Carlotta's foot."

Lotte rolled her eyes and then decided to do something so rash it would get logged away in her father's journal; she reached out with her own foot and slammed it into the already injured foot making Carlotta scream twice as loud as before.

xxxxx

Erik and Christine had raced into the house just as the second scream sounded though out the entire theatre. Before them the stage was set for an all out catfight between Lotte and Carlotta. Jacqueline was clutching to Madeline's leotard sobbing out of fear. Meg was trying to calm the two ladies down, but Carlotta threw a horrid curse in the girl's face causing her to back off almost immediately.

"Once again Carlotta you threaten my family after I clearly warned you not to. You attacked my father and now threaten the life of my own flesh and blood. You have a cold and ruthless heart and it seems that once again I have to set you straight," Lotte hissed balling up her fists.

"I was doing you a favor. You didn't move fast enough to discipline her so I thought I'd do it for you. She was close enough to me anyway. On top of that how I am to know that you're either disciplining her or congratulating her for causing me pain?"

Lotte couldn't believe this woman and the way she was acting. She would discipline Jacqueline in her own way, but if her father heard about it no doubt he would be proud of her one way or another. "The way I care for my own daughter is no business of yours even if it was she who caused you pain."

"It is my business as long as I'm in this Opera House."

"We'll see about that," Lotte muttered under her breath as she turned away wanting nothing more than to take her eyes off this horrible creature.

"So you turn your back on me Lotte. Well I can clearly say you're as empty headed as your mother and that half wit we call our manager. They…"

It was too late for Carlotta to utter another word as Lotte plowed into her knocking her to the floor and forcing air from her lungs. Lotte began delivering punches to the woman's face as she shouted at her. "They have more brains than you ever will you evil witch." After a few vicious swings she pulled Carlotta's head up by the collar and glared at her. "Admit to everyone Carlotta that you can't sing. You only got in this business on good looks. Admit that your singing is awful!" Lotte spat.

Nobody moved as Lotte gave a tighter jerk on the woman's collar. Carlotta gave a terrified squeak before she mustered the words. "I can't sing. I only got into the Opera House all those years ago on good looks alone. The few lessons I got weren't enough to improve me and they left me with that," Carlotta said in between chocked sobs.

Lotte's grasp didn't loosen up as she continued to stare at the sobbing woman beneath her. "Promise that you will stay away from my family as long as you remain in this Opera House. Because next time I will not be as forgiven."

Erik was worried. Lotte was becoming as ruthless as he had once been. She was quite capable of going on random tangents, but she did well to keep them under control. Now her motherly instinct was pushing hard on her brain causing her to go out of control. "Christine, guard the doors and make sure Andre and Firmin don't come in. I have to end this before someone gets seriously hurt."

She nodded and went into the lobby closing the door behind her. As Erik had predicted Andre and Firmin came hurrying down the stairs and came up to her.

"Madame Daae, what in god's name is going on around here? We heard a scream," Andre asked.

"It's nothing Monsieur. Just a rehearsal going on. Nothing more. I suggest we end the meeting for today and you come back another day to discuss the matter. Though I am quite sure that Monsieur Armand won't give into your demands no matter what you offer him."

"Well fine then, but we will find a way to get this Opera House even if it kills us!" Firmin shouted raising his cane into the air.

"Good bye Madame Daae. It was wonderful seeing you again," Andre said.

"A pleasure sir," Christine lied.

"Good day to you then," Firmin said putting on his top hat and turning to leave with Andre close behind him.

It wasn't until the door leading outside was completely closed that Christine allowed a sigh of relief to come from her lips. _"They truly are fools if they think Erik will ever give this up. It will stay in the family for generations if he can help it," _she thought as she pulled open the door leading into the house and hurried up the aisle to the stage where Erik had started prying Lotte off a screaming Carlotta.

"Lotte let go already! You've done enough," he said finally pulling Lotte up and holding her in his arms.

"She threatened my baby," Lotte screamed as she struggled against him to finish with Carlotta.

Christine came up behind them and tapped Erik on the shoulder motioning for him to allow Lotte into her arms. He obliged and Lotte fell into her mother's arms sobbing. Christine held her close whispering words of comfort into her daughter's ear. She knew she probably would have done the exact same thing in this situation.

Erik turned back to Carlotta, who was lying in a pile of skirts sobbing. She looked up at him and began to tremble knowing he was quite capable of killing her. A trail of blood fell from the corner of her mouth.

"Who saw what happened here?" he asked calmly.

One of the younger ballerinas stepped forward and took a deep breath. "I saw Monsieur."

"What is your name my dear?"

"Serena."

"Well then what happened?"

Serena calmly explained the situation and as certain things were stated Erik would look at those responsible and ask if it was true. Lotte nodded as she was questioned and Jacqueline even nodded when she was asked about stepping on Carlotta's foot. But when Carlotta was questioned with attacking Jacqueline she came close to denying everything when Lotte broke free of Christine and plowed the woman once again into the stage.

"Don't you dare lie," Lotte snarled.

Once again Erik had to pry her off and give her back to Christine. "From what I've seen and heard Carlotta you are guilty of threatening Jacqueline and I will not stand for this type of behavior from you. Ever since you've come back to this theatre you have been nothing but trouble. You have threatened two lives, mine and my granddaughter's. I have no choice, but to give you a position as a washerwoman. For I will never allow you to sing on this stage again."

"What, but Father you said you wanted to be rid of her for good," Lotte said wondering why he was even bothering to keep her here at all.

"She knows too much. If I send her away she could go right to the police," Erik explained leaning near to her. "Do you honestly think I would let someone like her out of my sight?"

"No, but…"

"I will discuss my reasoning later." He turned back to Carlotta. "You will be moving your things from your dressing room and going to the employee quarters. The girls will be made known of your arrival and walk you through everything. Be grateful I'm not throwing you out into the streets."

Carlotta looked up at him once again and wiped at the blood trailing from her lip. "You're actually letting me stay? I don't understand."

"This is no easy decision and I would rather it not be me making it, but as the manager of this establishment I must. So my word stands and from this day forward you'll be a washerwoman."

For the first time in her life Carlotta looked eternally grateful. She slowly pushed herself up off the ground and wiped her eyes. Slowly she made her way to her dressing room and closed the door behind her.

Erik let out a heavy sigh then turned back to Lotte. "I can't believe you lashed out like that once again. What has gotten into you?"

"She was attacking my baby. You probably would have done the same thing if you were in my place."

Erik had to admit that she was right. Though he may have taken it a completely different way and finished Carlotta off, but he wasn't going to allow her to do such a thing.

"Granpa," Jacqueline said with a sniff.

Erik turned and held out his arms, so Madeline could place Jacqueline in them. The little girl looked up at him not sure of how to react. She had done the wrong thing and she knew it. Instead of speaking she lowered her gaze down to his waistcoat to afraid now to look him in the eye.

"Jacqueline?"

"Yes?" she said not looking up.

"You know you did the wrong thing didn't you?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. But she was so bad!"

He gently pushed some hair out of her face. "Next time you let me handle it okay? I would hate to have something happen to you. You're my favorite granddaughter."

"I'm you're only granddaughter," she said wrapping her small arms around his neck and snuggling against his shoulder.

"That's why I don't want to lose you. It would be hard to replace you."

"I love you Granpa."

"And I love you my little princess."

Lotte turned from her mother and wiped her eyes.

"Mama, are you all better now?" Jacqueline asked.

"I am now sweetie; are you doing all right?"

"Yes mama."

Lotte smiled and took Jacqueline into a loving embrace. For awhile the two of them remained like that until Lotte slowly sunk to her knees still clutching her one true treasure to her breast. "Thank you Lord, for this precious child you have blessed me with. I say it again and maybe once more. Thank you," she whispered blinking back tears.

When Pierre returned from the financial office he walked in to find Lotte crying and asked what happened. Erik pulled him aside, so as not to upset Lotte more, and explained what had happened.

"My own daughter stepped on Carlotta's foot? Well I can say I never would have expected that."

"None of us did. I knew right away that she had quite a bit of musical interest in her. Though it isn't that hard to notice how bad Carlotta is. But it baffles me on where she learned to step on someone's foot. Some of her bad habits did come from me I will admit, but that one wasn't my fault."

"I wouldn't know. With all the stuff she's picked up on when she's around you I sometimes wonder if she's even my daughter. She has my looks, but she seems to get all her musical talent from Lotte's side of the family. I don't feel like I contributed enough."

"I can assure you she's yours. She's still young. Give her time and I'm sure some of her other skills will appear in time. Who knows she may know what red wine is the best with which meal or what wine to use at a party or wedding,"Erik said patting Pierre's shoulder.

Pierre couldn't help, but laugh. Then he pulled something out of his pocket and went over to Lotte, who had remained on the floor. "Lotte I have great news. My parents will be here opening night, because they think it's about time they see their granddaughter. And because she's still pretty young they didn't want us to do the traveling."

"How exciting," Lotte exclaimed, but then she lowered her voice. "What are we going to do when they ask about where they're staying or about where we live? We told them about living below the Opera House, but nothing about what it's like. I don't think you're mother would find it suitable for raising a child."

"Lotte I'll take care of everything. Don't worry they'll be happy to see us none the less."

Lotte looked up at him as he stroked Jacqueline's hair. She trusted him with all her heart and she knew he would take care of the situation. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you Pierre. You know that don't you?"

"Oh, I will never forget it," he said leaning his forehead against hers. "I'll never forget."

* * *

Oh, love is such a sweet thing. What will happen when the other grandparents show up and meet Christine for the first time? You'll just have to be patient and see what happens. Oh and Serena Fae I hope you noticed that you got a small part in my story, which I hope to expand on in later chapters. 


	61. Family Reunion

I must be crazy to keep this story going, but I know there would be a bunch of unhappy fans if I just randomly ended this. And I am not about to do that to anyone. Erik has been keeping a close eye on me making sure I keep up with my updates even though I do so much here at school. But enough dawdling let's get started.

* * *

Chapter 61: Family Reunion 

The week had gone by at such a dragging pace and the day of the opening performance was upon the Opera House. Erik had gotten little sleep; waking up sometime late in the night to go up to the theatre and check up on small things around the stage.

Christine was worried about him. This morning in particular as he left her side again she sat up and followed him up into the theatre. The house was black and it felt like she was all alone. Pulling her robe closer around her she tried to readjust to the darkness. "Erik?" she whispered.

Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, but she remained standing. She knew his touch only too well and she was no longer afraid. She had been afraid for 17 years and as a mother she had been through so much that she didn't even flinch as Erik grabbed hold of her.

"Welcome to the darkness. Join me and together we will rule every inch of the shadows," he whispered into her ear.

"A kind offer good sir, but I already own the darkness with another; someone who has the kindness within him to protect me and keep me safe."

"Who is this someone my lady?"

"A man of eternal darkness, but yet he carried that little bit of light that showed me the way to his heart. I feel the good that lingers there for me and it is something I never want to let go."

Erik smiled as he twirled her around in his arms. Even in the dark he could see every feature of her face straight down to the whites of her eyes. Had he been the richest man in the world and placed the appropriate jewel on each part of her face that was represented they would be dulled by the sheer beauty she possessed.

"Erik what are you doing up here? You left my side every night this week. I miss you," she said wrapping a single hand around his neck.

"I'm sorry love, but there's just so much I need to do to be ready for tonight. I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Everything is just fine. I've seen the sets Erik and they look just wonderful. I may not have the same creative mind that you have, but I do understand the beauty of a piece of work. And from what I see this Opera House is your greatest work of art. Every single person in this building down to the last washerwoman has you to thank Erik. You gave them something they all hoped for; a second chance."

"What do you mean? I couldn't have done something like that."

"But you have; when you renovated the Opera House that opened up so many jobs for people. Lyle and Madeline for example; you gave them new lives and futures by allowing them to dance and sing upon your stage. You also brought about young love for our daughter. If it hadn't been for you she would have never met Pierre and he is the best man for her. He understands her and loves her with all his heart. I would want nothing more than that for her."

"I don't want the glory. It's too much for me," Erik said turning away. "I wanted this for my own good. Do you think I really cared about anyone else?"

Christine was hurt and stepped back. "I can't believe you just said that. What do you mean you didn't care about anyone else?"

Erik smacked himself in the forehead with his palm and cursed. "Christine I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'd give anything for you; even this building."

"I know. I know you care very much about your family. Unlike a certain someone I knew. Never allowing me to sing or dance. Keeping me within his house day and night only allowing me out to go to church and pray for my father's behalf. Never showing Lotte any love like a father would. He didn't care. He didn't care about me or about her. He only wanted what made him look good. I hate him Erik. Deep down within my heart I hate him!" She shouted.

Erik went over to her and rubbed her shoulders, which had grown tense. "I know Christine. It's all right now. He won't ever hurt you again. Even if he was still living I would never let him harm you again."

Christine let out a shuddered sigh and came up to him leaning her head against his shoulder. Not a word was spoken between the two of them as Erik helped her back down to the lair and put them both in bed cradling her to him.

xxxxx

Lotte pushed herself out of bed and pulled a robe around her. Pierre was already up starting to get dressed. He looked over at her and smiled. "Good morning, my Little Lotte."

"Good morning, my love. I judge you slept well last night."

"I always sleep well when I'm with you."

"You're just saying that," she teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't do that," he said wrapping his own arms around her waist. "That's the god honest truth; my love."

She reached up and touched her lips gently to his. He deepened it though putting one hand behind her head twirling the little curls of hair around his fingers. "Oh, Pierre," she whispered into his mouth.

He pulled back for breath and smiled down at her caressing her cheek gently. "I love you so much Lotte since the first time I saw you with Louie tugging on your dress. That's something we can just look back on and laugh."

"You can. That dog was a brute. I'm surprised he was even nice to me when I came for our honeymoon. Well I better go get Jacqueline up and ready."

She gave him one last hug before going past him and going into the music room. Pierre finished getting ready then headed up to meet his parents and unlock the theatre doors.

Lotte went into Jacqueline's room to find the little girl already awake with a picture book in her hands. Seeing as she was too young to turn on the gas lamp she was trying her best to read in the dark.

"Jacqueline it's not a good idea to read in the dark. You'll hurt your eyes."

Turning up the gas lamp, Lotte turned back to see Jacqueline put the book down and climb out of bed. It was still an adjustment for Lotte that her one and a half year old was already sleeping in a bed instead of her crib. "What's today Mama?"

"Today is the opening night of the new Opera and you're going with Grandfather to watch while Mama performs."

Jacqueline's eyes lit up with excitement. This was the first time she would be seeing the Opera and actually being able to remember what she saw. She went when she was a baby, but usually she ended up falling asleep or crying and had to be taken to the dressing room where it was warm and quiet. Her grandpa would hum to her until she was asleep and even when she went to sleep he would stay watching over her until either Lotte or Christine came to care for her.

"Let's get you cleaned up and dressed up all pretty, because you'll be meeting some special people after the show."

"Who am I meeting; Mama?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise. Come let's get you into the tub."

Lotte picked her up and took her into the bathroom and set her down beside her. Then she turned on the water and got Jacqueline out of her dress and diaper before wrapping her body in a big fluffy towel.

"You know what Jacqueline?"

"What Mama?" Jacqueline asked a big grin on her face.

"I love you."

"I know you do Mama. I love you and Papa too; and Granpa and Granma."

Lotte hugged her tightly to her. "They all love you just as much. It will be such an honor for your grandmother and me to see you watching us from Box 5 tonight."

Suddenly Lotte saw the water was almost to the top of the tub and hurried to turn it off and let a little drain out. Once it was at a nice level she took off Jacqueline's towel and lifted her up placing her gently into the water. It was soothing and comfortably, plus it was the best spot to play Jacqueline found out as she splashed some of the water into Lotte's face.

Lotte stood there with her mouth hanging open as Jacqueline let out a full hearted chuckle. She wiped the water from her face looking in shock at the little girl smiling back at her with those big blue eyes and the golden blonde hair now sopping wet around her shoulders.

"Got you," Jacqueline squealed as she splashed some water up again.

"Jacqueline, stop that. I don't need the bath you do."

Jacqueline let out one last giggle before finally settling down enough for Lotte to wash her hair and clean her off.

Christine had been woken up by the splash of water and came into the bathroom to investigate when another stream of water shot past her and into the music room. "What is going on in here?"

"This little raga muffin decided to have a little bit of fun in the bathtub and had no idea how big a mess she made."

Jacqueline looked over the side of the tub and saw the huge puddle on the floor. Realizing she had been the one to do that she gasped and tried to sneak away behind the wall of the tub. "Oops."

"That's all right we can clean that up. No harm done," Christine said as she grabbed another towel and wiped up the puddle outside the bathroom door. "I always remember having fun in the bathtub when I was growing up. Your mother was no different," she said to Jacqueline, who had popped her head up again.

"Mama was little once?"

"Yep, she was once as small as you."

"Wow!"

"Come on sweet pea let's dry you off and get you dressed we have a big day ahead us," Lotte said lifting Jacqueline out of the tub with a towel and carrying her into the bedroom.

xxxxx

Erik had gone up ahead to get the other actors and actresses ready for the evening while Pierre showed his parents around Paris, and the ladies were getting Jacqueline ready downstairs. Madeline noticed right away that Erik was acting different and she went up to him.

"Monsieur, are you all right? You don't seem like yourself this morning."

"How is it I'm different?"

"You seem in a better mood than ever before."

"Well tonight's the first night that Jacqueline get's to sit with me for the show and not fall asleep or cry during it. She's so looking forward to it."

"Aw, that is exciting. I still can't believe a girl of her age having such a musical intellect, but I don't doubt she got it from you."

"It's not just from me. That's what happens when you're surrounded by a musical family and a theatre full of music. Though I'll admit she is advanced for her age."

"Granpa!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she raced up to Erik and clutched his left leg.

"Well hello there Princess. My, don't you look pretty," he said looking down at her. Jacqueline's hair was done up in a ponytail and she was dressed in a lace white dress and white socks with tiny black shoes.

"I get to see the Opera."

"I know. You'll be watching from the best place in the house."

"Where?" she asked looking into the house.

Erik bent down, so he was at her level and pointed up to Box 5. "We'll be sitting right up there."

"Isn't that the Phantom's box?"

"Who told you that?"

Jacqueline leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Mama did."

Erik chuckled. "She did huh? Well that's what they used to call it."

Jacqueline pondered this for a second and finally put two and two together. "You're the Phantom aren't you Granpa?"

"She doesn't miss anything does she?" Madeline asked as Erik's jaw dropped open. "She was still young when you told us all about that."

"That's what so confusing. How did she figure it out so quickly?"

Jacqueline just gave a sweet innocent smile before kissing his cheek. He looked her over and soon smiled. She was a gift from God, sent to help him find his inner child and once again allow it freedom from his manly body. But how was is possibly that even at a year and a half she could distingue musical notes or know anything about who he had been prior to a manager? Was it luck, a simple guess, or did she know the truth just by piecing things together in her mind?

Had she been like other toddlers she would have been using simple words like ma or pa, but she had such an exquisite vocabulary that it made everyone wonder just what was going through her mind. They had thought that the attack on her and the early birth would have left her with so many problems, but she had been just fine. More than fine, she was becoming a tiny genius.

"Erik why are you on the floor?" Christine's angelic voice rang out through his ears making him whip around and gaze up at her. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed a loud thud as he lost balance and toppled back onto his butt upon the stage.

"Oh, I was having a little one on one with Jacqueline," he said as Jacqueline climbed upon one of his legs and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't you have work to do?" Christine asked as Lotte laughed.

"Yes, but it was hard getting anything done when you have your grandchild clinging to your leg."

Lotte picked up Jacqueline allowing for her Father to pick himself up off the ground and readjust his waistcoat. Then he remembered something. "Lotte did you tell her anything about Box 5?"

"All I said was it was called the Phantom's box; why?"

"For some strange reason she asked me if I was the Phantom. Now I know for a fact she was quite young when I told the employees what happened and we never used the term around her, so how could she possibly know that?"

"I don't know. Though a lot of things about her are a big mystery," Lotte said.

xxxxx

No more was said and all of them worked the day away making sure everything was taken care of and set for the show. An hour before the curtain was to rise; Lotte sat Erik down in the dressing room and put the makeup on his face while Christine hid the mask in a drawer. Jacqueline was sitting on the bed with one of her picture books in her lap.

Pulling on a black fedora he used for very special occasions Erik lifted Jacqueline into his arms and carried her up to Box 5. The pre-show announcements had already been made and it was soon time for the theatre to go into darkness.

Erik at first placed Jacqueline into the seat next to his. She stood up and looked over the side of the box anxious to see her mother dance. There were a bunch of people sitting below her. Erik reached over and pulled her back sitting her down on his lap. "There you go. Can you see better now?"

"I could see the world from here."

"Probably not the world, but all of the stage maybe."

Jacqueline looked once again down at the stage and could see that the orchestra was beginning to practice down in the pit. She was yet to notice her father and his parents sitting in a box across the theatre from her. Pierre happily pointed her out to Armand and Charlotte. They both looked over in awe, but when Erik looked up at them Charlotte went pale and quickly turned her eyes away.

She clearly remembered what he had looked like when he had been there, but she noticed the mark to be gone when they had made brief eye contact from across the theatre. She wasn't afraid because he had glared at her or anything, but more because of how he looked. He looked normal. It was strange and seeing Jacqueline sitting there with him made her wonder if the child had witnessed that twisted face?

She wasn't left much more time to wonder as the gas lamps in the theatre were dimmed and the show started. Christine came out on stage and took a glimpse up at Box 5 before she began to sing. Jacqueline was silent though out the entire song listening closely to each word and note as if it would be the last thing she ever heard. Erik was just glad to hear Christine's voice travel through the house once more and smiled.

When the song finished the ballerinas came on stage and danced around Christine. Jacqueline pointed out her mother and Madeline watching them dance and spin along with the music. Pierre also watched Lotte with his heart beating against his rib cage. She was beautiful as she moved about pushing forth so much effort to lay the steps down correctly.

xxxxx

When the show finished at least two dozen roses lay at Christine's feet as she took her last bow. Erik pulled one of his own roses out of his cape and held onto it as he lifted Jacqueline up and held her to him as he made his way out of the box and down to the stage. As he had guessed there were people everywhere trying to congratulate the cast on a wonderful first show and plenty of suitors trying to steal a kiss or get in a proposal, but Christine would calmly tell them she was married, but appreciated the gesture none the less.

Finally finding a path through the crowd Erik came up to her and presented the rose to her. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful diva."

She reached up and kissed him careful of the makeup. All the flowers she received from the audience couldn't make a dent in the importance his flower held. She pulled back from him her eyes slowly opening. Why hadn't he been blessed with the face she saw before her? Why did he have to hide away under layers of makeup? It wasn't fair. Someone as genius as him didn't deserve to live his life hiding from those around him.

At least there was that one thing about him she adored. He was unlike all other men, because he loved for love. Not, because she was a famous singer and was well supplied with money. That was what most of the men around Paris wanted and at least she had found the one that at least had a heart.

"Oh, Erik, I still have so much energy from singing. It almost feels like I completely forgot how it felt," she said twirling the rose in her fingers. "It's such an exciting feeling."

"I'm sure. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was."

They shared another kiss before Lotte and Pierre came over hand in hand. Armand and Charlotte were behind them. Christine turned around and smiled sweetly. Jacqueline gave the strangers a look over and grabbed tighter to Erik's jacket.

"There's our little granddaughter," Charlotte said happily.

Erik set Jacqueline down on the ground hoping she would go over and say hello to her other grandparents, but instead Jacqueline bolted behind him and pulled the cloak over her head.

"Jacqueline what are you doing under there?" Lotte asked. "Don't you want to meet your grandparents?"

Jacqueline poked her head out only long enough to mutter that they couldn't be her grandparents. The only ones she knew of were Christine and Erik and that was how it was going to stay. Pulling the cloak back over her head she made it quite clear that she didn't want any other grandparents.

"Does she not like us?" Charlotte asked pulling back a bit.

"No, it's just that she's not used to you yet. Usually she's very good when she meets new people, but she's known my Father since she was born. He was the first one to hold her. Basically, because I was non-respondent the whole time," Lotte explained.

Erik felt Jacqueline wrap her arms around his leg beneath the cloak. He reached back and patted her head trying to reassure her. "There's no need to be shy. These folks are your father's parents and that makes them your grandparents as well. Now will you come out and say hello?"

He felt her shake her head and cling tighter. "No," she whispered and two big tears fell down her cheeks and landed onto the fabric of his pants.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. It seems like Jacqueline isn't about to give in. Maybe we should go down and allow her to calm down before we try again," Erik suggested.

"Down? Down where?" Armand asked.

"Down to the lair of course," Erik said as he picked Jacqueline up, who right away buried her face in the crook of his neck. He patted her back and opened the door to the dressing room ushering the others inside.

He grabbed the mask from the drawer and put it back on his face. Jacqueline lifted her head and touched it gently with her fingers. She didn't know what it was about the mask, but it gave her grandfather a very distinguished look and to her it was very recognizable. When he moved over to the mirror she tucked her head back down and rested against him sniffing his cologne.

He was the only grandfather she knew. No one was allowed to replace him and she was going to make sure of that. As they traveled through the darkness she watched him closely. He moved with such grace down the tunnel, but a shriek from Charlotte made both of them turn around in surprise.

"There are rats down here. This is no place to be raising a child."

"It's not all that bad. Besides they tend to stay closer to the darker sections of the cellars. They hardly ever come near our home. Ah, and seeing as there is quite a few of us Pierre will you row them across the lake and the rest of us will take the other path?" Erik asked.

"Of course. We'll meet up with you there."

Pierre led Armand and Charlotte down to the water's edge and Erik backtracked to the mirror and lead Christine and Lotte down the other tunnel towards the familiar atmosphere of home. Jacqueline hugged him glad to have those two gone, but she got a real surprise when they exited the tunnel and Pierre was rowing them up to shore.

She tried now to get away from her grandfather in an angry struggle till he finally put her down. Once her feet were securely on the stone floor she took off for her bedroom as quickly as any one year old could and was going to try and close the door, but it was too big for her. Instead she grabbed Monk off the bed and pulled herself into a tiny corner.

She didn't want to see anybody except for Le Noir, who came in and rubbed up against her letting out a long purr. Jacqueline let go of Monk and pulled Le Noir into her arms; stroking the cat's back gently with her fingers.

xxxxx

Erik had watched Jacqueline flee and was now wondering whether he should go after her or wait for Lotte to check on her. Either way someone had to. Before he could head off in that direction Christine brushed past him and slipped into the bedroom.

"Jacqueline, where are you sweet heart?" she cooed softly.

"Leave me alone," Jacqueline said as clear as day.

Christine turned towards the tiny voice and sighed. "Why don't you come out and see everyone? They want to see you."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"They'll replace you and Granpa!"

Christine finally understood and went over to Jacqueline's side. "Sweet heart you must understand. They're not here to replace us. They're your grandparents just like we are. We're your mother's parents, and they're your father's parents. And you are the grandchild of both them and us. We all love you very much and they're only here for a visit, so how about coming out and saying hello?"

Jacqueline looked up at her. She had no idea what to do and remained where she was till Christine reached down and picked her up, causing Le Noir to jump aside. Christine dabbed at Jacqueline's eyes with a handkerchief and carried her out into the music room where everyone was waiting for her.

To Be Continued……..

* * *

Wow I spent all day on this. Math homework sucks. I have two performances left and strike following tomorrow's performance, plus two last weeks of school before finals week. YUCK! So in the next chapter will Jacqueline warm up to Armand and Charlotte or will she reject them? And what about Andre and Firmin? Who knows you'll just have to wait and see. 


	62. Alone in the Dark

Okay time to find out what happens to the meeting of the other grandparents. (Erik assists, by playing dramatic music on the organ) Will things go smoothly or will they turn out for the worst? I know right now that Charlotte is overreacting, but someone like her probably would in this situation. It will all work out trust me.

And eventually I will be going back through my chapters fixing mistakes, making sure the time line fits together with ages and such, and any other tidbits. I want this story to be perfect. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 62: Alone in the Dark 

Christine carried Jacqueline out and went right to Erik seeing as a lot of this had to deal with him. The bond between him and Jacqueline was so strong that nothing could break it. As soon as she was in arms reach of her grandfather, Jacqueline reached out begging him with her eyes to hold her.

Erik didn't hesitate as he took her into his arms. He didn't understand what was bothering her and turned to Christine. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Yes, she told me that she thinks Charlotte and Armand are here to replace you and me. Seeing as you've been there for her since she was born, Jacqueline doesn't want to replace you."

Erik got a look of understanding on his face and turned back to Jacqueline, who had pulled herself into a tiny ball as she lay against him. "I would never leave such a beautiful girl behind; especially not my own granddaughter."

Jacqueline lifted her head and stared at him. What was it about him that made her love him so much? Well he had been there for her no matter what he was doing; he gave the best hugs, and was willing to teach her things. There was nothing he couldn't do and she admired his talents and sheer genius. "You mean it?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I mean every word. Now will you be a good girl and say hello if I go with you?"

Jacqueline gulped and looked over to where her mama and papa were seated as they talked to Charlotte and Armand. Even though she didn't want to she didn't want to let her grandfather down, so she slowly nodded her head.

Erik carried her over to the organ bench and set her down before sitting down himself. He lost the battle the instant he sat down, because Jacqueline climbed up and firmly placed herself in his lap. He smiled at her and smoothed back her hair while motioning for Christine to join them.

"Finally she decides to join us," Armand said happily.

Lotte looked over and smiled at Jacqueline, who only returned the gesture with a simple smirk. Lotte just couldn't understand why her daughter was acting this way and wanted nothing more than to see her happy. It had been a mistake introducing Pierre's parents this way and she regretted bringing this upon Jacqueline so fast.

"So are you going to say hello to us Jacqueline?" Charlotte asked sweetly.

Jacqueline lifted her head and looked at the woman with curiosity. What if she said more than hello? Would they react the same way everyone else did when she spoke? Maybe they weren't used to having a genius in the family. "Hello," she said meekly lowering her head once again.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Charlotte added.

"Yes, it was," Jacqueline commented.

Charlotte was shocked by this and leaned back on the couch to whisper something into Armand's ear. Erik shifted on the bench and Christine grasped his arm in case he was getting any ideas. He looked over at her and she only smiled at him. Pierre wrapped an arm around Lotte's shoulders, because she too was taken aback by Jacqueline's comment.

"Judging from what I've seen I don't find this the best place for raising a child. She's only a year old and already she's acting like him," Charlotte said pointing at Erik, who gave a confused stare. "This place is unsanitary for one thing."

Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing and he noticed Christine wasn't happy with the comment either. He had seen her working her hardest during most of her free time tidying up the lair till it looked its very best. He had been pleased with her effort and made dinner the night before as a way of saying thank you.

"The catacombs are a nice home," Lotte said breaking the silence. "I was raised here since I was 10 and it was perfect for me and my father. Plus Jacqueline loves it here."

"Well I think she should come back with us and grow up in the countryside like a normal child. Also I want to see my grandchild attending the school Pierre did. She'll get an excellent education there."

"You can't take her back with you now. She's only a year and a half old. Plus by the time she's ready to go to school she'll probably be at a higher level of education than other children her age. She already knows a large number of words and can recognize musical notes," Lotte said in protest.

Erik held Jacqueline close. Why were they thinking on taking her away from them like this? Was it because they were jealous or because they just didn't like the lair? He knew however that he wasn't going to allow them to take her away.

"Well I can understand that seeing all of you have musical backgrounds, but someone needs to take over the vineyard when we pass on…"

"I don't think Jacqueline would want to run a vineyard," Erik snapped.

"And what makes you think she wouldn't. I personally don't see it right for her to be around a criminal running away from the police for murder and kidnapping!" Charlotte shouted.

Armand grabbed her arm and pulled her back a bit. "Charlotte we talked about this. We don't know for sure and shouldn't make assumptions."

However from the way Erik was glaring at them Armand was beginning to believe his wife, yet remained calm. Now was not the time to start fistfights, especially with Jacqueline in the room.

Christine was just as shocked with the comment, but she noticed just how upset Erik was. And even though these were Pierre's parents they were talking to he had a right to be angry. It wasn't fair for Charlotte to bring up her husband's past faults and throw them in his face like that.

Luckily Jacqueline hadn't heard what was said, because she was covering her ears with her hands. All the shouting was frightening her and big tears started falling down her cheeks.

Lotte saw Jacqueline's distress and decided to end this once and for all; at least for tonight. "All right everyone. That's enough," she said standing up and going over to her father and gathering Jacqueline into her arms. "I suggest all of you end this discussion for tonight and get some sleep. We have another show tomorrow and you two have quite a ride ahead of you, so I'm going to put Jacqueline to bed."

The rest of them looked at one another, but Pierre stood up and followed Lotte into Jacqueline's bedroom leaving the pair of adults sitting across from one another. Erik was scowling and Christine knew better than to push him more into a bad mood. She stood up and offered her hand to him. "Come on Erik. I'll make you some tea. That will help you sleep."

As Erik stood up eager for some Russian tea, Charlotte spoke up. "Where are the two of us supposed to sleep? We checked every inn in town and all the rooms are filled, because people are here to see your Opera."

Christine knew she was going to regret what she was about to do. "You may stay in our room for the night."

Erik looked at her his eyes wide from shock. She glared back with a be-nice-or-you'll-sleep-on-the-floor look. Giving his hand a tug she led him into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

"Christine, what is the matter with you? Why are you giving up our room?"

"Erik I'm trying to be a good housekeeper even though they judged our home to be filthy and unsanitary. Lotte was mad at all of us and there's still some time to fix the bad images we set in front of Jacqueline. The last thing she needs to see or hear is six adults fighting over her."

Sitting down at the table Erik rested his head in one hand and began tracing circles upon the table's surface. Christine made the tea like she promised, but when she set it down on the table Erik barely looked at it.

She moved around behind him and kneeled beside him, resting her head on his knee. At first he did nothing, but soon she felt him move his free hand up and down along her back. "Christine do you think I'm a murderer?"

She lifted her head and gazed at him. "Don't let Charlotte's words get to you Erik. You aren't a murderer. I thought your intentions to kill were always self-defense. The supposed murder of Lotte isn't true, because that was only a wax figure. Joseph Buquet was when the managers didn't listen to you and you proved to them just how ruthless you were. All the other ones I can recall were of you trying to defend yourself. To me you are not a murderer."

She watched closely as the hate in Erik's eyes began to disappear leaving behind his icy blue eyes. "Thank you my dear. I knew I could count on you to tell me the truth."

Christine stood and was surprised when he pulled her onto his lap with her feet hanging over the side as if he was about to carry her. For a moment they only stared at one another reflecting on the all the times they had told one another how much they loved each other. Erik leaned his forehead against hers and smiled sweetly.

She however couldn't hold back and placed both hands on his face before pressing her lips to his. He made a small groan of disappointment in the back of his throat and she pulled back.

"What?"

"We don't have a bed tonight. Do you think it a wise idea to start this up? What if we get caught?"

Christine nodded. "I forgot about that. I guess I got lost in the sea that is your eyes. At least kiss me."

Erik wasn't about to disappoint her and began kissing her. There had never been a moment where he didn't love her with all his heart. He knew she would stay with him for as long as they both lived till deaths do they part.

xxxxx

Armand and Charlotte said goodnight to Lotte, Pierre, and Jacqueline before heading off to the main bedroom intent on getting some sleep. Lotte was surprised that her father had allowed his bed to be slept in by someone other than him and her mother.

What mattered most to her now was getting Jacqueline to lie back and get some sleep. After a lullaby or two Jacqueline rested her head against the pillow and cradled Monk close to her. She was finally asleep allowing Lotte the chance to move away and get sleep herself, but she couldn't tear herself away from the sleeping child next to her. She wanted to stay and watch over her like her father had done so many years ago. _"I want to be Jacqueline's guardian angel."_

Pierre saw the look of determination on Lotte's face at the thought of staying up all night, but he knew she had to rest tonight. Being tired wasn't allowed on the stage unless you had a very good reason. At least that's what Erik had said. He placed a hand on Lotte's shoulder and finally persuaded her to come to bed and get some rest.

They came into the music room where Erik and Christine had come to make a comfy spot on the couch for the night. Neither of them cared much, because on a couch that small you have no choice, but to be closer to the other person.

Goodnights were exchanged and everyone made their ways to their designated sleeping places. Erik stretched himself along his left side on the back half of the couch and positioned himself till he was comfortable. Christine then laid across the front half pulling the cloak up over them and laying her head on Erik's other arm. For awhile they stayed like that; Erik playing with Christine's curls as she began to drift in and out of consciousness, but seeing as he eventually got no response out of her he laid his head near her and soon fell asleep himself.

xxxxx

Finally the whole house was quiet for everyone was asleep except for one tiny individual moving from her room to the music room. She had just had an awful nightmare about the adults fighting over her and she wanted it to stop, but as long as she was there the arguing would continue. So she had decided to leave.

As she moved past the organ she caught sight of her grandparents asleep on the couch and looked down at Monk in her hands. She had to leave something behind so they would remember her. She went over quietly and placed Monk in her grandmother's open palm and then hurried away not even bothering to turn back.

She came into the tunnel her grandfather had carried her through earlier that evening and felt up against the wall so she could make her way through the dark. She knew right away that she wouldn't be able to open the mirror by herself, because the mechanism was too high. She was going to need to find an alternative way out.

That wasn't going to be possible for at that minute her hand brushed up against a hidden panel in the stone wall making it completely disappear and she fell down into the darkness of another large tunnel where there was a large puddle of water on the floor. She quickly stood up and tried to shake the water out of her nightgown.

She looked back up the way she had come to see that the wall had slid shut leaving her cut off from her family, which was what she wanted right? Maybe this had been a bad idea. She didn't know her ways around the tunnels like everyone else did and plus all she could see was a sea of black threatening to swallow her up should she take a wrong step. She wanted to go home, but she didn't know which way was home. So she closed her eyes and spun around until she was facing one section of tunnel and hurried down it.

It didn't help that she heard the squeak of rats and bats all around her. This made her run faster calling in desperation for someone to hear her, but soon she grew tired and collapsed against the stone floor worn out and scared. She pulled herself up off the ground and sat against the wall pulling her legs up under her chin.

"This is no place for me. I wish Granpa was here," she said softly.

Clutching her knees she looked out into the darkness hoping to see the flicker of a candle or the white of her grandfather's mask as he came to rescue her, but she saw nothing and began to cry. She had been foolish and would probably be punished for what she did; though it wasn't everyday that a one and half year old ran away from home.

Jacqueline eventually fell asleep, every one of her dreams filled of her family finding her and rescuing her from the darkness. She could see her grandfather smiling at her and lifting her into his arms hugging her tightly. She could see her mother crying and she could hear her grandmother and father sharing signs of happiness upon her return. But it was only a dream; only a dream that was probably never bound to come true.

* * *

I'm sorry I gave Jacqueline such a depression situation to endure, but she wants to prove to everyone just how she feels about the whole thing. Don't worry everything will work out in the end. I promise you that. 


	63. Search and Rescue

I have made you all suffer enough on the fate of our tiny Jacqueline. Will she be found or will she suffer more within the darkness of her grandfather's domain? Well you'll soon see.

* * *

Chapter 63: Search and Rescue 

It wasn't till the following morning that Christine shifted in her sleep knocking the toy from her hand. The sudden movement caused her to sit up and look around. Right away her eyes went to the floor where the toy now lay. Quickly she jumped up pulling the cape along with her, awaking Erik, as she grabbed the toy and ran into Jacqueline's bedroom.

Frantically she threw the blankets aside hoping this was just one of Jacqueline's games, but the bed was empty and so were her other hiding places. "Oh my god," she whispered as she looked at the toy once again. "Erik! Erik, come quickly!"

Erik was in the room the minute she called for him. He looked first at her then to the empty bed. Christine was clutching the toy tightly to her breast and tears were coming to her eyes.

"Jacqueline's gone. She's never done this before Erik."

The second "gone" had reached his ears Erik feared for his granddaughter's life. He quickly left the room and went to the water's edge; walking up and down along the shore in a panicked frenzy searching for her just in case she got to close to the water's edge. But he was grateful when no sign of her was apparent in the water. But there weren't many places she could go if that was her plan. All the mechanisms on the mirror were too high for her to reach.

Christine came out to him and looked at him. "What do we tell Lotte?"

Erik said nothing as he brushed past her and took up the cape, draping it over his shoulders. As he sat down on the couch to tie his shoes he gave her some very simple instructions. "Tell her the truth, but that I'm going out to look for her. Seeing as I built these tunnels I'd know which are accessible to her and which aren't. I'll bring her back," he said standing up.

"Bring who back?" Lotte asked as she came out of the bedroom dressed in a robe. "I heard raised voices."

Christine gulped and Erik grew pale. Neither of them had the heart to tell Lotte what had happened, but finally Christine went over to her daughter and explained everything. As Lotte listened her eyes grew wide with fear and her hands began to shake.

"…don't worry your Father is going out to look for her. He'll bring her back safely."

"I'm going with you!" Lotte demanded.

"No, you don't know half of these tunnels like I do. It's not safe," Erik said as he studied a blueprint of the cellars. "I won't allow someone else to get trapped down there. It's bad enough that she's down there now."

"I don't care. You always told me I would understand some day what's it like to have my child take off when I'm not looking and now I understand how you felt every time I disappeared. Please Father; I have to find my baby."

Clearly an understanding had taken place between the two of them just now. Erik had witnessed so many firsts for his daughter, but the fact that she now knew what it meant to be a parent hit hard and he smiled at her. "All right; hurry and get ready. I don't want to leave her down there much longer."

Lotte hurried into her room and got dressed arousing Pierre from his sleep. She explained to him what happened. Right away he too volunteered, but Lotte explained that it was best he stay behind with her mother and his parents. She knew the tunnels better than he did and she didn't want him to get hurt.

Pierre was reluctant, but finally agreed. "Bring our baby home Lotte."

"I will." They shared a long kiss before Lotte donned a cloak as well and followed her father up the tunnel.

"Do you have any idea where to look?" she asked as Erik went on ahead with the torch.

"I have one idea where and we're not far from it, but we have to be quick. This particular tunnel is usually empty, but once in awhile the water from the lake is lowered to make room for more. Seeing as the Opera House didn't function for so many years it has remained empty and dried out, but seeing as it's up and running again…" he trailed off thinking of what could happen.

"What? Are you saying it's possible that she could drown in sewage if we don't get her out of there?"

"Not exactly those words, but yes."

Lotte gasped as Erik started pushing on the stones along the wall at about the height of his knee. Finally he found the panel and pushed in the stone making the entire wall disappear. Holding out the torch he saw the jump wasn't too bad, but getting back out was going to be a bit of a problem.

"I'll go first than I'll help you in," he said handing her the torch. Gripping the sides of the wall he jumped into the lower tunnel and crunched up like a cat as he hit the ground. He ended up landing in the same puddle Jacqueline had and he growled for now his gloves were all wet.

He reached back and had Lotte sit on the edge of the opening, so he could gently lift her down and settle her on the ground. Taking back the torch he looked down at the ground to see that the water was rising. "We don't have a lot of time. It takes about an hour to fill the tunnel and judging by how much water is in here already it'll take another 50 minutes before it's full."

"Then let's hurry."

They chose one of the tunnel paths and hurried down it calling out Jacqueline's name as they went. The water began to rise every now and again and it smelled awful. Rats scurried past them trying to escape from the rising water as well.

"JACQUELINE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lotte screamed into the darkness.

"JACQUELINE!" Erik called as well hoping she would hear them.

xxxxx

Jacqueline had gotten up some time earlier. Luckily, even though she didn't know it, she was far enough down the tunnel that the water hadn't reached her yet. She looked out into the darkness feeling so lonely. Her stomach growled in hunger and she clutched it as it wretched with pain.

"Mama," she sobbed sadly as she walked back up the tunnel with no idea where she was going; the need to eat being the only thing driving her to go on. The smell of the sewage finally drifted past her nose causing her to gag.

That's when the familiar voices of her mother and her grandfather reached her ears from up ahead. "Mama! GRANPA!" she shouted as loud as she could and started running towards them, but the water was rising even higher and her feet were swept from under her. "Mama!"

"This way," Erik said leading the way through the water which was now up around their legs. "This is where I heard her."

They soon stood where Erik had heard the voice when a hand popped up over the water. Erik reached into the water pulling Jacqueline up. She coughed and clung to him tightly. "Granpa?" she squeaked softly.

Erik smiled at her, then felt the water come up along the back of his legs. "We can't go back the way we came. We'll have to go out through the end of the tunnel. Quickly this way."

Carrying Jacqueline and making Lotte take the lead he instructed her in which way to go. Traveling as quick as they cold through the icy sewage, which was now up to their waists, they soon came into an area where the tunnel seemed to shoot up towards the ceiling. A raft was floating a top the water.

Erik instructed Lotte to climb onto it and then handed her Jacqueline. Sitting in the middle of the raft so as to counterweight it they watched as Erik climbed up on to the raft and slowly came over by them. "Now we wait until the water rises and takes us up the tunnel."

"Where does it lead to?" Lotte asked.

"There's a stairwell up above us and another one of my torture rooms. But the tunnel and the room were built away from each other, so we don't have to worry about drowning or anything like that. We just need to be aware that at the top is a trap door that we have to pull open and pull shut before the upper levels flood."

"So what's this here for?"

"I already told you the tunnel drains out…"

"No, I know about the tunnel. I mean the raft. Why is that here?"

"Oh, well let's just say I ended up in here a few times and do you know how hard it is to pull open a trap door and pull yourself out while treading water? So I built the raft in case it happened again. This is an updated version however seeing as the last one I made wasn't very sturdy and old."

Jacqueline sat in her mother's arms shivering. She couldn't understand how it was they were so calm about this while she was terrified beyond reason. The thought of nearly drowning back there in the tunnel was frightening. "Granpa?" she murmured

"Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you for saving me," she said looking up at him.

"Why did you run away in the first place?" he asked her.

"I wanted the fighting to stop. Everyone was fighting over me, so I thought if I left the fighting would leave too."

"Why didn't you just say so? We would have listened to you," Lotte said calmly.

"I was scared," Jacqueline said futzing with her nightgown.

Erik reached over and took her into his arms. "It's okay to be scared sometimes. I was scared today."

"You were?"

Erik nodded. "I almost thought you drowned in the lake. I frantically searched it praying to god it wasn't true. I would hate if something happened to any of you."

Jacqueline felt awful scaring him like that and reached up to touch the mask. "I'm sorry Granpa. I didn't mean to scare you."

A tear slide down the mask and fell onto her hand. She looked at his eyes and saw he was crying. "I'm just glad to see that you're okay. I would have hated not being able to hold you or play with you again. I love you Jacqueline."

"I love you too Granpa and Mama."

The three of them shared a loving hug. Three generations of underground inhabitants waiting to reappear in the outside world. For awhile nothing mattered more than the three of them there together cheating death once again. Safe from harm as it should be.

"Father look there's the trap door," Lotte said pointing up towards the ceiling of the tunnel.

Erik looked up and saw they weren't far from it. "Sit in the middle and stay still. This has to been done fast and slipups are not allowed at this time," he said handing Jacqueline back to Lotte and waiting till they were in the middle of the raft before he stood up.

Reaching up he grabbed the handle of the trapdoor and gave it a sharp tug, but it didn't budge. Putting all his weight into it he gave a few good tugs easing the trap door open. "Okay Lotte I'll boost you up first, and then I'll hand you Jacqueline."

"Okay." Lotte said. She instructed Jacqueline to stay put and stood up making sure to keep her balance upon the raft. Erik cupped his hands together and allowed Lotte to lean on his shoulder, so she could step up and disappear through the hole.

"Mama!" Jacqueline cried out.

Lotte poked her head over the opening. "I'm right here darling. Come up to Mama," she said reaching out her arms.

Erik lifted Jacqueline up and Lotte grabbed onto her pulling her up to the opening and placing her on the steps next to her. Once Jacqueline was settled Lotte looked back down into the tunnel and reached her hands out to her father. "Grab hold I'll pull you out," she said a spark of determination in her voice.

Erik grabbed hold and used all the upper body strength he had to pull himself up without pulling Lotte back in. As soon as he was on solid ground he reached back in and pulled the trap door shut. He fell against the railing panting. "We did it," he said weakly.

"Where do we go from here?" Lotte asked taking Jacqueline into her arms again.

"Just down these stairs and through the mirror in your bedroom. Up above us are the dormitories."

"Impressive. You thought of everything didn't you?"

Erik stood and gave a smirk. "Probably not everything. There are still a lot of things I don't know about and wish to learn. Someday I'm sure I will."

Together they traveled down the stairs and reappeared in the bedroom. Jacqueline was glad to be home and she hugged her mother tightly. Erik ushered them out into the music room where they were greeted with hugs and kisses except when Christine hugged Erik and stepped back in disgust. "What is that smell?"

"Sewage. Jacqueline found her way into the drainage tunnel," Erik said. "That explains the smell."

"Remind me to take that suit to the cleaners tomorrow. Lotte I'll take yours and Jacqueline's also."

"Thank you my love," Erik said hoping for a kiss, but Christine pushed him back.

"Not till you take a bath and wash twice."

"Yes Mother," Erik mocked.

"So why did she run away in the first place?" Charlotte asked looking in Jacqueline's direction.

"She's sick of us fighting over her. Everything was brought up way to quickly and she just needs some time to adjust to what's going on around her," Lotte replied.

Charlotte understood and held out her hand to Jacqueline. "How about we wipe the slate clean and start all over again sweetie? Friends?"

Jacqueline looked to her mother for reassurance and Lotte nodded. Jacqueline turned back to Charlotte and with a smile took her grandmother's hand. "Friends!"

* * *

Awwww, isn't that cute? Another happy ending for the family living below the Opera House. Next chapter Jacqueline gets a bit older and we find out what happened to Andre and Firmin. Please review! 


	64. Waiting for You

Oh man this is so strange being stuck in one of my story highs; typing almost everyday like I used to in the beginning. But I guess you guys enjoy every minute of it, because you get a new chapter to read. This chapter has a jump in time, the mystery of Andre and Firmin will be solved, and a faithful friend will pass on. So grab tissues, because you will have tears of sorrow and tears of laughter by the end of this.

You know I never made the note that in my story I started Erik out at age 35; because that's the only way this would work out. He looked that age to me when I first saw it, so don't flame me or anything just because I don't portray him as a 50 year old. Trust me he wouldn't have lasted long if he was 50.

* * *

Chapter 64: Waiting for You 

Three years had passed and Jacqueline was soon to be five, but all ready she excelled on the highest levels and she wasn't even in school yet. She already had a 6th grade reading level and had read a number of her grandfather's large textbooks. No matter where she went in the Opera House she always had a book tucked under her arm.

She also fell in love with stringed instruments. Place any instrument with strings in front of her and she would play the sweetest tunes off the top of her head. Her family eventually had to get her one of her own violins, because she had a tendency to climb into the orchestra pit and play one of those violins until she got caught.

The bond she shared with her grandfather became greater as she expanded her knowledge. It basically was because half of the time he was the only one, who understood what she was talking about. But due to the fact that the Opera House was in full swing again and Erik was rather busy he had promised her during the off season after dinner they would sit down together and look through a book. Then she was free to ask any question that came to mind and he would answer it to the best of his knowledge.

xxxxx

One particular day as Jacqueline sat in her favorite chair, overlooking the lake, with her legs dangled over the armrest and a book on architecture on her lap she noticed her grandfather was in a rather good mood as he went about the room.

She put a bookmark in the book and sat up a bit pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. Erik went past her clutching a frame in his hands. He went over to the organ and hung it on a nail that was bare the rest of the year. Right away she knew the occasion and went back to her book.

"Erik, please take that down! I hate seeing it up," Christine complained as she came into the room.

"But I'm celebrating. You didn't say anything about it the last two years."

"Because I didn't think you would make a national holiday out of it. So Andre and Firmin were in a devastating carriage accident three years ago meaning they never got the Opera House, but that doesn't give you the right to celebrate it."

"Of course it does. I never did like those two idiots."

"Erik!" Christine said smacking him and pointing to Jacqueline, who was now looking up at them.

"It's okay grandma. He says it all the time. I'm pretty much used to it by now."

"See no problem there," Erik said hoping the conversation would stop.

"I don't care. You need to stop cursing in front of her. She may be smart, but she's still a child. You need to respect that."

"I do. But I do enjoy having someone interested in some of the same things I am to talk to. She's a brilliant girl."

Jacqueline smiled before turning her gaze back to the book. Le Noir came into the room and sat by the chair. Meowing for attention Jacqueline finally put the book down. "Why don't you jump up here you silly cat," she said reaching over and picking her up. She rested Le Noir in her lap and scratched the cat behind the ear as she started reading again. Le Noir purred happily as her tail flicked from side to side.

The two of them had always been good companions and just like a book, Le Noir seldom left Jacqueline's side except when she went up to the Opera House. The cat even moved from Lotte's and Pierre's room to sleep curled up at the end of Jacqueline's bed at night warming the little girl's feet.

"You must be getting so tired girl," Jacqueline said as she stroked the cat's back. "You don't seem to be as agile as you used to be and you are usually having trouble jumping onto the bed at night. What's wrong huh?"

Le Noir lifted her head and looked at Jacqueline with her piercing yellow eyes and gave a soft meow. She was at least 13 years old and that's old for a cat. Jacqueline had no idea about that and thought nothing about Le Noir's small problems; though as she petted her, Jacqueline noticed white hairs hidden amongst the black ones giving the cat a gray look.

"Jacqueline time to get cleaned up and go to bed," Lotte called from the other room.

"Okay mama," Jacqueline said closing up her book and waited for Le Noir to jump, but the cat only looked at her. "All right fine," Jacqueline said as she picked the cat up and carried her into the bedroom placing her carefully on the bed.

xxxxx

The next morning when Jacqueline awoke she saw Le Noir curled up on the bed like always, but she wasn't moving. Her tail wasn't twitching and she didn't look like she was breathing either. She crawled to the end of the bed and petted the cat's back, but didn't even get a purr.

She ran from the room and was grateful to see her grandfather sitting at the organ scribbling some notes on the parchment next to him. "Grandpa, hurry something's happened to Le Noir!" she cried running over to him and tugging on the tail of his jacket.

"What's going on here?" he asked turning around to face her. He had been lost in thought and hadn't heard her.

"When I woke up this morning Le Noir was still on my bed and she wasn't moving. I petted her and she still didn't do anything. What happened to her?" Jacqueline explained tears coming to her eyes.

Erik knew exactly what happened. Le Noir must have died in her sleep. Now he knew that Jacqueline loved that cat and this was going to be hard for her to understand. One thing Erik had learned about death was if some random person off the street or someone you have no acquaintance with died you showed little to no mind, but if that person was a loved one or someone you cared about it was hard to not blame yourself for the ordeal.

When he came into the bedroom Jacqueline pointed Le Noir out and Erik felt awful. The cat had no movement what so ever and Jacqueline was on the brink of tears again.

"Grandpa can't you help her?"

"I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do. She died in her sleep it looks like."

"Died? But I thought she would stay with me forever."

"Forever is a long time sweetheart. Nothing lasts forever though we wish it did. Everything that ever lived will one day die just like Le Noir did."

"You mean I'll die?"

"Someday you will, but you still have a whole life ahead of you."

"Will you die?"

Erik straightened himself. He had thought long and hard before about what would happen to his family when he passed on. He wasn't in his prime anymore and he had no idea when his time on earth would be up. "I will someday as well. But I don't know when that day will come."

"Is it soon?"

"No one knows for sure. Only God knows when we will die and I'm sure that he took Le Noir up to heaven, because she was so old. He didn't want her to suffer anymore."

"Will I ever see her again?"

"You want to know what I think." Erik asked her as he sat down on the bed and had her stand in front of him. "I have a feeling that Le Noir will wait for you. Because you took such good care of her she'll be in heaven waiting at the gates for you and when you get there the two of you will go through together."

"Will you wait for me Grandpa?" she asked wiping her eyes.

Erik froze. Did he even deserve to go to heaven after all that he had done? He didn't want to disappoint her, so he told her the truth. "I'll wait for you Jacqueline and for your mother. I won't pass through until the two of you join me and we can pass through together as a family. Your grandmother would wait as well."

Jacqueline fell into his arms and hugged him. "Just don't leave me now."

Erik pushed her back and held her hands tightly. "I won't leave you now. I have a feeling there still a lot I have to do before I go. Most importantly I want to watch you grow up into a brilliant young woman. I wouldn't want all my hard work to just falter would I?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "But what about Le Noir; we just can't leave her there."

"Get dressed and I'll put her in a nice box. Together we'll take her to the cemetery and have a proper burial."

"But it's day. Mother says you seldom go out during the day."

"I'll make an exception. Now hurry up," he said kissing her forehead and taking Le Noir up into his arms.

After he closed the door Jacqueline looked at the spot Le Noir had been lying on just moments ago and rubbed her nose with her arm. The entire time she had spoken with her grandfather she did her best not to show utter sadness. She needed to be strong and prove to him she could be.

When she came out Erik had Le Noir resting inside a box. "Can I see her one last time?" Jacqueline asked coming up next to him.

Erik lifted the lid and she looked inside. Le Noir was placed in a natural curled up position making it look like she was only sleeping. One last time Jacqueline reached her hand into the box; stroking behind the cat's ear half expecting her to purr, but no sound came.

"Come along now into the boat," Erik instructed replacing the lid.

They went down to the water's edge and Erik first placed the box inside then her; helping her to sit comfortably among the pillows. Untying it and grabbing the pole leaning against the wall he climbed in and started to row.

Jacqueline enjoyed the calm feeling she got as they rowed across the lake, even though it was sewage. She was so used to the smell by now and after her near death experience she did well to steer clear of it.

"Grandpa, where are we going?" she finally asked.

"To the cemetery Jacqueline, seeing as Le Noir is considered family it's only fair that she gets buried with the rest of the family."

Jacqueline nodded. But no one else she knew of in the family had died except her great-grandfather, which her grandmother spoke of often. Christine had commented that Jacqueline played just like her father had and it made her so proud. She looked down at the box at her feet and sighed. She wanted Le Noir to just jump out of it alive and well, but there was no chance in that happening.

Finally the boat hit shore and Erik lifted Jacqueline out and settled her upon the shore before grabbing the box and tying up the boat. Together they went up the tunnel and through the mirror. No one was awake or moving outside the dressing room, so they managed to get to the stables without any interruptions.

Erik handed her the box as he saddled up Cesar, who was close to reaching his peak as well. Even though horses lived much longer than cats, Cesar was beginning to show tiring now and again and soon Erik would be sending the horse out by Armand where he could live happily until the end of his days. It didn't feel right to just shoot Cesar after all the two of them had been through. Tying a shovel to the saddle he finally led Cesar into the open aisle of the stable.

Jacqueline stepped back timidly at the sheer size of the horse. The once glossy black coat had lost its shine and the black orbs in the horse's eyes no longer twinkled. Cesar pawed the ground with his hoof and whinnied; causing Jacqueline to gasp.

"What's a matter?" Erik asked her.

"He's so big. I'm afraid I'll get trampled."

"Well then come here and I'll put you out of harm's way." She went to him and he lifted her up into the saddle. "There he can't hurt you up there."

He climbed up behind her and taking the reins sent Cesar out into the courtyard and out into the Paris streets. Jacqueline turned back to look at him to see that he had donned a hood. "What's…" she started.

"Shhh, don't draw attention to it okay? It's a little precaution of mine," he explained.

Jacqueline faced forward again an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She knew her grandfather hid a secret from the world. She had seen it when she was younger and it pained her to see him like that. It wasn't fair for someone, so great to have a face like that. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's all right. Just remember that in the future."

"Yes, Grandpa, I will."

They moved through the streets and soon came onto a dirt road that headed off into the distance. It wasn't long till they came into the cemetery and Jacqueline looked around wearily at all the graves. The idea of death right now scared her and she clutched the saddle horn tightly.

"Jacqueline, don't tell me you're scared," Erik said as he pulled back the hood.

"Are they all…dead?" she asked taking a hesitated breath.

"I'm afraid so."

"That's awful," she said as he helped her to the ground and led both her and Cesar through the tombstones.

Jacqueline grabbed the end of his cloak, so she wouldn't get lost and followed behind him as she gazed around at the tombstones. As they passed one in particular the name seemed to scream out at her; Raoul de Changy.

Jacqueline couldn't explain why the name seemed to stick out so much; maybe, because the name flew around the Opera House from time to time. Trying to channel her thoughts on something else she turned to admire the flowers people had placed amongst the graves and wondered how it was her grandfather could go around wearing all that black? He was probably sweating from the heat and eager to call it quits, but he continued on with long, powerful strides compared to her dainty, tiny ones.

Suddenly Erik stopped and Jacqueline came close to bumping into him for she was too lost in thought to notice. "We're here."

She crept around him and she saw before them a tomb with the name, Daae, written across the top. "Whose tomb is this?" she asked letting go of the cloak and going up to the bottom step.

"This is the tomb of your great-grandfather, Stephen Daae."

"So this is who grandma kept referring to when I played my violin." She curtsied in front of the tomb. "It's a pleasure to meet you great-grandfather."

Erik set the box down on the ground and untied the shovel. "This is where we'll bury her. Seeing as he is family."

Jacqueline went up to the nextstep of the tomb and gazed up at it as Erik picked a patch of soft dirt and started to dig. The sound of the shovel as it hit the dirt and Erik's grunts as he worked made her think. "Grandpa, can I ask you something?"

"You already did," he teased.

"But!"

"Please continue."

"Who is Raoul De Changy? I saw his tombstone as we entered the cemetery and for some reason the name just seemed to be so familiar, yet haunting."

Erik stopped shoveling and gave a heavy sigh. He had wanted to be the last one to be asked that question, but the look on her face drove him to answer her. "He's a man, who wanted nothing more than to see that none of us lived."

"Why would someone do something like that? What did we do wrong?"

"It's nothing you did. It's what I did," Erik said starting to shovel again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's not my place to ask those kinds of questions," she said sitting down upon the step. She knew a question was bad when her grandfather would go back to what he was doing or stand completely still.

"I might as well, seeing as I hate leaving you without an answer." He came over and sat down next to her. Just like he had for Lotte he told her what had happened leaving out some minor details here and there, but at least giving her the full extent of the story. When he came to the part of her almost nonexistence, because of Raoul, Jacqueline was in tears.

"He wanted to kill me? But I was innocent. Everything else you told me makes complete sense, but that…that…" she couldn't get out the rest of it out as she buried her head into her knees.

Erik didn't move. He knew this would be hard on her, but she would have to know eventually. She was a part of this one way or another and she had to know. He reached over and patted her back gently letting her know he was there. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What's that for?" he asked returning the gesture.

"For telling me the truth and being here for me when I needed you; besides I wouldn't want anyone else as my grandfather."

All Erik could do was pulling her into his arms and hold her. Here was a 4 year old telling him that she would chose no one over him. Deep down inside he hated Raoul with an even deeper passion for coming so close to taking life from his granddaughter. If the man was alive today he would seek him out and kill him all over again.

Jacqueline lifted her head from his shirt and smiled at him. "We should bury Le Noir and get back home. Mama will be worried about me."

"You're with me and I won't let anyone harm you. Come help me finish the grave."

Together they stood up and taking up the shovel dug out a small grave. They buried Le Noir and each of them said just how great she had been when alive.

"I liked how she would sleep on my toes at night and purr in my ear to wake me up each morning," Jacqueline said as she placed a couple violets she found under a tree on the grave.

"She was a good companion especially when I fell asleep in my chair or at my desk," Erik remarked placing one of his roses amongst the violets. "Are you ready to go home my dear?"

"Only if you go with me," Jacqueline said taking his hand and linking her fingers with his.

"As you wish," Erik said picking up the shovel and leading her back to Cesar. Walking hand in hand they went back to the gate of the cemetery and Erik pulled the hood back over his head.

"Grandpa how can you stand wearing all that black aren't you hot?"

"Jacqueline you have no idea."

* * *

Ha, you knew it was coming that Erik would be really uncomfortable wearing all black out on a sunny day. This chapter was sweet and sad all at the same time. Just think 3 days from today and Phantom comes out on DVD. Hurray! I'm getting it as soon as I'm done with work and watching it as soon as I get back to the dorm. That means I need to get popcorn for the occasion. 


	65. A Stage Debut

Hmmm? 5 reviews from 500. It seems my reviews are lacking a bit. I guess the story got so long people don't want to write a review to every chapter or school got in the way I understand completely. I'm sure many of you keep reading just not reviewing and that's fine. For the few of you who do your feedback is so great, like a pick me up on a day of disappointment and pain. I love you all (HUGS).

Oh I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the item in the frame Erik hung up was the article stating the accident. That's why it was a national holiday for him. Okay on with the next chapter where Jacqueline's talents are put to the ultimate test.

* * *

Chapter 65: A Stage Debut 

For a couple of months things for the Opera dwellers went back to normal. Erik spent most of his time now trying to come up with new pieces and sometimes Jacqueline would accompany him by playing on her violin. If he ever got frustrated he would ask her to play something for him to get the creative juices flowing once again.

The first time she played Music of the Night straight through without so much as a squeak across the strings Erik was beyond proud. She was now five and already as great as violinist or if not better than Christine's father. Sadly he had never heard Stephen Daae play, so he couldn't make the proper comparison.

"Jacqueline once again your musical talent is superb."

"Thank you Grandpa. Shouldn't we be getting upstairs for the show tonight?"

Erik looked at the clock over on the desk. "My goodness your right. Come on let's go."

Jacqueline tucked her violin into it's case, but before she could put it down Erik grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. She tried to tell him, but he was too intent on being on time. Though when they got back stage there was no hope of that happening.

"Oh, Monsieur it's wonderful that you're here," the conductor exclaimed as Erik appeared.

"Why, what's the problem?"

"The first chair violinist hadn't arrived all day and then I just received a telegram that he's out with the flu. Were one violin short and it's too short notice to replace him."

Erik cursed under his breath and looked around. Right away his eyes fell on Jacqueline and the violin case she held in her hands. He smiled at the idea he was forming and turned back to the conductor. "How about we let my granddaughter play first chair. She already knows the pieces by heart and with your excellent conducting skills she'll know when to play."

The conductor looked at Jacqueline. "You mean her? The one who would play with the violins in the pit before rehearsals?"

"The one and the same."

"Are you sure she knows how to play the scores?"

"Jacqueline do you mind giving the conductor a quick demonstration?" Erik asked her as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

She nodded and put the case on the ground. She rosined up the bow and did a quick tuning before she stood and waited to start. Erik nodded and she smiled. Placing the bow to the strings Jacqueline began to play filling the entire stage with the sweetest score from the Opera.

All the backstage crew and cast looked over in amazement and gathered round to listen. The conductor was standing with his mouth hanging open at the girl's unique talent. It was hard to understand that a 5 year old could play those pieces without looking at a single sheet of music and not make a mistake.

When Jacqueline finished there was joyous cheer and applauding coming from everyone, who had witnessed the demonstration. She looked over her shoulder and saw that her parents and her grandmother were clapping the hardest and her mother was crying. To show she wasn't rude she turned around and bowed before the crowd.

"So…" Erik said looking to the conductor. "Does this convince you enough that she should play 1st chair tonight?"

"But she's only 5 years old. The audience will surely notice."

"They will not. The wall of the pit is high enough. They won't be able to see her, but they will be able to hear her," Erik brought up.

"I see I have no other choice seeing as we're pushing time as it is. All right she can be first chair, but she needs a black dress."

"I'll take care of that," Lotte said as Erik took care to pack up the violin for Jacqueline, so she could go get dressed.

The two of them disappeared into the dressing room and came back out with Jacqueline dressed in a simple black dress and black shoes. She took the violin case from her grandfather and motioned for him to lean down. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek before following the conductor down into the pit.

"Erik you didn't have to do that." Christine said coming up behind him.

"Do what? I didn't make the first chair sick for her sake. Those things happen and she was the only one who knew the scores. She was the perfect substitute. That demonstration she gave was all her own."

Christine looked at him with that strange little look of hers, and then she smiled. "I know you wouldn't do something like that anymore, but back then you might have." She leaned up against him and kissed his chin.

"You know me to well my love. I decided it best to let her accomplish something on her own for once. She needs to know the benefits of excelling beyond expectation. I'm just helping her step into the light a bit."

"You're giving her the chance you never had right?"

Erik hung his head. "Exactly."

"Erik do you realize how great you are?"

"No, tell me."

"You're so great that even all the angels in heaven can't stand in your spotlight. I love you."

The two locked lips right then and there and no one said anything, instead went back to getting ready, because this was no rare occurrence. The only thing that could break them apart was the stage manager making them aware that there was only 5 minutes to places.

"You'll do wonderful tonight," Erik told Christine before he slipped away.

She watched him go and placed a hand over her stomach. _"How can it be so difficult to tell him? It may not have been planned, but it is still a joy. Another life coming into the world, because of our love. But it may make him mad seeing as there is already too many of us living in the lair. We may have to get a house or something to make room, because I know Jacqueline wouldn't want to be separated from her grandfather and I don't want Lotte to go away from us. Luckily my morning sickness was under control for the most part and I'm not that big yet. After the show I'll tell him. He needs to know sooner or later." _

xxxxx

Down in the pit Jacqueline had butterflies in her stomach as she looked around at the other musicians, who were all much taller and older than her. The conductor had explained the situation to them, but some of them still looked pretty confused about playing beside a 5 year old.

As she tuned her instrument her eyes looked about the boxes trying to find her grandfather. Soon he entered Box 5 and sat down in his seat. She smiled at him trying to push away the fact that she was nervous and he smiled back. With him there supporting her she knew she could do anything she put her mind to.

The conductor tapped his stand with his stick and everyone raised there instruments. Jacqueline's heart was racing as she waited to begin, but the minute the bow slid across the strings all fear melted away and she played perfectly with the rest of the orchestra.

The curtain opened and the show went on smoothly getting plenty of laughs and claps from the audience. Jacqueline was so excited with each turn of the sheet music. The funny thing about the way she played was she seemed to imitate her grandfather when he played; swaying with each note and pouring her heart and soul into every bar. It seemed as if she ignored the performance going on above her and worried only about her music.

All of a sudden there came the sound of whistling and clapping from the audience. Jacqueline opened her eyes to see that her grandfather was clapping along with the audience on the job well done. Her mother and grandmother stood on stage taking their bows and a bunch of flowers were being thrown on stage.

A long stemmed red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem landed in Jacqueline's lap. She picked it up and looked at it happily. _"The perfect gift for a job well done," _she thought.

xxxxx

Back stage Erik had lifted Christine in his arms and twirled her around. "Oh my dear you did so well. I'm so proud of you," he said pulling her close to him.

"Don't forget to congratulate Jacqueline," she told him.

"I did. I threw her one of my roses."

"Aw Erik that's so sweet of you."

Christine looked past him a second to see Pierre and Lotte come up behind him with a sheet stretched between them. She was going to tell him and she wanted to be ready for anything.

"Christine, are you all right?"

"Erik I have something to tell you."

Erik looked concerned. "What is it, love?"

"Well I know we've been together quite awhile and all. We already have a beautiful daughter and a beautiful granddaughter, but it turns out we'll be adding to the family again," she said putting her hands over her stomach.

For a moment Erik stood there wide-eyed at what he heard when his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back. Lotte and Pierre held the sheet the best they could; keeping him from hitting the stage floor.

"Was that the reaction you were expecting?" Lotte asked with a giggle.

* * *

Okay I now this was rather short, but yeah it was a fun way to end it. Don't ask why after all these years they only had Lotte, so far. My story, my rules live with it. Sorry to make the chapter short once again, but it's all I got right now. Hope you guys like it and review. 


	66. Nervous Habits

I've been reading over my reviews and realized a lot of you noticed that Lotte was falling back a bit and this is her story after all. Plus I think it's about time I give you all what I should have given you let's 30 or so chapters back; some Lotte and Pierre fluff. I thought I would never write anything like that again, but I was so breaking that vow with Erik and Christine, so I think Lotte deserves a little one on one time with her special someone. So this chapter will be pushed up to a higher rating. But don't worry I keep those kind of things clean.

Besides I don't think I've clearly given Pierre a description. Now don't jump down my throat right away, but his hair is kind of like Raoul's, because of the sandy blonde color, but Pierre always wears it in a ponytail unlike Raoul. On top of that Pierre looks better than Raoul, so you can't hate me there. I am still a member of the Raoul United Haters Club, so to my fellow club members I am truly sorry you had to hear that.

So before I get clobbered to death let the story commence.

Note: I do not own the Notre Dome Cathedral or anything related to it, but it would be a nice place for a date especially in Lotte and Pierre's case, am I right?

* * *

Chapter 66: Nervous Habits 

A few days following Erik's near hit and miss on the theatre floor the adults were sitting around the lair trying to come up with alternatives for making room to fit the need of the new baby. While Erik, Christine, and Pierre discussed; Lotte sat there staring off into space. The last thing she wanted to hear was anymore about her new sibling.

Just recently certain things she seemed to take no notice of had crept up and now stared back at her mocking her. She thought for so long she was happy and did her best to make sure everyone else saw that, but reality hit hard, she wasn't happy. Ever since that unfaithful day when she witnessed her own father get shot and carried away to jail her whole life had been an emotional roller coaster.

Sure there were happy times like meeting Pierre and marrying him, the nights they shared together, when he hadn't already fallen asleep when she climbed into bed, and Jacqueline. But now she realized that, because the Opera House was back on its feet it was all about her father. Everyone adored him thanks to her, but she never got any credit for it. No one said, "Thank you for the excellent idea to restore the Opera House. We're so glad you did."

She was happy for him, there was no doubt there for he could now thrive in the upper sections of the Opera House, just not out on the streets. Though with the return of her mother it seemed as the attention Lotte received from her father started to dwindle. Slowly she lifted her eyes to look at him. He was sitting off to her left and he was talking happily with Christine and Pierre. Lotte suddenly felt hatred and jealously towards the unborn child, because she knew that soon it would be taking most of their time.

Also the fact that her own daughter had such a great bond with him; and she had no problem with that, because Jacqueline was learning things, but it seemed that Lotte was also being pushed aside there and did her best to take in those few moments that Jacqueline had run to her with a problem. Oh, how she missed those simple little talks they shared. She gave a small sigh.

"Lotte, darling are you all right?" Christine asked her from across the circle of chairs.

Lotte looked up and realized everyone had stopped talking and were looking in direction. She looked at each one in turn, but when her gaze fell on her father her features became scrunched together and she stood up so quickly the chair she had been seated on fell back and clattered on the floor.

"I'm just fine if anyone cares," she shouted racing off to her bedroom and slamming the door.

She collapsed onto the peacock bed and sobbed into a pillow. All she wanted was time alone. Alone from those she loved, but wondered if they loved her back.

xxxxx

At Lotte's sudden outburst Christine stood up alarmed and made ready to go after her, but Erik pulled her back. He shook his head at her protests and had her sit back down.

"Let me go to her. I fear something is seriously wrong," she pleaded trying to get up once more.

"Leave her be for awhile. If there was one thing I noticed about her tone it was jealously."

"Jealously; but who could she possibly be jealous of?" Christine asked.

"Of me I guess. Did you see where she was staring when she said that? She was looking right at me. In some ways I've harmed her and the worst part of it is I did onto her what others did onto me."

"What?" Pierre asked.

"I left her alone in the dark without care and protection after Christine came back. Because you were here Pierre I thought she would be safe and I could take care of other things. But I see that I was wrong in believing that. She may be a grown woman, but there is still the heart of my little girl beating inside her. As the grown eyes watch me show affection for my wife and granddaughter the child inside grows jealous and feels that no more affection is left for her."

"Well she has also complained to me that I don't show her enough love either. I feel bad when I fall asleep before she does, but my work is important and if the Opera House is to stay…"

Erik quickly stood. "That's the problem right there. I took all the credit for the rebuilding of the Opera House. She had been the one to mention it, because she wanted us to be together again, but instead it pushed us all apart. Pierre I insist that today you take the day off and spend the rest of it with your wife. While Christine and I get the other workers together and show Lotte how we truly feel for her creative decision."

"Wait a minute what are you suggesting I do?"

"You're her husband you figure it out, but if you decide to go anywhere take the back entrances, so that she doesn't come on stage. We'll take Jacqueline with us so no one bothers you. I'd say we'd be ready around eight o'clock tonight, so you practically have the day to spend with her."

Erik turned and helped Christine off the couch, and then called to Jacqueline, who eagerly followed them up the tunnel towards the stage. Pierre took in a deep breath and went up to the bedroom door giving it a slight push surprised to find it wasn't locked. He stepped in slowly and closed the door behind him.

xxxxx

Lotte heard the click of the door as it closed. "Go away father, I don't wish to talk to you now!" she hissed.

"Lotte it's me," she heard Pierre say softly.

She lifted her head from the pillow and looked through her wet lashes to look at him. For a moment they're gazes connected, but soon Lotte turned away wanting no pity on her part. "I don't wish to see anyone Pierre. I'm sorry, but I'm just not myself right now."

He took a step closer. He knew he would not back down from this. The one person he truly loved was in tears and he hated seeing her this way, but he had no clue what he could do. Reaching back to scratch his neck he began playing with his ponytail, which was a sign that he was nervous. It had gotten long again and he was planning to get it cut.

"Lotte, why won't you talk to me? I've always been there for you haven't I?"

"Not lately. My father works you so hard you can barely keep your eyes open when I come to bed. I miss you when I go to sleep Pierre. I want the old days back when I could rest in your arms and feel protected. I hate feeling so alone all the time," she said curling herself in a tiny ball and turning, so that her back faced him, which he took as a golden opportunity.

XXXXX

(If you dislike R rated content the chapter will be cut off for a bit for all of you. But there is still some story after this, so scroll down and you'll find the large "X" again marking the end of the adult content)

He came to the edge of the bed and kicked off his socks and shoes. "Lotte all I want is to make you happy. I'm sorry I upset you at all," he said climbing up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I want to love you the way any man loves his wife." He leaned his head in the crook of her neck leaving small kisses along her buttermilk skin. "Please don't push me away."

Lotte just stared at the wall sadly. She didn't want pity, but the feel of Pierre's touch made her feel more than that. She would always love him and she would always want him to stay. "No, Pierre I won't push you away. I want you to stay," she said rolling her face towards his.

He reached over and kissed away all her tears. "Today is just for you and me Lotte. Your father gave everyone the day off."

"The day off; is he desperate or something?"

"No, now don't worry about it so much my love. Today my thoughts rest on you and making you feel loved again. Now no more tears," he said kissing away a tear that had gotten away from him.

Lotte reached up and caressed his cheek. His skin was so soft under her hand and she felt an urge grow from within. It had been so long since the two of them had shared the bed together in this way and the want of it seemed to grow. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his starting gently, and then being a bit more demanding of her actions. Licking his bottom lip she begged for entrance into his mouth and he soon obliged flicking his own tongue against hers.

That sent a wave of shivers down her spine as he reached around her and helped her to sit up along with him. Her hand reached back to his neck as she deepened the kiss and began playing with the ponytail. That was one thing about it she enjoyed. She could play with it when they kissed like this, but at this moment she wanted the joy of running her fingers through those sandy blonde lengths of hair. The thought made her head swim and her body surge with the want. Soon her other hand reached up and she undid the ponytail pleased as the hair fell around his shoulders.

His fingers also went exploring in her brown curls. She loved the feeling as he began messaging her scalp and continued kissing her all at the same time. It was such a sweet feeling, but it wasn't enough. She pulled her hands away from his hair and rubbed her flat palm up and down his chest teasing him before she went for the buttons. One other thing she liked about him. He never wore complicated clothes unless he was doing business work for her father. Pierre usually complained about having to wear suits and would be out of them the second he came home.

His farm boy style made him more the type for her. The truth was she hated all those stuck up gentlemen in town and the weird stares they gave as she would walk about them linked arm in arm with her husband. Plus the farm boy clothes as she found out were easy to get off in a hurry, but she wanted to take things slow and did each button delicately.

In the meantime Pierre started kissing her neck again starting up where it connected under her chin to her collarbone where he gently started sucking the delicate skin making her shiver with excitement. She finally undid the last button and pushed the shirt off his shoulders exposing his muscular chest and stomach; no doubt from all the hard work he had done at the vineyard lifting barrels of wine or raspberries.

She leaned in and licked a trail up his front and as she reached the middle she gazed up at him her eyes twinkling. "Are you trying to tell me something," he chuckled as she finished her way up till she reached his chin.

"That I want you to show me how a man makes love to a woman. I've grown rusty," she said in a seductive voice.

"I'll show you that and more. I will gladly show you the stars and the heavens as they move around in a sea of black that are your eyes," he said reaching behind her and beginning to unlace her bodice.

"I will gladly follow you there to the heavens," she said lying against his chest making it easier for him to reach the laces. Once that was aside he started on the corset, which she was grateful to be rid of as each lace came undone. He sat her up and gently pulled the corset away from her front revealing her smooth curves.

She blushed a bit and turned away. He reached for her and brought her back to face him. "Why do you hide my Little Lotte?"

"It's been so long since you've seen these. I almost feel embarrassed showing them to you now," she said gazing into his eyes.

"I promise to be gentle," he said as he moved toward the left breast and took it into his mouth gently sucking.

Lotte fell back onto the bed bringing him with her from the rush it gave her. He was being gentle liked he promised and he was giving her the most pleasure she had in years from that simple act. To intensify it he began nibbling the tip and licking the bite marks with his tongue. Lotte was beyond excitement at this point as he moved happily to the other one repeating his treatment upon it. She worked her hands along his back and neck as her lower body screamed for attention.

Pulling him up so she could kiss those marvelous lips of his she grabbed onto his belt and undid it throwing it aside. He got the idea and pulled his pants down and soon those joined the pile on the floor. Suddenly he jumped from the bed and locked the door having forgotten that he didn't when he entered the room.

When he returned he was welcomed by Lotte removing her skirts and throwing them aside leaving her perfectly exposed before her. Slowly he crawled onto the bed and had her lay down among the pillows. He lay on his stomach between her legs and licked a trail down between her breasts and down to her navel where he circled around it with his tongue.

A pleasurable moan left her mouth as he moved closer to the space between her thighs, but he stopped and instead circled the area with his finger first wanting to be sure she was ready for him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her and to his luck she was ready to accept him. She sat up a bit and reached between them brushing a finger along the one thing that would bring them closer together making him give his own little moan deep within his throat.

Supporting himself on his hands and knees he had her lay back down again where she willingly opened her legs a bit to help him make the connection. Before he did so he came to the opening and waited there. She moaned with the want, but he wanted to tease her just a moment longer. When he was satisfied he lifted her arms up over her head and ran his own hands over them trying to distract her from the combining of their bodies.

She gave a small whimper as he came in a little deeper, but soon she smiled happily at the rush it gave her. She reached her arms around his shoulders and her fingers dug into his back as he slowly began thrusting within her making her head swim with pleasure. It was amazing having this back in her life after so long of thinking that it was gone for good. He kissed her hungrily as he worked his body in a slow rhythm until he could no longer take it.

The cries that escaped from their throats luckily didn't reach the stage five floors above and Pierre collapsed across Lotte's front unable to see through the flashes of color he had just experienced. His chest heaved against hers and their hearts were beating in unison. Lotte truly felt loved as she wrapped her arms around Pierre's sweaty form and held him close to her. She kissed his forehead sweetly, thanking him for the truly magical experience.

He pulled the blanket up around them as he put his tongue in her mouth once again aching to taste the sweetness once again. He loved her so much and he knew she knew that. After making love to her in the way he had he had no doubt what so ever that she still loved him.

As his body fell into a tired state he gently petted the breast closest to him hoping to calm his loving wife and allow both of them to sleep soundly together as they were for awhile. He didn't want to leave the warmth of her body and from the look in her eyes it was clear she didn't want him to either. Both of them ended up falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms listening only to the music of each other's heartbeats.

XXXXX

(Okay the really naughty stuff is done I promise. After this it will be simple kisses, handholding stuff like that.)

Pierre woke up a couple hours later and looked up at the clock on their night table. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon and his stomach let out an angry growl showing that it was hungry.

Lotte lay below him still asleep unaware of his movement. He began kissing her eyelids and light feathery kisses upon her cheeks almost begging her to wake up. A gentle moan came to her throat and he kissed there making her giggle. "I'm awake, Pierre. What do you want?" she asked stretching a bit.

"What do you say you and I go out and walk about town? I'm sure you'd be eager to stretch your legs a bit," he said pushing himself off of her, so she could sit up.

"Where would we go?"

"Don't know maybe I'll surprise you," he said with a smile as he finally climbed out of bed and pulled his pants back on.

Lotte sat up pulling the blanket around her. "I always did love your surprises."

He looked back at her. Her cheeks still held a light pink coloring from before and there seemed to be a glow coming off of her shoulders. "I'm glad you enjoy them my dear. I'm just full of them," he said winking at her.

She stood up and came to him, the blanket trailing behind her. "I was so scared when you left to rescue my mother. I almost thought you weren't going to return to Jacqueline and me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't returned." She fell against him and he immediately wrapped her in his arms.

"I will never abandon you Lotte or Jacqueline. You're my girls and I love both of you very much. Don't ever think that I'll do that to you. I would never risk losing you," he promised her as he kissed her gently.

He helped her into the corset and laced it up for her. Then she grabbed a simple blue dress out of the wardrobe and had him lace it up for her also. She pulled his shirt over his head and buttoned it for him.

xxxxx

Soon they were on their way out and by use of the back entrance out on the Paris streets linked arm in arm. They stopped at a café to have lunch and spent a good hour walking around the square and park, but when Pierre tried to take her someplace special it turned out he got hopeless lost.

"Pierre we've been past here already. Do you honestly have any idea where we are?" she asked as they passed a familiar statue for the third time.

Pierre looked down in despair. "To be quite honest darling I have no clue where I'm going. I wanted to take you somewhere special, but I guess we'll just have to head back."

"No, we won't," Lotte said getting a big grin on her face. "I can take you somewhere my father used to take me when I was younger. It's the most beautiful chapel in all of Paris and its right down the road."

She pulled on his arm and led him down the street to the Cathedral of Notre Dame. Taking a hidden entrance she led him up the stairs and up to the highest point in the bell tower. There was a high balcony situated between the two towers and Lotte went right to the edge, but Pierre held back.

"Come one Pierre you have to see. The view from here is so magnificent. You can see all of Paris from here," she exclaimed.

"I don't really like heights," Pierre said weakling from behind her.

"Don't worry love I won't let you fall. Come on just take a look," she said offering him her hand. Hesitantly he shuffled over to her and grasped her hand. She looked over and saw he had his eyes shut. "Oh you cheater, open your eyes."

Slowly he opened his eyes and took in the glorious sight that was Paris from up above. "Lotte look there's the Opera House," he said pointing off into the distance.

Lotte leaned against his shoulder. "Yep, that why Father would always bring me up here, so I could see our home from the outside without getting caught. We came here quite often,and those were the most precious moments in my life. I wish he and I could come up here once again, just like in the old days, but he's so busy nowadays and soon he'll have my sibling to deal with."

"They still love you Lotte. They seemed very concerned after you walked away like that this morning. I'm sure your parents will never stop caring for you and Jacqueline still loves you too. We all love you Lotte. Me most of all," he said kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

xxxxx

They spent a good portion of time there watching the sun set before Pierre looked at his watch and decided they head back. It was almost eight. Hurrying through the crowds of drunks and smokers they came to the Opera House doors and Pierre pushed them open.

The lobby was pitch black and even though Lotte had experience of seeing in eternal darkness she couldn't see anything. "Pierre, why is it so dark? Where is everyone?"

Suddenly all the gas lamps turned up and standing in the middle of the lobby was Erik, Christine, Jacqueline, Madeline, Lyle, Meg, and everyone else in the Opera House waiting to welcome her. "SURPRISE!" They all called in unison.

"What's going on? It's not my birthday or anything like that," Lotte said with a gasp.

Erik came up to her and handed her one of his roses. "We did this as our little way of thanking you for bringing up the idea to rebuild the Opera House. If it hadn't been your idea we wouldn't have brought everyone together," he said as he stretched out his hand and surveyed everyone standing around them.

Lotte felt like crying. "You did this all for me? But I thought you forgot all about me even existing."

Christine came over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "We realized you were feeling a little left out lately and we just wanted to show you that we all love you very much."

"Mama!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she ran up to Lotte and tugged at her skirts. Lotte bent down and picked her up. "I picked this for you Mama," she said holding out a white daisy.

"Oh, Jacqueline it's beautiful. Thank you darling."

"So do you believe us when we say that we'll always love you," Erik asked her as Madeline came over and hugged her.

"I'll never doubt it again. Thank you Father, thank you everyone," Lotte said happily giving Jacqueline a hug.

There was a cheer as the festivities began. There was talking, laughing, dancing, music, and plenty to eat. It went late into the night and when everyone finally headed down to the lair to go to sleep Jacqueline was already asleep in Pierre's arms. Lotte went up to her father and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "Yes?"

"Father there was something I wanted to ask you? Do you think it's possible for you and me to go to the cathedral again sometime? Just like the old days?"

"I'm sure I can arrange that."

Lotte hugged him. The fact that he had agreed to do that one thing with her made her heart soar and her love for him deepen once again. This whole day had been one surprise after another and it was kind of sad to have it end, but it couldn't always be about her. She was going to share her parents and with a smile she thought, _"And who better than my parents to share with my new sibling?"

* * *

_

So was that enough fluff for all of you that read through that. I tried really hard to not make it raunchy. I go for the more sweet and simple sex scenes so as not to scare anyone, but I've found out people like the way I write those scenes and that surprised me. I guess they aren't that hard to write when you just let the words flow like I do. Would love to hear your responses on how you liked this chapter. I have another vote game up. Should Christine's next baby be a boy or a girl?


	67. Old and New Traditions

Well I asked whether the next baby should be a girl or a boy and majority vote was a boy. So we're probably going to have a small version of Erik running around. We have a little bit of father daughter bonding time first so be patient. It also has come to my attention that Erik and Christine would be too old for children. Well it is possible, because my friend's parents were rather old when they had her, so it can happen. Let's get to it then.

Note there was a time jump here from the last chapter, so as not to confuse you.

* * *

Chapter 67: Old and New Traditions 

The Paris streets were rather crowded today as Erik and Lotte walked towards the cathedral. He had promised her they would go there once again; just the two of them. Erik had donned the makeup once again and walked quickly down the streets trying his best to avoid traffic. Lotte followed close behind him as she worked to avoid the people around her.

"Father could you slow down a bit? I just missed running into that man with the fruit cart," she asked grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry love. I guess I'm just in a hurry to see the cathedral again. It's been so long."

"Yeah it has," Lotte said as they started walking again at a slower pace. "I almost began to think that it wasn't important to you anymore."

"It's still important to me Lotte. The cathedral is a place I feel welcome aside from the Opera House, but I've been so busy lately that I never got the chance to come and marvel at it."

"Plus it was the one place you could take me where no one would notice us. Oh, how I miss the old days. There are so many times I wish it was just you and me again."

Erik smiled. "I guess it's pretty hard not being the only one in my life. I miss the old days too when I had the responsibility of watching over you and making sure you were happy. The fact that you were so much like your mother I knew I had to look out for you and make sure you grew up into a well-mannered young lady. From what I can see I've done just that."

"Mother has been telling me lately how much she had wanted you there when I was born, but you told me yourself you were there. How was that?"

"I watched from the window. Since the night I sent her away the first time I kept track of the days till your birth. The day you were scheduled I sat atop the roof next door and waited outside her window from the first sign of labor. I watched as she went through each contraction; her hair sweaty and tears running down her face. I was scared for her and cried for her. Then there you were being rocked in her arms ever so gently. I was glad that you looked like your mother, because then there was no way Raoul could tell you were mine."

"I'm sure you also wanted to make sure I didn't end up with a deformity as well," Lotte said softly so no one, but he could hear her.

"That too; it would have devastated me if my child was made to suffer the same fate as I. I feel the same way about this one."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Lotte said patting his arm as they headed through the double doors of the cathedral. Right away Erik wanted to head up to the top, but Lotte pulled back. "Wait, Father did you forget our tradition?"

Erik had completely forgotten. It had really been a long time since he had last brought Lotte here. He would allow her to light a candle and say a prayer before he took her to the top. "I'll wait at the bottom of the stairs till you say your prayer."

She hugged him before going over to the large alter covered with candles. She lifted one that was already lit and lit the candle in front of her. Usually she would pray for her and her father, but it had been so long, that she had quite a few people to give thanks to.

"Dear lord it's me Lotte again. I apologize that it's been so long since I last spoke to you, but things over the past few years made it hard coming back to the cathedral and pay my respects. Our family is growing once again. I got married to my husband Pierre and together we had our daughter Jacqueline. My mother came back to my father and soon they are expecting their second child; my little brother or sister.

Please protect mother when she goes into labor for none of us wish to lose her, Father especially. I am happy for them and their marriage. They love each other very much. Also I send praise to my friend Madeline and her fiancé, Lyle. They'll be married next spring. And for Meg Giry I ask that you take care of Mme. Giry. She was a dear friend to all of us and she died trying to protect us.

Lastly I pray that you protect my Father. Things have gotten really busy at the Opera House and with the new baby coming he has so much to do. There is nothing I want; just to see my family happy and healthy. Thank you for your guidance and praise oh lord. Amen."

Lotte stood up slowly and watched the flame dance from the little breeze she created. Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks as she thought about how blessed she was. She had her parents, her husband, her daughter, her best friend, and soon a new sibling to share the underground home with.

She made her way back to the stairs where her father was waiting for her. She looked up at him and wiped away her tears. He smiled back and offered her his hand, which she took. Together they went up the stone stairway the sound of there footsteps echoing around them.

"I guess you had quite a bit to tell the lord today," Erik finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes, I did. I told him about Mme. Giry and of Mother and the baby. Mostly that we're all worried and don't want anything to happen to them. I also told him of Madeline's and Lyle's wedding and that I'm married."

"I bet he was glad to hear from you. At least your mother was religious. I feel no more love for God," Erik said as they reached the bell tower. "I feel as if he created me for no good reason, but to entertain him as I went about the world of men. For a time during my childhood I would pray to him daily to get rid of this face, but it seemed as if he never heard me."

"Don't worry Father I made a prayer for you as well. I asked him to protect you seeing as it's gotten so busy for you lately and with the baby coming there will be so much more to do. I promise to help out in any way that I can. And I heard you gave Jacqueline first chair violin. That's a big achievement for someone of her age."

"Yes, she has a lot of talent. Seeing as our other violinist didn't return I thought it best she continue to play. We have lots of theatre talent in our family; I play the organ, you and your mother can both sing and dance, Pierre can sing, Jacqueline can play the violin, but I really hope this next child can do fine art or craft things. I know you can paint and draw anything you see my dear, but I want someone, who can work as a technician. Knows how things backstage work and put those skills to work during the performances. But we'll have to wait till they're older."

Lotte went past him and stood against the rail overlooking the town. The sun was sinking behind the Opera House giving it a warm glow. She rested her elbows upon the railing and hugged herself. Erik came and stood next to her taking in the sight from so high above the streets. It was a breathtaking sight that very few individuals got to see.

"It's so beautiful here. I could never think of living in any other place."

"Either can I. I don't what I would do in any other place. Though I know I would have never your mother and you wouldn't be here with me sharing in the glory of our home."

Lotte moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She loved him so much it hurt and she knew he loved her. Gently he rubbed her arm and she snuggled closer taking in the smell of his cologne; a smell that always said. "I'm here watching over you. I won't let anyone harm you or steal you away from me. You're safe here in my arms."

"Father I'm glad you came with me."

"So am I Lotte. I love it out here away from all the hassles of the world we have created. I wish I had more time to indulge in the simpler acts of life here with you."

"It's so wonderful to hear you say that. I almost thought that you forgot about me all together."

Erik turned to look at her and pressed his forehead to hers. "Lotte know this; for as long as we both live and even longer than that you will always be my baby girl; my Little Lotte."

He kissed her forehead and when he pulled away he saw the tears fall from her eyes. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smoothed out her hair gently as tears came to his eyes. This was what being a father was all about. To be there for your child and show them you love them and protect them. Something he never got to witness from his father. He had no memory of a father and he had never dared to ask his mother about him.

Lotte shifted and he looked down at her. She looked so content and happy as she rested her head against his chest. _"She may have a grown up body, but I can still hear the heart of a child beating from inside. She is and forever will be my baby girl," _he thought to himself as the bells around them began to toll. Lotte jumped in his arms and he held her close.

"I so was not expecting that."

"You're still just as jumpy as before. I would bring you up here and you would jump right into my arms at the sound of the bells. I thought by now you would have gotten over that fear."

"As you've said we haven't been here in such a long time. It's normal to be afraid of the bells when you're so close to them."

The sun had finally set as if a black blanket was pulled over the buildings and tiny stars littered the sky. Lotte turned her head and looked over her shoulder up at them.

"They're all so beautiful. I wish this outing never had to end."

"Well I'm sorry love, but its going to have to for tonight. I told your mother we'd be back by now. She's due soon and the last thing we both want is to miss out on this joyous occasion."

He pulled away and headed back into the bell tower. Lotte lingered a moment looking back up at the stars just as a shooting star shot across the sky. She let out a gasp of excitement and then she did a sweet song. "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Lotte come along. If I leave you out here alone your mother will have my head on a silver platter."

"I'm coming father."

She came over and descended the steps behind him. As her foot hit the stone floor the choir broke into song and the hymns were so beautiful. Yet there was no time to dawdle.

The Paris streets were less crowded as they headed to the Opera House. Erik pulled the door open and ushered her inside. Once he shut the door a scream echoed through the lobby. "Something tells me we came home just in time."

xxxxx

A wave of pain struck Christine's lower stomach causing her to cry out. Where were Erik and Lotte? She wanted them here to give her comfort and support. The pain subsided for a moment and she laid back against the pillows waiting for the next one.

Meg sat beside her patting her hand and adjusting the cold rag upon her friend's forehead. Pierre had called for the midwife, and Jacqueline sat in the manager's office working on a charcoal drawing. Christine had been moved to the manager's office bedroom, so it was easier for the doctor and midwife to get to her and so Erik could still work, but come to her when she needed him.

Erik ran into the room; having come up the stairs two at a time. Lotte hadn't been able to keep up and fell behind. She lifted her skirts and tore after him just as eager to be by her mother's side. Though completely out of breath she leaned against the doorframe behind her father and looked into the room.

"There you are," Christine said happily. "I almost thought you wouldn't be here."

"We returned right as you screamed my love. It seems to me that it's time."

Christine nodded weakly as another contraction made her wince in pain. "I'm glad you're all here to help," she managed to say as the pain subsided. "I don't know what I would do without any of you."

"Well Lyle will be here with the midwife soon. He just left about five minutes ago," Pierre said helping Lotte to stand properly and allowed her to lean against his shoulder.

"Thank you Pierre. I'm most grateful."

Erik took Meg's place in the chair and grasped Christine's hand in his. Using his thumb he stroked her skin trying to calm her. Suddenly someone tugged on his cloak and when he looked he saw Jacqueline holding up the mask to him. "You forgot something Grandpa. The baby needs to be able to recognize you," she said sweetly standing on her tiptoes hoping to put it on for him.

Erik leaned over and she properly put the mask back on his face. She smiled and placed a hand on the good side of his face where some of the makeup was getting washed away by his tears. She pulled her hand back to see a lot of base on her fingers.

"Hand me that rag Princess," Erik told her. Jacqueline grabbed a rag off the table and brought it back to him. He pulled the mask off and wiped the makeup from his face. After returning the mask to its proper place he took Jacqueline's hands and cleaned up the makeup. "There now all better right?"

"You look like Grandpa now," Jacqueline said doing her best to hug him.

Erik was surprised that she was going to be six years old soon and at no time did she ever scream when she saw his face. It was even a tradition of hers to kiss that side of his face before bedtime saying, "A kiss before bed will make it better in the morning." Erik had once believed those words, but nothing changed. Though the happiness it gave him ever evening as she kissed the deformed skin was something he never wanted to end.

Another roll of pain hit Christine's abdomen and she let out a startled cry. Grasping Erik's hand with one hand and the comforter with the other she tried to relax and go over her breathing exercises. "Erik, it hurts so much," she whimpered.

He shushed her as he pushed some sweaty strands of loose hair out of her face. "It'll be over soon darling. Just try to relax. I'll be here to help you okay?"

She nodded and as the contraction passed she lay back against the pillows her face drenched with sweat. Erik took up another rag and patted away the sweat on her forehead, so it didn't get in her eyes.

Lotte watched in discomfort. She had been out cold when Jacqueline was delivered, so she never had to endure such pain before. The cries that flew from her mother's lips and the way her body tensed up made Lotte feel sick to the stomach. She rocked on her heels a bit and Pierre grabbed hold of her. "Lotte, what's wrong?"

"The pain," she whimpered. "The pain is too much for me."

He turned her in his arms, so she was leaning against his chest. "I know love. This is new to me too. I wanted to be there for you when Jacqueline was born, but I had to have my head looked at. Just thinking about it makes that old pain return. I was so grateful to hear that you and the baby were alive when I woke up. Do you want to stay or do you want to lie down for awhile?"

Lotte looked back towards her parents. Her father was busy patting her mother's hand and they were smiling at each other. She knew they needed her. "I'll stay. They need me here to help."

"You sure there's a divan in the office if you want to lie down?"

She nodded and leaned against him.

"Where is Mme. Daae?" the midwife called out as she came into the room.

"I'm in here Amity," Christine called out.

Amity came into the room and set her bag down on the table. She was an older woman in her early fifties, yet she looked to be a very sweet lady. "How are you feeling my dear?" she asked.

"I've had at least four contractions since we called for you."

"I must ask that those, who are not needed to leave the room," Amity said looking at Jacqueline, who had remained by her grandfather's side.

"Do I have too?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so Princess, but we'll let you know when you can come back in okay?" Erik said to her.

Jacqueline nodded and went to join her parents in the office. The door was closed and Amity lifted the blanket to take a look. Another contraction hit Christine's stomach and she let out another anguished cry.

"We're not even half way there yet dear. We still have a while to wait."

Christine groaned as she fell back against the pillows. "I just want it to be over."

"That's what they all say my dear," Amity smiled.

Tears slid down Christine's cheeks as she laid back. Erik reached over and wiped them away with the back of his hand. She looked up at him and stared into his golden orbs. She saw comfort, fear, and regret within them. "Erik, are you okay?"

"I feel awful that I wasn't there for you when Lotte was born. As I watched from the window my heart broke each time you cried out. I wanted to go to you and just kiss the hurt away, but I knew it wouldn't have been a smart move on my part. I knew she was ours Christine. I knew."

"I wanted you there with me so badly my heart hurt, but as the pain came I could of sworn I heard singing inside my head and I knew you were there telling me everything was okay. I love you," she said reaching up her hand and placing it against the mask.

Another wave of pain hit her lower stomach and her tears came even harder as she sat up whimpering. Erik stood up and pushed away the chair. He came up behind her and positioned himself, so that he could put one leg on each side of her and allowed her to lay back.

Christine felt so much comfort as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist and just held her. Then just like he had when Lotte was born he began to sing. She was so deep within his spell that she almost didn't feel the next contraction. She placed her hands over his and continued to be prey to his song.

Amity checked her after an hour and announced happily that they were past the halfway point. They had to wait till the contractions were at least two minutes apart. Erik started another song for her and they waited.

xxxxx

Lotte sat with Jacqueline on the couch in the office waiting anxiously for the baby to be born. Pierre had gone down to the lair to bring up a book for Jacqueline and something for the three of them to eat.

"Mama looked at what I drew," Jacqueline said holding up her charcoal drawing.

"Jacqueline it's beautiful. But where have you seen a cocker spaniel before?"

"Grandpa told me about Sasha. She was a cocker spaniel that belonged to his mother a long time ago. He described her so perfectly to me that I was able to draw this out. I wish I could have a dog or another cat. I miss Le Noir so much."

"I miss her too. But you know we can't keep a dog in the Opera House darling. It wouldn't even be safe for one down in the lair."

"But Carlotta has her poodles," Jacqueline brought up.

"That's true, but you would need to have dog food and be willing to take it for walks every day. Plus at night you have performances and you'll be leaving the dog all alone in the lair. We can't have that can we?"

"No, but if I find a dog someday and it doesn't belong to someone may I keep it?"

"We'll see. It's something your father and grandfather will have to decide on. I can't give you a definite answer now."

Jacqueline pouted. Lotte reached up and with a tiny push she popped her daughter's lip back into her mouth, but Jacqueline popped it back out right away. Lotte tried again, but as she had before Jacqueline popped the bottom lip out again. "You can't win this game Mama."

"Oh, can I?" Lotte asked as she laid Jacqueline upon the couch and began to tickle her. Jacqueline's squeals and giggles reached those sitting in the bedroom and they couldn't help but laugh.

"I surrender!" Jacqueline cried. "I give, you win!"

Lotte sat up and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I proved you wrong little one. I still hold some power over you."

xxxxx

Amity checked Christine and was pleased to announce that it was time for the most painful part of the whole birthing experience; pushing. Some towels had been placed upon the bed to catch any stray fluids as the midwife pulled the blanket up past Christine's legs.

"Now darling when I count to three I want you to push as hard as you can. I'm sure your husband will help in any way that he can to make it easier on you. Meg can you go get a basin of warm water and a couple extra towels?"

"Of course," Meg said as she left the bedroom and announced to Lotte and Pierre that the baby would be here soon.

"Okay Christine. 1…2…3 push!"

Christine put her chin down to her chest and pushed as hard as she could with Erik helping to keep her calm and relaxed. She fell back against him panting for breath as Amity kept watch on the lower half.

"Come on dear. We need another one."

She did the count and once again Christine brought her chin down to her chest and gave another push as a contraction waved through her abdomen. She let out an anguished cry making Erik fear she was ripping in two. He leaned along her back rubbing her arms watching her knuckles turn white as she gripped the comforter tightly.

Both of them lay back as Christine let out a groan and she panted heavily. Sweat rolled down her face and mingled with her tears. Erik rested his head against hers loving her all the more than he had. But to hear her cry out was making his heart break again as it had for Lotte.

"I can see the head dear. We need at least two more pushes and you'll be done. Once you're passed the shoulders it's all down hill from here."

With another count Christine pushed again praying for it to be all over and just go to sleep here laying against her husband's chest. "Erik…" she whimpered as she panted heavily and pushed with all her might.

"I'm here love," Erik said grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers together. "I won't leave you. I'll help you."

She fell against him once again her entire body now covered in droplets of sweat. The midwife smiled as the baby easily slid into her arms. She took one of the extra towels and began to clean it off. The baby let out a wail as its mouth was cleaned out. "Christine dear you and your husband are parents again. You have a beautiful baby boy."

Erik looked over in shock. He had a son to carry on the proud name of Daae. He kissed Christine's cheek and leaned against her neck in pure happiness. "Thank you my dear for this most blessed gift and it isn't even my birthday."

Christine looked upon her son with joy and wonder as the cord was cut and one last push brought out the placenta. She leaned back in her husband's arms as Amity cleaned the baby off in the basin Meg had brought. She could easily see a tuff of black hair upon the baby's head. He was going to be just like his father.

Erik however was most pleased that once again his deformity wasn't passed onto his child. His son's face was perfect. So much joy filled Erik's body as he held Christine to him. Soon Amity wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed it in Christine's arms.

"Hello there my beautiful baby," she said happily as Erik looked over her shoulder. She stoked the baby's cheek and smiled sweetly down upon him.

"Christine he's so beautiful."

"Just like his father."

Erik kissed her cheek and leaned against her feeling so much joy and happiness. Amity cleaned up the mess before allowing Lotte, Pierre, and Jacqueline to come into the room.

Jacqueline climbed up onto the bed and looked down at the tiny bundle in her grandmother's arms. "Is that my new uncle?" she asked softly.

"Yes it is. Do you want to hold him?"

"Could I?"

"Sure you can."

Lotte came over and showed Jacqueline how she would hold the baby by placing a hand under his head and how the other hand would support his lower half. Christine placed the baby in Jacqueline's arm and looked down in wonder at him.

"He's so small. I'm almost afraid he'll break," she said.

"He won't break. All newborns are rather small, but you just watch. He'll grow up just like you and soon be able to play big kid games with you," Erik told her.

Suddenly the baby let out a loud wail making Jacqueline look up in a panic. "What did I do?"

Christine laughed as she took the baby into her arms and undid the front of her dress just a bit. "It's okay Jacqueline. He's just hungry," she said as she held the baby up to her breast.

Jacqueline watched as the baby nursed asking small questions like did it hurt or what does the milk taste like? Christine answered each question to the best of her knowledge as Jacqueline listened with great interest.

"Jacqueline so many questions. Let her rest a bit," Lotte said.

"Oh it's all right. Eventually I will want a nap, but right now I just want to reflect on the tiny life here in my arms."

"Father I could swear he looks just like you."

Erik looked down upon his son as he nursed. He could make out the high cheek bones and the hair was a distinct black color, but his eyes were closed. Suddenly the eyes opened and they could all see the golden colored eyes that Erik possessed.

"Oh mother would have loved to be here to see this. Though I'm sure she's up there smiling down upon us," Meg said as she wiped away a tear.

"I know she would be Meg. I know."

"So what's his name?" Meg asked.

"Joshua," Christine said the name rolling off her tongue. "Joshua Daae."

* * *

Man this was a long chapter, but I had so much fun writing it seeing as Erik becomes a father at last. I also had to get this done and out the way or I would never study for finals. And my mom will cream me if I don't do well. Jacqueline's picture is also a hint of what is to come. So I hope you guys like this chapter, but I shouldn't worry. I have no doubts you will. 


	68. Family Rivalries

Inkie pinkie I have no clue when this story is going to end. I found a phantom of the opera story that was 101 chapters long. I don't know if mine will get that far, but who's to say it won't. I'm enjoying Phantom of the Opera in French as I type this, because I'm studying for my French exam and by using a movie I know by heart it can help me with my vocabulary and verbs. 40 reviews away from 600 I feel faint.

* * *

Chapter 68: Family Rivalries

Joshua was a favorite among the ballet girls just like Jacqueline had been when she was born. Everyone said how much Joshua resembled his father and wondered if he would begin to show signs of following in his father's footsteps. Erik reassured them the reign of the Phantom was over and that he would make sure his son didn't go down the path of evil like he had.

Even though Joshua was a big hit amongst the employees; he had one individual that loathed him as he started needing more attention. Christine did her best to continue giving Jacqueline and Erik there after dinner talks, but on a number of occasions he'd be called away to help put Joshua to bed. Jacqueline would say it was okay that he go and help, even though inside she felt hurt.

One such night as her grandfather was called away Jacqueline went to the mirror and looked into it with sadness and disappointment on her face. She didn't understand why the baby needed so much attention. "I hate him," she whispered. "I wish he would just go away and give me back my grandfather."

She tucked her book under her arm and went to her room. Her grandparents were busy with Joshua in the music room, but neither of them looked up to acknowledge her. With a broken heart she closed the door to her room and went over to her desk where she placed the book down with utmost care.

It surprised her that no one noticed that she was hurting as she pulled out a music box; Erik had given her for her last birthday, and placed it next to her book. As she opened it a beautiful sound filled the room drawing her into the enchantment of her grandfather's music. She picked up her violin and upon placing it under her chin she began to play along with the music box.

She had no idea how long she was in there alone before there was a knock at the door. She lowered the violin. "Come in."

Lotte came into the room and smiled sweetly. "Getting in some practice darling?"

"Yes, mother. Seeing as grandfather was called away to help with Joshua again," Jacqueline said her anger rising.

Lotte could tell her daughter was upset and she calmly sat upon the bed. "What was your conversation about this evening?"

"Angels."

"Sounds like a beautiful topic. Was there something he didn't get to answer? I may be able to help."

Jacqueline gulped and hesitated. "Who is the Angel of Music?"

Lotte gasped and placed a hand on her heart. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I overheard Grandmother and Meg talking about it last week. The name has popped up now and again, but I never paid much attention. Then as grandmother was putting Joshua to sleep I heard her sing a song that called for the Angel of Music. Who is this angel?"

"This may be a little hard for you to understand, but your grandfather is the Angel of Music. My mother called him that, because he was the comforting voice that helped her to sing after her father died. The story her father used to tell her was of a little girl named Lotte, who was visited by the angel who taught her to sing."

"But that's your name. Does that mean they…?"

"Yes, Jacqueline they named me after Little Lotte, because I was a gift from the angel of music. Until I came to live here he was my guardian angel waiting outside my window keeping me safe till the morning light. Ever since I was born he has been there for me protecting and guiding me."

"Does he still love me?"

Lotte pulled Jacqueline into her arms and smoothed back her hair. "Of course he does. I didn't see it, but when he held you for the first time he was so relieved to see you alive that he was afraid to put you down again or give you away to anyone else. You were a miracle to all of us, because you survived the terror of that night. Jacqueline he will always love you."

"Mama, don't cry," Jacqueline said as two of Lotte's tears fell onto her head.

"I'm just happy to have my baby here in my arms. To see you succeed and grow. I don't know what I would do if you had never made it."

Jacqueline stood and held her mother's face in her tiny hands. "Don't worry, Mama; I would have waited for you in heaven."

Lotte pulled Jacqueline into her embrace again as Jacqueline wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and cried into her shoulder. Lotte gently rubbed Jacqueline's back trying to calm her. She loved her so much and would do anything in order to see this tiny miracle grow up into an inspiring young woman ready to take on the world with her head high.

They remained like that till the clock in the music hall chimed nine. "Time for bed my love," Lotte said pushing Jacqueline back a bit.

"I love you Mama."

"And I love you, my little angel."

xxxxx

Jacqueline felt better for the rest of the year going about her practices and performances with a new sense of energy that surprised her family. She was pouring a lot of her time into the music breathing into it a new life.

Yet, Joshua proved to be the one thing she still disliked. Due to the fact that he wasn't gifted with her genius at his age he needed to be watched constantly. Usually during the off season Christine and Erik were around to help, but during the season when the normal rehearsals were going on Christine and Jacqueline would stay down below with him.

Christine would usually be tidying up or cooking dinner leaving Jacqueline alone with Joshua, but she would check in from time to time making sure everything was all right. She never sensed any tension between the two of them and would go about her work in a rather good mood.

One afternoon as Christine started dinner. Jacqueline was left with babysitting again. She thought the idea of having to baby sit her uncle was rather odd, but she never complained. She curled up in her favorite chair and pulled open her novel intent on reading some more before dinner.

For awhile she sat upright leaning her chin in her hand as she read, but after awhile she donned her favorite position with her feet dangling over one arm and her hair dangling over the other with her book propped open on the stomach.

Joshua was next to her playing with his blocks when he saw Jacqueline's long golden hair dangling over the arm. Seeing as he was only a year old the strangest things seemed to interest him. He looked at Jacqueline, but she was too absorbed in her book to notice him. He crawled over and reached up his tiny fingers to feel the hair.

It was so soft and he giggled happily. He batted his hands through it a few times seeing as Jacqueline was trying rather hard to ignore him. Suddenly his hand closed into a fist and grabbing a few hairs he gave a sharp tug causing Jacqueline to let out a blood curdling scream as her book went flying. She jumped up so fast that Joshua lost his grip on her hair after pulling out a few of them and fell back onto the stone floor.

He let out a painful cry and with all the noise Christine ran into the music room to find both children in tears. She picked Joshua up in her arms and rocked him gently as Jacqueline held onto the root of her ponytail as her head throbbed with pain.

"What happened in here? I turn my back for just a few minutes and I hear screaming."

"He pulled my hair!" Jacqueline snapped her tone becoming bitter.

Christine looked to Joshua's fist to see a number of golden strands stuck between his fingers. "He's only a baby dear. He doesn't know any better. Plus I asked you to watch him while I made supper."

"I was. But I took a second to read something in my book and he goes and pulls my hair."

"That's the problem right there. When you watch him you're not supposed to read your book. You're supposed to be watching him and making sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Jacqueline was going to regret this later on, but she was too angry to care. "You guys always side with him! What happened to my side of the story or how I feel? Last night he broke the music box grandpa made for me and you said he didn't mean it. I loved that music box."

"Jacqueline, watch your tone. Your grandfather said he would fix it for you. You need to be patient."

"I don't want to be patient. I want my music box back. Joshua ruins everything. Because of him I can't even have my nighttime talks with grandfather anymore. I miss those," Jacqueline shouted as she started to cry, her face red from shouting.

Christine had no idea what to do. She wished Erik was here to calm Jacqueline down. He always seemed to understand her and could easily put his explanation into words she could understand. Joshua squirmed in her arms and she realized it was about time to feed him. "Jacqueline I have to feed Joshua, do you want to help?"

"No!" Jacqueline shouted. "I never want to see that hair pulling uncle of mine again." And with that said she went off to her room and slammed the door behind her causing Joshua to break out in tears again.

Christine cradled him and sang a song to him as she carried him into the kitchen and sat him in his high chair. She looked back towards Jacqueline's door and felt awful that she hadn't been able to handle it better. The only problem involving jealousy she ever had to endure was when Erik and Raoul were fighting over her and that had been hard enough to endure.

Then there was Lotte's incident of being jealous of Erik, but that had been resolved. This however was much different. She never had to deal with a child being jealous of an even younger child before. She knew Jacqueline hated the idea of her own uncle being younger than her, but to say that she never wanted to see him again was going a little too far.

She mashed up some potatoes and carrots for Joshua and feed it to him as she waited for Erik and the others to come home.

xxxxx

Now Erik was usually very observant and on days that he knew Christine would be in the lair with Jacqueline and Joshua for the day; it was typical to find dinner made and waiting for Lotte, Pierre, and him; when they got home. But the absence of dinner cooking alerted him to the fact that something was wrong.

Lotte and Pierre were also aware as Erik rowed them across the lake. By now they would have seen Jacqueline curled up with a book and Joshua playing beside her will Christine worked in the kitchen, but all they saw was the music room empty and Jacqueline's door shut. Something had happened.

Erik brought the boat ashore and threw his cloak to the side. "Christine, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, darling."

Erik went into the kitchen to find Christine cleaning off some dishes and Joshua smearing the remains of his dinner across the top of the high chair tray. Joshua looked up as his father entered the room and pointed up as "Da!" escaped his lips.

"Christine I have a feeling something happened due to the fact that dinner isn't ready." Erik personally didn't mind seeing as he rarely ate much at dinner, but would eat what Christine placed in front of him for her sake.

"I made a horrible mistake," she said her voice quivering.

"What happened?" he asked.

She went over to the table and picked up the strands of hair Joshua had pulled from Jacqueline's head and explained to him what had gone on. She told him she had tried to explain to Jacqueline that Joshua didn't know any better and that she had been clearly asked to watch him as she made dinner instead of reading a book.

"And she hates him for what he did to her music box even though I told her you were going to fix it for her. I didn't know what else to say, so I asked her if she would like to help me feed him and she stormed off to her room. I didn't mean to upset her."

Erik rubbed her shoulders gently. "I know you didn't. I'll go and see if I can talk to her."

"Oh, could you? You always seem to get her to understand and she always seems to listen to you. She misses you Erik."

"You and Lotte get dinner started and I'll see what I can do. Hopefully I can get her to change her mind about a few things." He gently kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. "Everything will be all right, you'll see."

She nodded and kissed him back before going over and cleaning up Joshua's mess. Erik went into the music room where Lotte and Pierre were trying to coax Jacqueline out of her room, but it wasn't working. "Leave me alone!" Came muffled cries from inside.

"Lotte will you go help your mother in the kitchen? I think Jacqueline and I need to have a talk," Erik said coming up to them.

"Don't be to harsh with her. I think she's still pretty upset about her music box."

"I know. Don't worry I'll sort this out."

Lotte smiled and headed toward the kitchen while Pierre went to get cleaned up. Erik went to the bedroom door and knocked on it. The same shout came from within. "Jacqueline, please just allow me to talk with you for a moment," Erik pleaded. He heard the lock come undone and he pushed the door open.

Jacqueline was sitting on her bed with Monk clutched tightly to her chest. Big tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at the remains of the music box that now sat in pieces upon the bed. She looked up as Erik came to stand next to her.

"Your grandmother told me what happened. Do you care to tell me your side of the story?"

She moved over so he could sit next to her as she told him about ignoring Joshua on purpose, because of the fact that he broke her music box and interrupted her reading time. "I hate him," she said sternly.

"Calm down. There's no need to be so harsh."

"Yes there is. He ruins everything. We didn't even get to finish our talk about angels. Mama was the one to explain the Angel of Music to me."

"Was she now?"

Jacqueline nodded. "She said the Angel of Music is you."

"Well she's right. I was that angel to your grandmother a long time ago and I still am. But I'll tell you what. How about you come into my workshop with me and we'll fix your music box?"

"You mean you can fix it even though it's in a bunch of tiny pieces?"

"I can fix anything as long as I was the one to build it. Now come on I'll tell your grandmother we're eating dinner in the workshop and finish our talk as well."

Erik collected the pieces of the music box inside a small box and walked out of the room. Jacqueline waited at the door as he went into the kitchen and told Lotte and Christine about his plan.

"I'll bring dinner into you when it's ready then," Christine said as she began boiling some eggs to make egg salad sandwiches, which had become one of Erik's favorite meals.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love your cooking; especially your egg salad sandwiches. I will never hesitate to eat one of those."

"All right enough. Out of my kitchen," Christine said playfully. "It's so hard to get anything done when you linger around."

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful," Erik said as he leaned forward again for another kiss, his eyes closed. Christine took this as the perfect opportunity and picked up one of the cod fish she had picked up earlier and pressed it to his lips. Erik's eyes flew open and he jumped back wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Christine and Lotte broke into waves of laughter as he growled at them. "Mother, that was cruel, but so hilarious," Lotte exclaimed holding the table for support.

"I'm sorry dear I couldn't resist," Christine said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is there anyway you can forgive me?"

"Can I kiss you this time instead of the fish?" Erik asked her.

"Yes, you may."

She pressed her lips against his and gave him a long kiss. However it was interrupted by a thud as Lotte fell to the floor still laughing. Her chuckles were now so soft they could barely hear her, but it was evident that she was.

"How about you take care of her and dinner and I'll take Jacqueline into the workshop?"

"Deal," Christine said as she went over and helped Lotte off the floor. "Come on now Lotte it wasn't that funny."

Erik left the kitchen and nodded for Jacqueline to exit her room and follow him down the back hallway. A large mirror covered by a velvet red curtain stood at the end of the hallway and Jacqueline watched as her grandfather pushed the curtain aside and slid the mirror open. He reached inside and pulled out a torch, which he lit using a collection of candles next to them.

"It's dark till I light some candles, but it will only be dark for a little while."

Jacqueline stepped through the frame standing as close to him as she could without tripping. The room they entered was black as night save for the torch Erik held over his head. He brought her over to a pile of pillows and handed her the box telling her to sit there until he had lit the candles.

She watched as he carried the torch around the room lighting a candle now and again. Slowly the room filled with light allowing Jacqueline to see all that was contained it what was a rather large space. Now that she could see what was around her she stood up and began to explore.

There was a large work bench along one wall with boxes of mechanisms and other pieces Erik used in his creations, bent pieces of glass from a stage in Erik's life that he had been fascinated with the magic of mirrors, some other music box designs, and the tiny model theatre. It had been moved back here when Erik knew of the soon arrival of his granddaughter, so that it was safe. Now with Joshua he thought it best to keep it back here.

As Erik sat down at the work bench and began looking through the box and separating the broken and intact pieces Jacqueline took a closer look at the model theatre. It looked like a doll house only it was a stage. The stage was set for the song "Think of Me" from Hannibal and a wax doll of her grandmother was on center stage in a beautiful white dress.

She picked it up gently and turned it in her hands. It was like looking at a tiny person due to the exquisite detail put into the wax. She looked around and on the floor under the table was a box. She opened it and found a bunch of wax figures inside done up in costume for other shows. One that caught her attention was the one Erik had made for himself when he was to perform Don Juan.

Then she saw the one of Christine as the pageboy, but when she picked it up the head fell off and rolled away across the floor. She chased after it, but Erik stopped it with his foot and reached over to pick it up. "So you found my models I see?"

"Did you really make all of these?" Jacqueline asked lifting up one of Cesar and Le Noir she had found in the box.

"When you have a lot of time to yourself you need to find something to occupy yourself."

"They're so beautiful. Is there one of me?"

"There should be. Go check the orchestra pit."

Jacqueline ran back to the model and looked into the orchestra pit. There was a model of the conductor and sitting in the first chair for the violins was her with the violin rested under her chin. She picked it up and looked in awe at the detail of her blonde hair, blue eyes, and the smile upon her rosy red lips. It was perfect.

With another glance over the model she noticed something standing in Box 5. She reached in and her hand touched against another doll. When she pulled it out of the shadows she saw she was holding in her hand an exact replica of her grandfather in his black formal suit, the white mask upon his face, and the black cloak resting upon his shoulders.

She looked back to where Erik was working on the music box. Why would he create a doll of himself? She didn't get long to think as the mirror slid open and Christine came in carrying two plates. Jacqueline watched as her grandmother placed the plates on an empty spot of the work bench and then went out; returning with a glass of wine for Erik and a glass of milk for her.

"Thank you my love," Erik said sweetly to Christine as she came over to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't stay up too long all right?"

"It shouldn't take too long. Luckily the gears weren't dented to terribly bad and can be replaced."

Christine was going to reply when a cry came from the music. "It seems my attention is wanted. I'll leave you two alone then." She kissed Erik's cheek and then headed through the mirror again.

"Come get your dinner," Erik called to Jacqueline, who came over to retrieve her plate and milk.

She sat down on the pile of pillows and began eating her sandwich. She watched her grandfather work as he took a bite from his own sandwich now and again, but his eyes never seemed to move from his work. He could get a tool without a problem and return it to the proper spot without looking up.

"Grandpa?" she asked after awhile.

He turned around and looked down at her as he finished his wine. "What do you need sweetheart?"

She set down her own empty dishes and came over to him. "Do you still love me?"

TBC…

* * *

This chapter will be split into two parts, because 1.) It is getting long already, 2.) I'm running out of ideas for this chapter, and 3.) I made you all wait long enough for this one. So I won't make you wait any longer. A big part of it was I was moving out of my college dorm and my computer with this file on it got packed away and I finally got it up the other day. So I hope you guys like this half of the chapter and await the next half. 


	69. Family Rivalries and New Friends

To everyone, who doesn't know a fedora is a type of hat that Erik wears in the play and original book. I thought it to be an awesome design, so I'll let him where one for this chapter. Also I know the name Sasha is the name of the cocker spaniel in Susan Kay's novel. But the name is such a good name I reused it for this dog.

As promised here is part 2 of Ch. 68

* * *

Chapter 69: Family Rivalries and New Friends 

"Do you still love me?" Jacqueline repeated when her grandfather didn't answer.

"It's not enough to just say those simple words Jacqueline, the best way to prove to you that I love you is to show you," he said holding out the completed music box.

"Grandpa you finished it. It's beautiful," she said taking it gently into her hands. "Thank you."

"I do what I can Princess. But seeing as I'm finished; how would you like to go outside with me and walk about town?"

"But didn't grandma say it wasn't safe outside?"

"You're safe with me. Go get your coat."

Jacqueline went to her room surprised to find the music room empty and placed the music box on a high shelf out of Joshua's reach. Then she picked up her coat from the chair and pulled it on. When she came back into the music room her grandfather had left a note on the organ and was waiting for her dressed in his cloak and fedora.

She followed him up a back section of corridors and passageways to a trapdoor that opened into the warm air. He advanced first making sure it was safe before helping her out.

For awhile they walked along a dark alley. Jacqueline held her grandfather's hand tightly as he held hers keeping her safe from the Paris bums that sat in the alley way in hopes of blocking out any wind that blew by.

They soon left the alley much to Jacqueline's relief and headed towards the park, but even though it was dusk Jacqueline had a bad feeling deep within the pit of her stomach.

"Grandpa, maybe we should go back. I don't like it out here," she said tugging at his cloak.

Erik turned and got down on one knee, so the two of them were at the same level. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"It just doesn't feel safe out here. You always taught me to trust my feelings and they say to go home."

He pulled her close and smoothed back her hair. "Let's walk for a bit and if you still feel bad we'll go home okay? The night is still young and I wish for you to enjoy it with me."

She nodded and he took hold of her hand and led her through the park. They came to a small playground and both of them sat down upon a swing. Jacqueline had never gotten a chance on the swing before, because when she went to the park with her mother the swings were always taken and she would have to play in the sandbox or on the monkey bars.

Erik watched her as she sat awkwardly on the swing. "Would you like me to push you?"

"Won't I fall off?"

He stood up from his own swing and came up behind her. "You won't if you hold on tight."

Holding the chains until she said she was ready he started to push very gently on them making the swing go slowly back and forth. He did this for awhile before he started to push a bit harder allowing her to adjust to the feel of the swing.

Jacqueline watched the grass below her move back and forth. She looked around in confusion before her eyes rested on her grandfather. He smiled down at her. "It may feel a bit strange at first, but trust me. Swinging on a swing is so much fun," he told her.

"When did you get to swing on a swing before?"

"Well okay a rope doesn't count as a swing, but it's the same basic principal. Now I'm going to let go and if you want to keep going all you have to do it stretch your legs out as you go forward then tuck them under you as you come back."

Jacqueline tried doing what he said and found it to not be so difficult. So she swung for a little longer until she decided she wanted to do something else, but there was one tiny problem. "Grandpa, how do I stop?"

Erik reached out and grabbed the chains of the swing bringing Jacqueline to a full and complete stop. "That's one way to do it, but eventually when you get a bit taller you'll be able to dig your feet into the dirt and stop yourself."

Jacqueline jumped off the swing and looked around the park. She spotted the slide and raced over to it eager to have a go. She climbed to the top while her grandfather watched her from the ground. She sat at the top, the cold metal against her legs unlike the heat it gave off during the day. With a push she sailed down and landed in the sand pile at the bottom laughing.

"Give it a try Grandpa. Its fun," she said standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"I'd rather not if it's all right with you."

"Aw, come on. Just do it once for me."

Erik noticed the disappointment in her face and sighed. "I'm only going to do this once."

"Yay!" Jacqueline exclaimed as he headed up the ladder. She watched as he sat down and with a small push came down the slide and ended up on his feet in the sand pile.

"Well that was certainly more entertaining then I thought it was."

"I told you you'd have fun."

"I suppose you did."

They shared a much needed laugh before Erik noticed how late it was. He took Jacqueline's hand and together they headed out of the park following the little path. For awhile all was quiet until cruel laughter and the sound of tin cans rattling against the ground caught their attention.

A small dog ran down the street with tin cans tied to its tail as it desperately tried to get away from the three boys chasing after it. Jacqueline looked on in horror before she tore away from her grandfather's grasp and raced off after them in attempts to save the dog.

"Jacqueline!" Erik called after her as he also picked up the chase.

The boys now had the dog cornered in a back alley and were chucking rocks at it. Jacqueline came up behind them and tapped the boy in the middle on the shoulder. He turned and faced her. "Yeah, what do you want; little miss Prima Donna?"

"Leave that dog alone you bully. It probably hasn't done anything wrong to deserve such treatment."

"Why do you care? It isn't your dog. Now go back from where ever it was you came from and let us get to work," the boy said turning away from her.

Jacqueline was furious at this point and tapped the boy on the shoulder again. As he turned to yell at her again she punched him squarely in the face making him fall back in pain. Blood ran from his nose and his two friends looked at Jacqueline in confusion.

"Anthony, you just got beat up by a girl."

"Shut up!"Anthony shouted. "What are you waiting for? Beat her up!"

"You know the rules boys. It's not polite to beat up girls," a dark sinister voice sneered.

Jacqueline smiled as the boys all looked at one other in utter fear as Erik stepped out of the shadows and came to her defense. Anthony shouted at his friends to help him off the ground, but neither one wanted to move. Erik moved closer and the boys all let out terrified yelps as they hurried out of the alley and down the street.

Erik watched them as Jacqueline moved towards the dog, which was huddled in a corner. It was a brown cocker spaniel with soft, brown eyes that glanced back up at her. It let out a whimper as she let it sniff her hand. When the dog was comfortable with her she moved around the dog's backside and untied the strings from the dog's tail.

"Were those rotten boys hurting you? Well no one will hurt you anymore. You're free to go now," Jacqueline said standing and allowing the dog to go on its way, but it just stood there and wagged its tail.

"I think you found a friend," Erik laughed as the dog jumped up into Jacqueline's arms.

"Can I keep her? She looks just like Sasha!" Jacqueline asked happily. "She doesn't have a collar. Do you suppose she's a stray?"

"Looks like it. Poor thing hasn't had a bath in weeks. Let's take her back to the Opera House and get her some warm food and a bath, then we'll take her to the vet tomorrow and have her checked out. Plus we'll have to have her registered."

"Seeing as your making a long list of things to do; does that mean I get to keep her?"

"I have no problem with it, but the final decision is up to your parents."

Jacqueline pouted and hugged the dog tight. "Do you think they'll give in?"

"I'm not sure, but they might; though she will need a name."

Jacqueline thought long and hard about a good name as they walked down the street. "How about we name her Sasha after your old dog?"

"Sounds like a good name to me."

They finally arrived back at the lair where Christine was awaiting them. "Thank goodness you're both back safely. We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come back."

"Why would I not want to return to this place?"

"You tell me," Christine teased him.

Jacqueline tried to sneak past with Sasha tucked within her arms when Lotte came out of the bedroom and stood before her. "What are you hiding Jacqueline?"

"Mama you know that drawing I showed you when Joshua was born; the one of the cocker spaniel that looked like Sasha?" Lotte nodded. "Well Grandpa and I found her," Jacqueline said holding the dog up, so Lotte could get a good look at it.

"Where did you find it?"

"I had to beat up a guy, who had tied tin cans to her tails and was chasing her down the street."

"You hit someone? Jacqueline what have I told you about using violence to solve your problems?"

Jacqueline set Sasha down on the floor and watched as the dog curled up into a tiny ball behind her. "I'm sorry Mama, but I wasn't about to let them hurt her anymore. She's an innocent stray and deserves the kindness everyone has the right to receive."

Erik smiled at her. Jacqueline had so much kindness she was willing to share with the world and it pleased him to think that maybe someday she would be able to change the minds of people all over the world. It was possible.

Lotte sighed and looked down at the dog. Slowly she got to her knees and held out her hand allowing for Sasha to creep forward and sniff it. There was a calm feeling between them as Sasha licked Lotte's fingertips with her tongue. "She's such a sweet dog, but I'm afraid the Opera House isn't the place for a dog…"

"But Carlotta had those annoying poodles from what I heard," Jacqueline interrupted. "Plus, so many people have said living under the Opera House isn't healthy, but look at the six of us. We live down here everyday of the year and we're just fine."

It was becoming quite clear that Jacqueline was willing to fight for the well being of the dog and she brushed past them to the kitchen calling for Sasha, who followed her without a second thought.

"Looks like she won't allow me to say no," Lotte said standing up and straightening her skirts.

"It seems that way doesn't it?" Christine asked from Erik's side.

"I wasn't there when she punched the boy, but when I arrived he was already on the ground with a bloody nose. They ran the minute they saw me."

"You let yourself be seen? Oh, Erik what were you thinking? Those boys no doubt have fathers and I'm sure they told them what happened."

"Christine, don't fret. They only saw the mask and seeing as I hardly leave this building they never will track me down. They could try if they desperately wanted to, but the Phantom of the Opera will never be brought down. You can catch him, you can beat him, but he will never let himself be killed or slaughtered like an animal."

"He better not," Christine said grabbing him around the waist. "Or I'll have a few words to say about it."

Lotte rolled her eyes. Her parents always seemed to forget the topic at hand. "Um, excuse me, but we have another problem on our hands here. What are we to do about Jacqueline and her new pet?"

"Oh, Lotte let her keep Sasha. She's getting to the age where she could really use a friend and Sasha is the best thing that could have come along. And it seems that they have already brought out the best in each other," her father said letting go of her mother and coming over to her. "I'll help her out the best I can and I'm sure things will be just fine. You'll see."

"I guess I'll give it a try."

"That's the spirit," he said resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I want nothing more than to see my little girl be happy. And if it means we take in a stray dog then so be it."

Pierre came into the room dressed in some comfortable pants and a plain white shirt drying his hair after having a bath. "All right what did I miss?"

Lotte went over to him and kissed his cheek. "Nothing dear, except Lotte picked up a new pet this evening."

"What?"

Sasha raced out of the kitchen and collided into Pierre's legs knocking him off balance causing him to crash into the floor. He looked up to see Jacqueline standing there with a bar of soap in one hand and a scrub brush in the other. "Evening, Papa; I see you met my new pet, Sasha."

The dog had raced behind her and poked its head out slowly as Pierre stood up and dusted himself off. "Well I can surely see that. Now please explain why she ran at me like that?"

"I said the "b" word. Apparently she doesn't like those."

"What bath?"

Sasha let out a howl and sprinted across the lair.

"Thanks Papa, now I have to chase after her again. Sasha, come back here," Jacqueline called following after the now terrified dog.

"My apologies," Pierre said quietly.

Lotte reached her arms around him and held him close. "Just be patient darling. Jacqueline could use a friend and trust me no is not an answer. I was going to try and Jacqueline wouldn't let me get in a single word."

"Mental note," Erik brought up. "If we don't want a repeat of what happened; no one is to say the "b" word around that dog. By the way Pierre are you all right?"

"I'll be fine."

xxxxx

Meanwhile Jacqueline was on her hands and knees trying to coax Sasha out from behind the organ. "Come on girl will you come out of there please? I won't hurt you. You can trust me," she said calmly as Sasha would take tiny baby steps towards her.

She could hear the grown-ups discussing the idea of letting her keep Sasha. It was great to hear that her grandparents and her mother were very positive on the situation, but her father didn't seem too much for the idea seeing as there had been that collision earlier. Sasha hadn't meant to do what she did. How was she to know that her father had been standing there?

Finally Sasha crept into Jacqueline's arms and the girl pulled her close. "Sasha, you didn't mean to run into Papa did you? It's not entirely your fault. I was the one, who said the word, which is not to be said around you, and I should be in trouble not you."

She stood and carried Sasha off towards the bathroom looking once towards her father, who was sharing an embrace with her mother. They looked so happy together and she was glad to have them. Her grandfather looked over and gave her a smile. She was grateful to have him too.

In his own way he had shown her just how much he loved her and she would always have that to look back on. As their gazes was broken by her going into the bathroom to give Sasha her bath it didn't occur to anyone in the room that in the near future something they couldn't control would descend upon them and change their lives forever.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to write, but it's now done for you all to enjoy. I have sad news to share with you. There is one last chapter following this one and an epilogue. Plus after this story I already have a plan for the next installment which continues the story of our favorite characters. I've enjoyed the story thus far and all the success it's given me these past months. Thank you all for your positive comments and enthusiasm towards my work and I hope you all await the next chapter and story. 


	70. Forced to Say Goodbye

This is by far the hardest chapter I have come up with and for those of you who don't normally review I will most likely see your name coming up in my e-mail that you've left some kind of note. I hope no one hates me to much for what will happen in this chapter, though I will be following the movie plot rather closely. So work with me on this please and bring tissues. I feel really dumb about this, but I never mentioned Meg having a family or husband for that matter. I may have to go back and edit that in some where. But she met her husband after starting as ballet teacher at the opera houseand has two girls as well.

I'll miss working on this and following will be the epilogue and thanks to all my viewers. Also there will be a sneak peek for the up coming story.

The song "No One Would Listen" belongs to the one and only Gerard Butler, because he sang it of course and because he's so gorgeous.

* * *

Chapter 70: Forced to Say Goodbye 

_Dear Diary,_

_Well it's the turn of a new year once again and I hope it goes as well as all the ones before it. The winter of 1916 took a toll on a number of people in Paris and I'm hoping no one within the Opera House has suffered from it. I keep the closest watch over everyone, so I can only hope._

_Over the past years I have been gifted with some of the greatest treasures. My granddaughter, Jacqueline was married to a childhood friend by the name of Anthony and presented me with my great-grandchildren, Noah and Leah. My son, Joshua, just got married last year to one of the ballerinas by the name of Claire, who I hired just three years ago._

_Lotte and Pierre continue to do well and it amazes me sometimes how long their love has lasted. I still remember that day back in 1889 when the two of them first meet back on the vineyard. I love Lotte with all my heart for if it hadn't been for her I never would have lived my dreams and had this life of adventure._

_Christine and I now realize how much we've aged over the years, but we've taken such good care of one another that I'm surprised we've lasted this long. I just celebrated my 78th birthday and Christine is 63; though in my eyes she's still the most beautiful woman to have graced the earth. I love her with all my heart and if she was to leave me I have no idea how much longer I would be able to go on._

_I love my family with all my heart and would never want to trade it for anything. It all started when I came to my angel at the mirror and soon it may end with us leaving our family to take over the business of making sure the Opera House continues to thrive. _

xxxxx

Erik didn't even finish that line before he began to sob. He ran his hand through his now gray strands of hair and stood up from his chair. Looking down upon the diary entry he realized how lucky he really was.

A sound from the doorway caught his attention and he looked up to see Christine standing there. She was close to tears herself and he allowed for her to come in. Gathering her close he stroked her cheek enjoying the fact that it was still soft beneath his fingertips.

"Erik I heard you sobbing. What's a matter?" she asked sweetly as she touched his unmasked cheek. He barely wore the mask anymore seeing as the scar matched very well with the wrinkles on his face and the wig wasn't needed anymore, because the gray of his hair was a nice touch. Yet the fact that he had to be old just to fit in with everyone annoyed him.

"I was reflecting on the past again darling."

"Oh, were you looking at the good memories or the bad ones?"

"I've been focusing on the good ones. Our son is married and may have children someday. Our granddaughter has bestowed upon us two great-grandchildren. I still find it rather funny that she ran into that Anthony boy again and married him. Surely after she punched him over Sasha they would never see each other again."

"Love works in funny ways. I guess that's why I have you."

"How is our love funny? I'd say ours is a miracle. It took me 18 years to get you back Christine and since then I've never let you go."

"I feel the same darling. For so long I thought the mob had gotten you and left you to die. And to think you were coming to our daughter's window to make sure she was safe from harm. I truly am grateful to you Erik. But I've always wondered about something. Was there ever a time where you wanted to take her away with you?"

Erik hesitated and hung his head. "The first time I held her I wanted to take her back with me. I hated seeing both of you in that house with Raoul, but I had told myself a dozen times and more that it wasn't right for me to have either of you. Back then I thought the Opera House would be the worst place to raise a family, but now I see I was wrong. I wanted the both of you to be happy and safe. I guess there I was wrong too."

Christine smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I think I know what stopped you from taking her then."

"What?"

"The fact that she was barely a month old she would have still needed me and that would have forced you to kidnap me once again."

"I could have done it. I'm sure you would have gone willingly."

"Anywhere you go Erik let me go too. Back then I would have gone anywhere you wanted me to go. I almost thought I was foolish waiting for you to return. It hurt me so much inside when you didn't return and Lotte would ask about you. How was I supposed to tell her that her father was most likely dead in the cellar of the opera house? Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?"

Crystal tears slid down Christine's cheek and landed on Erik's hand. He pulled her close and held her to him. He had never meant to cause her such pain. His beautiful angel didn't deserve such a thing as pain, but his foolish decisions had done that anyway. "Christine I'm sorry. I didn't think ahead. No one, especially you deserved to feel that pain and I wish I could have gone back and changed that."

Christine raised her fingers and placed them gently on his lips. "Don't say you would change anything. I'm grateful of the life we have now Erik. If I had stayed with Raoul my whole life I would have had his heir and dying with a noble status. I enjoy more the fact that you allowed me to just be me; without a status and without any expectations, but to love you and our family."

For quite awhile all they could was hug one another when suddenly Christine's legs gave way and it was all Erik could do to keep her from falling to the floor. She looked around in confusion as he helped her to sit down in the chair.

"It's never been that bad before," she said softly.

"What's never been that bad before? Christine has this been happening often?"

She looked up at the sound of worry in his voice. "I keep having these times when my body becomes so tired that my body gives way and I'd be stuck where I am till someone came and found me. Usually it was Lotte and we were both to afraid to say anything. I also thought it would go away in time, but it hasn't."

"You should have told me Christine. We need to get you a doctor." He lifted her into his arms and quickly got her through the tunnels and up into one of the stage floor rooms that had a bed. "Stay right here darling. I'll send Lotte in to stay with you till I get the doctor okay? I won't let anything happen to you."

Christine smiled weakly as he kissed her forehead, which he realized was starting to grow hot. He hurried out onto the stage were rehearsals for the new season were going on and he grabbed Lotte's arms with little explanation.

"Father what's going on? I was just about to sing," Lotte asked as they hurried back to the dressing room. When he didn't answer she reached out and grabbed his arm turning him to face her. Big tears were streaming down his face and he looked like a total wreck as his body trembled.

"I just found out about your mother Lotte and if we don't get help I'm afraid she may die. The two of you were fools for not telling me sooner what was going on," he shouted.

"Father I wanted to tell you, but mother told me it was just a small thing and would pass in time. Now I see she was wrong. I didn't think something would actually happen."

"She's in that dressing room. I'm going to go and fetch the opera house doctor and be right back. All I want is for you to sit with her and also get a cold compress. I think she's getting a fever."

Lotte reached up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll take care of her."

In the past years the family had been resituated around the opera house seeing as the lair had grown crowded. Lotte and Pierre still lived down there along with Erik and Christine. Joshua and Claire had a small suite they shared on one of the upper floors, and Jacqueline, Anthony and the children had a larger suite within the opera house walls. But as soon as they heard about Christine's condition they all became worried and came down the stairs towards the dressing room, but Pierre had positioned him self outside the door and permitted any of them from entering at that time.

"Father please I have to see her," Jacqueline exclaimed frantically.

"No, she may be sick and the last thing we want is to expose any of you to it," Pierre said as Erik ran up with the doctor and went into the dressing room closing the door behind him. Now no one had the choice, but to wait and see what happened.

xxxxx

Christine felt awful as the doctor checked her over. Erik sat up by her head keeping the cold compress there hoping her fever would go down. His eyes were so filled with worry and she hated seeing him like that.

The doctor let out a sigh as he pulled the blanket up over her again. "Monsieur may I speak with you in private?"

Erik stood and went over to the opposite side of the room with the doctor. "What is it Doctor? Will she be all right?"

"I'm sorry to say, but she's caught that terrible illness that's been going round. Slowly the body shuts down and I hate the fact that there is no known cure at this time. Many people have died."

"How long does she have? What precautions should we take?"

"She's got about a week. Continue with the cold compresses they help with the fever and make sure she gets plenty of fluids. Even though you know it's soon the end doesn't mean you should give up all together."

"Thank you for coming so quickly. And I'll do as you said for I wouldn't want for her to die in agony. I want her to be at peace when…" he chocked out a sob. "…she leaves me."

"I understand Monsieur. I've known the two of you for quite a few years now and if there are two people who truly love each other it's you and Christine."

"Thank you once again Doctor. You'll be in our prayers."

The two of them shook hands and the doctor picked up his bag and left the dressing room addressing the rest of the family before going on his way. Jacqueline went to the doorway and looked in with Joshua right behind her. Lotte was at her mother's side rewetting the compress and pressing it to her forehead.

"Father is Mother all right?" Joshua asked as Erik looked over at them.

"Your mother is very sick. She doesn't have much time left, but it's up to all of us to make sure she's comfortable."

Jacqueline and Joshua nodded. But the thought of losing his mother caused tears to stray down Joshua's cheeks. Jacqueline's tears were for a different reason. She was deeply upset about the current events, but it was the fact that this ordeal would bring her grandfather, so much pain and agony. For 28 years she had witnessed the love they shared for one another and soon that love would have to travel through time and space until it reached the receiver.

She straightened herself before she officially broke down. Large tears were mixed with heavy sobs as Erik pulled her close and held her. Lotte looked up in alarm at her daughter, but her father only nodded his head slightly showing that he had it under control.

He allowed Joshua into the room and helped Jacqueline out into the hall, so whatever was said didn't upset Christine. Then he told Pierre to go about and tell the employees of what was going on, so no one was left without questions causing rumors or gossip.

"Jacqueline, I know you'll miss her. We all will."

"It's not that," Jacqueline said looking up and wiping her eyes.

"If it isn't that do you mind telling me what it is you're crying about?"

"I will miss her, there is no doubt there, but I'm more afraid for what will happen to you when she dies. The love you two hold is strong and if a part of that bond is broken I don't want to know how much pain that will bring you. I'm scared for you, because I know what lies back in the past. All that pain, heartbreak, and oh I should just stop talking before I make things even worse."

"Jacqueline calm down. I understand what you're saying. But you and I have gone over death before."

"This is different. Le Noir and Sasha isn't grandma. I won't let the hatred of her passing on consume you. I don't want to see you fall into despair," Jacqueline sobbed once more burying her head into his chest. "You're stronger than that."

Erik was grateful someone had so much faith in him, but he wondered, as he tried to comfort her, what would happen when the time came for Christine to leave him? Would he turn into a blubbering fool and break off every tie with society or would he go into a blind rage causing everyone to run in fear of being harmed?

"Father, Mother is resting now, but I made up a bed on the divan for you, so you can stay by her tonight," Lotte said stepping out of the room. She looked upon the two of them in confusion. "What's wrong with Jacqueline?"

Erik quietly explained while Lotte took her daughter into her arms whispering words of comfort to her until Jacqueline finally calmed and looked upon both of them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt anything."

"It's all right sweetheart. This is a big change for everyone and we'll all look out for one another. When the time comes we want her to be comfortable."

"Well I understand that, because the last thing she needs is discomfort, but I'm more worried about what will happen afterwards. She's done so much for us and I can't stand the thought of letting her go," Jacqueline said quietly gazing up at her grandfather, who remained silent as he stared at the bedroom door.

"Father how about you go in and sit with mother? I'm sure she'll rest a lot better with a familiar presence in the room. I'll go talk with Jacqueline, but if you need anything don't hesitate to come get us all right?"

Erik could only nod before disappearing through the bedroom door. The gas lamps had been turned down slightly, yet he could still make out Christine's form against the shadows of the walls. Quietly he cursed for being so blind to the warning signs. But had she told him sooner there would have plenty of chances to prevent death. Did she wish to die? Did she hate being alive so much that she was willing to just throw her life away and leave him in the darkness again?

No, she wouldn't do that. She had told him and shown him so many times that she loved him. She was probably just as scared as he was. He sat down in the chair near her bedside and reached up to touch his face. He had left the mask down in the lair, but he'd rather not have it right now. If Christine was to wake she would more than likely wish to look upon him without it.

To her the distortion was nothing. The first time she saw it she was afraid, but as soon as she saw how miserable it made him she realized how much he wanted her love. She suffered 18 years in the arms of that Vicomte instead of resting in the arms of the one person she wanted to be with. It made no sense to him that they had been able to conceive a child together, but when it came to her big decision he wasn't willing to commit and sent her away with Raoul.

He rested his face in his hands and let out a sob he had been holding back, so as not to wake his fallen angel. He let the tears fall through his fingers and down to the floor without a care. Nothing else mattered to him anymore until he got that one last time to tell her just how much she meant to him.

xxxxx

_"Christine…Christine."_

In her dreams Christine could once again hear her Angel of Music calling to her as she traveled along a well-lit tunnel down into the depths of the opera house, only this time no one was holding her hand. She looked around in wonder as the candles moved out of her way as she continued on down the passage.

When she came to the point with the horse there was no horse much to her surprise. She went down the stairs and stopped as her dream world started becoming reality. The caverns around her were beginning to become dark and the air around her grew cold and unfriendly. Remaining still she tried to adjust to the darkness when she saw a single light up ahead coming towards her. There was the sound of fabric sweeping across the ground and heavy footsteps.

"Christine, what are you doing down here?" the sweet voice of her angel called out.

"Angel? I had to see you. Please come closer. I'm so scared," she said close to tears and she wrapped her dressing robe tighter around her.

The figure carrying the torch stepped closer and Christine let out a hesitant gasp. Her angel looked at her confused and slowly reached out a hand to her, but she pushed it away and came towards him instead reaching up to feel his right cheek.

"The scar it's gone. But how?" she asked as her hand moved over smooth skin where the scar had once been.

"What are you talking about my dear? I never had a scar especially not on my face."

Christine explored deeper with her fingers noticing there was truly no sign of there ever being a deformity of any kind while her angel seemed to be enjoying the attention he was receiving. She stepped back to get a better look and saw his right side looked the same as his left. There was no flaw within his features, he was perfect, yet she stepped back once again thinking she had completely lost her mind.

"Christine, what's wrong?" the angel asked her reaching out for her again. "Don't tell me I frighten you. I never meant to do that to you."

This was the same person she had fallen in love with, but she didn't understand how it was he was without the scar. Sure the thought had passed through her mind many times on what he would look like without it, but that didn't mean she wanted him to change.

"Tell me your name."

"Erik. My name is Erik."

He sounded exactly the same as he said his own name. There was no doubt now that it was him, but the fact that her dreams had changed him annoyed her. She didn't want Erik to change. She wanted him to be the same as he always was. The deformity was nothing to her.

"You're not the same!"

The dream Erik stepped back and looked at her in alarm. "What are you talking about Christine? I thought you wanted it this way."

"I'd rather have the old Erik back; the one, who needed my love."

xxxxx

Christine was tossing and turning in her sleep. Erik looked over and checked her forehead. It was burning hot and he quickly wet the compress and began dabbing it gently onto her forehead. He thought of a song and gently sang it to her when her eyes came flying open and she looked around in a panic.

When their eyes connected she finally calmed and put a hand to his deformed cheek. "Thank goodness you're still the same."

"Have a bad dream?"

"I don't know what it was. I was coming down to the lair and the candles were there, but you weren't. I could hear you calling my name, but you were no where in sight. I got to where the horse was, but the horse was gone too. Then everything around me went dark and cold. When I thought I was surely going to be alone for awhile I saw a single light ahead of me and you appeared out of the shadows without your mask on, but it wasn't the deformity that scared me, it was the fact that the deformity was none existent that scared me. I like you the way you are."

"Well if you like me the way I am then I like myself the way I am. It's what brings you closer to me."

"Stay with me please?"

"I'll always stay with you. I'll stay with you until…" he hesitated.

"Go ahead. You can say it. I know exactly what will happen."

"Until you go and join your father."

She smiled at him. "I never thought of it that way before. I do miss him terribly. But until I go Erik my heart belongs to you and you only. Ever since you spoke to me as a young child I knew we were destined to be and I was stupid to let Raoul interfere."

"You weren't stupid Christine. It just never occurred to me how innocent you really were. I wanted your love so badly that I was blinded by the fact that I frightened you. Do you forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you. Every night following Don Juan I would say a pray for you and I forgave you for all you had done. I know for certain that you were only doing those things to protect me. You'd do anything for me."

"I declared my everlasting love for you and in Don Juan I made it quite clear that I would die for you. But I have a song that I composed many years ago that I want you to hear. I never shared this song with anyone and now I'm finally willing to share it with you."

He held her hand and began to sing the words of the song in a sweet melody as she watched him. "No one would listen/No one but her/Heard as the outcast hears/Shamed into solitude/Shunned by the multitude/I learned to listen/In my dark my heart heard music/I longed to teach the world/Rise up and reach the world/No one would listen/I alone could hear the music/Then at last a voice in the gloom/Seemed to cry I hear you/I feel your fears/Your torment and your tears/She saw my loneliness/Shed in my emptiness/No one would listen/No one but her heard as the outcast hears/No one would listen/No one but her heard as the outcast hears."

Christine looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Erik, that was beautiful. I knew I was important to you, but not that important."

She moved over a bit in the bed and tugged at his hand letting him know she wanted him to join her. He made himself comfortable and allowed her to curl up against him on his chest. He ran one hand through her grey curls and entwined his fingers of the other hand with hers one arm wrapped protectively around her. All night they lay like that allowing the other to feel safe as sweet dreams drifted through their heads.

xxxxx

Erik was grateful that the week had taken its time, but as the end of it crept up on them he became terrified. Soon he was going to be forced to say goodbye and he wasn't ready yet. Even though Lotte and Jacqueline had helped in keeping Christine well cared for her health was continuing to fade. Her face became pale and over the course of the week she had lost mobility in her limbs.

He clearly looked no better. Lotte warned him constantly that if he didn't continue to eat or sleep he would surely end up as weak as she was. He would have gladly given up on living to be with Christine, but he had promised her that he wouldn't give up on her accord.

At times he felt like he had run out of tears for he would experience rib shattering sobs, but no tears fell. He was a nervous wreck and the only thing that kept him sane was Christine's words of encouragement.

xxxxx

The day everyone had feared was finally here and the only four people allowed in the room were Erik, Lotte, Joshua, and Meg. Everyone else waited outside passing around a box of tissues and awaiting any kind of news.

Christine no longer had any feeling in her body, but it felt more like she was just overly tired. As she looked up at her four witnesses she felt the tears well up in her eyes and as she began to cry a wave of coughs came to her throat. Instead of holding them back she let them sail their course, even if it caused her to cough up blood in the process.

When she was finished she looked up once again her throat in pain. She made eye contact with Erik and she watched as another tear fell down his scarred cheek. "Erik, don't cry. It pains me to see you cry," she said her voice barely a whisper. "Promise me that you'll go on after I leave and take care of yourself. I'm sure Lotte and the rest of the family will help you."

"Rest your voice Mother. You shouldn't be straining yourself."

"I'll speak if I wish. I want to be sure I have said all before I go. How do I know that you all will be all right when I go?"

"We will. Joshua and I will look out for Father and I'm sure Jacqueline will lend a hand too," Lotte said fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'll miss you so much."

The two shared their last loving embrace before Lotte pulled back her fist placed over her mouth as the tears now began to fall. Joshua moved forward and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Goodbye Mother. I will miss you terribly when you go."

"And I will miss you my dear son. You were a joy to me and always will be. Take care of Claire for you never know how special a girl is till you lose her."

"I will Mother." He reached down and hugged her before he too pulled back and stood beside his sister, who wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Meg took his place and hugged Christine also. "You've always been a sister to me Christine and I know Mother is up there waiting for you as well. Don't feel bad though. I may be along soon also."

Christine laughed a bit. "I'll be awaiting you of course my dear friend. I'll keep your mother company until you get there. However take your time. You still have your own family to watch over."

"Oh Juan-Paul, Abigail, and Rose are quite capable of caring for themselves. The girls are basically ready to start their own lives and I won't stop them. They need to get out there and see the world. Luckily there aren't anymore Opera Ghosts to worry about," she said with a smile as she looked over at Erik, who only smirked.

"Well tell them I wish them well."

"I will."

Meg gave her one last hug then moved aside allowing Erik to take her place. He sat down in the chair and took her hand in his hand. "I wished this day would never come, but it seems that God has turned against me once again," he said in a choked sob.

"That makes two. I wished this day would never come either," she said her voice becoming less clear, but Erik caught every word. "I'll wait for you Erik. I will always wait for you for I…I…love…"

That was all she had managed to say before her last life line had been severed and he felt her hand go limp in his. Was this to be her downfall like his had been when she revealed him during Don Juan?

"No, Christine. Lord how could you not let her finish that simple statement?" Erik cried as he picked up her lifeless form and pulled her close to him. He let out a painful sob and as Lotte, Joshua, and Meg looked on he kissed Christine's parted lips and stroked her cheek as if she was still alive. "I love you Christine. I've loved you from the start and always will. You mean the world to me and I will still worship the ground you walked upon."

"Father?" Lotte asked as she moved towards him her hand outstretched ready to place it on his shoulder.

"Leave me!" Erik snapped as he looked up and glared at the two women looking down at him. Lotte jumped back at the anger in his voice and looked at Meg for support.

"Honestly now. Do you want to break your promise to Christine already?" Meg questioned as Erik looked over his shoulder.

The pained look on Lotte's face brought him back to reality and he laid Christine's form back upon the bed. "I'm such a fool. Jacqueline was right. I was going to become someone that everyone feared. I can't let that happen. Christine wouldn't want that to happen. She would want me to mourn her for awhile then go on with my life. I will truly miss her and always cherish those tender moments we shared. She will be in my heart for always and soon we'll be together again."

"Of course you will. We will all see each other again," Meg said coming over and placing a supportive hand on Erik's shoulder. "And you will have those memories of her in your heart to look back on when you feel lonely. And never ever forget that you have a son and daughter that love you dearly."

Erik looked over at Joshua and Lotte. Both of them had grown up so much in the past few years and as he looked at Lotte he swore she looked just like her Mother. He went over to them and pulled both of them into a strong hug. "The Music of the Night is not yet over and I need your help to make sure your mother's story lives on."

* * *

OMG! The story has ended. But there is still an epilogue and all the thanks to type up. I still can't believe my story got this long and that I actually worked to complete it. I feel satisfied with my work even though I plan to go back and edit a lot of things seeing as this story has mistakes everywhere. I couldn't have done it without everybody's support and a large box of tissues. I hope to have the epilogue done soon. Plus I have to plan out my next story and finish my college one. Gah I have way too much to do. This is suicide. I really hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter, but it's the one thing that follows the movie plot. Except Raoul died evil grin. 


	71. Epilogue, Thanks, Sneak Peek

I owe everyone a box of tissues for the last chapter, but I give you each an extra one seeing as this will make you cry too. I'm so sorry the last chapter made you all cry, but deep inside I'm cheering, because the chapter did what it was supposed to.

* * *

Epilogue: 

Two years had passed since Christine's death and all Erik could do was eat, sleep, and compose. All he wanted to do was come up with an opera that would honor Christine's soul and allow her once again the glory of the stage. Lotte would sit near him as he worked at the organ, pounding out songs of pain and agony or playing out songs, so beautiful they caused him to stop and weep.

Jacqueline would cook his meals for him and always served it to him at the organ for they learned it was rather difficult to get him to eat anywhere else. Getting him to sleep was an even harder task. They had to make sure he was dressed comfortably and the lights dimmed just right before he could fall into a deep sleep.

Lotte didn't mind in the least bit that her father needed her care for she was willing to make the sacrifice. At the moment he was busy at work coming up with the last bit of his opera and she told him to come find her upstairs when he finished. She kissed his cheek and caressed his shoulder before heading up the tunnel.

Erik felt joy from that bit of affection from Lotte, but deep down inside he longed for death. So many times he wanted to curl up in his sleep and just let the darkness consume him, but now he had one last thing to create. This opera told Christine's story; the story of a young girl's struggle as she tried to make herself something greater, but still remain the same innocent girl she was. The opera's climax was when she met a man of a mysterious background, who gave her everything she ever dreamed of.

Together they made beautiful music until the day he was close to death and three simple words were all it took to save him it was then she finally came to realize how much she truly loved him. He was pleased with his work and for the first time in years he signed his opening page; Erik Daae.

Sticking the pages into a leather binding he hurried up the tunnel and came through the dressing room mirror. Looking upon the room, which had been left untouched as he wished it made old memories come back and he felt the tears fall. The roses around the room were beginning to wilt, but every week he had returned and placed a fresh one with the same black ribbon tied around it upon her vanity.

"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."

Erik looked up and was surprised to hear a voice; her voice. Blindly he pushed the door open and walked into the backstage area following the angelic voice out onto the stage, but all he found was Jacqueline sitting there gazing out into the house. In confusion he watched her as the voice filled the theatre throwing him back to the gala, so many years ago as Christine graced the stage as the beautiful Elise.

"Jacqueline, where is she? How is it I can hear her singing?" he demanded as he slowly made his way across the stage.

Jacqueline quickly looked over her shoulder and stood up watching him as he came towards her. "Grandfather what are you doing up here? Mother said you were to stay downstairs and rest yourself."

"Don't doubt it Jacqueline. I heard her just now. I know for certain I'm not hearing things; unless of course I'm totally losing my mind." He threw his hand up to his forehead as if he was about to faint.

Jacqueline ran to him and allowed him to lean against her. "Grandfather you need to calm yourself. Sit down before you give yourself a heart attack," she advised slowly as she helped him to sit down on the stage.

"I heard her Jacqueline. She sounded so pure and so clear as if she was standing right there in front of me."

"I don't understand how it is you heard her sing. She told me she's been trying to reach you all this time and for some reason the communication ways are blocked."

"She tried to speak to me? But how I thought the dead couldn't speak."

"They can and Grandma has been speaking to me ever since that day two years ago. Every time I hear from her she sounds so sad, because she can't talk to you or give you any kind of sign that she's okay. However she can see you and she is proud of you that you have indeed made it this long without her."

"How is this possible? She can speak with you, but she can't even speak to me. I don't understand," Erik said as a series of sobs caused him to double over and lean into Jacqueline's chest.

"She doesn't know either. She's wanted to speak to you, but she can't." Suddenly Jacqueline sat up straight and seemed to be concentrating on something on the far wall, but in truth she was listening to a voice as soft as the wind as it delivered to her a very important message. "She's calling to me saying that she wants you to join her. It's your time to go."

"I can't die yet; my opera," he shouted throwing up the binder, which she grabbed from him. "Promise me you will perform it. Promise me."

"I promise. I know Grandmother will be pleased to hear this and I'm sure you will be also," she said gently as she placed the binder aside and helped him lay across the stage.

"Jacqueline it's all happening so fast. I don't feel ready to go," he shouted his eyes searching the air above him wildly. "Is it really my time?"

"She says it is. Just relax. She assured me that you go without feeling any pain. Trust what she says Grandfather. Trust in the words that I say for her and everything will be okay. I'm here."

Erik started to feel as if he was beginning to slip into what felt like some kind of dream world as he felt Jacqueline grab his hand. "But how will I know that you all will be okay?"

"Don't worry Grandfather we'll all be fine," she said before Lotte's cries of worry took over as she kneeled down and saw her father's eyes close for the last time as he feel completely limp against the stage.

xxxxx

_Erik could hear beautiful noises all around him. There were birds singing in a tree overhead and the sound of a fountain flowing off in the distance. He sat up keeping his eyes closed and he began to feel his youth being restored to him. He reached up his hands to touch his face and right away he felt the mask placed securely over the right side of his face._

_He opened one eye and then the other first seeing his hands, but he pulled them away only to bring them up again as the light blinded him. With a groan he stood up and slowly brought down his hands allowing himself to adjust to the light. Once he could see he looked ahead of him to see a large golden gate sealed shut with some kind of lock. Three people stood outside and as he looked closer he began to make out who each one was._

_He had only seen the picture of Stephan Daae once and now here the man was standing and talking to three woman. He recognized a young Meg and Mme. Giry right away, but as soon as he saw her standing there he knew immediately that he had made it to heaven after all._

_Christine looked up and saw a figure clad in a black suit, his cloak and mask a dead give away. "Erik?" she whispered at first stepping forward a bit. Rubbing her eyes she realized it to be true. She lifted the edge of her skirt and sprinted towards him. "Erik!"_

_They fell into one another's arms and ended up on the ground. Christine reached her hand under the mask and flipped it off his face placing tender kisses against the marred skin as tears of joy fell down her face._

_"I thought I'd never see you again," Erik said as he reached up and caressed her cheek._

_"I would always wait for you Erik. Forever and always I would wait for my Angel of Music."

* * *

_

The story she is complete and Erik and Christine have been reunited. I almost thought to end it with Jacqueline's last statement, but I wanted to include the part with Erik seeing Christine once more. As I promised there will be a sneak peek for the upcoming story, which will be started in late summer, early fall seeing as I need a summer job, so I can have money for school. But that will come after the list of reviewers and other thanks I have to give. So be patient. If it doesn't matter much to you skip ahead.

First off there is the recognition of the Raoul Haters United Club Members:

CoolGirlEmily, LoverofBalto, Ophicial-Phan, Son Ange, spunkeygirl, inkie pinkie, Little Lottie, Melissa Brandybuck, Fox of the Nova/Ivory Core, xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Vera-Sama, Pickledishkiller, LadyDarkWater, gothicVampireHuntress, Moon Avenger, neverliedown, AmandaTheVampireLove, Serena Fae, Bondaged Vampiresa, phantomstfbeluvr, and La Phantomess.

All of you were worthy of the title Raoul hater and will continue to be one from this day forward. Congradulations to all of you for a job well done!

Next are all the signed reviews including those of you who at times gave anonymous reviews, but still included your pen names; so many of you lasted with me since the beginning and a lot of you joined in sometime in the middle. Whenever it was that you started reading I must say if it wasn't for all of you and your enthusiasm I don't know where I would be. The fact that this story was such a big hit still surprises me and it's something I always dreamed of. Thanks for all your words of praise, comfort, and even demands. They helped a lot:

Phantom-lover72, Padfootz-luvr, timepsycho, Countess Alana, Dreaming of my angel, Amidalasky Snape, Roccovende, Lil Shady, Ivory Core/ Fox of the Nova, Serena Fae, Pickledishkiller, Little Lottie, Carkeys, Countess Vladislaus Dragu, Spunkeygirl, La Foamy, Moon Avenger, Hermonie Fear, dogs, Rae Anderson, monroe-mary, xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx, inkie pinkie, xAngelxOfxMusicx, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Melissa Brandybuck, CoolGirlEmily, SecretChances, madamfluff, IrishPotterChick, Vera-Sama, Son Ange, Demon-In-Me, Emma-J-Riddle, Ophicial-Phan, AmandaTheVampireLove, gothicVampireHuntress, LadyDarkWater, xchristinedaaex, LostSchizophrenic, oh la la love, Silinde, Vimana Feral, Bondaged Vampiresa, lilinnocentvivi, wosao, The Angel's Maggie, Crystal Sister, Sugar Peaches, christine xavier, Skywind, GerryISUChick04, CelticLady, Dark Amystika, PhAnToMaNdRoCkYhOrRoRfAn, IndiaPyro, Lizzie Black, La Phantomess, Madame Opera Ghost, Gi Xian, Wolf Prince, and kiwi93089.

This is to you anonymous writers. You deserve credit even though I don't know who you are:

neverliedown, chrissy, clinex, blondgolfer…oops…sorry, bottlecap16, Malaika, angel, sweet peaches, phantomstfbeluvr, pototfbeyeluvr, duskyrose, mysistersnameiserika, mimi, a.e. migs, POTO is my savior, megan h, ……, Shortone, iceangelmkx, and Triguntri.

But oh my god 600 reviews. I think I'll need one of those boxes of tissues now.

* * *

Now as promised here is the sneak peek for the next story.

* * *

"You can't condemn the opera house," Lotte shouted at the inspector.

"I can Madame and I will until you have it update to the theatre standards. It's not safe using gas lit lamps nowadays and so all theatres are being closed down and switching over to electric light," the inspector explained writing something down on his clipboard.

"Our Opera House has done just fine with the gas lamps and if you close down all the theatres what will the Paris people do for entertainment?" Pierre asked.

"That's not my problem. Now I'm giving you a choice. Close down and install electric light into your theatre or the government will purchase the property and remove you for trespassing on private property."

Lotte and Pierre looked at one another in pure horror. If they argued they would lose the Opera House all together and they had vowed to keep the building in the family. They had no choice to except the first choice.

"We'll close down then and do the installing. The last thing we want is to lose the building," Pierre said sadly.

"I knew there was a way of getting you to comply. Employees are welcome to continue living on the property if need be, but warn them that they will have to be relocated at times to make room for the workers, who will be installing the lights. Now do you have lower floors that need to be taken care of as well?"

"No, we don't use the lower floors. They've been empty for years," Lotte said quickly.

"All right then."

Jacqueline listened from a nearby dressing room and was shocked at the news of the Opera House closing down. This wasn't right. They had to perform her grandfather's opera like he had asked. She made a promise that it would be presented the following season and that was a month away. There was no way the lights would be done by then.

"They can't do this. If Grandfather was here he'd have a few things to say about all this," Jacqueline whispered to herself as she watched the deal take place.

"You know you're right. I would have a few things to say about all this," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Jacqueline could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she slowly turned around and gave a blood curdling scream when she saw a familiar figure standing within the glass of the mirror; her grandfather had returned…

* * *

So what do you think? This story has no title yet and no basic plot line as of yet, but it is in a thought process right now. Seeing as I need a summer job and money for college. I need to wait until fall to start on this, so do be patient. I will work on my college story in the meantime for those of you awaiting that and maybe some more poetry. I hope soon to begin the next installment of Lotte's story.

Thanks everyone for your kind words once again and I'll miss working on this story, but I am so happy to see it complete and now I get to do the most boring job of all; editing!


End file.
